The Evil One
by Kohaku Ishtar
Summary: When scars from his past prevent Pharaoh Malik from ever being human his will is truly tested when his fate is crossed with a young boy named Ryou. Known as 'the Evil One' among the Egyptians, Malik has to learn that there is more to life than hatred.
1. Temptation

I don't own Yu Gi Oh.                                                                  ~Temptaion~

   The evil one smiled as he made his way yet again down the familiar street from the temple of Osiris to his lavish Thebes palace, his one of many.

   Now, this "evil one" otherwise known as Pharaoh Malik, was given the title of "evil one" by most due to his amoral and sardonic ways. He was an overpowering, heartless man who killed and tortured for the sheer pleasure of it. His palace minions had lost count of the number of innocent deaths caused by him. Yet, they did nothing about it. All too frightened to even put one toe out of line, and Malik reminded them every day of what would happen should a single one of them turn against him.

   His latest killing spree happened just this morning when the cooks in the palace didn't have his favorite wine. He sent Litho, his most loyal servant to the small village outside of Thebes to collect some more innocent lives for him to play with. Litho was ordered to bring them to the temple of Osiris so that they could be "sacrificed" to the God.  But it was more like sacrifices for Malik's pleasure.

   Now that evening was upon the city, and Pharaoh Malik had finished killing the last of his latest batch of victims he was on his way back to the palace. He had a long and tiring day, and he was ready for a promiscuous night.

   In the middle of that killing spree in the temple of Osiris, he noticed that Litho had brought an incredibly beautiful girl from that village. Malik had her immediately taken to the palace and cleaned up so that she could be ready for him tonight. He wanted to have some fun with her before he killed her.

   Bursting through the mahogany palace doors, some of his servants scrambled to get out of his way as he marched through the palace's entryway and straight for his chambers.

   Coming to a halt in front of his chamber doors, he smiled venomously before he entered.

   The girl was sitting on his overly enormous bed, with her head bowed, just as he had ordered. And it was a good thing too, he didn't want to have to murder about twenty more people tonight, he was simply exhausted.

   She kept her head bowed low so that the Pharaoh couldn't see her tears. Malik couldn't see her tears, but he could see her shaking ardently. This, he enjoyed. Malik had always loved causing intense fear with all those whom he came in contact with; especially in the bedroom. It let them know who was in charge. And he could see that tonight, it was working well.

   He smiled lightly as he crawled onto the bed. He traced his fingers around her neck, and felt her freeze.

   "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear, biting it roughly before he pulled away. A soft cry that Malik could tell she tried to hold back escaped her lips. He moved her hair away from her neck and began to suck gently on her soft skin.

   Malik knew that she was using every last ounce of strength she had to keep from making a sound. Weather it be one of fear, or pleasure. So he only intensified his assault by biting a trail down her neck.

   It was like this with all of his sex slaves. He found it quite amusing when they fought against him, their will, breaking right before his very eyes. He loved to break them; loved to torment their souls to the point where they'd be begging for him to kill them. And he would grant their wishes, after all, how heartless could he be?

   He brought his face up to hers, where he was met with a pair of big beautiful almond shaped amber eyes that were watery with tears.

   "Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding annoyed. 

She didn't answer him, but continued to gaze right back at him with unwavering nerve. This was something that Malik wasn't used to.

   Malik brought his tongue out and licked up the bittersweet tear that ran down the side of her face. He felt her contort slightly at his action, and he lost his patients.

   "What are you doing?" He yelled as he grabbed onto her upper arms tightly and shook her. "You will do what I want, when I want! And there will be no objections!" He brought his hand up and whipped it across her face, sending her falling back onto the bed.

   He then climbed on top of the shaken girl and moved his hand up and down her leg.

   "See.  This isn't so bad, now is it?" He said softly to her. "Is it?" He repeated, a bit more aggressively when she didn't respond.

   She slowly shook her head, even though it was the worst thing in the world. 

   "There, there…" He moaned, slowly beginning to remove her top. The poor frightened girl was shaking more then ever as he slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. Malik just smiled, he knew that at any moment she would succumb to the hell that he was putting her through and cry out, begging for him to stop…after which he would do no such thing. Malik lowered down on top of her and slowly started kissing and nipping at the soft skin of her neck, making his way down…and further down as she continued to shake. He was loving every second of it, and continued on his path downward, sending more pain and torture into her heart until finally…

   "Please…" She begged so softly that her plea hardly reached his ears.

   "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, smiling. 'They all break sooner or later.' He told himself.

   She bit her lip to stop herself from repeating what she had said. Malik wanted to hear more of her pleas so he moved his hand down and grabbed her.

   "No!" She cried, grabbing his hand.

   "Don't you tell me no!" He screamed, grabbing her wrists and throwing her off the bed. "Get out! Get out now, or I'll kill you!"

   The young girl wasted no time, she snatched her shirt off the floor and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

   Malik just growled at himself as he flopped down on the bed. He never remembered being less into someone before, and he certainly never remembered letting someone leave his bedroom alive.

   Sighing, he remembered that it was his birthday tomorrow, and Litho had always gotten him good presents. He could hardly wait until then to see if whatever Litho had gotten him would occupy his time.

                                                * * *

   Malik groaned as he rested his head in his hand, staring half-heartedly at all the guests that were at his party. This was, by far the most pathetic excuse for a party that he had ever seen. Sure…his favorite wine was there (the cooks had made sure of that) and yeah, there was plenty of entertainment, but there was something missing. Prince after annoyingly brown nosed prince was announced, bringing him lavish gifts from their land. So far he had received wild animals, precious stones, diamonds rubies, and gold. Silk from the Far East, and new slaves, but nothing seemed to spark his interest. He had plenty of that stuff already, he wanted something new and exciting and he decided that if he didn't get it soon, people were going to die tonight. However, his hopes lifted a little when he remembered that Litho still hadn't presented his gift yet.

   So, not even bothering to pretend that he was enjoying his party Pharaoh Malik slumped back in his chair and awaited the time when he would receive his gift from Litho, which he desperately hoped wasn't too long off. 

   While everyone else was having a good time and the party was in full swing Malik seemed to sink lower and lower in his chair, wishing that he could escape without being noticed. 

   Hours went by and he began to lose hope. When suddenly the throne room doors burst open, and when the crowd was silenced, Litho stepped in. 

   Malik perked his up his head, and sat straight on his throne as Litho approached him. To his disappointment though, Malik noticed that his faithful servant was empty-handed.

   "My Pharaoh." Litho spoke as he lowered his head. "To honor you on your birthday, I have brought you a most exquisite gift."

   Malik's interest had been sparked; he was catching on to every word that Litho spoke.

   "A truly rare find, I assure you great one."

   "Ok, so where is it?" Malik hassled, becoming impatient.

   Litho snapped his fingers and through the throne room doors came four palace guards, holding onto chains. 

   'Oh Gods, not another slave.' Malik thought desperately. But as they came closer, Malik noticed what was tied to the ropes. Two of the most magnificent creatures he had ever laid eyes on. One was gruff and dark, no doubt from toiling for countless hours in the heat of the Egyptian sun. The other, small and delicate, with porcelain skin. His deep chocolate eyes seemed to have lost all hope, and Malik could see that they were moist with tears. There was something so pure and innocent about him, for the first time in his life Malik was speechless.

   "I take it you like?" Litho asked him, noting the dumbfounded look on Malik's face.

   "They are, quite astounding Litho, I must say."

   "We're not your property!" The older one shouted, only to have his back whipped. He didn't cry out, which Malik noticed, with interest. 

   "You're a strong soul." He said, descending off his throne and approaching the two white haired boys. "I like that." He whispered to him, gripping his face hard.

   "What is your name?"

   "Bakura." He hissed, pulling his face out of the Pharaoh's strong hold. 

   "Bakura…well Bakura, I don't allow such insolence. I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way." He turned on his heels, about to walk away when Bakura spat at his feet.

   "You'll teach me nothing you heartless beast!"

Malik felt his face grow hot as everyone in the room turned their attention to him. He quickly turned back to Bakura and made a fist, nailing the boy right in the stomach.

   "No!" Cried the little one.

   Malik directed his attention to the other boy, who took his breath away. He was so…so perfect, yet it seemed as though he had already given up hope. He hadn't been here for more then ten minutes and yet, Malik could see that the very life of him was drained.

   "What is your name, little one?" Malik asked.

   "Ryou…" He muttered, holding his head down.

Malik just wouldn't have that. He wanted to see into the boys beautiful brown eyes, so he gently put his hand under Ryou's chin, and lifted his face up.

   "Ryou, huh? Don't worry Ryou…everything's going to be alright." Malik turned to the guards. "Take the older one to the dungeons and teach him some manners. The little one will be cleaned up and sent to my room immediately."

   "No!!" Ryou screamed, struggling against the guards. "Bakura! Please don't let them take me!! Bakura!!"

   "Ryou…Ryou, it's ok." He called back, not bothering to struggle. Then, as if everyone else in the room had vanished, Bakura stared right at Malik. "If you hurt him, you'll be sorry." He said before he was drug out of the throne room.

   "Yes…I'm sure." Malik said as he chuckled. He loved watching the two like that, ripping them apart was so much fun. "Take him to get cleaned up." And with a graceful wave of his hand, Malik's orders were carried out.

   Malik walked up to his throne and sat back down…wanting desperately to leave and play with his new "toy", but knowing he had to stay at the party until it was over.

   Litho walked over to Malik, and took his usual position, standing right behind him.

   "Was his majesty pleased with the gift this year?" He asked courtly.

   "I think I'll enjoy him more if I can ever get back to my room." Malik spoke aggressively as he sunk back in his chair, deciding that he would fall asleep until his party was over.

                                     * * *

   Ryou sobbed the entire time as the palace slaves rushed to prepare him for the Pharaoh. They washed his already spotless skin with fine oils until he seemed to glow. They dotted him with lotus extract to make him smell as wonderful and pure as he looked. 

   When they were finished he donned new clothes made out of the finest spun silks and linens. He wore more precious stones and jewels then he had ever seen in his lifetime, and still, he felt as if he wanted to die. The Pharaoh had taken him away from Bakura, the one he loved with all his heart. Ryou couldn't even begin to think about what the Pharaoh was going to do to him because all he could think about was if Bakura was safe.

   Continuing to cry, he hardly noticed the servants leading him down a hallway and pushing him through huge double doors until he realized that he was in the Pharaoh's room.

   Looking around, he noticed that Malik hadn't arrived yet, and for that he was grateful…the longer he was away from that man, the better. Ryou decided to be out of the evil one's way when he arrived, so he found a corner and sunk down to the floor, continuing to cry.

                                     * * *

   After the party was over, Malik was nearly running to get back to his room, carefully maneuvering his way around pompous guests that were trying to talk to him.

   When he arrived at his room (finally) he stood outside the doors for the longest time. His reason for this was because he didn't feel what he usually felt coming into a situation like this. He kept on standing there, trying to make himself feel like he usually felt…trying to make himself want to kill the small boy after he was done with him…but he just couldn't. Something made him thoroughly fascinated with the small whited haired angel. What it was, he didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

   With a shaky hand, Malik pushed open the door, expecting to find his new present sitting on the bed like all the other ones did. But he was shocked to find the bed as empty as it was when he left it this morning. However, muffled sobs coming from the corner of the room made their way to Malik's ear and with a glance down, he noticed the frail form of the boy cowering on the floor.

   Ryou peered up at him from his position on the floor, making the Pharaohs heart stop. He never remembered seeing anything that looked so helpless and afraid. Usually this would have caused Malik to be overcome with joy, this time…joy was the last thing he felt…although…he didn't feel much sympathy either. Malik didn't know how to sympathize, because he didn't have a big enough heart. However, he did feel the urge to try and comfort the boy, which was something that shocked the hell out of him.

   Kneeling down to Ryou's form, where he had his face buried in his knees, with his arms wrapped around his legs, Malik placed an arm around him. Ryou, scared beyond belief, jumped out of Malik's embrace and scooted away from him, shaking profusely.

   Malik wanted to be angry with him, he wanted to hit him and tell him to be still. He wanted to say that he was in charge and that Ryou had to comply without any hesitations. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

   'What are you waiting for?' His conscious asked him. 'Claim him and get rid of him you fool!' It cried.

   He wanted to…badly…the sheer image of Ryou, crying out from under him was almost too much for the young Pharaoh to handle. So why couldn't he then? What was it about Ryou that made it hard for Malik to talk? 

   Malik, who was lost in the battle with his own mind, didn't realize that Ryou was staring at him awkwardly.

   Snapping out of his bemused state, Malik walked closer to Ryou again, this time he knelt down in front of him and merely gazed at his flawless face. He started with Ryou's unbelievably gorgeous chestnut eyes. Then he trailed his way down and his eyes rested on those slightly parted supple lips, he licked his own, longingly. 'I need him…' He thought before he brought his hand behind Ryou's head and pulled the boy into himself. He could feel the little one shaking as he pressed his lips against Ryou's. 

'By Ra…' Malik could hardly think as he began to kiss the boy, running his tongue along Ryou's soft lips.

   Ryou's heart was pounding. He didn't want to be kissing the man who separated him from Bakura. He didn't want to be kissing the man known to everyone as the evil one. He had hated Malik all of his life for the evil and cruel things that he did. This was the last person on earth that he wanted to be kissing. But he knew that there was nothing he could do. If he protested, he knew Malik would kill him…or worse…torment him more.

   He shuddered when Malik pushed his tongue into his mouth. He shuddered for two reasons. One, because it was Malik who was kissing him, and two because it actually felt good, as Malik started to caress his face softly…almost…comfortingly. 

   Ryou was shocked when the Pharaoh picked him up and walked over to the bed, laying him down gently and then sitting on the bed himself. All Malik could do was stare at him. Ryou was so perfect…his lips were so soft and he tasted amazing. He wanted Ryou…and badly. Malik tried not to think about Ryou's feelings as he climbed on top of the sobbing boy and began to caress his sides while he kissed him again. He was so lost that he didn't realize that tears were pouring down Ryou's face. He could feel them mixing in with the kiss, but, for his own greedy pleasures, chose to ignore them.

   "Shh…" He spoke softly as he pulled away for a second, brushing away Ryou's white bangs so that he could see his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

   Ryou was to stunned to answer him, and he couldn't seem to find his voice. He simply continued to cry as he closed his eyes.

   "D-don't cry little one…" Malik said nervously. Those words had never come out of his mouth before. Any other time, he would have loved to see this…but not now, not with Ryou.

   Ryou ignored him and continued to sob lightly.

   Now Malik was growing angry.

   "I said stop crying!" He yelled, a little harsher then he intended.

   Ryou took that as an order and tried his best to stay quiet, but silent tears still streamed down his cheeks.

   'There…now that you've shut him up…take him!' His mind yelled again. Malik had to fight hard to keep himself from doing that, because he so wanted to.

   "Come here." He said, lifting the small boy up and soothingly stroking his back. "You don't have to be afraid."

   Ryou sniffed. Something about the way Malik said that, and the way he was holding him made him feel safe. Malik's strong arms wrapped around him tightly…they were so warm.

   He leaned against Malik's chest, not really knowing what to think.

   Malik felt the boy's cool tears hit his bare chest as he hugged Ryou close. Ryou fit perfectly in his arms.

   Malik couldn't take it anymore. Part of him didn't care what Ryou wanted…he was just another body slave anyway. He was meant for the Pharaoh. Malik could do anything he pleased with him. Weather Ryou wanted it mattered not. 

   He let go of Ryou, laying him back down on the bed Malik climbed on top of him again and pulled the small boy's shirt off. Malik could see Ryou's little chest rising and falling with each heavy intake of breath. He tried to ignore that as he started to such on the taunt flesh. He could here Ryou cry out slightly, which only encouraged him. He wanted Ryou to be screaming his name as he pounded into the boy. He wanted to leave Ryou gasping for air, but at the same time, be begging for more.

   'You are too perfect.' He thought, slowly slipping Ryou's pants off.

   "Please don't…" Ryou begged.

   "Why?" Malik asked amusedly.

   "Ba…kura…" He muttered, almost inaudibly.

   "What?" Malik asked, sounding annoyed. "You mean the one you came with? You're in love with him aren't you?"

   Slowly, Ryou nodded his head.

   Malik felt slightly disappointed, but he wasn't going to let a little thing like that stop him. In fact…he was going to use that to his advantage.

   "I tell you what then. I'll make a little bet with you." He started. "I get to do whatever I want to you tonight. You can not protest or try and stop me." He said, glaring at him. "If you succeed, I'll let you leave. You and Bakura both."

   "A-and if I don't?" Ryou asked nervously.

   "If you don't…Bakura is dead, and you're mine forever." He said soundly.

   Ryou, struck with a sudden bout of confidence, slowly nodded his head. After all, how hard could one night with Malik be if he knew that the next day he would be leaving with his Bakura?

   Malik smiled…now he could do what he wanted to Ryou, and he didn't have to feel guilty about it, because, Ryou did give his consent. But Malik was going to make sure that Ryou was his forever. There was no way that Ryou would be able to stand the things that Malik had planned for him…

                                         * * *

That's it!!! Ha ha ha!! Tune in next time for the major lemon. Will Malik fail in his attempt to seduce Ryou? Or, will Ryou succumb to the guilty pleasures that the evil one tempts him with?     


	2. A Desperate Plea

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Gi Oh.

                                                            ~A Desperate Plea ~

Malik could hardly breath as he felt the body of the smaller boy under him. Ryou closed his eyes tightly and cringed as the Pharaoh began his assault on his lips. It wasn't so bad…all Ryou had to do was keep thinking that tomorrow; he would be with Bakura again. He just had to listen to the Pharaoh, and not say one word. It wasn't too hard…yet.

   "What's wrong my pet?" The Pharaoh asked gently as he started to move his hand up and down Ryou's leg. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and gritted his teeth, finding that, with each passing minute, it was becoming increasingly harder to bend to the Pharaoh's will.

   Malik could only chuckle at this. He could see that Ryou's desperate attempts to remain quiet were becoming nearly impossible.

    Intensifying Ryou's struggle Malik ground himself into him, to hear the boy moan out loud. This noise, Malik thought, was perfectly acceptable, and he wanted to hear more of it.

   "You know…I know what the people call me." Malik said, biting down the side of Ryou's jaw until he reached his ear. "Evil one." He whispered into the frightened boy's ear.

   Ryou gasped at the feeling of Malik sucking tenderly on that spot on his neck behind his ear. It was the same spot that Bakura knew all too well. He clenched the sheets tightly in his small hands; not wanting to show any inkling that what Malik was doing to him felt good. But it did. And Ryou hated himself for it. He hated that he was in the Pharaohs bedroom being the object of Malik's sexual pleasure, while Bakura was in the dungeon.

   Malik could feel the smaller boy's body contorting ever so slightly as he continued to torment him with soft kisses. Ryou tasted amazing. His slightly heated skin giving off the aroma of fresh lotuses. He brought his hand up and slid his fingers through Ryou's silky platinum hair. For the first time, Ryou opened his own eyes, to come face to face with a pair of fierce looking amethyst orbs that stared at him with the look of utmost want. It made him want to cry, to know that he was the desire of this evil Pharaoh.

   Ryou turned his head to the side, unable to gaze into those heartless eyes for a moment longer. But Malik didn't like that.

   "Don't look away." He ordered, turning Ryou's face back to his own. Malik ran his fingers along those slightly parted lips longingly. "Remember our little deal." He said before diving in to those wondrous lips again. This time his pushed his tongue in to savor and taste more of the boy.

   Ryou didn't know what to do, he didn't want to kiss him back, it just didn't feel right. He was so nervous that he accidentally bit down on Malik's tongue.

   "Aah! What was that for?" Malik snapped as he pulled away quickly. 

Ryou looked as if he could just die.

Malik, seeing the fear sweeping over the boy's face understood that it wasn't done intentionally, but still, that action would not go without repercussions.

   "That was a no no little Ryou. And for that, you will pay."

   'No, please Ra no.' Ryou cried in his mind. He thought Malik was going to beat him severely. But he was shocked when he felt a pair of cool wet lips hit his chest and begin to suck lightly on the taunt tip, causing him to arc his back into the other's touch.

   Malik smiled, for some reason he was happy to be bringing this small angel pleasure, and it only made him continue on, more vigorously until Ryou cried out loud again. He couldn't get enough of that sound, it was a sound of pleasure, mixed with pleas for him to stop. He loved it.

   'Stop wasting time.' His conscious ordered. 'When have you ever worried about foreplay? Just take him and get it over with dammit!'  

   Malik growled softly. Why was it so hard for him to just plow into the boy, take what he wanted and then throw him out like all the rest? Why?

   Ryou tried to stop shaking, little sweat beads were dripping down his forehead as his body seared with pain. Every time Malik's lips hit his skin, every time Malik touched him, it made the pain intensify. But he wasn't going to break that easy. No, that's what Malik wanted. Ryou just had to hold out, for Bakura.

   "Had enough yet?" Malik asked him with an evil grin on his face. He lowered his head down slightly as he glared at the helpless boy that was under him. He brought his hands down, and slid them across Ryou's stomach, bringing them to his sides and gently caressing them. "I must admit…I'm amazed by your strong will Ryou…others have never lasted this long. But that makes me want you all the more."

   Ryou nearly cried at those words, it was a no win situation. If he protested, Bakura would be dead. If he was quiet, the Pharaoh only wanted him more.

   Malik slipped his hand behind the boy's back and pulled him up until he was sitting on the bed. He watched in horror as the Pharaoh began to take his own pants off, having already removed Ryou's.

   'This cant be happening.' Ryou thought as he clenched his teeth and gripped the sheets tightly.

   Malik crawled behind the boy and started to gently massage his shoulders, trying to loosen him up a bit. His hands roamed over every inch of his new slaves back, taking in the extreme softness of the boy's skin.

   Ryou hung his head in shame. He could feel the Pharaoh rubbing up against him and he wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop so bad that he could feel the shouts in his throat, just waiting to come out. But he had to suppress them, he couldn't say one word. 'Why is this so hard?' He asked himself. Truthfully, Ryou thought he would be able to stand the Pharaoh's evil seduction, but moment by moment, touch by touch, the Pharaoh was turning him into putty.

   Now, Malik never said that Ryou couldn't shout out…with pleasure, but Ryou desperately didn't want to…he didn't want to give Malik the satisfaction of knowing that he was even remotely enjoying this.

   As Malik continued to massage Ryou's back, his hands roamed lower and lower, and he could feel Ryou tense up.

   "What's wrong? This doesn't bother you does it?" He asked jokingly.

Ryou shook his head.

   "Good."    

   'Please make it stop, please make it stop.' Ryou begged in his mind, but he knew that nothing would stop this Pharaoh on his quest for sex.

   Malik climbed around in front of Ryou again, and put a hand to his chest, slowly pushing the boy back down on the bed.

   'Take him Take him!' His mind screamed, and it seemed as though Malik was at his own breaking point. Unable to hold out any longer and deny himself of this perfect gift, Malik ran his hands down Ryou's inner thigh and slowly thrust his legs open, only to hear the boy whimper.

   'Oh Gods, please…'

   "Yes…Yes Ryou, you know you want to scream." Malik whispered into his ear. "You want to fight back…push me away and tell me no. So why don't you?"

   Ryou could hardly stand it…now Malik was mocking him, and making it that much more difficult to stay quiet.

   'Bakura.' Ryou thought in his mind to keep himself from yelling.

Malik was moments away from pounding into the boy and he had Ryou gripped tightly by the arms when…

   "Please…please no!" Ryou cried before he could stop himself. He quickly put a hand over his mouth, as he looked at the Pharaoh, horrified.

   "Why, Ryou, did you just tell me no?" Malik asked, sounding satisfied. He brought Ryou's hands over his head and bit down hard on his neck. "I'm afraid you lost."

   "Noo!" He cried, moving his head away from Malik, and ripping his hands free.

   "Don't worry, I let you say good-bye to Bakura before I kill him." Malik taunted.

   "No! Leave him alone!" Ryou yelled, and with that, he brought his hands to the Pharaoh's chest and pushed him away.

   Malik fell back onto the bed, looking utterly shocked. 'Did he just push me?'

   "Why you!" And Malik grabbed Ryou's small wrists in his hands and threw him off the bed.

   Ryou hit the floor with a thud as he cried out. Malik was about to jump of the bed and give his new slave the beating of a lifetime, when suddenly he looked upon the boy's grief stricken face, and he just couldn't bring himself to it.

   "Stay away from me." Malik warned. He was afraid that if Ryou came too close to him, he wouldn't live another day.

   Ryou put his clothes back on and went to a corner of the room that was as far away from Malik as possible.

   Malik flopped down in his bed and growled. He never remembered feeling angrier. He wanted Ryou all for himself, and if Bakura was going to stand in his way…well…he wasn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OoOoOo…What could happen next? Well dammit if I know!


	3. Malik's Secret Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

                                                                   ~ Malik's Secret Place ~

Ryou felt like the end of the word had befallen him as Malik's guards lead the two down to the dungeons so that he could say good-bye to Bakura. He couldn't even look up at Malik after last night. Malik had such a fierce look in his eyes and he was even grumpier than usual. Ryou could feel it in the way that Malik grabbed onto his arm. It was as if he was purposely trying to hurt him.

   Malik led him to the cell where Bakura was, opened the door, threw him in and watched. It was going to be highly amusing for him to see how the two lovers would say good-bye, and then be ripped apart from each other, for the last time. It made him smile slightly.

   Ryou, to stunned to even talk, slowly walked over to the other end of the cell, where Bakura was sitting with his hands chained to the wall, and his shirt ripped off. As Ryou approached his love he noticed small pools of blood on the floor, and Bakura wheezing slightly. Evidently, the guards had continued to whip him throughout the night.

   "Bakura!" Ryou cried, flinging himself onto the older boy only to have him hiss slightly. But Bakura couldn't think about the pain anymore, he was with Ryou now. Bakura could feel his heart speeding up when Ryou's cool tears hit his bare chest. He desperately wanted to comfort the boy…to hug Ryou close to himself and tell him that everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't.

   "Hush…don't worry." He spoke softly, though with a bit of difficulty.

   "Bakura, I'm so sorry." Ryou sobbed as he looked up into Bakura's eyes.

   Malik looked on from outside the cell, and he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy. Why did Ryou love this boy so much? Why did no one love him like that? It only wanted to make him kill Bakura even more. He gritted his teeth as he continued to watch on.

   "It's ok Ryou…everything's going to be ok. Just listen to what that bastard tells you to do and we'll be fine." He said, trying to console the smaller boy.

   At that, Ryou began to cry even harder, he had already failed his love…and it had only been one night. Had he been able to control his words, Bakura wouldn't have to die.

   "Bakura…I…I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

   "Ryou, don't be…this isn't your fault."

   "But it is…it is…Bakura…I love you."

   "I love you too."

   "Ok that's enough!" Malik said interrupting the two by grabbing Ryou and throwing him out of the cell, giving him to a guard. He couldn't stand to see it a moment longer it almost made him feel…what's the word…pain. "Take him back to my room." He ordered.

   "No! Bakura! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he was dragged off, struggling against the guards.

   "Don't you hurt him!" Bakura yelled, striving against his bindings, but he was left alone in the dungeon with Malik. And he didn't like the way Malik was staring at him. It was almost as if he was a piece of meat…and Bakura didn't like to be looked at that way.

   "What do you want?" He snarled at the evil Pharaoh.

   "Do not use that tone with me!" Malik brought his hand up and whipped it across Bakura's face. Bakura didn't even flinch, which was something that Malik liked about him.

   "I came down here to kill you…and believe me, I want to…but I think I have other uses for you." Malik knelt down and grabbed Bakura's face, kissing him harshly on the lips before standing up. "Your little Ryou is all mine." He hissed acrimoniously before leaving Bakura alone again in the dungeon. 

                                       * * *

   "I here you've gotten yourself a couple of new slaves." Yami spoke up as he and his cousin Malik walked down the hallway later that day.

   "Yea…" Malik sighed halfheartedly. He almost felt remorse for what he did to Ryou…almost, but not quite…

   "How did you kill them?" Yami asked nastily, he didn't exactly approve of Malik's tactics, but there was nothing he could do about it. Even though he was family, he wasn't above being killed.

   "I…didn't…yet."

   "What's this?" Yami looked shocked. "You must really like them you big softie."

   "I do not! And don't call me a softie again unless you have a death wish!" Malik snapped turning on Yami and looking at him as if he could kill him right there on the spot.

   "Ok! Ok you're not!" Yami said quickly. "Well, when you tire of one, can I have him?"

   "No."

   "Oh, come-"

   One look at Malik and Yami quickly shut up. "Fine." He sighed as he left his overly grumpy cousin to walk alone.

   "Stupid bastard." Malik mumbled. "I'm gunna kill him one of these days…"

                                                * * *

  As the sun was setting that evening, Malik lay on his back in his favorite spot in the whole world. It was his private garden. No one…absolutely no one was allowed to enter here and leave alive. Heaven forbid that someone walk in here and see that Malik had a soft spot for the finer things in life. Like sweet smelling lotuses and white lilies. He could see it now…he'd be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom if anyone other then himself were to ever enter and leave this place…which is why he had to kill his own brother Mariku. Sure, Mariku would probably have taken his secret to the grave…but Malik trusted no one…so he only helped the process by having Mariku assassinated in his sleep.  

   All that behind him, Malik couldn't help but enjoy the peace that his private sanctuary gave him. Soft sounds of running water could be heard faintly in the distance where there was a small stream that ran into an ample sized lake. This was the only place where he could be himself. It was where nobody could see him…he liked it that way, and yet…something was missing. Loneliness wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. Especially after he witnessed Ryou and Bakura together. Part of him wanted to be sick…but another part of him, a very small part, longed for the intimacy that those two shared. He sometimes wondered what having someone like Ryou would be like. Malik had never experienced anything like that before and he was a bit curious. 

   He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head. Usually he could clear his mind here. But today, he couldn't. He felt like he wasn't himself anymore. And if anything scared him, it was becoming caring. Caring was for fools and weak people. Malik was neither. But was he truly becoming a softie? Why didn't he kill Ryou last night? After all, he had killed far more, for far less…

   And what of Bakura? Bakura had the nerve to talk back to him in front of his entire court. Even in the face of death Bakura still had a serpents tongue. But Malik didn't kill him. Malik remembered feeling rage and jealousy as he looked on at the two while they were saying their good-byes. Jealousy? That word didn't even exist in Malik's vocabulary. And yet… 'Dammit.' He sighed. He really was becoming a softie.

   Malik could still have Ryou if he wanted him. There was nothing stopping him…except for Ryou's love for Bakura. But why? He thought. Why should such a thing stand in his way? He didn't care about Ryou, and he most certainly didn't care that Ryou was in love with Bakura…or…

   He did…he wanted Ryou. And he wanted all of Ryou. Not just his body…he wanted Ryou's soul, and his heart. But he knew that he would never have either of them if Bakura still breathed…although…Malik thought for a moment…Ryou didn't know that he left Bakura alive. Malik was going to use this to his advantage. 

   Malik so desperately wanted to kill Bakura, but something still held him back. He didn't quite know what it was, but he had a hunch that it had to do with the small platinum haired boy that was in his room right now.

   'Ra…' Malik thought. 'I am a softie.' He hated feeling this helpless. Ryou had him under some kind of spell. In any of his normal moods he would have been overly pleased to kill both of them. But last night…when he gazed into Ryou's beautiful chestnut eyes, he felt a sudden twinge in his chest. He had no clue what it was…but ever since Litho had brought the boy through the throne room doors Malik felt different…like he wanted to be someone…less evil. But he damn well knew he couldn't. It was all he had ever known. Hell, he had killed his own brother…there was no going back.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for the reviews…I hope you're happy I didn't kill Bakura!! But *narrows eyes* he's not out of the woods *eh hem***** dungeon just yet (if you know what I mean)

OoO…And Malik has a soft spot for the finer things in life eh? How Kawaii…but still evil at the same time…


	4. Lies

Disclaimer: Dont own Yu Gi Oh....enjoy chappie 4 

~Lies~

On his way back to his chambers, Malik was met by a rather concerned looking Litho.

"What is it now?" Malik demanded. He wasn't in the mood for any political or economical reports. He had too much else on his mind.

"Pardon, Sire…but…" Litho turned his gaze away from the King, who looked extremely irritable. Maybe this wasn't the best time to hit him with some bad news…but it couldn't wait.

"The slave that I gave to you…the one in the dungeon he…"

"Yes?" Malik stopped walking and turned to his servant.

"Escaped." Litho whispered lowering his head.

"What! T-this can't…" Malik paused for a moment and an evil grin slid across his face. "That doesn't concern me."

"Pardon, Great one?"

"He'll be back…I have something he wants." He spoke venomously. "Is that all Litho?"

"N-no, not exactly…"

"Well, what is it? I have other things to do." Malik said impatiently. 

"Pharaoh, word is spreading about your party yesterday…a-and how the one slave talked back to you…"

"So?"

"They know you haven't killed him…a-and they know the other one's alive as well." He told Malik.

Malik's eyes widened. This was not happening… he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Pharaoh Malik, you must kill him now…or your reputation will be shot…people will start to think you've become soft…then they will try to take advantage of you, but-"

Before Litho could even finish Malik had bounded down the hallway, to his room.

* * *

Malik had not seen or spoken to Ryou since early that morning. When he slid into the room, his eyes automatically fell on the small form of the boy in the same corner that he was in the first time Malik came in here. His head was down, and he wasn't moving…not a sound could be heard except for a muffled sob from Ryou. Then Malik remembered, Ryou still thought Bakura was dead…and he intended on keeping it that way.

"Your Bakura died well." Malik spoke harshly to him. Ryou lifted his head ever so slightly at hearing the voice of the other.

Malik could see Ryou's beautiful face…moist with tears…but they were tears for Bakura. Malik couldn't stand that…

"I told him about last night…and how I was going to let you both go free." He said with a smile. He could see the expression on Ryou's face turn from one of sorrow, to that of horror.

"N-no…" He managed to say.

"Oh yes…I'm sad to say he didn't take it too well when he found out that if you were only able to keep your mouth shut, I wouldn't have had to put an arrow through his chest." Malik looked at Ryou…staring at him and waiting for him to show any sign of hatred…but all he could see was guilt, and suffering. Malik was angry…angry that people found out about his party…angry that he couldn't really kill Bakura…and angry with himself for being such a fool. But he wasn't going to let this go on much longer. 'Yes…you know you want to kill him…it's all his fault that the people think you're soft.' Malik's hand went into a fist and he advanced on the frightened boy.

"What are you doing?!" Ryou screamed, trying to push himself away, but Malik was too strong. He latched onto the boy's hair and pulled him up.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" Malik yelled at Ryou, slamming his small form against the wall.

Ryou cried out slightly as he grit his teeth. Malik was hurting him…inside and out. His heart ached for Bakura and his body ached with intense pain.

Malik smiled when he heard the younger boy's outcry. He was smiling on the outside, but he was screaming on the inside. Half of him wanted to torture the small boy, to make him pay for what the people were saying. But there was another part of him that couldn't stand to see Ryou hurting like this. However, his hatred took over as he wrapped his hands around Ryou's neck…slowly squeezing the life out of him. 

Ryou scraped at Malik's arms, franticly trying to free himself. He began to feel lightheaded and it became harder for him to breathe. His eyes slowly began to close, when, for one fleeting moment he looked at Malik and, in his own pain and suffering, saw hurt in Malik's eyes. For that one moment, he felt sympathy for the evil Pharaoh. He didn't quite know why, but there was something different when he looked in Malik's eyes. They weren't as heartless and cold as they were when he first looked into them…this time they were…almost desperate.

As Malik was tightening his grip on the boy's neck, he saw Ryou look up at him. He could feel his heart jolt. Ryou stopped clawing at his arms, he stopped struggling and just stared right in his eyes. Malik saw the expression, and it wasn't one of hatred or resentment…but sympathy. This boy was feeling sorry for him? That couldn't be…

At that point Malik couldn't go on. His hands let go of Ryou's neck. The boy fell to the floor, choking and rubbing his neck. Malik's hands were shaking, but he didn't know why. He had to take in a deep breath, he was losing control.

All Malik could do was fall to the floor and gaze upon the trembling Ryou. 'Ra…' Why did he let go? He had almost succeeded in riding himself of a problem that was causing him to be ridiculed by others. Why didn't he finish it? Ryou was moments away from death…But why did Ryou give him that look? When he was about to die, Ryou looked at him like no one ever did before. Everyone had always avoided looking him right in the eyes, but Ryou stared right through him. And why did it make his heart stop? It was like he was two different people and they were both in a constant struggle for control. One side of him loved to kill but the other side was human…He felt it just then…he was so enraged but he was happy that he was causing Ryou pain. Then when Ryou looked at him, it was as if he became human again…he had a pulse, and he could feel his heart pounding madly against his chest. He had been moments away from killing Ryou, and the human side of him was scared. The human side of him didn't want Ryou dead, it wanted Ryou…Malik could still feel his heart pounding against his chest. 'Why…' He thought desperately. It seemed as though things would be so much easier if he could just get rid of Ryou. Then things could go back to the way they were. He could enjoy his loneliness and never have to worry about caring for someone. But it seemed as though now, he didn't like the loneliness anymore…he didn't know what he wanted.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he could see Ryou peering up at him timidly. Malik could see his handprints on Ryou's neck. He could see that Ryou was still breathing heavily. He wanted to comfort the boy, he wanted to but he couldn't. It would be showing too much emotion. Instead, Malik got up from the floor and walked over to his bed, trying not to show any sign of pain on his face.

"It's late," He spoke softly. "You should get some sleep." Flopping down on the bed he listened closely to the sounds Ryou was making. But under the wheezing and light sobbing he heard him say something…something that made him want to kill…

"Bakura…"

* * *

The days went by, drifting into lonely nights. Malik and Ryou might have been in the same room, but both felt desolate, alone. For Ryou it was hell. He missed having Bakura hold him at night. He longed for one last chance to gaze into his lover's eyes. Bakura's comforting embrace and warm eyes were replaced with Malik's cold hard floor and his equally vicious glare. 

For Malik, the nights were equally as bad. Every night he would hear Ryou cry out for Bakura in his sleep. Every time that boy's name came out of Ryou's mouth it made Malik feel even worse. He couldn't sleep at night, so he would stay up and watch over Ryou, watch him sleep. But even in his sleep the young boy did not seem at peace. Frequently he would have nightmares that Malik was sure were about him. Why was Ryou still so scared of him? Malik hadn't touched him since that evening a few nights ago. They didn't even speak to each other. Malik had half the mind to let the boy go…but he just couldn't do it. Malik had lost the urge to kill the boy, but he had made up his mind that if he ever came by Bakura again, he would not let him escape death again. That boy was the one thing standing between him and Ryou. But then, even if Malik really did kill him, Ryou would still not change. After all, he still believed Bakura to be dead, and Malik wasn't about to tell him otherwise. 

For the first time in his life Malik hated himself for ruining so many lives. And for what? His pleasure. He was a monster, no wonder why Ryou was scared to talk to him, much less look at him. He couldn't live much longer in this hell. Malik needed someone. For the first time, he was unable to deny that he couldn't make it on his own. He wanted Ryou to trust him, and he knew that it was going to take some time. 

That's it...I dont know how long it'll take for the next chappie but....oh well...


	5. Wishful Thinking

I didn't expect nearly all these reviews for this story…but I'm guessing it's because of Malik and Bakura. Thanks! And I don't own Yu Gi Oh™

                                                                 ~Wishful Thinking~

On the third night after his escape from Malik's palace Bakura sat on the windowsill of the tavern he was staying at, leaning his head against the hard stone wall. His own home was burned down after Malik's soldiers had captured them. The only possession's he had now were the clothes on his back, and some money that he had swiped from the palace treasury before he escaped. His dad taught him everything he knew about tomb robbing, and Bakura was determined to put that knowledge to good use. 

   He gazed out into the dark night, resting his eyes on the palace where his Ryou was still being held captive. Inadvertently, his hands went into tight fists as he thought about the awful things he wanted to do to that bastard of a Pharaoh. He didn't even want to imagine the cruel and evil things that Malik was putting his innocent Ryou through. The more he sat there and thought about it, the angrier he became until he couldn't take it anymore.

   "Dammit!" He yelled, pushing himself away from the window and slamming his fist against the wall, wishing that it were Malik's face. It hurt, and he even drew some blood, but he didn't care. Instead, he flopped down on the bed and chuckled nastily, licking up the blood on his knuckles. 'I'm getting Ryou back.'

                                     * * *

   Morning came fast, and Malik had been sure to wake up before Ryou did. It was day one for him trying to do something nice for Ryou. He didn't exactly know how well it would turn out, seeing as he would usually rather die then go out of his way for somebody. Today, he wanted to give Ryou breakfast himself, to try and break the ice. Sure, it was a small step, but he couldn't do much better. Usually Malik would leave the room in the morning and stay away all day, having the servants bring Ryou his meals. Today, Malik wanted to take a different approach, maybe spend some time with him, that is to say…if Ryou didn't freak out by Malik sitting next to him.

   Walking down to the kitchens, he began to feel nervous. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He had no idea why, and he didn't like this feeling of uncertainty. He didn't like not knowing the outcome of his actions. Any other time he could force the person to bend to his will, but this time, that wouldn't happen. Could it even be possible that Ryou would like him for him? For certain though, the person that he was now was sure to drive away anyone. Malik tried not to let that bother him because he wanted to be in somewhat of a good mood when he went back to his room to see Ryou.

   When he arrived at the kitchens the foods he had asked for were ready, all arranged neatly on a tray. He picked up the food and looked around the seemingly empty kitchen. But upon closer inspection, he could see the cooks cowering in the corners. They had never seen him come in the kitchens, and they thought he was down here to kill somebody.

   "Don't worry, I'm not here to put an arrow through your chest." He said semi-harshly to everyone. They only seemed to flinch more at the sound of his voice.

   Becoming disgusted, he decided to leave in a hurry, before he would have to take back that statement. So, with tray in hand, he made his way back to his room.

   Ryou was still sound asleep on the floor. Malik decided not to wake him because he knew that Ryou needed every moment of sleep that he could get. Malik knew that Ryou usually stayed up all night, no doubt thinking about Bakura…

   He sat the food down next to his bed and sat there watching Ryou sleep. What was it about this boy that made him want to be different? Why was he sitting here, about to serve this boy breakfast? Serve? That was another word that wasn't in his vocabulary. He almost couldn't believe it. He felt as if he would give up anything to have Ryou want him and not Bakura. But as much as it pained him to admit it, he knew that nothing he could do would change Ryou's mind. Malik's image had already been tainted in Ryou's eyes. They were the complete opposite. Ryou, being the sweet, innocent little ball of light, and Malik, the darkness, loneliness, and utmost hatred.

   He could do everything in his power to become a better man, but little good that would do. What's done is done. But he couldn't help but think back to the look that Ryou gave him as he was standing there killing him. It seemed as though Ryou, for that moment looked past all the things he had ever done, and saw the desperate soul crying out inside of him.

   'What the hell am I doing?' He asked himself as he ran his fingers through his cream blonde hair. Desperate soul? Who was he trying to fool? There was nothing inside of him other than a deep urge to want to make Ryou suffer, and he was sure Ryou knew that. So why then? Didn't Ryou care that he was moments away from death? 'What a foolish boy.' Malik sighed to himself as he glanced over again at the sleeping Ryou. At the moment, Ryou wasn't having any nightmares. He could tell because Ryou looked at peace, which didn't happen too often.

   Malik could feel his chest twinge as he continued to watch Ryou sleep, his amethyst eyes resting on the delicate features of Ryou's face. His lips, slightly parted, and his platinum bangs falling over his eyes. Everything about him made Malik go crazy. Yet, there was still that urge, somewhere in the back of his mind to get rid of the boy. Then he would have no more problems, or so it seemed.

   It wasn't long before Malik saw Ryou open his eyes slightly and push his hair out of his face as he sat up on the floor. It took a while for Ryou to realize that Malik was sitting on his bed staring at him. But when he did, he felt scared, and alone. This had never happened before. Usually Malik was gone before he woke up. Did he do something wrong? Was Malik going to hurt him again? 'Please Ra no…' He said mentally remembering all too well their last encounter. But he watched as Malik picked up a tray of food and walked over to him. His mind told him to move away, but his body wasn't responding.

   "I…I brought you some breakfast…" Malik said un-assuredly as he sat down on the floor next to Ryou, who looked scared to death. Malik couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the expression on Ryou's face. It was as if he was looking at a monster. Was he really that bad?

   "I didn't know what you liked…s-so I brought a little of everything." He picked up a fig and held it out.

   Ryou looked from the fig in Malik hand, up to his face, and back down to the fig, unsure of what to make of this.

   "Don't worry, I didn't poison it." Malik said with a soft chuckle.

Ryou extended a shaking hand and grabbed the fruit out of Malik's palm. He took a small bite out of it and when he realized that it was ok, he popped the rest of it in his mouth.

   "There, see? It's not that bad." Malik said softly.

Ryou couldn't believe it. Was the evil one actually being nice? Was this for real? No matter though, he was still scared to death.

   Malik could tell that Ryou was still uneasy, he could see the boy's body shaking slightly. It didn't work when he tried to ignore it. It still bothered him. But he wanted to be more playful with Ryou.

   "Come closer." He demanded, not to harshly but strong enough that Ryou had obeyed without hesitation. He moved in closer to Malik, and stared at the ground. He wasn't so much frightened anymore, but he was nervous. Why? He didn't quite know. But he kind of felt it was because this was the closest he had been to Malik since his near death experience, which he still had nightmares about. 

   He watched Malik pick up a small red fruit and hold it up.

   "This is a strawberry. They're not grown in Egypt, and they're expensive to import. I take it you haven't seen one before?"

   Ryou shook his head.

   "Well, they're delicious." He said as he held out the strawberry.

   Ryou began to reach for it.

   "Ah…not this time." Malik said with a grin, pulling the fruit back. "Let me feed it to you."

   Ryou stared at him, half shocked, half scared. What was he trying to do?

   "Don't worry." Malik comforted him, placing a hand on Ryou's soft pale cheek. This time, Ryou didn't contort at the other's touch, because this time, his touch was different. It was nothing like the first night he was here, when Malik's touch was harsh and full of lust. No, this time, it was sincere, almost comforting…

   Ryou swallowed hard before he leaned in and took the strawberry from Malik's fingers. He chewed it up eagerly, never remembering tasting anything like it. He wanted some more.

   "Good?" Malik asked.

Ryou nodded his head.

   "Do you want another one?"

   "Yes, please." He said timidly.

   "Ok…" Malik picked up another strawberry and placed it in-between his teeth, as if daring Ryou to take it. But he really wanted him to.

   Hesitant at first, Ryou put his hands on Malik's legs and dove in for the tasty treat. His teeth bit down on the strawberry, but his lips hit Malik's. Again, this contact was nothing like the first time. It was almost like they had never kissed before. Malik wasn't forcing his tongue down his throat, and he wasn't gripping his arms harshly. Instead, it was Ryou who was gripping onto Malik's legs, and leaning into him.

   Malik didn't mind it at all, in fact, this was exactly what he was hoping for. He pulled the strawberry further into his mouth so that Ryou's lips were pressed harder against his.

   'C'mon, you want the strawberry don't you?' He questioned mentally. 'Go in and take it.'

   It was almost as if Ryou could hear Malik's thoughts, because before Malik had realized what was happening Ryou had slid his tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking to get the delectable fruit. Malik decided to let him have it, after all, the strawberry was getting in the way of him really enjoying the kiss.

   Ryou pulled away and swallowed the strawberry, still gazing at Malik.

   "You have some juice running down your chin." Malik said to him. "Let me get that."

   He brought his tongue to the side of Ryou's face, slowly licking up the sweet liquid and ending with a soft trace across Ryou's slightly parted lips, savoring the flavor of the boy mixed with the sweet ambrosial flavor of the strawberry. Malik felt somewhat relieved that Ryou wasn't cowering and moving away from him. Did his plan work? Was he beginning to get through to Ryou? 

   He couldn't help but smile as he felt his body relax. This was going better then he expected, but he still wondered what Ryou thought about him. Ryou didn't talk too much, the only thing he had said to Malik this morning was "Yes, please." Was he just shy? Or did Malik still scare him?

   "Ryou…" Malik said quietly.

Ryou lifted his head up and gazed serenely into his eyes. It was such a gentle look. It almost made Malik shiver at how calmly Ryou could look at him sometimes, like they had known each other forever. Whenever Ryou looked at him like that, it made him want to break down and cry like a baby. 'What a fool I am.' He shook his head.

   "Yes?" Came a soft voice that snapped him back into reality to find Ryou, still staring at him.

   "You…you aren't scared of me are you?"

   "I never was…" Ryou spoke softly. "Well…only once…"

   "Oh…about that…it'll never happen again." Malik looked at Ryou, who looked sort of confused. "You know…when I tried to…to kill you."

   "I wasn't scared." Ryou said calmly.

   "Oh?" Malik said raising an eyebrow. That would explain the look Ryou gave him. But if he wasn't scared then, when was he scared?

   "It was when you lead me down to the dungeon and I had to say good bye to Bakura."

   Just then Malik felt his heart sink to the floor. Bakura…He should have known that Ryou would bring up that bastard. He had gotten through to Ryou, only to get a slap in the face. Bakura. No matter what he did, Malik would never get Ryou's mind off of him. He longed for one moment, alone with Ryou, where Ryou would be focused on him. But that would never happen…however…Malik had his ways…  


	6. The Last Straw

     Disclaimer: Watashi wa Yu Gi Oh o motsu masen. (Uhhh...I don't own Yu Gi Oh.)  Kuso!!                            

                                              ~ The Last Straw ~

   Bakura awoke that morning with a jolt. He had the most horrible dream last night. He dreamt that he was still tied up in Malik's dungeon, severely beaten and helpless, but as he was sitting there, Malik was raping Ryou, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Every time he yelled at him, Malik would only smile back before doing something more horrible to Ryou. Every time he would try to break free from the restraints, one of Malik's guards would beat him. The dream was so vivid. Bakura could still remember the tears that were in Ryou's dark brown eyes. He could almost feel the harsh snap of the whip as it sliced the skin of his chest.  

   He sat up in the bed, placing his hand over the healing wounds on his torso. The real memories still pained him as well. He could still feel his heart beating profusely.

   It seemed as though every moment that went by felt like an eternity. Every minute that he spent sitting idly by, brought Ryou that much closer to death. He needed a plan, and fast. He knew he couldn't just march up to the palace, knock on the doors and demand to have Ryou back. The moment anyone spotted him there they would probably send him right to Malik. But that gave him another idea…maybe he could kill two birds with one stone…get his Ryou back…and rid Egypt of an annoying little pest that was causing quite a lot of pain…

                                            * * *

   It had been a while since Bakura had been in Thebes. He had lived there as a child, but after he met Ryou, he decided that it would be better if they moved to Karnak because it was easy access to a ton of tombs. Plenty of opportunity, and more then enough money for Ryou and he to live happily. However, he still remembered some old tomb-robbing buddies of his that he hoped still lived here. He was sure that they would be willing to help him, because he knew that each one of them had something precious taken from them by that bastard.

   He made his way out of the tavern and down the packed streets of Thebes. People were busy with their mundane chores, working from sun up to sun down doing whatever it was that they did. Far off in the distance, on the banks of the Nile, Bakura could see the farmers busy at work, and on the very street he was walking on there were hundreds upon hundreds of venders bartering their goods. All of this seemed like a waist to him. Why spend your days, trying to scrape by in life pursuing an honest trade that ended up screwing you over in the long run? After all, ninety percent of everything that these pathetic fools made went to that good for nothing Pharaoh anyway. That was a new rule that Malik had made up when he became Pharaoh. Bakura just didn't see the point. There was much profit to be made in the business of tomb robbing, and he never had to give a damn thing to anybody, including the Pharaoh. Then again…if everybody did it, that would be a lot less for him… 

   "Pathetic." He snorted as he glanced down at a family with four children all sitting under a wool sheet held up by a stick. Heartless though he was, he couldn't stand that it was because of Malik that these people were sitting here like this. He would probably take the cloths off their backs if he could…it seemed as though he took everything else. As he passed, making sure no one saw him, he brought out his gold pouch and threw it down to the little girl, not stopping to even look back, but he heard the little girl's squeals. At that, he couldn't help but smile slightly. 

   Looking around cautiously; because he knew that Malik's guards were probably after him; he turned down a narrow alleyway and walked to the end, where a plain wooden door stood. Glancing around one last time, he gave it a small rap, and waited. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, if this plan didn't work, there would be no one that could save Ryou. After all, he had escaped death by mere inches last time, and he was sure that Malik wouldn't let him off that easy again. 

   Moments later, the door cracked open and a pair of hazel eyes were just visible.

   "Let me in." Bakura stated gruffly before pushing the door open and forcing his way inside. He was in no mood to dawdle.

   "What are you doing back here?" The voice asked from behind him as he shut the door. The man walked past Bakura and took a seat at the table.

   "I was about to ask you the same, Jounouchi." Bakura snapped in his direction as he shot him a nasty look. He never did like Jounouchi, he always thought him to be an annoying goof-off. But, Bakura noticed something different in his voice today. He sounded angry, which was unusual for him.

   "Where's Malachi? This is still his house isn't it?" Bakura asked, trying to sound less severe.

   "He's out. But he should be back soon. He's got some business to take care of." He replied, shifting around and facing the other direction.

   "Why isn't your sister with you? I thought you two went everywhere together." Bakura asked as he sat down at the other end of the small table staring down emotionlessly at Jounouchi. Almost immediately, he saw Jou's hands go into tight fists.

   "She's at home…I…I cant bring her with me…it's too dangerous." He whispered, choking on his words.

   "What happened?"

   Jou looked him right in the eyes, and said one word. "Malik."

Bakura understood instantly. They were both here for the same reason…but…if his sister was home, what did Malik have to do with it?

    "What happened to her?"

   For a while, Jou just sat there, unable to talk, but when he finally found his voice, he looked back at Bakura.

   "A few days ago a man came to our village and took a bunch of people to the temple of Osiris…and none of them returned…except for Shizuka. She was so scared, she wasn't even herself…and she couldn't talk about what happened…but I know that bastard did something to her. And I'm not going to let him get away with it."

   Bakura couldn't say anything. He couldn't help but feel the littlest bit of sympathy for the blonde. Jounouchi loved his sister as much as he loved Ryou. 

   Pushing his emotions aside, for they were getting the best of him, Bakura continued to stare emotionlessly down at the table. A million things were running through his mind. Priority number one was freeing Ryou, but how he was going to go about doing that was another story. He needed Malachi.

   "Where the hell is he? My patients is growing thin." Bakura growled as he got up from the chair and peeked out the window. He saw someone approaching, but it wasn't Malachi. 

   "Oh shit." He whispered as he quickly moved away from the window and pressed his body against the wall.

   "What is it?" Jounouchi asked as he gave Bakura an odd look.

   "It's one of Malik's soldiers." Bakura said quietly as he reached for something under his cloak.

   "But why…?" Jou started, but before he finished there was a rap on the door that made him jump.

   "Answer it." Bakura mouthed almost silently to him.

With a nod, Jou got up from the chair and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and peered out from behind it.

   "C-can I help you?" He asked nervously.

   "I am here on the order of the great Pharaoh Malik, and I have reason to believe that the slave by the name of Bakura is staying here." The grubby solider spoke to him.

   "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about, I've never heard of a Bakura." He lied as he looked over to Bakura who was standing in the corner.

   "Let me in." He demanded, and before Jounouchi could do anything, the man forced open the door and barged in. With a quick glance around the room his eyes rested on the platinum haired tomb robber in the corner. He gave a wicked smile as he advanced on Bakura.

   "Well, well… what have we here?" He started. "You're coming with me." He reached out his hand, and smiled at the look of what seemed to be fear on Bakura's face. "Heh heh heh…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…but as for the Pharaoh…" He grabbed onto his arm, and Bakura remained calm and still. "Come on!" The solider yelled as he yanked on Bakura harder. But he didn't budge, and to both Jounouchi's and the soldier's surprise, Bakura started to laugh.

   "What the…" But before the soldier had a chance to do anything else, Bakura latched onto the man's arm and put his leg behind him.

   "I'm not going anywhere." He said with an evil grin. The man gave him a nervous glance before Bakura lifted his leg a little and tripped the man knocking him to the ground and pinning him down with his free hand.

   He brought his other hand out from behind his back to reveal a small dagger. The soldier's eyes went wide with fear, and he started to struggle against him. "N-no!" He whined, which only gave Bakura more satisfaction.

   "Go to hell for your heretic Pharaoh." He said maliciously before slicing the blade across the man's throat.

   Bakura smiled as he stood up, letting the man's motionless, partly severed head fall limply to the floor. He wiped the blade on his robes, putting it back in its holder hidden under his cloak.

   "That felt good." He said to Jounouchi who looked awestruck.

   "Y-you just killed one of Malik's royal guards! You'll never get away with that!" He said loudly.

   "Yes…I did didn't I? Well, before everything's all said and done with, I hope to kill at least one other…"   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Gomen…gomengomengomengomengomen nasai!! I am so sososososososo sorry that it took so long to update…see I don't have the internet at home so I can only update when I get to a computer…and well now that schools started…that can be a problem…the other night I actually had to call my friend and get her to read my reviews to me over the phone and after she did I felt so sososososososo bad because all of u said to update A.S.A.P. and well…I failed you!! But it wont happen again!! (Probably) Tee Hee  But anyhew…thanks for all the reviews!! I never expected that many!!

    P.S. Malik's a hottie bla bla bla…so is Bakura bla bla bla…Ryou's cute too!


	7. The Strange Woman

Nothing new, don't own Yu Gi Oh, but Malachi is all mine…

                                                  ~ The Strange Woman ~

     The sun was setting and Bakura's patients was growing thin. So much in fact, that Jou decided it best to stay out of the tomb robber's way, before he too ended up like Malik's solider. The feeling in that small house was one which both wished could be avoided. Bakura didn't regret killing the man; he never regretted any of his actions. He was just worried that he acted too harshly, and if word got out that he had killed one of Malik's guards, someone would surely find him, and then he would never be able to rescue Ryou.

   "Someone's coming." Jounouchi spoke up suddenly from where he was sitting. Bakura jumped up and walked over to the window. Finally, Malachi had arrived.

   Malachi was a burly man, toughened up from the harsh life of a tomb robber. He took shit from no one, and pretty much anyone whom he came in contact with felt his demanding presence. That made them fear him enough to stay out of his way, everyone except for Bakura that is.

   Bakura had already felt like he had wasted an entire day waiting for this guy, and he was quite pissed off. As soon as Malachi stepped through the doorway, Bakura was right in front of him.

   "Where the hell have you been?" He snapped aggressively, moving closer to him.

   Malachi seemed unaffected by the harsh tones of Bakura's voice, because he continued to walk right past him and take a seat at the table.

   "I had something to take care of if you must know, and now that I'm home, I'm wondering what the hell you're doing here, and why that bloody body is on my floor." He spoke indifferently as he propped his feet up on the table, and pointed to the corpse.

   Bakura walked over to him and slammed his fists down on the table, glaring at Malachi as if he could kill him.

   "Look ass hole, I don't know who died and made you Pharaoh, but I'm tired of your shit. Maybe everyone else is scared of you, but I'm not. Get that straight." He growled.

   Malachi looked at him, widening his eyes slightly at Bakura's sudden outburst. No one had ever spoken to him like that before.

   "You didn't answer me Bakura. What are you doing here?" He asked, as if he had completely ignored all that Bakura had said.

   Jounouchi looked nervously from Bakura to Malachi, not really sure that he was in a good predicament right at that moment.

   "What am I doing here? It's that ass Malik…. He's got Ryou." Bakura noticed that his voice faltered a little when he spoke Ryou's name, and he prayed that Malachi didn't here it. 

   "And? What's that got to do with me?" He spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

   Bakura's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Your brother, how could you have forgotten that Malik killed your brother?" At those words, Malachi put his feet back on the floor and walked up to Bakura.

   "Don't talk about that!" He yelled.

   "Why, is it too painful?" Bakura asked harshly as he crossed his arms.

   "Are you mocking me?" Malachi asked venomously.

   "No. I'm just not letting Malik get away with another murder." Bakura stated.

   "Don't even try to pull that one Bakura. You could care less if Malik slaughtered everyone in Egypt as long as he didn't hurt Ryou. I know you better then you think."

   Bakura gritted his teeth. He needed Malachi, or he would never be able to succeed. But he wasn't about to get down on his knees and beg.

   "Malachi, look-" Bakura started, but there was another knock on the door that made Jounouchi jump slightly.

   "Well, answer it." Malachi snapped to Jou.

   Jounouchi did as he was told and opened the door, praying to every god in existence that it wasn't another one of Malik's guards. And to his great relief, it wasn't a guard, but a woman. She was wearing tan robes, with a head covering and a veil over her face so that only her eyes were showing. She looked like an upper-class citizen because of all the gold she was wearing.

   "May I come in?" She asked with a calm voice. As soon as Jounouchi realized how hard he was staring at her, he quickly jumped aside and allowed her to enter. 

   Both Bakura and Malachi looked over at her with blank expressions on their faces.

   "Who the hell are you?" Malachi asked crudely.

   The woman bowed her head, and when she raised it back up, she stared right into Malachi's eyes. "I am one who wishes to aid you on your quest to free Egypt from the oppressing Pharaoh. I will tell you what you need to know." She said smoothly.

   Bakura gave her a wary look. How did she know that that's why they were here?

   "Who are you?" Bakura asked urgently.

   "I have already introduced myself."

   "What is your name?"

   "That information is of no importance to you."

   Bakura, becoming frustrated with her, grabbed her wrists and jerked her forward. "Answer me woman." He hissed threateningly, "Or I'll have no choice but to give you the same fate that I gave to that guy."

   She looked over in the corner and saw the soldier's body lying on the floor, but it didn't seem to phase her.

   "You wouldn't." She said, still showing no sign of fear.

   At that Bakura smirked, tightening his hold on her wrists, until he heard her moan a little.

   "Believe me woman, I've killed far more, for far less. And I don't like your cocky tones."

   "You wouldn't Bakura, because then you'd have no way of rescuing Ryou." She stated calmly.

   Instantly Bakura released her and backed away, his eyes wide as he stared at her in disbelief.

   "H-how'd you…" He started.

   "You needn't worry about how I know these things. Perhaps you should concentrate on more important issues." She told him. The woman walked past Bakura and went right up to Malachi. "Why are you denying to help them? Wouldn't you love to seek revenge on the man that killed your brother?"

   Malachi hesitated before he spoke, how did she know these things? "That was a long time ago, I've learned to accept it." He said quietly.

   She lifted up her hand and softly placed it under his chin, pulling his face in close to hers. She stared him down, making him feel unusually uncomfortable.

   "No you haven't." She whispered so that only he could hear.

   Malachi took in a deep breath; he couldn't get involved. When he realized that he was breathing heavy, Malachi quickly pulled himself away from her and stared blankly out the window. What the hell was he getting himself into?

   "Fine, Bakura, you win." He said, finally admitting defeat. After all, it would be nice to put a sword through that bastard's heart like Malik did to his brother. "On one condition…I get to kill him."

   After he spoke those words, he saw the woman's eyes widen a little.

   "What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

   "Nothing." She said quickly.  

   "You better not be leading us on, or I'll kill you." Bakura said, causing her to turn around and face him. "I don't trust you, why don't you show your face?" He reached over and attempted to pull off her veil, but she backed away quickly.

   "No! What I look like is of no importance to why I am here." She said nervously. "I suggest you take my advice."

   "And if we don't?" Bakura sneered.

   "Then you'll never see Ryou again."

   "Well, it looks as if I don't have a choice then, does it?" Bakura retorted.

   The woman merely nodded her head and turned away, looking out the window. From the house, she could see the lights of Malik's palace.

   "There is a way that you can get in without being seen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, how was it? I really know where I wanna go with this story, but I keep on getting new ideas, like, this "strange woman thing" just came into my head and wadda ya know? I got a whole chapter out of it! Am I to long and winded? Cuz I know I have a tendency to draw things out. (Me and my damn insecurities) If it's getting boring, lemme know (pretty plzz) so I can make it short and sweet. I dunno tho…I kinda like the slow character development…but then again, I'm not writing this for me! Arigato! Oh and, Kiki san, if you are still going to draw that picture, I'd love to see it!

    Ja Ne!


	8. Back From the Dead

                                          ~ Return from the Dead ~

   The day had gone by far worse than Malik had expected. He thought that after the little incident in the bedroom, Ryou would warm up to him. Well, he had hoped anyway…But that wasn't the case. Ryou had brought up Bakura…again, and sure enough, Malik had lost his temper and was moments away from beating the boy senseless, until he had enough willpower to back away and leave the room before Ryou was seriously hurt. And now, after that awful display, Malik was sitting alone in the throne room, too frustrated to do anything more then just slouch down low in his throne and stare off in the distance while he fiddled absentmindedly with his silk sash that was tied around his waist.  Probably the only way he'd ever get Ryou to talk to him is if he was Bakura.

   At this point he was ready to give up. He could have guessed that being nice wouldn't work. It never did. Nice people never got anything in life, they were only stepped on by those who used force to get what they wanted. But now he felt utterly disgusted with himself. He went out of his way to be nice to that little brat, and what did he get in return? Zilch, nada, nil. He was probably even worse off then when he started. At least on the first night he and Ryou actually did something, even if it was by force. But hey, that's the way Malik liked it. 

   On that train of thought, Malik couldn't help but remember how soft Ryou's skin was, and how sweet he tasted. Ryou's hair was like silk, and his lips were so soft…

   As Malik began to sink lower and lower in his chair, continuing to think about Ryou, there was a sudden nock on the throne room doors, that pushed his thoughts of Ryou aside and caused him to shoot up straight in his chair.

   "Who is it?" He asked impatiently.

   "Your loving, caring cousin." Yami said sarcastically as he stepped into the throne room and walked up to Malik. "What do you look so glum about?" He asked Malik as he knelt down beside Malik's throne and rested his head on the arm of the chair, looking up at Malik with big beady eyes.

   "Nothing. Can't you go bother Litho?" Malik said curtly before he stood up from his throne and walked away from his good for nothing cousin. 

   "Aww…c'mon, I was just trying to get a smile. You can tell your cousin Yami what's going on…although, I think I have a pretty good idea." He smirked, following behind him.

   Malik spun around so fast and advanced on Yami, that he didn't even see it coming.

   "You don't know anything!" Malik said in a low growl, gripping Yami's upper arms tightly. "I suggest you leave, and not open your mouth to a single soul if you know what's good for you." He looked as if he could skin Yami alive. "Just get out."

   "Relax, I'm only here to help…now, if you'd be so kind." Yami pulled back, trying to free himself from the Pharaoh's impending grip, with no luck. Malik, reluctantly let go of his cousin's arms, and continued to stare nastily at him, making Yami feel quite uncomfortable. 

   "What are you talking about, help? You can't help me if there's nothing wrong." He stated definably as he crossed his arms.

   "Aah, but that's where you're wrong, my poor naïve cousin." Yami tisked, shaking his head. "I think a trip to the palace mage is in order."

   "What the hell are you talking about Yami?" Malik asked through gritted teeth.

   "Give up Malik. No matter how much you try and cover up your softer side with this nasty guy attitude, it still shines through sometimes."

   At that, Malik could say nothing. Was it that obvious? 

   "Why do you look so speechless?" Yami teased. "You think nobody notices? Ever since that cute little boy showed up at your birthday party…well it was all downhill from there, and now, there's almost nothing left of you."

   Malik narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Yami. He felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Yami had some nerve…

   "You keep your mouth shut you asshole." Malik said in between deep breaths. He had become slightly better at controlling his anger. After all, at any other time, Yami would have been dead by now.

   Yami could do nothing but smile slyly like he knew something that Malik didn't. And it was pissing him off.

   "Why aren't you leaving yet? I thought I told you to get out?"

   "Because," Yami replied, "You have to come too. Trust me." He grabbed onto Malik's arm and pulled him towards the exit. And reluctantly, Malik followed.

                                             * * *

  Ryou sat alone, like he did almost every night. He sat in the same corner of Malik's room, with the same thing on his mind. Bakura. And today, the mere mention of Bakura's name almost warranted him a severe beating. He was a fool to think that Malik could ever change. That display this morning was nothing more than a hoax. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Ryou was angry with himself for taking the food in the first place. For a split second, Bakura seemed to have fled his mind. When he leaned into the Pharaoh's lap and took the strawberry from his lips, there wasn't much else he could think about.

   'Why did I do it?' He asked himself. It seemed like that was the worst mistake he could have ever made, because it gave Malik the wrong ideas. But, Malik had kept his promise…after that day when he almost killed Ryou…Malik promised he would never hurt him again. Today he came close, but he didn't go through with it.

   Ryou leaned his body against the wall, getting ready to go to sleep. How could he let something like this go too far? It was his fault in the first place that Bakura was dead. Dead…he had to remember that. Bakura was dead and he wasn't coming back, there's no use in holding on to something that's not there…maybe…maybe he should just forget about him…after all, he had no problem doing it this morning…that kiss, Malik's soft hand caressing his cheek…maybe, it was for the best…

   His eyelids slowly began to droop and his body sank lower and lower down the wall, and when the chamber doors opened, he pretended to be fully asleep so that Malik wouldn't bother him. He just didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment, he was too hurt. But his fake sleep didn't seem to work, because he heard the footsteps coming closer to him.

   'Let me be.' He whined mentally.

Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder gently, and soft lips press against his neck, right behind his ear. It was that spot that Bakura knew all too…

   Ryou's eyes went wide as his body shot straight up.

   "Bakura!" He yelled throwing himself into the tomb robber's chest, almost knocking him over.

   "Shh…it's ok." Bakura said, comforting him as he hugged the small boy closer.

   With tears in his eyes, Ryou stared up at Bakura, with a look of disbelief.

   "I…I thought Malik…" Ryou started.

   "No…he was going to but I escaped. What does that matter now? We're together." He smiled lightly at his Ryou before hugging him close again.

   "He…lied to me…you can't be…this has got to be a dream." Ryou muttered feeling relieved that Bakura was alive, but hurt that Malik lied to him, and still hardly able to believe it at all.

   Bakura pulled Ryou away and looked at him with concern. "I'm sure he thought it was for the best."

   Ryou tilted his head to one side. That didn't seem like the thing Bakura would say.

   "C'mon, let's get out of here before someone sees us." Bakura pulled Ryou up and led him across the bedroom and out to the balcony before Ryou could think about it any longer.

   Until that moment, he never realized how high up they really were. Ryou gulped loudly before looking up apprehensively at Bakura.

   "H-how exactly…are we going to get down?" He stammered, sizing up the wall below him that was overgrown with vines.

   "Climb." Bakura stated simply as he hoisted himself over the balcony and held his hand out for Ryou.

   Thinking that this wasn't the best, or safest way to go about this, Ryou hesitantly grabbed Bakura's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up as well.

   "I'll go first. That way, if you fall, I can catch you." Bakura told him before he lowered himself down and grabbed a vine.

  "That makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically. Ryou closed his eyes tightly, and moved his foot around trying to find a protruding rock to put it on. At last, he found one and moved down very slowly, gripping the thick vines so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

   He glanced down at Bakura, who was already half way down the wall, but quickly he brought his gaze back up. The ground seemed like it was a mile away, and he didn't like that sensation at all.

   Finally, after what felt like an eternity both of Ryou's feet were planted firmly on solid earth, just the way he liked it.

   "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Bakura asked him as he hugged Ryou close. All the smaller boy could do was laugh faintly as he tried not to think about the dozen times that he almost fell.

   "Where are we going?" Ryou questioned as the two walked together down the broad street that led right into the city of Thebes.

   "Not sure…maybe we can find an inn and make up for lost time." Bakura glanced at him with that evil, sexy stare. It made Ryou want to melt right there on the spot. It had been so long since they had been together, and Ryou was more than willing to make up for lost time…and then some…

   "Sounds good to me." He replied, bringing himself in closer to the irresistible tomb robber. Right about now he could just imagine the look on Malik's face when he walks into his room and finds out that his little slave is missing. 'Serves him right.' Ryou thought as he wrapped his arm around Bakura's waist. He had all that he wanted right here, and nothing was ever going to change that.

   "Look over there." Ryou said as he pointed to an old stone building a few yards in front of them. "We can stay there."

   Bakura glanced down at Ryou, and couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. "Whatever you want." He said before reaching down and planting a soft kiss on Ryou's forehead. 

   When they stepped through the door they were met with an array of different smells and sounds. There were a few musicians in the corner, entertaining the guests as they talked over a pint. The faint smell of various liquors lingered in the air. Overall, the place was quite pleasant and welcoming.

   "Why don't you get us a seat and order some beer while I see about a room." Bakura handed him some money and sent him on his way, watching Ryou until he was out of sight and then making his way over to the innkeeper who was behind the counter.  

   "Can I help you?" The plump man behind the counter asked as he saw Bakura approaching.

   "I want a room and I want the nicest room you have." He demanded.

   "I'm sorry, no can do. That room's reserved for nobility. And I doubt you make enough money in a month to be able to afford that room for even one night." The innkeeper stated pompously.

   But Bakura just wasn't going to sit back and listen to that. He reached across the counter and grabbed the man by the shirt collar, roughly pulling the man close to his own face. Narrowing his eyes, he glared right at the man for the longest time before he spoke.

   "Who are you to tell me what I can and can not afford? You'll do well to keep that pompous attitude of yours in check, before I am forced to do something drastic."

   The man looked at Bakura, sweat forming on his brow. His mouth was hanging open, and he was at a loss for words. "I…I…f-forgive me kind Sir…" He stuttered, unable to look Bakura in the eyes.

   "Good. I'm glad that we have an understanding." Bakura released him and threw a bag of gold on the table before he walked away.   

                                       * * *

   The sun had long since set, and many people had made their way in and out of the tavern. But the two white haired boys were still sitting at a table in the corner, talking and enjoying each other's company.

   "You say he tried to kill you?" Bakura repeated in a tone that shocked Ryou. It wasn't one of anger, and he didn't even sound worried, he almost sounded like he already knew this. But Ryou nodded his head anyway, trying not to let a silly little thing like that bother him.

   "But that's over now. Why don't we talk about something else?" Ryou stated; the memories weren't all that pleasant to relive.

   Bakura's eyes scanned over the expression on Ryou's face. He still wanted to know more.

   "What do you think of m- uhh the Pharaoh?" Bakura took a quick sip of his beer and continued when he saw that Ryou looked totally baffled by his question. "Go ahead, tell me everything, and it's ok, you can be honest."

   Ryou stared at him for a moment, not sure where to start, or why Bakura was even asking these things to begin with. Why did Bakura care what he thought about Malik?

   "Um…he, he isn't very nice. I didn't know sometimes when it was safe to talk to him. Sometimes he would get mad if I didn't talk, and other times…he would yell at me and tell me to shut up…so after a while, I just stopped talking." He stopped, he didn't realize that it would be this hard to talk about Malik. It almost made him…miss him. 'No, why am I thinking like that? I have Bakura here with me…' Ryou closed his eyes, and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peeking them open he saw Bakura looking at him with slight concern.

   "Is that all?" He asked.

   "No…" Ryou sighed. "No…"

   "Well?"

   "Well what?!" Ryou snapped, a little harsher than he intended. He really didn't want to talk, or even think about Malik because it only made his heart hurt.

   "Ryou…you can tell me what you think about him."

   "Fine…but after this I'm done." Ryou paused for a moment and watched as the last few stragglers stumbled out of the tavern until they were the only two left. "I…don't know what it is about him…he confuses me." He looked down at his hands. "He seems so evil, but sometimes he can…he can be the total opposite." 'What am I saying? He was always mean!' "But I don't care, I hate him and I hope he gets what's coming to him!" Ryou slammed his fist down on the wooden table and saw the expression on Bakura's face instantly go to one of hurt. "I just think he's a pitiful man who has no feelings…and I feel sorry for him because no one will ever love him."

   Bakura's mouth opened a little, and to Ryou's utter disbelief, he thought he saw tears start to form in his loves chocolate eyes.

   "B…Bakura?"

   Bakura quickly turned his head away from Ryou and glanced out the window. "Maybe…some people don't know how to have feelings. Maybe they try to do nice things but it never works out, and all they want is for someone to talk to…without hiding behind a mask." Bakura turned back to Ryou and looked right into his eyes. He reached under his cloak and pulled out a small vile with a reddish liquid in it. "Ryou, I haven't been completely honest with you, I-" But he was interrupted when a loud commotion was heard outside. He looked back out the window and saw a couple of men coming towards the inn. Moments later the door to the tavern burst open and someone stepped in. Both Bakura's and Ryou's eyes went wide.

   "You!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OoOoOo…I soo sorry…left ya hangin' again didn't I? Well…ok…all together now…lets do a collective sigh. Ready? One…two…three…*sigh*

There. All better. And just to warn you…I don't know if I'll be able to update again until October because next weekend I have this church retreat to go on…and the weekend after that I'm going to Hershey Park…Woo Hoo!! And the weekend after that…it's my birthday!! (not that that's relevant…just wanted to get it outta my system…that's all…oh! Oh! And I drew this piccy of Malik-kun and it's going on the birthday cake…can't wait!! Woo Hoo!) Thanks for listening to my life story.

Malik:  H-Hershey p-park?!?*looks mesmerized* mmm…chocolate.

Yup…lots and lots of hot… gooey…melted…*lecherous thoughts*

Malik: ^_^; oh dear…she's lost it…again.

Oh, and I hope hurricane Isabel closes school!!

Y. Malik: I hope it causes lots of power outages!!

Why?

Y. Malik: 'Cuz…I love the dark!! *evil glare* muwahahaha!! BGE will be able to do nothing!! I'll nock all the power lines down myself!!

*****Sarcastlly* Oh no! The evilness! 

(Little does Yami Malik know…if he does this…he'll make a hell of a lot of kids happy…but lets just keep that between us k?)

~*~*~*~*~*

^_^ Yea…uuh…I wrote that on Wednesday, and now it's Thursday…1:04 pm. I'm home from school, got out way early…no school on Friday…woo hoo! 

Blow Izzy Blow!! Rip my school from its foundation!! (onegai)

Y. Malik: Plunge the world into utter darkness!!  

~*~*~*~*

Umm…yea…now it's Saturday and still no power…woo hoo!! But I'm so damn bored…that's why I'm here in the library updating my story…NO FREGGIN POWER!! NO YU GI OH!! NO MALIK!!! WAAA!!! I need a shower really bad…no power…no water…thanks for listening to me bitch and complain!


	9. I'll Give You the World

                                       ~ I'll Give You the World ~

   Bakura stood in the doorway staring open mouthed at Ryou sitting with…another Bakura?!? What the hell was this? It was definitely arousing suspicion in his mind. That woman told him that Ryou would be here…with an imposter…and she was right.  

   "Ryou, what are you doing?" He yelled approaching the two. "And who the hell are you?" He added looking at the spitting image of himself. Bakura grabbed on to Ryou's arm and pulled him away from the table. "Lets go!" He didn't want to be here a moment more than he had to. After all, he had murder plans to finish.

   Ryou wouldn't budge…there was some explaining to do and he wasn't leaving here until then.

   "Ryou, I said lets go!" Bakura tugged on him harder, but the little white haired boy stayed put.

   "No." He stated simply.

  Bakura widened his eyes. Ryou had never told him no before. "Don't you tell me no!" Bakura pulled on him again, but this time, the other Bakura stood up and grabbed onto Ryou's other arm.

   "He's not going."

   "Who the fuck are you? You better step out of this before things get nasty…and why the hell do you look like me?"

   "Give me a moment." He reached for the vile of red liquid that was sitting on the table, popped open the lid and put it to his lips, swallowing its contents.

   Both Bakura and Ryou gasped as the imposter Bakura began to change right before their eyes. His hair color changed ever so slightly as his eyes went from a dark brown to a light purple. His skin was getting darker by the second and he grew a few inches. Where Bakura once was, Malik now stood, with a wicked smile on his face.

   "Hello Bakura."       

   Bakura felt his face grow hot. He placed himself between Malik and Ryou, who now had tears in his eyes.

   "How could you?" Ryou asked Malik through his tears. "You tricked me…and you made me say all that! You told me Bakura was dead!" He grabbed on to Bakura's robes and buried his face in them. He couldn't believe that Malik would stoop that low…but…his heart lightened slightly when it finally registered that he was clinging to the real Bakura…he was still alive. But why? Why did Malik spare him?

   Malik's expression changed ever so slightly as he glanced at Ryou. He didn't think that it would him that much. It didn't matter though; he wasn't about to say sorry.

   Ryou lifted his head again, his face was moist with tears, but now he looked more angry then upset. "Why?" Was all he could manage to ask.

  Malik opened his mouth in response. How could he answer that? 'I wanted you to be able to really talk to me.' Or 'Because I wanted to find out what you thought about me.' Somehow…none of those seemed like good answers, but before he got a chance to say anything Bakura pulled himself free from his love's grasp and advanced towards Malik.

   "You bastard!" And that was that. Bakura had waited for what felt like an eternity for this moment. All of his anger and hatred towards Malik had been cooped up for far too long. All the pain, the fury, the rage, it all surged through him that moment and caused his hand to go into a tight fist. Then it made harsh contact with Malik's face, making the young Pharaoh stumble backwards slightly and kneel down as he put a hand to his face. That really pissed him off. Bakura just made him look like a fool in front of Ryou. He was lucky that the tavern was empty, or there'd have been hell to pay. But still, somewhere down deep inside, he knew he deserved that. It hurt, his head was throbbing. He had never actually been hit before.

   Ryou looked on in horror as Bakura walked over to Malik again and latched onto his hair, pulling the boy up slightly. 'Don't hurt him Bakura.' He thought. But he could never say that aloud. Bakura would never forgive him. But wait, why did he think that? What did he care if Malik was hurt? Or killed? He most definitely deserved it. Or…did he… 

   "How do you like it?" Bakura sneered, pulling Malik's face up closer and licking up some of the blood that was on Malik's face. He then brought his lips to Malik's and kissed him harshly, just as Malik had done to him, biting the Pharaoh's bottom lip hard, drawing some more blood before pulling away. "I think you should feel some of what I felt…but you'll never know the full extent because you can never love…or be loved."

   That was the last straw for Malik. He brought his elbow up and rammed it into Bakura's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then, when he was free from the tomb robber's grasp he reached inside his cloak and pulled out a long shiny gold scepter.  

   Bakura was still on the floor looking down, trying to take in a deep breath, and didn't notice what Malik was doing, and before he could regain his footing, Malik was already on top of him.

   Bakura looked up just in time to see Malik slam his foot down on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

   Malik's lips curled up into an evil grin as he put more pressure on Bakura's chest, causing the boy to close his eyes and grit his teeth. He felt as if his ribs would break.

   Ryou started forward, he had to do something to save Bakura…he was sure that Malik would kill him, but Bakura thought otherwise.

   "No…" He wheezed. "Ryou don't come any closer."

   "But-"

   "I said no!"

Ryou stopped and continued to watch as Malik was putting his love through pain. It was almost impossible to stay still. 

   "Aww…how sweet…little Ryou wants to save you." Even though Malik made a nasty comment about it…it pained him that Bakura had hit him and Ryou said nothing. All the more reason for him to kill Bakura…and now he had his chance.

   He took his sennen rod and unscrewed the end, revealing a sharp spear at the end. In a flash the point was at Bakura's neck, pressed tightly against his flesh.

   "When I kill you. I'll be getting rid of so many of my problems." He said to Bakura, who could only laugh in response.

   "I don't think I'm your problem Malik." Bakura sneered nastily.

   "Shut up!" Malik narrowed his eyes, pressing the end of the sennen rod harder into Bakura's neck. He swallowed hard. He knew that once he got rid of Bakura, nothing would be solved, he was just trying to justify his actions. If anything, Ryou would think him to be more of a monster than he already did. 

   He made a quick glance sideways and saw Ryou; looking at him like he was some kind of demon. He hated being looked at like that by Ryou, for some reason it hurt him.

   "It's time to get this over with." He lifted the sennen rod up and hesitated slightly before he started to bring it down.

   "No!" 

   Malik was moments away from plunging the spear though Bakura's neck when Ryou; not caring what Bakura said; ran up and pushed his body against Malik's, sending the Pharaoh and himself careening to the floor. Ryou landed on top of Malik with a thud sliding the sennen rod across the floor.

   "What are you thinking?!" Malik asked nastily as he gripped the boy tightly by the shoulders. Ryou's eyes started to fill with tears again as he gazed into Malik's eyes. 

   "Malik." He gasped, gazing into his violet orbs. "Please."

Malik's eyes widened a little as the two lay there on the floor where Ryou had fallen on top of him. He could feel Ryou's body, and for once, he wasn't shaking. Ryou wasn't looking at him like he was a monster, but he was pleading. There was hurt, and pain in his eyes. Malik…couldn't hurt Ryou any more than he already had. But what could he do?

   "Ryou, what do you want from me?" He whispered so that only Ryou could hear him. Bakura was still on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "I'll give you anything. Gold, riches…Egypt, anything…just ask me and there's nothing I cant give you." Malik was almost pleading with Ryou. Begging him to reconsider, and hoping that Ryou didn't think him to be a monster. He wanted Ryou desperately and this was his last chance, he didn't care that he was begging, and he didn't care that he was showing emotion. He…needed Ryou.

   Ryou sat there on top of the Pharaoh too shocked to answer. Why was Malik saying these things? Had Bakura truly punched him that hard? Or…did he really care? Was he even capable of such an emotion? All it took for Ryou to answer his own questions was to gaze into the Pharaoh's misty eyes. Again he saw what other people would have overlooked. Malik was just as pitiful as the poorest serf begging for some money on the streets of Thebes. He had it all, yet at the same time, he had nothing. In fact, he probably would have had more had he been that beggar.

   But as Ryou sat there, he knew what he wanted from Malik, there was only one thing…that's all it had ever been.

   "Bakura."

   "W-what?" Malik could hardly believe his ears. He had offered this boy his kingdom, and yet…what he wanted was sitting on the floor next to them wheezing in pain.

   "I want you…to leave me and Bakura alone." Ryou said that, not knowing if that's what he really wanted. How could he say such things to a man who, up until this point had done nothing but evil, and now, would have done anything for him? It made his heart break, but there was nothing else he could do. "Please." He begged.

   "Fine." Malik said nastily as he pushed Ryou off of him. He stood up, walked over to his sennen rod and placed it back in his cloak.

   Malik started towards the door and turned around. There was Ryou, down on the floor helping Bakura get to his feet. He didn't even want to say good bye.

   Malik gritted his teeth. His outward expression showed nothing but anger and rage, but inside he was feeling nothing of the sort. He just wanted to go somewhere in some corner alone and die. Which is probably how he would end up dying anyway…alone. His whole life was going to be like this. Looking at life from somewhere far away. Almost like he wasn't even really living.

    Realizing his fate, he knew that no amount of force was going to bring Ryou back with him. So he stepped out of the tavern alone and made his way back up to his palace, accepting the inevitable, what was meant for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok…wow. I was on a roll when I wrote that. Seriously I sat down and in like an hour BAM I was done. Woo Hoo!! I felt like I had to tho because Isabel put me so far behind. No electric for four days! I was so bored that I started drawling pictures of Malik using a kerosene lamp. Yea…can you say pioneers? Oh well…it was kinda fun…tee hee I got to ride a canoe down the street in P.P. Can't say I've ever done that before.

Malik: She's easily excited.

^_^;  ………and?

Y. Malik: Woo Hoo! I knocked down all the power lines!! They think it was Isabel…tee hee…but it was really me!!

Thank you

Y. Malik: Huh?!?

Thanks to you we all got out of school!

Y. Malik: *looks devastated* Wha?…you mean…I made…people happy?

Yup.

Y. Malik: *about to cry* 

*Feels sorry for him* uuuh..shh..it's ok…there's plenty of people who are totally pissed off…and…uuh, hey! We were in the dark for four days thanks to you!


	10. A Sister's Warning

                                                     ~ A Sister's Warning ~

    Malik was back where he had started earlier that night. Sitting alone in his throne room. There wasn't much else for him to live for. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he could possibly hate himself this much. He was a horrible Pharaoh and a poor excuse for a human being as well. It was time for him to give up…but before he did, he had to kill Yami for even thinking up an idea as absurd as that one. However, it was his own damn fault for allowing Yami to suck him in.

   That didn't matter. He was mad, and needed someone to kill. Bakura was his first choice, but you can't always get what you want, even if you are the Pharaoh. Yami would just have to suffice…for now. Surely there would be others before the whole thing was said and done with though.

   So, making his way out of the throne room, Malik walked down the hallway towards Yami's chambers. But he was stopped midway by his servant Litho. Bowing low, Litho's gaze met Malik's as he stood in silence.

   "What is it?" Malik asked impatiently. "I have somewhere to be."

   "Something has displeased you…and I was wondering if it had anything to do with the slaves I gave you?" He inquired.

   "It might." Malik said warily. "Why?"

   "Because I hate to displease you my Pharaoh." Litho said humbly.

   "Your point?" Malik hassled. He hated being delayed when he was on his way to kill somebody.

   "If you will make you way to your room you'll see my point." Litho bowed again, but this time his gaze never left Malik's and, as if it was some sort of telepathic connection, Malik understood.

   "I don't really feel-"

   "I insist Great One. I promise you won't be disappointed." He paused. "There is someone that wants to see you…someone who hasn't been around for a long time."

Malik didn't really care to find out who was in his room, but it couldn't hurt. So he turned around and walked back down the hallway towards his own room.

   Upon entering he was met with a sight that he was not prepared to see. There, in the middle of his room stood a tan woman with black hair and emerald green eyes. She had a calm demeanor about her as she stood there gazing at him with unwavering nerve. Her hands were crossed and she didn't make a move.

   "I see you've finally decided to stop moping around feeling sorry for yourself." She stated amusedly.  

   "Isis? Why are you here? And what was Litho talking about when he said that I wouldn't be disappointed?" Malik eyed his sister suspiciously. He didn't really appreciate her telling him that he was feeling sorry for himself…even though he was. The last time he had seen her in Egypt was when she was forced to marry Yami to keep the bloodline royal. Ever since that day she had turned her back on the entire royal family and refused to come in contact with any of them. She absolutely hated everything about Yami. He was power hungry and too headstrong for his own good. He had always been jealous of Malik, because, unlike Malik, he had wanted to be Pharaoh ever since he was young.

   "I am here to offer you my advice, Malik." She spoke calmly. Her words were always smooth and well strung. But Malik wasn't going to buy them, even if she was his older sister.

   "Advice, eh?" He smirked, crossing his arms. "On what? How to rule my kingdom? Ever since father gave you that necklace you've been acting all high and mighty, like you know everything."

   "You are no better Malik. Using the sennen rod as a weapon." She glared at him as if daring him to retort. Malik accepted her challenge. Both were very persistent.

   "What's it matter to you how I choose to use it? It's mine, I inherited it…and not without paying a price…"

   Isis glanced down as her thoughts drifted back five years ago when Malik was forced to undergo a brutal ritual, all just to become Pharaoh, which at the time; he didn't even want to be.

   "I didn't come here to have a family argument." She said, lifting her gaze back up.

   "Oh really? Well, I'm wondering why you came back at all." Malik sneered. Over the years, his respect and love for his sister had dwindled. Fading away like the ever-changing sand dunes in the desert. He didn't think that he could ever love her again as much as he did before, although, he would still do anything for her. But nobody had to know that.

   "To warn you." She said simply.

   "Really?" Malik was beginning to find this amusing.

   "You know what you have done…and you know that you can't undo it." She started. "Ryou will be back."

   "What?! H-how did you know about him?" Malik gasped.

   "You know the power of my necklace…and what I speak to you is the truth." She placed her hand over the golden choker that was around her neck. "However, a greater threat will come." And it seemed as if that was all she had to say. Immediately and without so much as a second glance, Isis walked past him, out his door and disappeared around the corner, leaving Malik standing there with so many questions unanswered. Yami however, narrowly escaped death…because that was the last thing that Malik was thinking about now thanks to Isis.

                                           * * *

   Once Bakura was able to stand he led Ryou out of the tavern and took him straight to Malachi's house where Malachi and Jounouchi were waiting.

   "That woman was right!" Jou said in amazement as he gaped open mouthed at Ryou.

   "You look like you've taken quite a beating." Malachi spoke up from the table, sounding slightly amused. "I didn't think the Pharaoh would get that much out of you."

   "Shut up." Bakura groaned, his arm was still wrapped tightly around Ryou, he was never letting him go again.

   "I guess this kinda puts a damper on our plans eh, Bakura?" Jounouchi asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

   "Plans?" Ryou inquired, turning his head toward the sandy blonde boy.

   "Yea, we're gunna kill that ass." He slammed his fist in his hand, showing blatantly that he couldn't wait until that day came.

   "K-kill?" Ryou gulped.

  "Yup, Malik's as good as dead. Ain't nobody survived once Bakura n' Malachi has set out to kill um." Jou stated proudly.

   Ryou felt his heart sink. They were going to kill him…after Malik had spared Bakura's and his own life…they were going to kill him. Ryou felt like throwing up.

   "What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked as he led Ryou over to the couch. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

   "Me? O-oh, nothing…I hope you get him good." He said sadly.

   "You don't sound all that confident." Malachi sneered as he eyed Ryou suspiciously.

   "I just don't want Bakura to get hurt again." He lied…well, he didn't want Bakura to get hurt…but that wasn't what he was worried about.

   "Don't worry about me." Bakura said, nuzzling his face into Ryou's neck and nibbling at the tender flesh there. "I'll bring back his head if you like." He whispered into Ryou's ear.

   At that point, Ryou was on the verge of tears. Could things possibly get any worse? Ryou was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely realized that Bakura's hands were on his face and pulling his lips closer to his own.

   "I've missed you." The tomb robber whispered gently as he ran his thumb across Ryou's slightly parted lips.

   Ryou looked at Bakura. He had been waiting so long for this moment, and now he wished that it didn't come, because now, Bakura wasn't on Ryou's mind. Malik was. And that scared him. 'No…what am I thinking?'

   Bakura's tongue traced across his lips as he gave him a tantalizing glimpse of what was to come later that night.

   The tomb robber picked up the smaller boy, and Ryou wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Bakura made his way upstairs because what they were about to do needn't be done in front of his associates.

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malik: Kohaku's not here right now...so I get to do all the talkin' *smiles*

Y. Malik: * rolls eyes*

Malik: I don't really know what to say... ~_~ umm...oh yea...she told me to tell Kiki san that she cant wait to see the pic...and I would like to add something to that...do you need me to model for you? *grins* 

Y. Malik: *disgusted* Oh would you get over yourself!

Malik: *slightly hurt* what?!?

Y. Malik: You think you're hot shit don't you?

Malik:...

Y. Malik: Yea, well you won't be when I'm done with you!

Malik: *horrified* w-what are you going to do?

Y. Malik: *evil grin as he pulls out the spear in the sennen rod* cut your face...

Kohaku: Oh hell no!

Y. Malik: Damn you. I thought you weren't here??!

Dumb ass...I'm writing this...and I can just stop giving you a part.

Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....OOOO!

 Just watch..

...

Kohaku: What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you.

...

Malik: Good one!

Kohaku: Oh, and Malik, just so you know...you are hot shit!

Malik: *blushes*


	11. A Peasant's Choice

                                       ~ A Peasant's Choice ~

           Ryou almost couldn't believe that he was back in Bakura's arms. He sighed, tightening his hold on the older boy as he was carried up the stairs, hoping with all his might that Bakura didn't expect too much out of him tonight. He didn't know if he'd be able to give it to him.

   Of all the nights to want to be alone, it just had to be the one when he found Bakura again. But, Ryou just wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure whom to trust. After all, Malik had played a nasty trick on him, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive him. But what did that matter? He wasn't ever going to see him again anyway…he didn't want to. He didn't want to because he was scared of what the outcome would be. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to leave him again.

   'Why am I thinking like this?' He cried to himself. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Bakura was supposed to burst into the palace and take him from Malik. Malik wasn't supposed to let him have a choice. 'Damn him…why did he do it?' Ryou thought back to when he was seated on top of the Pharaoh in the tavern. "I'll give you anything." He says. Why did he have to say that? Did he want to put Ryou through hell? 

   Lost in his own thoughts, Ryou didn't even realize that Bakura had carried him into a bedroom in the back of the house. He tried to snap out of it and pretend he was fine, but it wasn't working too well.

   "Ryou?" Bakura questioned softly, placing a hand to Ryou's cheek.

Ryou jumped slightly at the other's touch. Something that he had never done before.

   "Ryou, you're not acting like yourself."

   Ryou's response was simply staring at the ground and blinking slightly. What could he say? 'I'm sorry Bakura, I'm just thinking about Malik right now.' Or 'Please don't kill Malik, he doesn't deserve it.' Somehow…he didn't think that Bakura would take either of those lightly.

   After a long moment of silence Ryou looked up at him.

   "I'm…fine." He whispered, lying through his teeth.

Bakura looked at him reproachfully; contemplating the way Ryou had said that. It surely didn't seem like he was fine, but…he wanted Ryou so badly. He had been away from him for what felt like an eternity. Gently he took Ryou's hand and led him over to the bed. Ryou followed, shaking slightly. His stomach was in knots. Why did it have to be like this?

   Sitting the smaller boy down on the bed, Bakura placed a hand to Ryou's chest and pushed him down, slowly climbing on top of him.

   Ryou's eyes were shut. He didn't think he'd be able to look at Bakura without crying. 

   Bakura's hands made their way to the bottom of Ryou's thin linen shirt. Ryou raised himself slightly and Bakura pulled it off the slender boy's body and let it fall to the floor. Now Ryou's heart was beating so loudly that he was scared that Bakura would hear it. But evidently he didn't, because he moved his lips to Ryou's chest and began to kiss the supple skin delicately, causing Ryou to moan lightly.

   "I have missed that sound greatly." Bakura told him as he gazed up at Ryou from his position on the bed. Ryou was perfect. Everything about him drove Bakura wild, and he loved hearing Ryou cry out with pleasure. He planned on hearing much more of that tonight. And he knew exactly what to do to have Ryou melt like butter in his hands.

   Bakura brought his tongue out and traced it across Ryou's chest, to his neck, and finally, to that spot right behind his ear.

   Ryou bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud as Bakura started to suck tenderly on that very spot that got him every time. He wasn't really sure why he didn't want to cry out, but he just didn't.

   Bakura was slightly shocked when he didn't hear his little Ryou making any noises. This was usually his favorite spot. Oh well, Bakura had his ways…

   "Playing difficult tonight are we?" He asked playfully before he bit down on Ryou's jawbone. Ryou hissed slightly, making Bakura smile. "You'll be mine again soon." Bakura continued his assault on the little white haired boy that was under him. It surprised him greatly that Ryou didn't seem to be enjoying this, his own desire for the boy was getting in the way of what he knew was right. He knew that Ryou must have a lot on his mind after having to spend many nights alone with that god awful Pharaoh. He knew that Ryou probably wasn't in the mood, he cared, yet at the same time, he didn't. Bakura had waited many nights to be back with this boy…however, seeing the look on Ryou's face was enough to tip the scales.

   "I can see you have other things on your mind." Bakura said, sounding slightly disappointed.

   Ryou looked up at him and he felt his heart jolt. 'Oh Gods…' How did Bakura know he was thinking about Malik?

   "B-Bakura?" Ryou said timidly.

   "Shh, it's ok…I understand." The tomb robber comforted, placing a finger to the smaller boy's lips.

   Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes. Evidentially Bakura wasn't referring to the thing he was really thinking about…thank the Gods...

   "I'll just leave you in here to get some sleep." He said, gently kissing Ryou on the forehead. He started to walk off but Ryou held him back.

   "Wait, Bakura..."

Bakura turned his head and looked at him.

   Ryou couldn't believe he was about to do this, but it had been eating away at him ever since that little incident in the tavern.

   "W-why do you have to...k-kill him?" He asked and he saw Bakura narrow his eyes slightly. "I...well I don't want anything to happen to you." He said quickly, so as not to arouse suspicion. "I mean...cant we just let it go? So you'll be safe that is."

   "Don't worry about me...I'm not the one that's gunna die." Bakura stated wickedly before he strode out of the room, leaving Ryou even more distressed than before.

   His head was spinning. There was nothing he could do to stop the unimaginable torture he was putting himself through. Maybe it didn't have to be this bad. Maybe he was making a mountain out of a mole hill. He should stop feeling sorry for himself and instead be grateful that he was here with Bakura, when only nights ago he thought his love to be dead. That was the problem. When he would sit alone at night in Malik's room he would, no could only think of one thing and that was Bakura. So why now that he had his love back in his arms could he only think of Malik? Malik didn't even deserve to be thought about like that. He was nothing more than a heartless beast.

   Ah, that is what Ryou would liked to have thought, but after what had happened in the tavern, Ryou could never see Malik the same way again. All those times of pain and suffering that Malik had brought down upon him...when Malik forced him against his will, when he nearly killed him, when he imprisoned Bakura...none of that mattered anymore, it seemed to have flown out the window. And to Ryou it was amazing that somehow he could just push all that aside as if it were nothing.

   Ever since Malik had become Pharaoh, Ryou had always hated him. He was evil incarnate, burning down countless villages for his own pleasure; taking captive hundreds upon hundreds of innocent children, dragging them from their families, ripping them out of their mothers' loving arms, not knowing, nor caring their ages. "If they can walk, then they can serve me." He would say. Ryou couldn't even begin to understand how somebody could be that totally heartless.

   The things that he had done in his short reign were enough to make your blood run cold. They were unforgivable acts, even for a Pharaoh. And yet...Ryou found it, almost easy to look past it all. It happened when Malik had his hands around Ryou's neck, slowly chocking the life out of him. Ryou was dying, but for a fleeting moment, he saw that Malik was too. Malik's eyes showed everything that he had worked so hard to hide. Emotion. Every emotion that one could ever have. Envy, hate, anger, pain, fear...love.

   He was almost certain...even though the circumstances were not quite loving, Ryou knew what he had seen, there was no mistaking it. Bakura had never looked at him that way...so Ryou had made up his mind. He had to warn Malik somehow. He could sneak back up to the palace...only to warn Malik...then he would leave.

He prayed it would work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Ok...I bet you thought you were getting a lemon huh? Well...sorry...I have a special one...coming up soon...and another one that I'm playing around with but I don't know exactly how I'll fit it in...But it'll be a shocker (that is...if I decide to do it, ne?) Anyhew...Kiki san...I hope you're happy that I updated Bakura's Eviction Notice!

Malik: *sleep talking* no...Ryou...don't leave...

*taps him on the shoulder*

Malik: *shoots straight up* Ayeee! WHAT!?!

*Chuckle* You were *snigger* sleeping

Malik: And?

And...sleep talking...*tears of laughter welding up in eyes*

Malik: *getting nervous* S-so?

About Ryou...

Malik: *blushes*

Awww! You know you love Ryou *nudges him in the ribs* and Bakura ain't  bad either.

Malik: ...

How about a *pauses for dramatic effect* .......................THREESOME?!?

Malik: *smirks wickedly and nods his head approvingly*

Ok...well I'll post up another chapter a.s.a.p so that we can get to the lemon faster. Yippee! *hands everyone a piece of Malik birthday cake*  


	12. Painful Memories

                             ~ Painful Memories ~

Ryou stayed up for hours waiting for the others to fall asleep. Many times he himself had almost dosed off, but he had made it a point to stay awake, after all, this was the only chance he had to warn Malik.

   So, once he was sure that they were all asleep he climbed out the small window on the second story. Using the sheets that he had tied together, he slowly scaled his way down the wall. This was something that he didn't really enjoy seeing as how he was scared of heights, and he couldn't even believe that he was doing all of this for some god awful Pharaoh. But too late, his feet were already planted on the dirt path below the house, his mind, made up.

   Glancing around the dark alleyway he so wished that he had thought to bring a torch. No telling who or what was lurking in the shadows of Thebes at this time of night. Oh well, he shrugged it off, he had to grow up sometime, Bakura wasn't always going to be there to protect him. But somehow...that didn't seem to boost his confidence.

   Taking in a deep breath, he slipped the hood of his cloak over his head and started off down the dirt path.

   It was narrow. On one side was Malachi's house, and the other was an enormous wall that separated the city of Thebes from the Sahara desert that stretched endlessly to the west. The wall was put there not only to stop invasions, but to keep the hyenas and jackals out. There had been one too many encounters with them over the years.

   Once Ryou reached the end of Malachi's house he pressed his back tightly against the stone wall and peered around the corner.

   The street torches had long since been extinguished, leaving the Theban streets looking like a ghost town. Had it not been for the cloudless night, Ryou wouldn't have been able to see anything at all.

   He shivered slightly, pulling his cloak around his body tighter. Egyptian days were well known for their scorching temperatures, but nights in Thebes, by the river Nile could be just as brutal.

   Cautiously he stepped out of from the protection of the building and made his way down the street almost at a running pace, wanting to reach his destination as fast as possible.

                                             * * *

   Once again Malik found himself wandering to that place in his palace. The place where he could get all of his thoughts in order. Where there would be no Yami to bug him, where no servant could walk in on him. Of course it was his garden.

   He walked down the narrow corridor that lead to the door that separated the rest of the palace from his private sanctuary. Two guards were standing by, and as the Pharaoh approached them, they bowed low. He dismissed them without a word, but with a simple wave of his hand, and quickly, after one last bow, they walked silently down the constricted hallway.

   Malik waited until they were out of sight, and then, with a quick glance behind, he opened the door that separated fantasy from reality.

   Instantly the world seemed to take on a whole different meaning. It was dark in the garden, but there was no roof; the moonlight was reflected off the small pond in the center. The moon itself was enough light for Malik to see around the garden, it cast eerie shadows along the walls.

   The delicate breeze that was blowing caused Malik to shiver slightly as he brought his hands up and moved them up and down his upper arms.                                      He started to walk around the garden, realizing that he wouldn't be able to sit still and stay warm.

   As he watched the moon dance across the surface of the rippling water, and listened to the sounds of the small waterfall, he thought about what Isis had said. "Ryou will be back." Those words had been ringing through his mind ever since she had said them.

   Was he really coming back? And if so, when? And why did he want the little runt to come back so badly? He didn't like him, and he most certainly didn't care about him...much.

   "Dammit." Malik growled, picking up a rock and throwing it full force into the pond, wishing that the pond were Bakura's face. Those two boys were ruining him. They were the cause of his humiliation. Especially Bakura. He couldn't believe that Bakura, after punching him in the face, had the nerve to kiss him. Although, Malik couldn't help but think that Bakura really knew how to kiss...

   'Gross.' He thought. He never wanted to think like that again. But deny it though he tried, he had to accept that he thought both boys to be extremely attractive.

   But Ryou...it was Ryou who made him feel something...ah, what's the word? But that couldn't be it. Malik didn't even know what that felt like. No one had ever loved him. Not even his own father.

   Seeing Isis tonight had brought back those painful memories that he had fought so hard to forget. Absentmindedly he brought his hand around and placed it on his back, running his fingers along the slightly raised scars that were there. With those scars came a torrent of pain.

   After that day, it was as if he had become a different person. Up until he was ten he had always wanted to be a priest of Ra. He would spend countless hours in the temple with his friend, now servant, Litho. Litho was like the older brother he never had. They did everything together. But as Malik grew older, he spent less and less time with Litho.

   His father forced him to stay inside the palace and read about past Pharaohs. He had to memorize ancient scriptures and learn the old form of hieroglyphs. Every time Malik would protest, he was only yelled at, and sometimes beaten for being, what his father would call 'insolent'.

   He was taught that, when he became Pharaoh he should have mercy for no one.

   That he was the only living being that mattered.

   That emotions were below him, and to have them showed signs weakness.

   It was that last rule that made him what he was today. It feared him beyond words that he might actually care for Ryou. He had never had feelings like that before. The closest he had ever come to loving and caring for someone had been Litho, and his sister, who both tried desperately to keep him from undergoing the sacred initiation ritual. But nothing that anyone could have said would have changed his fathers mind.

   That would be that last time that anyone had ever stood up for him. Shortly after that, Isis left the country and Malik had been crowned Pharaoh. Litho became his loyal servant, but refused to regard him as a friend any longer.

   It pained him every day to look at Litho, and not be able to talk to him like he used to. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he had no body to tell it to.

   In fact, now, the person that he most wanted to just talk to was...Ryou.

A sudden noise from the other side of the garden caused Malik to stop thinking and look up. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall.

   Becoming curious, he leered in the shadows and edged his way closer, being careful not to make a noise so as not to disturb whoever, or whatever was there. He waited silently, in the shadows against the adjacent wall. If it was a person, they would pay dearly for daring to come into his garden.

    The noise was growing louder. He looked to the top of the ten foot wall and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes met with a sight he was not prepared to see. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it...damn me and my evil cliffies. Sorry but if you don't know what he saw...heh heh heh...tune in next week...but it should be pretty obvious!

Again, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them!


	13. The Midnight Venture

                                                ~ The Midnight Venture ~

   The sand from the Sahara was blowing hard that night, the wind, howling like the jackals in the desert. Ryou did his best to shield his face with the hood of his cloak while still trying to see where he was going. But it was to no avail. The sand was getting everywhere; in his mouth, in his eyes. He finally decided that he needed a place to rest for a moment.

   Quickly he ran around the nearest street corner, trying to find rest from the unrelenting stinging that the sand brought to his porcelain skin. He sighed heavily, as he removed his hood, taking in a few good breaths; something he hadn't been able to do while in the sandstorm.

   He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the building that he was hiding behind, still breathing rather heavily. But a noise from the end of the alleyway startled him and made him retract a few steps as he glanced into the darkness. As for what he could see, there was nothing there. However, he didn't want to linger any longer to find out if there was something there. So he quickly put his hood back on and went out to brave the storm again.

   "Going somewhere?" A harsh voice asked. Ryou felt someone grab him by the arm and pull him back into the alleyway forcefully.

   He turned his head and saw the man who was holding him, and behind him were two other men, all of whom looked extremely threatening. 

   "Let me go!" Ryou demanded, ripping his arm free, but he only managed to rip his cloak. It fell to the ground next to him, leaving him wearing nothing but his white linen kilt. All three men smiled as they advanced on him.

   "My my my..." Said the one who first grabbed him. "You're a feisty little fellow aren't you?" He came even closer to Ryou until he had him backed up against the wall. "I like that." The man had Ryou trapped, with one arm on each side of him blocking any means of escape. 

   Ryou looked on in horror as the other two came up slowly behind their companion. He couldn't see much about their faces, but he could see crooked smiles plastered on their lips.

   The man's face was coming closer to his own. Ryou shut his eyes tightly as he felt the man begin to fondle with the edge of the sash on his kilt, slowly starting to remove it.

   "No...stop." Ryou cried. But his plea fell on deaf ears as the man continued his assault.

   Unexpectedly Ryou felt the man pull away. He opened his eyes to see the man looking at his comrades.

   "Quickly you morons! Go through his stuff and take all his money!" He brought his attention back to Ryou, who by this point feared for his life. What were they going to do to him when they found out that he had no money?

   "Master Ani," One of the men spoke up sheepishly, holding Ryou's ripped cloak in his right hand.

   "What!?" He yelled, growing impatient.

The other two seemed to flinch at the harsh tones of his voice, as did Ryou. This man, Ani, was still holding him steadfast against the wall.

   "Pardon, master, but this child has nothing."

   With a grunt Ani turned back to Ryou and glared at him.

   "Well, then we're done here." 

   Ryou almost sighed with relief until he saw Ani smile wickedly. He reached inside his cloak and brought out a small dagger.

   "No!" Ryou cried trying to move away.

But Ani held the dagger right up to his neck. Ryou felt it; it was almost piercing his flesh.

   "P-please..." he begged, trying not to make one false move.

Ani did nothing but laugh until...

   "Release him." Ryou couldn't see behind Ani, but that sounded like a woman's voice.

   Ani turned his head, and Ryou strained his beck to see who was there. He saw a beautiful woman, about twenty of age. She was merely standing in the alleyway in front of all of them; she had a calm look about her.

   "Excuse me?" It seemed as though Ani had a hard time believing that a woman could be this brave.

   "I don't have to repeat myself. I know you heard me." She said, smirking at him slightly.

   Ryou felt Ani's grip tighten slightly at that. Ryou could tell that Ani didn't like to be made a fool out of, especially by a woman. 

   With one glance at his partners he smirked. "Get her."

Nodding and grinning the two advanced on her. Ryou saw the woman back into a corner; Ani still had him pinned against the wall, but he struggled to see her.

   'Please don't hurt her.' He thought in his mind. She had tried to save him, and he felt like a worthless little boy who could do nothing. Ryou tensed up as Ani's attention was turned back to him.

   "You thought she could save you?" He asked, almost amusedly.

Ryou shut his eyes when he heard her scream...they were killing her...

   "No...please." He begged, tears forming in his eyes as he looked back up at Ani.

   "Aww...how-" But he was abruptly cut off when a golden flash of light followed by a horrid scream came from behind him.

   Quickly Ani turned his head to see what the fuss was about, and his eyes went wide with shock.

   "What the hell!?" He stared at the woman in disbelief. She had removed her cloak and revealed what was underneath. She was wearing the clothes of a high ranking Egyptian noble woman, gold donned her arms, head and neck, but the bright light was coming from her neck, and as the light dimmed, he could see that it was coming from a golden necklace.

   Upon closer investigation, both Ryou and Ani noticed that the other two men had completely vanished.

   "W-where did they go?" He asked apprehensively.

The woman smiled at him as her emerald green eyes pierced right through him. They seemed to be illuminated by the faint glow that the necklace was still omitting.

   "The same place you'll be going." She answered him simply as she took a step closer.

   The small white haired boy watched silently as Ani released him and started to back away from her. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, his heart, beating madly against his small chest. What did she do to the other men?

   "S-stay away!" Ani yelled as he started to run, but he tripped over a stone and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

   She smiled as she cast a sorrowful look down at the pitiful mess that was lying on the ground.

   Her hands moved up to her necklace and she closed her eyes.

   "_Subse_ winte aru te yara ta_. _Yak to issho nuto ka."___ The bright light returned, so bright in fact, that Ryou had to shield his eyes. However, he wished that he had covered his ears as well, because the scream that came from Ani sent a chill down his spine. What could she be doing to him that felt so horrible? _

   Moments later, with his eyes still closed he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. He was shaking slightly, but the hand was so comforting, it was almost like Malik's touch...almost, but not quite.

   Shyly, he opened one eye to see the beautiful woman kneeling in front of him.

   "They won't bother you anymore." She said to him with a slight smile.

   "What language was that?" He asked looking up at her, his gaze, fixated on her necklace. Who...or what, was she?

   "That was old Egyptian...not many remember its ancient haunting utterances...but that's for the best." She held out her hand and helped him to his feet.

   "T-thank you."

   "Ryou, you have to get to the palace tonight." She said quickly. He could almost hear a note of worry in her voice, but he could also tell that she tried to hide it.

"Wha-how did...?" Ryou stood perplexed as she started to walk away.

Putting her cloak back on, she stopped at the edge of the building and turned to him.

   "There will be a wall, higher than the others. That's the one you must climb." And that was it. She disappeared around the corner leaving Ryou Ryou standing there, still shaken, and highly perplexed. That was ancient dark magic, he was sure of it. Every Egyptian child was told the story at one point in his life. They were known as the "sacred ones." Ones that were meant for great power, as well as a lifetime of torture. But mostly, Ryou had dismissed it as merely a fairytale...that is...until tonight.

   "That...was strange." He said to himself as he rushed out of the alley, leaving his ripped cloak behind. 

   He could see the palace now. It was only a few hundred yards away.

'Go up the biggest wall...great.' He thought. Why did it have to be the biggest wall? Mentally groaning, he hurried right up to the side of the palace and looked around.

   There were guards at the main entrance, and a few pacing back and forth on a wall at the other side.

   Swallowing his fear, he turned around and looked up. Before him had to have been the most enormous wall he had ever seen. 'Why am I doing this?'

   He closed his eyes and shook his head, slowly bring his hand out and reaching for a vine.

This was going to be a long venture indeed...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that it took like, two weeks.I hope you like this one. I've been trying to work more on Bakura's Eviction Notice and A New Light, because I've been spending all of my time on this story, and so, this week, I worked on them, and was unable to get my lazy ass out of bed over Thanksgiving break to actually do anything constructive. I'm sorry for being lazy...gomengomengomen nasai!

Malik: Pish...

*Glares at him* don't push it you...

Malik: *Mockingly* don't push it you...grouch.

*fuming at the ears* 

Malik: This is so amusing; I should piss you off more often

Oh yea? Well then...maybe I'll just forget about the lemon that you wanted me to put in...*smirks*

Malik: *Wide eyed* No!! Nononononononono! I was kidding!! Go now!! Finish that damn lemon!!

Don't you tell me what to do!

Malik: *Whips out the sennen rod* what was that?

Ayee! I'm going! I'm going! *Mutters to herself* Ra, all you had to do was take your shirt off...

Malik: *Takes his shirt off*

Oh gods! *passes out*


	14. Secrets Revealed

                                     ~ Secrets Revealed ~

Finally, an exhausted hand reached up to the ledge of the wall. Tired arms struggled to pull up the weight of the small boy. At last, Ryou had reached the top of the wall. Many times he had almost fallen, and, many times he had almost been spotted by one of Malik's guards. But the gods seemed to be watching out for him this night, because thankfully he managed to escape death, and the risk of being caught.

   He slowly pulled himself over the ledge of the wall. It was wide enough for him to sit on. However, he was shocked when he saw what was on the other side. It was a beautiful garden. In it was every plant he had ever seen, and then some. He noticed a lake and a waterfall, and to his great relief, the wall didn't go down as far on this side as it did on the other. But before he even attempted to go down it, he needed to rest a little. His small chest was heaving up and down fervently, and he could hear himself breathing loudly. He tried to be quieter about it because he was so loud that he feared someone would hear him.

   Glancing around the garden again, he noticed a shadow creeping along the wall.

   'Oh shit!' He quickly threw himself down on his stomach and remained as silent as possible, which was hard because he still hadn't had adequate time to catch his breath. Malik's guards were everywhere.

   Ryou watched as the shadow roamed closer to where he was. Evidently whoever it was had already heard him. 'Dammit.' 

   The weather was cold, but he felt himself start to sweat slightly, there was no way out of this. He closed his eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath, and slowly opened them. What was below him was not what he had expected. He felt his mouth run as dry as the Sahara, as he looked down at an angry looking Pharaoh.

   "Ryou!" Malik yelled from below. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Malik couldn't believe this. Ryou had seen his private garden. Now what was he going to do? 'This can't be happening.' He cried mentally. 

   Ryou had trouble speaking as he glanced down at the Pharaoh. Malik looked angry, and Ryou didn't blame him. What he did to Malik earlier that day was horribly wrong, and he wouldn't be surprised if Malik hated him for the rest of his life. But that thought only made Ryou feel worse.

   A sudden wind caught Ryou off guard and made him lose his balance. He screamed slightly as he struggled to keep from falling off the edge.

   Malik looked up at him from where he stood; he almost jumped when he saw Ryou about to fall. Having Ryou fall off was the last thing he wanted.

   "Ryou! Get down here now!" He yelled to his slave. Even though he had let Ryou go, and Ryou had come back on his own will, Ryou still belonged to him.

   Ryou glanced down nervously as he gripped the wall with all of his might. Now he was scared...too scared to move.

   "No..." He said quietly.

   "What?" Malik asked, sounding slightly shocked that Ryou would disobey him. That had never happened before. "I said get down here...now!"

   "I...c-can't." Ryou gulped, closing his eyes and gripping the wall even tighter.

Malik noticed this, and that made him think back to when he changed into Bakura...he should have remembered that Ryou was afraid of heights. But then...how...and why the hell did he climb up the other side?

   "Ok...hold on."

Ryou looked down just in time to see the Pharaoh climbing up the wall to him.

   Once Malik had reached the top, he hoisted himself over the ledge and knelt next to Ryou. All he could do was simply stare at him, until he noticed that the small boy was shaking.

   'Gods, why is he still scared of me?' He whined mentally. He had done everything in his power to try and earn Ryou's trust, and nothing seemed to work.

   But, when he heard Ryou's teeth chattering he couldn't help but smile slightly. The boy was just cold.

   "Are you cold?" He asked, with a note of compassion in his voice.

   Ryou looked up at him; he gazed into those gorgeous purple eyes that no longer showed any signs of evilness, and nodded slightly.

   Not really thinking, Malik moved closer to Ryou and wrapped his strong arms around the boy protectively. He didn't know what made him do it, but somehow, it just felt natural. He moved his hands slowly up and down Ryou's slender arms, trying to warm him.

   Ryou didn't retract at the other's touch this time. Instead he welcomed it, embracing it as a mother would her child. Malik's body next to his gave him a feeling that he never thought he would have sitting next to this Pharaoh. He moved in closer, resting his head on Malik's chest basking in his warmth.

Malik's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised that, instead of moving away from him, Ryou came in closer. He felt the boy rest his head on his bare chest. Malik was cold when he first stepped out into the chilly night, but now, the discomfort seemed to have fled from him. He could feel Ryou's delicate heart beating against his chest. He loved that feeling.

  "Why didn't you put on a cloak or something?" Malik asked as he pulled Ryou away from himself.

   "I-" He started. But he didn't want to go into details about how hard it was for him to get here. And he most certainly didn't want to bring up his encounter with a sacred one. Malik would probably think he had gone insane. Nobody believed in them anymore. So he simply brushed by it. "I didn't think it would be this cold out."

   "Are you warmer now?" Malik asked, smiling lightly at him.

   Ryou nodded as he smiled in response, he was so wrapped up in just being next to Malik, that he had almost forgotten why he had come in the first place.

   "P-pharaoh..." He started.

   "Malik." He corrected.

   "Malik...I need to tell you something."

   "Wait until we get down from here." Malik said, starting to descend the wall. "I go first that way..." He paused as he remembered. He was saying the same exact thing to Ryou that he had said earlier. 

   "Incase I fall." Ryou finished his sentence with a soft tone as he too, started to climb down. Suddenly, he found that his fear of heights was gone. 

   It took almost no time at all before the two were inside the protection of the walls. The howling wind and bitter cold was gone. To Ryou, it actually felt quite pleasant.

   Glancing around, Ryou was amazed at the beauty of the garden. Was this Malik's? He wondered. How could someone thought to be so heartless and cruel ever enjoy something as wonderful as this?

   Malik noticed Ryou's sudden enthrallment, and he felt slightly embarrassed. Ryou wasn't supposed to know about this garden. No one was. And every other person who found out met with an untimely end...even his own brother. But he couldn't bring himself to even think about hurting Ryou anymore. To hell with it.

   "You like?" He asked, coming up behind the platinum haired boy as he ignored the urge to yell at Ryou for being in here.

   "It's wonderful." Ryou stated, still taking in the sights. The moonlight gave everything an eerie tone, but it was still beautiful none the less.

Malik watched the boy as Ryou gazed around the garden.

   "Would you like to take a look around?" Malik asked amusedly, noting Ryou's fascination with something he had always taken for granted.

   Ryou nodded fervently as he beamed back at him. He walked off to explore the garden and all of its many plants.

   Malik just sat down on the grass by the pond as his eyes followed Ryou. The boy was absolutely cute. He was too happy to have Ryou back to even be mad that he had found out about the garden. That didn't matter anymore. Ryou seemed to think that it was a good thing, well, he seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly anyway.  

   While Ryou was exploring the garden, he couldn't help but glance over at Malik every so often, remembering back to that morning when Malik had fed him breakfast. Malik had been so warm and kind; Ryou swore that Malik had to have been two different people. But, oh how he missed that kiss. It was unlike any kiss that Bakura had ever given him. Then quickly he turned his attention to a nearby plant and tried to get himself to stop thinking about Malik that way. That wasn't why he had come back. He didn't come back to be with Malik, he came back to warn him, that was all. So that's just what he was going to do. Tell Malik what he had come to tell him, and then hightail it out of there before anyone found out that he was missing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Seriously, I don't know where I'd be without you guys! My self confidence is like, low (especially when it comes to writing) and you all help me keep going!! Arigato. And I promise...the lemon is coming!! I'm working on it as we speak!! This is a kind of progressive thing (incase you couldn't tell already) and I'm giving you a little bit at a time, until WHAM! It hits you like a ton of bricks.

Malik: Ok...the sound effects are totally unnecessary...

Ok grumpy...geesh...sorry for making it dramatic 

Malik: No no...See, there's a point where you cross the line from dramatic to just plane dumb...and you defiantly went all over hell's half acre to make sure you did that...

*Wide eyed* Ra, who died and made you Pharaoh?!?

Malik: Um lemme see...no one's dead *mutters* yet *louder* and who made me Pharaoh? Um...how bout...oh I dunno...you? *sniggers* It's called the evil one...*mutters again* dumb ass... 


	15. Malik's Story

 Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence or any of their songs...

                                                    ~ Malik's Story ~

  Malik sat on the grass. His eyes were following Ryou as the platinum haired boy still roamed around the garden. This boy was so perfect. He couldn't blame Bakura for being so in love with this flawless angel. He had to admit defeat, he was becoming soft, and yet, he didn't care. He would become as soft as a feather pillow if he had to; if it meant that Ryou would love him...

   Wait, why did he just think like that?! That was absurd, totally unlike him. It most certainly wasn't how he _really_ felt... 

Try to deny it as he might, deep inside Malik knew that he cared about Ryou; why else would he want the boy's affection so badly? And even deeper inside he knew that he wasn't worthy of such a creature.

  That train of thought made him chuckle slightly. This went against everything he had been taught as a child. It was said that no one on this earth was even worthy enough to look at the Pharaoh.

   Teachings be damned...

 He sighed as he fell back on the grass, resting his hands behind his head as the thought of apologizing to Ryou ran through his mind. Maybe if he explained to Ryou certain things, like say, what happened to him as a child, maybe then Ryou would understand. 

  'No, that's out of the question.'

That wouldn't make Ryou understand. That would only make Ryou pity him. And being pitied was the last thing that he wanted. Why would he even consider apologizing to Ryou? That had to be the most absurd thing that he could ever do.

   But still...he thought back to when he first stepped into the garden tonight. How he so longed for someone to talk to. He needed to get these things off his chest...somehow. Closing his eyes, he contemplated what the outcome might be if he decided to reveal his feelings. Would it help Ryou understand? Or would it only push him further away? As he sat there, becoming lost in his own, self-destructive thoughts, a sound reached his ear. A haunting sound that he had not heard in a long time. 

   "Ryou!" He called to him before he could stop himself.

Ryou looked up and ran over to Malik, like a child running to his mother. Open anticipation was worn across his face; he no longer needed to hide behind a mask of fear and distrust. For now, he was willing to let his guard down; he wanted to give Malik the chance that he deserved.

  Malik sat up and rested his weight on his elbows and watched as Ryou came up and flopped down on the grass next to him, gazing at him, almost like he too, desperately needed to say something.

   "Malik I-" 

   "Shh...Don't speak...listen...can you hear it?" Malik sat up more and placed a gentle finger to Ryou's lips looking up into the night sky. He tilted his head to one side, listening to the sound, earning a strange glance from Ryou.

  But Ryou listened hard anyway, trying to hear something...anything...what was Malik talking about?

   "I don't-"

   Malik looked back down and smiled lightly at him.

   "Listen for it." He whispered quietly. Malik placed a hand on Ryou's cheek. "Close your eyes."

   Ryou obeyed and slowly shut his chocolate orbs. 'What am I listening for?'

   Suddenly he felt the warm breath of the Pharaoh on his cheek.

Malik brought his lips to Ryou's ear and whispered, "It's in the wind."

  Ryou peered out his slightly opened eyes, at a man whom he felt as if he were meeting for the first time. Surely this wasn't the same Malik that he had left earlier that day? Or...had he not left the real Malik?

   "Ah, don't open your eyes!" He scolded playfully. "Listen harder."

Quickly Ryou shut his eyes again and was silent for a moment. This time he could hear it. It was the haunting cry of the wind; its eerie tune gave him goose bumps. He had heard this sound a few times before, it usually happened right before dawn, but he never gave it much thought.

   "Where is it coming from?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

   "From the colossus of Memnon." Malik said. "It used to fascinate me as a child." He paused for a moment as he looked at Ryou. "They say the statue 'sings' when the wind hits it before dawn. Ah, but this is old childish stuff..." His voice trailed off slightly, and he saw Ryou open his eyes. "I just thought..." A slight red tinge crossed over the tanned face. Ryou almost couldn't believe his eyes. Was the almighty Pharaoh, the living god...blushing?

   "No...I like it." Ryou spoke softly to him, placing his hand on the Pharaoh's leg. "Tell me more." He almost begged, scooting closer to the Pharaoh.

   "J-just forget I ever said anything." Malik said quietly as he looked away. What on the gods' green earth just made him do that?

   "Malik, it's ok...you don't have to hide from me." Ryou spoke calmly to him.

   Malik sighed. There was no use in hiding anymore. Ryou had seen his garden; Ryou had seen many things that others had not, even those in his own family.

   "Come here." He demanded softly, holding out his hand.

Ryou looked at him strangely before he complied, taking the Pharaoh's hand, and allowing himself to be wrapped up in the Pharaoh's warm embrace. He leaned his body against Malik's bare chest, closing his eyes; he almost couldn't believe he was here with Malik. He allowed himself to be completely wrapped up in the other's protective hold.

   "I want to tell you a little story." Malik said, tightening his hold on the smaller boy. Ryou felt so good to hold. He fit in his arms so perfectly. He could have sat there forever, just holding Ryou, protecting him from the world...

   Ryou turned his head and looked at him questionably. Malik just smiled lightly, causing Ryou to smile back before he turned around and leaned against the strong Pharaoh, bringing his hand up to Malik's arm and gripping it lightly.

   "Go on." Ryou said softly.

Malik took in a deep breath. This had to be done somehow...

   "There was a Pharaoh who ruled ages ago." He began, looking up at the stars. "Before the great pyramid of Khufu was even built...He...he was much like me. He was cruel and heartless. Everyone hated him...and absolutely no one loved or cared about him." Malik paused as he narrowed his eyes slightly, creating a small barrier that kept the tears that were building up in his eyes from falling. "Even when he was young...he only had one friend. But then...then he wasn't even allowed to see his one friend. That young boy's father forced him to stay inside all day...everyday...constantly studying, and memorizing, everything. And every day that went by only brought that young boy closer to death. Everyday his heart grew colder and colder." Malik stopped when he felt Ryou tense up slightly. "What's wrong?"

   "N-nothing...please, go on." Ryou said quietly, readjusting his position and resting his head again on Malik's chest.

   "That boy...i-in order to become Pharaoh had to undergo a ritual...one that scared him beyond words. It plagued his thoughts everyday...and he didn't even find peace at night, when he would frequently lose sleep over it." Malik's voice cracked slightly, and he quickly cleared his throat, hoping that Ryou didn't notice. "Anyway...the day came...and an ancient scripture was carved into m-the Pharaoh's back. All of the hatred and anger that he had felt up until that point was released. It engulfed him, and his soul became black...nothing would ever change him...so he thought..." Malik looked down at the white haired boy, who looked so peaceful just lying there, wrapped up in the warmth. He liked it this way. When he could be alone with Ryou, just holding him, sitting serenely and quietly where no one could bother them. He liked having someone that would listen to him, and not judge him.

   As Malik finished those last words, Ryou's heart broke. He gripped Malik's arm harder as a single tear fell down his cheek.

   'Malik...' He cried in his mind. Even though Malik tried to make it sound like some old story...Ryou saw through it...he had no idea...

   Malik was shocked when he felt something cool and wet hit his stomach.

   What was this? Was Ryou crying? 'Oh gods.'

   "Ryou...what's wrong?" Malik gripped his arms and pulled the boy up, hugging him to his chest.

   Ryou turned around, misty eyed and stared at Malik.

   "I'm sorry..." And that was all he said before he wrapped his arms around Malik and cried softly into the Pharaoh's neck. 

 Malik felt the moist tears hit his skin. The initial contact was cool, but it stung him...to feel Ryou, crying in his arms, it set his skin on fire. To see Ryou in pain like this, it made his own heart hurt worse than he ever thought humanly possible. Malik gasped. Ryou...couldn't be crying for him. No one ever cried for him... 

   Pulling out of the embrace, Malik brought his hand up and wiped Ryou's tears away with his thumbs.

   "Shh, don't cry...that Pharaoh doesn't deserve your tears." He said in a hushed tone. That Pharaoh deserved no one's tears...

   Ryou hiccupped while he looked into Malik's hazy amethyst eyes.

   "Yes...you do."

_~ I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_~ These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have... all of me_

_~ You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voiced it chased away all the sanity in me_

_~ These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have...all of me_

_~ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yea...sorry about adding that little song in the end, a little corny I know, but I've been stuck on it for a while...and I thought that it kinda fit. You can find the parts... But anyway...it's such a pretty song...all of Evanescence's songs are...

Sorry...that's all I've been listening to since like...my birthday when I got the CD...I hope this chapter isn't too corny...and I promise that the lemon is coming soon...but hey, the longer I make you wait, the more you'll end up valuing it!! Plus, I like to ease into these things so that I can stay consistent with the "slow characterization".

Thanks for all the reviews!!!　And sorry about that whole ordeal with the uploading of the same chapter, I have no idea what happened! Sorry!


	16. Puzzle

I had to get this chapter out...because guess what?!? Today December 23, 2003 is the one and only Malik Ishtar's Birthday! Here you go! Happy birthday Malik!!! And it's fitting because this is chapter 16 and that is how old Malik is now!! (yes I know that his age varies, but it is popular opinion that he is 15, now 16 even though he looks way older) And Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule, whatever you do or are...have a good holiday from school!

                                                            ~ Puzzle ~

Malik sat there, silently with Ryou still wrapped up in his arms. He was maintaining a slight rocking motion as he gently played with Ryou's incredibly soft platinum locks.

  'It's like silk.' He said to himself, smiling lightly. This beautiful slave that had been given to him as a present...this angel, no, god. Ryou was all his. All his, and now that he was back, no one, absolutely no one was going to take him away...ever again. Malik took in a deep breath; Ryou's wonderful smell filled his nose. He almost couldn't believe that Ryou would cry over someone like him. However, Malik did his best to comfort the boy, and now; Ryou was contently sleeping in his arms.

  Malik felt as if this was how it was meant to be. He would protect his little Ryou at all costs. No matter what...

   He had never had anyone like this. No one. He felt as if he would go crazy if he couldn't protect Ryou from everything. He never imagined that his passion would run so deep. He never knew that he was even able to care so immeasurably. It hurt so much, yet at the same time, it was the best feeling in the world. To know that Ryou was his; nothing made him happier. But to think that, at any moment Ryou could be ripped away from him it made his heart break. He felt like he could kill any and all if they even so much as looked at the boy. Why was he being so over protective? This was so unlike him. He was so heartless, how could he possibly care so much? Did he even care?

That wasn't even an issue anymore.

The question now was...what wouldn't he do for the boy whom he was holding so tightly?

He knew that answer as well.

As he said before...he would give Ryou the world.

He looked up towards the sky. Dawn was approaching. Every star slowly disappeared, until only the moon was left. But soon it too lost the struggle for dominance as the red dawn overcame the dark night.

  Malik sighed as he looked back down at the sleeping form of his little slave. That was exactly how he felt. He was the darkness, with evil lurking inside of him, until Ryou came. Ryou was the light, the sun that dispersed all the darkness. And for that, he was grateful.

 However, it would take no time at all for the cool morning air to quickly be swallowed up by the heat of the Egyptian sun.

   Malik wanted to get Ryou out of the morning light and what would soon be sweltering temperatures, so that he could sleep peacefully. It had been a long night for the both of them.

   Carefully removing his arms from around Ryou, he smiled as he could faintly hear the smaller boy whimper at the absence of his warm embrace. Slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, Malik picked him up in his arms and carried the him out of the garden and back to his chambers.

                                   * * *

   Ryou's dreams were more than pleasant. That is, if he was even dreaming at all. He consciousness lingered somewhere between the points of asleep and semi awake. He could feel the warm body of the Pharaoh holding him; he was most assured that it wasn't a dream. He could feel Malik, he could smell the pleasant scent that went along with him, and hold him right back. The cool night air nipped at his porcelain skin, but he would only fall deeper into the Pharaoh's body, becoming warmer each time.

   A dim light shone through his eyelids. Was it dawn already? Oh well, he could have stayed here forever, forgetting everything and just drowning in the other.

   But instantly he felt the warmth disperse from around him, plunging him into the bitter cold of the morning.

  'No...' He whined mentally as a slight moan escaped his lips. 'Don't leave me.' He begged.

   It was as if the Pharaoh heard his mental pleas, for almost immediately he felt the older boy snake his arms around him and pull him off the ground. Ryou kept his eyes closed as he snuggled his face into the soft yet firm chest. His lips parted slightly as he brought them to the smooth skin, kissing it lightly, and then he snuggled back into the warmth, contently falling back asleep.

                                        * * *

   The hot dry wind moved the sheer purple drapery from its still rest against the balcony archway. 

   The sun god Ra, was now well on his journey across the sky, bringing about the midday heat. The sun peeked through the windows and rested on two boys, who were snuggled up close on top of a bed covered with expensive and oh so soft silk and satin sheets.

   Malik clung to Ryou, pulling him in even closer, until the boy conformed to his own body. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. But unlike any other puzzle, this one only had two pieces to make it complete. And both were right there, on the Pharaoh's bed, together like it should be.  

   As Malik held him close, he trailed a delicate finger along the smooth vast plane of Ryou's back, causing the littler boy to stir from his pleasant slumber.

   "I didn't mean to wake you." He spoke apologetically as Ryou turned around to face him with his eyes open only slightly. He had not fully conquered the grogginess left over from a good sleep. 

   "Morning." He whispered to the tan boy, bringing himself in closer, until his head was resting on the Pharaoh's chest. Gods Malik's bed was horribly comfortable. The smooth cool linens that were on him surrounded the boy with a comfortable softness that, as a peasant boy, he never really had the chance to experience. Even though he had been in Malik's bed before, he didn't really have the time to think about how comfortable it was. It felt to him as if he were lying on a bed of clouds. 

   "Try afternoon." Malik chuckled softly, placing one hand behind his head, and with the other, he continued to stroke Ryou's back, reveling in its utter softness. 'Is there anything about him that isn't like silk?' He wondered.

   "Huh...time flies..." Ryou smiled, and as he felt Malik's hand going up and down his back, he placed a hand on the older boy's chest and returned the favor.

   Malik closed his eyes as he basked in the tender touch that this boy had. It felt so good; almost causing him to moan slightly. It was amazing what Ryou could do to him just by touching him, just by being next to him.

   Oh how he longed to kiss the boy again. To savor the wonderful flavor that came along with those godly soft lips. Ryou's mouth on his was something he felt he would never tire of. It was new and exciting all the time, every time.

   Before he really realized what he was doing he found that his hands were making their way down to his delectable little slave, pulling him in closer. He didn't stop however, he just continued bringing Ryou closer to himself.

   Ryou gazed up when he felt Malik's hands on his face. The soft touch made him shudder slightly. He moved up closer to Malik's face; following where the Pharaoh's hands were guiding him. It had been so long since he had kissed Malik...

   Ryou's face was mere inches from his own. So close that he could feel the boy's breath. Malik tangled his fingers into the white tresses and pulled Ryou in, closing the gap between them.

   Their lips met, softly at first, but Malik couldn't hold out much longer without relishing in the ambrosial flavor. He parted his lips and brought his tongue out, tracing it across Ryou's. 'Just one taste...' He told himself. Knowing all too well that just one taste would not satisfy his thirst for this boy.

   When Ryou felt the other boy's tongue on his lips, he moved up into the kiss even more, until he was resting on top of Malik. His hands were on the Pharaoh's strong arms, and his legs straddled Malik's hips.

   Malik wasn't minding this feeling one bit. He nearly whimpered as he felt the younger boy climb on top of him. To feel Ryou...on him... 'oh gods'. The sensation was something that he wished would never end. He was drowning in this boy; he didn't even break the kiss to take a breath. He felt as if he didn't need one.

   But what he did need was to taste the boy again, and he needed to do so immediately. So, with his one hand still tangled in Ryou's hair he pushed Ryou into him, sliding his tongue through Ryou's slightly parted lips.

   Ryou responded with a slight moan, which made Malik smile. He wanted to hear more of that beautiful sound, and he had plenty ways of doing that.

   His free hand caressed Ryou's shoulder, and it moved down to Ryou's back yet again. Malik moved his hand lower and lower until he could hear a slight whine coming from the boy on top of him.

   The kiss continued, Malik was in another world. The taste of this boy was... ethereal.

   Ryou too was in a state of mind that was as far from sane as he possibly could be. Malik's demanding mouth left him gasping for air, and his wandering hands brought him into a bout of pleasure he never imagined possible from a mere touch.

   Ryou pulled away momentarily, gasping for air, but the Pharaoh's prying mouth had not yet had its fill of the delicious young boy. As Ryou closed his eyes, he felt Malik's mouth biting down on his jawbone. He hissed, causing the tanner boy to smirk evilly. That sound was simply to die for. He bit down again, trailing his way along until he reached the point where Ryou's jaw met his neck, and then he started to suck tenderly on that spot.

   Malik's hot mouth set Ryou's body on fire. There was no better feeling in the world...so he thought.

   Without warning Malik flipped Ryou over onto the bed and climbed on top of him. His dominating character kicked in, in full force. And while his mouth caught Ryou's again in a passionate kiss, his hands roamed up and down Ryou's sides.

   Ryou arched his back sensually into the boy on top of him. This made Malik growl softly. The feel of this boy's body...pressed flush against his own...

   Malik wanted more...always more. This young slave wasn't really his until he had claimed him. And that is what he desperately wanted. Oh...the mere image. Malik nearly whined at the thought. Ryou...screaming out his name. He knew better than anyone how pure and flawless this boy was. Part of him wanted to keep him that way. To protect him from all evil...But there was another part...one that wanted to sate his libidinous desires by pounding into the innocence, and breaking it, soiling it, claming it and making it his and his alone.

   Oh that sounded like fun. Tearing into his luscious slave...it was almost impossible for him to not want to. But...

   He had to think about Ryou.

   This had never happened before. He never cared whether or not he hurt his sex slave. After all, that's all they were good for...

   But he knew Ryou was so much more than that...there was no denying it. His own selfish desires would have to wait...    

  For how long? How long could he last without having this beautiful being? His sanity was about to break, just thinking about it, when a soft hand that was placed on his cheek harshly jerked him back into the moment.

   Ryou almost chuckled at the look on Malik's face. It was so cute. The way the Pharaoh would gaze at him, with that serious, almost contemplating look.

   Malik brought his full concentration back to the boy, and placed his lips to Ryou's forehead before he turned and flopped back down on his side of the bed. He could wait as long as he had to.

   Ryou lay his head down again on the firm chest of the Pharaoh. He was still rather tired, and he knew that he still hadn't told Malik what he had come to tell him in the first place. But that could wait. Right now, that was not on the top of his agenda. Now it was simply laying there, next to the warm body of Malik, enjoying the warmth and protection that he projected as he held Ryou close to him, again running his hand along the curve of his back, causing Ryou to relax as his eyes drooped lower and lower. He could stay in this bed forever...but something in the back of his mind told him that he couldn't....

   Oh well...he was just going to ignore that something and enjoy being here...for however long it lasted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is just a mere taste of what is to come. Yey!! Finally I've finished writing the lemon!!! T minus 2 chapters and you'll all get what you've waited so patiently for!! And I hope I don't disappoint you!! My friend already read it and said it was good, so I'm hoping you all will like it too. Not to mention onlyHAUNTED...you ninny...thanks for not letting the tip taunt you for too long!! It had to be extra special because well...Malik and Ryou have waited so damn long!! I put a lot of thought into it and I think it turned out ok...pish...you ninny....and you KNOW who you are *glair glair*.


	17. The Harsh Reality

Still don't own Yu Gi Oh™

This is for all of you Bakura lovers who want more of Bakura in this story! Enjoy! And thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! They help me immensely!                                     

                              ~ The Harsh Reality ~

Bakura awoke with a jolt as he nearly fell off the couch in Malachi's living room. He had one of those horrible dreams again. But this one was the by far, the most horrid of them all.

   This time he saw Ryou in Malik's arms. He reached out for him, and just as he was about to save his precious little Ryou; Ryou pushed his hand away.

   He remembered every little detail, much like he did with all the other dreams. But this one stung at his heart the most because this time, Ryou didn't detest the Pharaoh's actions. This time, he was able to rescue Ryou, instead of being chained up, but this time, Ryou didn't want to be rescued...

   Bakura took in a deep gulp of air as he sat there on the couch staring at the ground.

   "Only a dream...a dream." He told himself, still feeling slightly disturbed. "Gods, I need some fresh air." Faintly he could here Jounouchi snoring in the next room. He had half the mind to take Ryou out on a walk with him, but he knew that Ryou needed the sleep.

   So he grabbed his red cloak and made his way out of the house and down the alleyway alone.

   He hadn't realized how bad his chest still hurt until he stepped out of the house and was walking down the Theban streets.

   'That bastard.' He growled inwardly bringing his hand into a tight fist. Oh how he couldn't wait until he was better, then he was going to make that ass pay for everything... But until that time came, he had plenty do just by thinking of the horrible ways he could kill him. 

   There wasn't really much for him to do but walk around and glance at the various objects that were being vended along the way. Bakura couldn't help but wonder if Malik's guards were still after him. 'Oh well.' He shrugged it off. He'd take care of them like he did the last one.

 It was still early morning, and the sun had only been up for an hour or so, but already the heat was enough to cook an egg on a rock. Bakura didn't mind it though; he just took off his cloak and threw it over his shoulder, earning a few interested glances from a couple of young women passing him by. He merely smirked at them and continued on his way, showing no interest what so ever. As usual the streets were packed with well-to-do families out for a day of walking and wasting money. He still had a pouch full of money that he stole from Malik, but he decided to save that for a rainy day. Besides, stealing was so much more fun. As for what he was going to steal...well, that remained to be seen...

   Bakura stopped after a while at a bazaar and looked at the assorted jewelry that was for sale. 'Not bad.' He picked up a particularly beautiful piece of jewelry that caught his eye. It was a gold armband inlayed with precious stones and a delicate pattern that bordered its edges. This would have looked simply perfect on his little Ryou. And he imagined that it cost a pretty penny too. Ah well...all the more reason for him to swipe it.

   He paid close attention to his surroundings. This was something that he had learned over the years by watching his father in action. 'Always see what's going on around you and use it to your advantage' he would say. There was another man next to him, also looking at the expensive jewelry. And the owner of the bazaar was helping a customer at the other end of the small tent.

   With a quick slight of hand, he slipped a gold necklace into the pocket of the man next to him; making sure that it stuck out slightly; and waited. He was sure to remain inconspicuous, so he continued to stand still, as he glanced around the tent.

   Once the owner was finished with his other customer, Bakura knew that he would come over to him, so he put down the armband and picked up another piece of jewelry and smiled at the plump man.

   "Can I help you with anything?" He said with a grin, making his way over to Bakura.

   "How much is this?" Bakura asked casually, holding up a ring in his hand.

   At that moment, the man who was next to Bakura started to walk away. A glint of gold shone from his pocket. The short fat shop owner noticed this and yelled out.

   "Thief! Theif! Somebody catch him!"

 As usual, the Royal Police were not far off. Everyone looked around, including the man with the necklace in his pocket, as two royal police stepped out of their posts and ran towards the bazaar.

   The poor man looked totally confused as he was tackled by two of the Royal Police.

   "Wait!? What is the meaning of this?!?" He screamed as the necklace was pulled out of his side pocket.

   This was Bakura's cue to pick up the bracelet and leave. He walked away casually so as not to draw attention to himself, and once he was far enough away he turned around just in time to see the police slam the innocent man to the ground and bind him with a rope. 

   "Heh heh...I hope he isn't too attached to his hands." Bakura smirked as he continued on his way, smiling as he played with the gold band in his pocket. The penalty of thievery is the dismemberment of one's hands.

   "Poor guy..." Bakura joked. "Oh well, better him then me."

                                                      * * * 

       Malik had wasted nearly all day lying in his bed, teasing and tormenting his little slave, while Ryou did the same back to him. Malik couldn't remember being happier. Never had someone been so close to him. He had never felt so deeply towards another living thing.

   Thoughts of his day caused a smile to penetrate his mighty façade as he sat regally on his golden throne, with Litho beside him. He had wasted away the morning, and a good part of the afternoon drowning in Ryou, and as reluctant as he was, he had forced himself to leave his delectable little Ryou behind, so that he could take care of a little thing called being Pharaoh.

   Although; and it was apparent to all those in his presence, including Litho; he seemed to be in a much better mood than any had ever remembered seeing him in. Malik didn't snap at the council members, and he didn't throw a fit at the slightest bit of bad news. He seemed however, to have a constant tiny smirk plastered on his face. Litho noticed this the most, and when the meeting was over and the high court began to file out of the throne room, Litho stayed behind to speak to the king.

   "I noticed your unusual pleasantness." He said with a slight smile, as he watched Malik with interest. Litho had only seen Malik this happy once...

   Malik, who had his head resting in his hand, was in his own little world, he could hardly string two words together, let alone be able to translate an entire sentence. It was as if his loyal servant was speaking in another language.

   "Huh?"

   "I was quite shocked when Isis walked in last night." Litho said out of nowhere. Isis used to be like a little sister to him. When she left Egypt, he thought he'd never see her again.

   Malik caught on to his sister's name, and glanced at Litho slightly as he nodded his head. True, he found that he was quite shocked as well. But he was more shocked with her words than with her presence. However, he chose not to elaborate more on this topic, a nod would have to suffice, for he felt as if he could not form coherent sentences.

   Litho noticed this, and it was in his best judgment to leave the Pharaoh alone.

   "Malik, I'm glad to see you happy again." With a low bow, Litho descended the dais and started on his way out.

   It took a moment for that sentence to register as well, but when it did, Malik snapped his head up and stared at Litho, who was almost out of the throne room. 'Did he just call me Malik?' 

   Ever since that horrid day six years ago, when Litho stopped regarding Malik as a friend, he also stopped calling him by name. It was always, "Yes master," or "As you wish, Great One." It really used to bug him, however, over the years he had grown accustomed to it...but now that Litho spoke his name, it was almost as awkward.

   "Litho wait!" He yelled, just as his servant was about to step out the great mahogany doors. Malik hopped out of his throne and quickly walked over to Litho, who had a confused look on his face.

   "Yes, your majesty?"

   "You just said my name...you-you called me Malik." He said, showing signs of slight hurt.

   "Forgive me Great One, I did not mean to offend you." He spoke apologetically, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I-it shall never happen again." In his voice came the harsh reality of what his words really meant to the boy king. He knew that Malik wouldn't overlook something like that. So why did he let it slip?

   "No...d-don't be sorry." Malik said hesitantly. He was becoming slightly angered that Litho wouldn't look at him. "Look at me when I speak to you please."

   Litho took that as an order and quickly brought his gaze up, although, it was still hard for him to look right into those harsh amethyst eyes. 

   "I don't want to hear all that shit anymore."

Litho raised an eyebrow apprehensively. He didn't quite understand what Malik was getting at.

   "Pardon, my Pharaoh, I-I don't know what you're talking about."

   "Oh. Save it Litho!" Malik yelled out. "You know we were friends, you treated me like a brother, now you act as if I'm not even human...what happened?" Towards the end, he felt his voice growing weaker. "I'm not 'Great One' I'm not anything but the evil one. That's all I'll ever be...so stop acting as if I'm a god!" He didn't mean to be so harsh, but it came out that way anyway. He saw Litho retract slightly when the words 'evil one' came out of his mouth. "Yes, you might try to protect me from it, but I know what they call me, and...and I don't blame them...not one bit..."

   For the longest time, Litho said nothing. Malik could tell that he dear friend was hurting inside, quite like he himself was. However, he felt prompted to say something...not an apology though.

   "Just...just call me Malik from now on, ok?"

   Litho inclined his head silently before he turned to walk away.

Malik blinked a little as his eyes followed Litho until he turned the corner out of sight. He had wanted to tell him that for the longest time, and he thought that he'd be getting a load off of his chest. So why then, did he not feel any better?

   Oh well. He wouldn't linger on that downward spiral too long...he had other things of which occupied his thoughts. Like say, a certain little white haired peasant boy who was in his room. Malik wanted to get back to him as soon as possible, so that they could continue where they had left off.

                                                        * * *

   Bakura wandered throughout the city for most of the day. High noon had already come and gone before he had decided to go back to the house.

   For some reason, the dream still lingered in the back of his mind. It was bothering him, so much in fact, that he wanted to wait as long as possible before he went back to see Ryou. Something was fishy. And he started noticing it last night. What on earth prompted Ryou to ask why he had to kill Malik? And why wasn't Ryou into him last night? He had waited forever for Ryou's consent, and he would wait as long as he had to, because he loved Ryou far too much to force him into anything that he wasn't ready for. Hell, he didn't care if it took years. He had waited this long, and he could wait longer. All these questions and doubts made him want to get rid of the Pharaoh even faster. Malik did something to Ryou. Bakura wasn't sure what, but somehow he had tainted the innocence, and dimmed the light that was omnipresent in Ryou. Ryou seemed darker, more defiant and subject to someone else's will. That pissed Bakura off immensely. Ever since he could remember Ryou had obeyed only him. He liked it that way, when he was the only one that Ryou could trust. But now that another had stepped in, Bakura's defenses seemed to step up a notch. He wanted nothing or no one to touch Ryou. He wanted Ryou to trust only in him, like it had always been.

   Bakura lingered on these haunting realities all the way back to the street that Malachi's house was on. But he was caught off guard when a certain blonde came bolting out of the house, screaming his name.

   "Bakura!" Jounouchi cried, so loudly that other people on the street turned their heads and gave him nasty looks. "Bakura! It's Ryou!"

   Bakura snapped his head up as Jou stopped right in front of him.

   "What is it!?" He snapped. "What's wrong with Ryou!?" He could feel his heart speeding up. Was Ryou sick? Or hurt? Or worse...

   Jou leaned against the alleyway wall, trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

   "Ryou...he..." He took in a deep breath.

   Becoming impatient Bakura started to walk to the house, but he felt Jou reach out and grab his arm.

   "No...Wait." He sighed.

   "Damn you! Tell me what's going on!" Bakura hissed, ripping his arm free.

   "He's...gone."

   At that moment Bakura could have died. He could feel his heart pounding like war drums against his already heaving chest. "No..." He whispered hoarsely. But then his thoughts turned quickly to Malik. "This has something to do with Malik...I know it!" Bakura picked up a near by rock and threw it at a stray dog that was scrounging around in the refuse heap looking for something to eat. The dog gave out a yelp before it quickly bolted down the alley. Bakura wanted to hurt something, anything...right now he needed to kill. "I'll bet that pussy Pharaoh sent one of his guards to-"

   But he was abruptly cut off when Jou held up something white in his hands.

   "W-what...?" Bakura didn't even want to think about what it was.

   "I...I'm sorry Bakura." Jou said, looking down at the ground. "We found it this morning when we came in to see if he wanted anything to eat."

   Bakura felt his legs give way as his knees buckled. They made harsh contact with the dirt road as Bakura just sat there, staring at the white sheets.

   "Ryou...how could you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Can someone say poor Bakura? Aww...I feel so bad about writing this, and for all you Bakura lovers out there, I don't hate him!! (although it doesn't really seem like I like him, but I do!!!) Don't worry, he'll make a comeback...maybe *shifty eyes* And there will be plenty more of Bakura in this story, I promise that as well, for all of you who think that I don't put enough of him in here (and I'll have to agree with you on that one!)

   And about the next chapter...um...I'm not sure if I can post all of it here, because of...certain reasons.

   Malik: YES! You finished the lemon! I get to have hot steamy sex with Ry-

   Ryou: *smacks him upside the head* SHADDAP! *blushes*

   Malik: *rubs his head* owww

   Ryou: You don't need to explain about out sex life!

   Malik: Why not? They're just going to read about it next chapter anyway!?!?

And I'll give you all a fair warning see:

WARNING

The next chapter of The Evil One should only be read by those who love yaoi i.e. Male on Male SEX. It is not for the immature and it is not for any homophobes. So, since I gave this fair warning, no flames will be necessary, and if I do get any, I'll use them in my .Hack// gave to throw at water element creatures! Arigato

~Kohaku Ishtar

And I'll put up another warning at the beginning of the next chapter, just to be safe.  


	18. The Long Awaited Gift

 Ok...dun dun dun dun! Here it is, the chapter you've all waited so patiently for. And as promised...here's another warning so that ff doesn't have to get all bitchy:

WARNING: This chapter is entirely lemon (male+male SEX) so if you are a homophobe (altho, if you are I have no idea why you've even made it this far) or if you just plain don't like sex (you're crazy...*cough cough*) DO NOT READ! I would say no one under 17 should read it...but then...I wouldn't have been able to write it...So...I don't care how old you are...but if you don't want to read it then just wait until I post the next chapter and skip this one (you will not miss anything important to the plot). No flames! And no snitches! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

And now...on with the good stuff! (Heh heh...this is the loooongest chapter I've written in a looong while.) ^_~   

                                              ~The Long Awaited Gift~ 

     Malik had walked to his room later that evening in high spirits. Nothing could dampen them, not even the painful memories of his past. It all seemed to float away whenever he thought about that delicate pale haired boy and his horribly smooth skin, with those equally soft lips. His imagination seemed to run wild when he thought of the many things he could to that boy...all of which were unbelievably tempting.

   Such lewd thoughts distracted him so much, that before he knew it, he was standing right in front of his chamber doors. He had to take in a deep breath before he went in to keep himself from pouncing on the boy like a hungry wild animal.

   But as he pushed the doors open and his eyes rested on his perfect little slave, all of his efforts seemed to have been in vain. For in that moment, as he glanced at Ryou; who was sitting up slightly in the bed, still wearing nothing but his little white kilt; all of the carnal lust and utter desire washed over him like a wave.

   He could feel his heart beating madly against his chest, as his fingers inadvertently wrapped themselves around his silk sash. He couldn't wait any longer. To hell with what Ryou wanted. He wanted Ryou, and that was all that mattered.

   Ryou glanced over at the Pharaoh who was just standing in the doorway.

   "What's wrong with you? Have the Gods restricted your movement?" He asked in an amused, but slightly sensual tone. Ryou couldn't help but feel somewhat aroused by this god of a Pharaoh. His eyes trailed their way from Malik's sculpted chest, to his strong, well defined arms...that could hold him down...and hold him close...

   Ryou licked his lips slightly at his own lustful thoughts, he hadn't really realized until now, how badly he wanted Malik...and he surely never had these thoughts before. By the phallus of Amun! He wouldn't dare let anyone go that far! But...Malik was so tempting... 

   When Malik gazed upon Ryou's perfect face, his eyes automatically wandered to his lips, and he thought he was seeing things, but he could have sworn that he saw Ryou bring his tongue out and trace it across those supple lips. Malik could have whined. But instead he maintained what little self control he had left and walked closer to the bed, never taking his eyes off his prey. Ryou looked simply edible. 

   "Why did the gods make you so perfect Ryou?" Malik asked his slave as he slowly crawled onto the bed, still eyeing Ryou seductively. "It's a dangerous thing to look so good you know." He added, moving ever so slowly up to Ryou, who was still sitting up a little in the bed, with his back leaning up against the headboard.

   Ryou closed his eyes as the Pharaoh climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He took in a deep breath when he felt Malik's lips press against his chest.

   "Why is it so dangerous?" Ryou asked, trying not to moan when he felt Malik sucking gently on his hardened nipple.

   "Because men like me will never let you get away." He purred seductively before he bit down, causing Ryou to cry out.

   'Ra that sounds amazing.' He moaned mentally. He wanted to hear plenty more of that angelic sound. Yet at the same time, it made him want to skip all the niceness, and just pound into the small boy, to have him screaming and crying out. The mental picture was almost too much for the young Pharaoh to handle. 

   That was how it was supposed to be done. He wasn't supposed to worry about how Ryou felt. Ryou was there for his pleasure, not visa versa. And being with a man as demanding as Bakura, Malik was certain that Ryou had to be a god in bed...

   Malik shook his head a little, not wanting to be distracted from what was underneath him. He trailed his tongue up Ryou's chest and to his neck biting the tender skin roughly, triggering a small hiss from the younger boy.

   He smiled wickedly. As much as he wanted to be nicer to Ryou, he still couldn't help but enjoy that sound. He loved being overpowering. He wanted to mark what was his. His domineering mouth began to suck gently on the spot where jawbone met neck.

   Ryou closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the older boy, pulling him in closer until their bodies brushed up against each other. This overbearing Pharaoh took over his meekness, he controlled him; owned him. At this point, Ryou felt as if he would do anything for the one who was bringing him so much pleasure. 'Wait...no, I...can't go that far.' He told himself this, but he knew that he wasn't sticking by that a hundred percent. 

   Malik however, had different ideas. He had wasted enough time giving his slave pleasure. And he almost hated himself for even being this easy on him. With any other of his sex slaves he would have stripped them down and been taking what he wanted from them by now. There was no denying that he wanted this boy, desperately. And there was no way he could wait a moment longer. But there was something different about Ryou, exactly what, he couldn't say, it, it was a certain innocence almost, like he had never...ah but that's impossible! When you're as attractive as Ryou, well...how could he not?

   Ryou watched nervously as the Pharaoh began to move his hands down. He could feel Malik beginning to undo his sash that held his white kilt to his body. Ryou wasn't sure if he was ready to go this far with the Pharaoh. After all, it had only been this time a night ago that he was in this position with Bakura and was able to say no. But then again, he couldn't really tell the Pharaoh "no". Not that he really wanted to...

   Within moments Malik had untied the sash. Ryou raised his body slightly allowing the dark boy to easily slip off his kilt.

   Malik discarded the garment on the floor, and slowly lowered himself back down onto Ryou. He cupped Ryou's chin in his hand and pulled his face up, bringing their lips together yet again. Malik couldn't stand the softness any longer. He wanted to be forceful; he wanted to show Ryou that he meant business, so he subtly bit down on the tender lower lip, emitting a low whine from the other boy as Ryou opened his mouth in response.

   He seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth, savoring the ambrosial tang that he loved so much. His hands absentmindedly moved up and down Ryou's sides, and one of Malik's hands crept its way to Ryou's inner thigh, slowly moving upwards.

   Ryou kissed Malik back, slowly and tenderly, but he could tell that the boy was in no tender mood. So he too decided to rough it up a bit, although, he didn't really know how. Most of this was new to him anyway. So he just decided to go with the flow, and follow Malik's lead. But unexpectedly, he felt the Pharaoh's warm hand moving up his inner thigh. With his one hand, that was moving around Malik's back, he dug his nails into the soft tan flesh as he pressed himself up tighter against Malik. This was certainly a new sensation for him. 

   A low growl formed in Malik's throat. That was the breaking point. When he felt Ryou grind himself up against him...Ra...

   He moved away briefly causing Ryou to reach for him. He didn't want that good feeling to end.

   Malik pulled the sash from around his waist and threw it to the floor. Then he slipped out of his kilt, and let it fall to the floor as well.

   Ryou's heart jumped from his chest into his throat. He knew it would come to this, but why was he so scared?

   'You love Bakura! How can you do this to him?' His subconscious screamed at him, tormenting him. But he wanted to be with Malik, he was taking him over.

   He shut his eyes, trying to drown out the words that his subconscious was yelling at him. Ryou felt Malik climb back on top of him. He could feel the weight of the Pharaoh against him as their bodies pressed tightly together. It felt so good, and he could feel his arousal growing.

   Malik smiled, as he too felt Ryou's arousal against his leg. This was it, he had waited all this time for this one boy that he wanted so bad. And now he had him exactly where he wanted him. He couldn't believe that Ryou would make him feel so completely helpless. This feeling was new to him; he loved it, yet at the same time he hated it. It rendered him unable to hide his emotion, which is something that he credited himself of being good at. Ryou put him in such a place that he no longer knew right from left; night and day, and it most certainly didn't allow him to hide anything that he was feeling towards this boy.

   'What are you doing you ass?!' Malik took in a deep breath. It couldn't go on much longer like this. He couldn't keep showing Ryou this much compassion while at the same time, telling himself that he didn't mean any of it, when he damn well knew he did.

   Soft hands made their way up his trim arms, thrusting him back into the moment, to see a flushed Ryou lying beneath him.

   Ryou had made up his mind, he was ready, and he wanted Malik, desperately. He wasn't quite sure why, but of course the Pharaoh didn't want him like that. After all Ryou was only good for one thing, and that was why he was brought to the palace in the first place. A gift, a mere object of possession. And that hurt. It hurt to think that that was all Malik thought of him...but oh how little he knew.

   Again he felt Malik's warm hands sliding in between his legs. He took in a deep breath, awaiting what would come.

   Malik, slowly and gently slid his hands down Ryou's inner thigh, spreading his legs open.

   Ryou closed his eyes and gripped the sheets as he felt Malik push into him. A low moan emitted from his throat as he tried to adjust himself to become more comfortable. By the gods did it hurt! He had no idea that Malik was this well endowed. Nor did he realize that sex would hurt this much! He turned his head to one side, resting his cheek on the soft pillow while his hands tangled tighter into the sheets. There was absolutely no way that he would be able to take this for too long. But yet, he wanted to please Malik, he wanted to give him all he had. At that moment however, there wasn't much else he could think about besides how discomforting it was. Why? Why did it have to hurt so badly? And why couldn't he tell Malik that he was a virgin? Maybe it was the fear of rejection. Or maybe Malik would think him to be incapable. After all, what good is an inexperienced sex slave?

  But to Malik...Ryou was so much more than that.

   As Malik pushed himself into the little white haired boy, he could feel the little one's body tense up. Ra, he had no idea that he was so tight. He thought that by this point Bakura would have loosened him up somewhat. Wait...maybe they...was Ryou a...oh Gods. Malik took a moment to study the boy's expression. He could tell that Ryou was hurting, and scared...why didn't he say anything? Oh well, there was nothing Malik could about it now, he would just have to be as gentle as possible. After all, there was no way in hell that he was stopping here. Not when he was this far with Ryou. Virgin or not, Ryou was going to be his. But still, he couldn't help but think about he being Ryou's first, and why Ryou had never been with Bakura? That was quite a shocker.

   Malik again ran his hands along Ryou's thin waist, trying his best to do what he could to comfort the boy. He felt a shudder rack the boy's small frame. Was he really hurting him that bad?

   While his one hand gently caressed Ryou's side, his other hand pulled his face around.

   Ryou slowly open his eyes half way, as a small tear trickled down his face. He saw Malik gazing at him, with a look of concern on his face.

   "Ryou...I wont hurt you." He vaguely heard him whisper before his mouth was conquered again. Ryou felt Malik's one hand grab onto his arm as he pushed in deeper, grinding his hips against his own. This caused a moan to escape from Ryou's lips, only to be muffled by Malik's mouth on his. That was quite a new sensation, and it felt...surprisingly good, although, Malik inside of him was still rather thwarting. 

   Malik couldn't help but smile as he felt Ryou shudder against him. He felt Ryou bring one of his hands up and grip his upper arm tightly.

　He could tell that it was Ryou's first time...but why would Ryou keep that from him? What made Ryou so afraid to tell him? Ryou's small body shook slightly again, after a particularly violent thrust of Malik's hips. Malik could also tell that this was quite painful for Ryou. Hell...with how tight he was, it was almost painful for him!

   "Ryou...we don't have to continue." He whispered into the boy's ear. 'What!? Why did you say that you fool?! You can't stop now! He's yours!' Malik tried his best not to let his eviler side take control...if it did, Ryou would most certainly be injured.

   "No..." Ryou panted against the weight of the other. He didn't want to stop now...he...couldn't. "No, don't stop." Again he wrapped his free arm around the older boy, pulling their bodies together even closer.

   'Holy Amun...' Ryou looked simply perfect. Malik almost couldn't believe that he was finally doing this. That, after all this time, Ryou was finally his...completely, mind, body...and soul, the way he had wanted it since so long ago.

   A low growl formed in Malik's throat. 'Damn he is tight.' Had Malik known that Ryou was still a virgin, he wouldn't have rushed to this so fast...well, not without preparing the boy first... The growl turned into a moan when Malik felt Ryou shift under him, causing their bodies to press tighter together.

   'Amazing.' He thought to himself while running a finger along Ryou's smooth pail cheek, eventually brushing his thumb across Ryou's lush pink lips.

   Ryou closed his eyes and leaned into the soothing gentle touch. Even with something so rough and harsh, Ryou was shocked, but pleased that Malik could be so gentle.

   He grabbed the Pharaoh's hand, only to receive a questionable look from the boy on top of him. He moved Malik's fingers to his mouth and slowly began to plant tender kisses on each one, giving Malik even more reason to want to moan with pleasure. This was beyond anything that he thought sex could ever be. It had always been for him, a game. A mere show of strength. How long could his partner last? How much could he do to them before they screamed out begging for him to stop?

   Not this time. No, he wanted Ryou to stay with him forever...he didn't want to hurt this perfect jewel that the Gods so graciously bestowed upon him...no, he wanted to protect Ryou, with his life.

   Again he brought his lips down and placed them on the other's, slowly running his tongue across them while marinating a steady rocking motion of his hips, grinding into the boy under him and escalating their pleasure tenfold. 

   Ryou parted his lips, granting the questing Pharaoh entrance to what lie beyond. 

   Malik kissed him passionately while running his hands along Ryou's trim waist, feeling his way up and down every inch of the boy's creamy skin. 

   Once more Ryou felt the intense pressure as Malik started to speed up, pushing himself in even deeper.

   "M-Malik..." He moaned, shooting his head back, and exposing more of his swanlike neck, while his hands squeezed around Malik's arms, slightly digging his nails into the Pharaoh's tanned skin.

   Malik took full advantage of this and brought his lips to that spot behind Ryou's ear that he knew would give him the most pleasure, and possibly take his mind off of the pain. He nipped playfully at the skin, and he felt Ryou arc up into him, pressing their slightly slick bodies tightly together again, and omitting a moan from Malik. 

   He placed his hand behind Ryou's back and lifted him up slightly, pulling them together even closer.

   Ryou brought his head back and stared into Malik's hazy amethyst eyes. It was as if Malik had done something magical, because he no longer felt intense pain, although, the dull aching of being pounded into had not quite vanished. Now it felt, quite good...good enough in fact for him to wrap his legs around Malik's waist, trying to receive more of that wonderful feeling.

   Malik was at a loss for words when he felt the boy's slender legs wrap around him, involuntarily pushing him in even deeper. This was it, climax was upon him and it was all the will power in the world that kept him from mercilessly thrusting into the helpless teen that was under him. He did however, speed up slightly, pushing his hand against Ryou's back and bringing him in even closer. Oh Ra...this was almost intolerable...this feeling.

   Ryou cried out again when Malik started to push into him harder and faster. That dull pain was starting to pulse through his legs and his back...but still, there was that never ceasing pleasure that came from Malik's weight rubbing and grinding against him.

   His breathing became heavier and more difficult, as if he had forgotten how. He gulped in air like it was water and his throat was parched. Malik wore him out to the extent that every muscle in his body ached, every nerve screamed out for a cease in the harsh activity. Yet he couldn't stop, he didn't want to...

   It wasn't until both boys were utterly exhausted and absolutely unable to go on for a moment longer that Malik pulled out. It must have been hours later...but it still felt as if they were only at it for minutes. The wonderful feeling not lasting long enough for either boy. Malik collapsed on the bed, his chest rising and falling heavily. Ryou took in a deep gulp of air as he felt the Pharaoh's arms snake around him, pulling him in closer.

   He rested his head on Malik's chest, the dull pain still rolling throughout his body. He didn't care...that was purely amazing. He couldn't believe what he was missing out on all of those years...not to mention that he...a peasant boy, had just experienced what it was like to have sex with the most powerful man in the world...

   Smiling lightly at that wonderful thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a most pleasant and most assuredly deserved sleep, while Malik's hands moved along his back soothingly. 

   Malik watched as Ryou's eyes drooped slowly. He couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. It was like Ryou was satisfied, and extremely content.

   That was good...that was how Malik wanted it, and he too, closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly, of sheer exhaustion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope and pray that I didn't disappoint you. After all, you all have waited soo long for this. But I worked hard on it and I hope you liked it!

And BTW...I was thinking about making all of my chapters longer...but that would mean it would take longer for me to update, this is only because there are so many chapters in this story already...please let me know what you think when you REVIEW and tell me how you liked the lemon! Arigato

~Kohaku

HA HA! OnlyHAUNTED! I fixed it! I fixed it! Neener neener!

Malik: You know...you really should stop picking on her...

WHAT!?? You pick on her all_the_time!

Malik: Yea...well...I'm mean remember? 

*Rolls eyes* Oh yea...   

Oh and on a side note...I'm in a pissy mood because the Ravens are out of the playoffs! Sorry...but now I am reduced to rooting for the Cowboys (no offence to anyone from Texas)    


	19. Bloodshed

Ack! I am sooo sorry…but alas…what can you do? Enjoy.

                                         Bloodshed 

   Two beautiful violet orbs flickered open when the sun shone brightly into the lavish room. There was a brief moment of unawareness before Malik recalled what had happened the night before. Oh how amazing it was. The aftereffects were still rippling throughout his body. However, when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer holding the precious little jewel that became his own last night. He quickly turned over in the bed, and he found that white haired jewel sitting up in the bed.

   Malik watched silently as Ryou reached his hands over his head and stretched out his last ounce of sleepiness. O what a magnificent sight it was. To see the young boy's limber body stretch, and the lithe muscles flex under the pale flawless skin.

   He reached out a hand, and gently ran his fingers across the silky plane, causing Ryou to peer over his shoulder. The smaller boy gave the Pharaoh a pleasant smile, as he turned around completely and flopped down on the bed, resting his face inches from the Pharaoh.

   "Morning." Ryou smiled.

   How wonderful it was for Malik to wake up to this in the morning, it made him want to live through the rest of the day. He didn't need to reply, he simply brushed a piece of the boy's pure white locks away from his deep brown eyes and moved in for a gentle kiss.

   Pulling away, Malik noticed what seemed to be a look of slight concern on his Ryou's face, and felt prompted to say something.

   "What's wrong?"

   Ryou glanced away. He had yet to tell Malik what he had come to tell him...but, he didn't want to ruin these perfect moments that they were having, and so, he kept it to himself. But it was really starting to bug him. Surely by now Bakura had noticed that he was missing, and it was only a matter of time before the tomb robber showed up at Malik's doorstep, with the look of death in his eyes. No...that wont happen. And Ryou would just have to keep telling himself that everything was going to be ok. That way, he wouldn't have to spoil anything by telling Malik that Bakura was coming back.

   After a lengthy silence Ryou looked back up at Malik and smiled before he gave him a short peck on the lips.

   "Everything's fine." He said before he hopped off the bed and donned his clothing, which was only his little white kilt, seeing as how his other garments were destroyed on the journey the other night night.

   "You confuse me, you know that?" Malik said softly while sitting up on the bed.

   Ryou cocked an eyebrow playfully as his brown eyes seemed to gleam.

   "How so, my Pharaoh?"  

   Malik moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, pulling Ryou over to him and situating the boy between his legs.

   "Sometimes I could swear on the Holy Staff of Amun that your troubles go higher than the heavens." Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's small waist and pulled him in until his body was resting up against his own. "But when it comes time to tell them to someone, it's as if they all disappear, and all you can do is smile and worry about someone else." He eyed Ryou with that look that said "now isn't that the truth". "That's why you remind me of...well, me; somewhat."

   Ryou tilted his head to the side; he wasn't quite sure what the Pharaoh was trying to say.

   "I don't mean all the way...hell; the day I start to worry about someone else...it'll be apocalypse. What I mean...my dear little Ryou...is the fact that, you never tell anybody what you are thinking. And I've learned this the hard way...but that can lead to a man's undoing. I'm living proof."

   Ryou opened his mouth to respond, but evidently, that wasn't what Malik was looking for.

   "Shh." He placed a finger up to silence him. "You don't need to defend yourself. I know you only do it for other people's good. And for that, I want to thank you. Thank you for the other night...i-in the garden, for not judging me, and for listening...no one has ever given me that much. I've been given rubies and gold, palaces and countless riches. But what you did for me that night can't be replaced."

   Ryou stood there in silence. He didn't think what he did meant that much to Malik. And he certainly didn't think that this almighty Pharaoh would ever THANK him for such a small deed. But what Ryou didn't realize, was that Malik was thanking him for so much more than simply listening to what he had to say. No, Malik was thanking him for coming back, for listening, and for giving him a chance; a chance that no one in the world would have ever given him. Not that Malik blamed them. He didn't deserve a chance. He had already blown it a million times. He killed his own brother, he murdered countless civilians, he tortured his palace servants almost every day. It was amazing that someone as pure and innocent as Ryou could look past all of that.

   But that's probably the only reason he looked past it all. Because he was naïve and he put too much trust in human character. Ryou always saw the good in everyone, and believed that the good could always conquer over the evil.

   Malik sure hoped he was right.

   "Phara-um...Malik." Ryou, paused and looked down, biting his bottom lip. If ever there was going to be a time when he told him about Bakura, it had to be now.

   "Yes?"

   "Um...n-nothing, never mind." This would have been a good time, but he still couldn't do it. Mostly due to the fact that he didn't know how Malik would take it. He shook his head a little and glanced back up at Malik, giving him a weak smile.

   "Ok then, if you ever decide you're going to tell me what you have to say, I'll be here." Malik smiled back at him as he hugged him close. 'My Ryou, my precious jewel...I'll always be here.'

   Moving Ryou aside, the Pharaoh stood up and put on his royal robes for the day.

   "I have work to do today, if you don't mind, you can hang out in here." He said while applying his jewelry. "I'll be back in later to check on you and I'll bring some lunch ok?" He looked over at Ryou, who nodded in response and sat back down on the bed. It was going to be another lonely day for him.

   "Oh and Ryou." Malik smiled looking at him

Ryou perked his head up slightly. "Mmm?"

   "I don't think you'll fit into my robes, and I can see that what you're wearing isn't much, so I'll have the palace seamstress make you something today...and don't worry. It won't be finished until I approve of it. And I've got some things in mind." He winked at Ryou, who could only grin widely and node in response. After all, it wasn't ever day that you had your clothes made for you by the same people who make the Pharaoh's lavish garments.

   With that, Malik turned and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Ryou was left in a slightly better mood, than he thought he would initially be in. After all, Malik said he would come back, so Ryou wouldn't have to be alone all day.

   He lowered back down on the bed and turned around so that he could stare out the huge balcony window that was at the opposite end of the room. The bright sun caused him to squint slightly as he looked at the azure blue sky. There was nothing else he could do to pass the time away, so he simply lay there, trying to make shapes out of the passing clouds.

                                            * * *

   The day passed by rather slowly, as did most Egyptian days. Ryou didn't do much, and he was quite bored. Malik didn't come in as often as he would have liked, but he did mange to stay long enough to have lunch with Ryou, which was something that Malik said he didn't get to do too often. Other than that, it was a boring uneventful day, of which Ryou wished could have gone by much faster. After about an hour, making shapes out of clouds had lost it's appeal and so there was nothing left for him to do.

   He noticed that Malik had some scrolls on a desk and some more in an old oak bookshelf. It took him a while, but Ryou read through most of them, and he was surprised that most of them were about the priests of Ra, and the God himself. But as he continued to read through them, he noticed that they were quite boring. Some were about something called the Ishtar History, of which Ryou had no clue what that was about, or why Malik would be reading it. Others had a lineage of the Pharaohs and a detailed biography about all of them.

   Ryou simply snorted as he let the papyrus scroll roll back up. He threw it back on the desk and flopped back down on the bed. All of that boring reading was starting to give him a headache. Plus, the sun was setting and it was becoming harder to read the documents; not that he wished to continue anyway. 'Poor Malik.' He thought. Malik probably had to read and memorize all of that before he became Pharaoh.

   The pale boy was just beginning to doze off when a sound by the balcony caused him to peek one eye open and glance in that direction. He saw nothing. 'Just the wind Ryou.' And that probably would have been it, had the wind been blowing. It was a deadly calm night, no wind whatsoever. So when the sound reached his ears again, Ryou felt prompted to speak out.

   "Who's there?" He questioned as he moved cautiously off the bed. Against his better judgment he inched closer to the balcony archway, keeping his eyes focused on the railing.

   He heard the vines below the balcony rustling.

   "He-hello?" He spoke nervously.

Moments later a hand reached over the railing, pulling the white haired tomb robber up and over the side.

Bakura smirked at the dumbfounded look on his Ryou's face as he leaned against the railing and crossed his arms.

   "Bakura! You...how did? What...?" Ryou was unable to speak as he stumbled closer to him. At that moment he prayed to about every god he knew the name of that Bakura wasn't here to kill Malik. Because it was his own damn fault that he didn't warn him earlier that day.

   "Why do you look so shocked, little Ryou?" Bakura asked, with an obvious note of anger in his voice. He moved away from the railing, advancing on Ryou, and looking at him with that stare...that angry, yet hurt expression that Ryou feared so much.

   "I...well I..." Ryou was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? He backed up slowly as Bakura continued to walk closer to him. He moved as far as he could until he felt the bed behind him. Looking around, he knew that Bakura had him cornered. Why did he feel so afraid of him? This was almost the same fear that he had the first night he was with Malik... 'Holy Amun'.

   "What? You didn't think I would come for you?" Bakura asked rhetorically. "Come on Ryou, when have I not?" He shook his head, and glanced at the frightened boy.

   "Bakura...."

Bakura moved right up to Ryou and placed a hand under his chin. Lifting the boy's face up to his own, Bakura glanced over the expression on his love's face.

   "Ryou, you don't have to be scared anymore." Bakura whispered comfortingly as he placed his lips on Ryou's.

   Ryou shut his brown eyes, expecting for the kiss to deepen, but was totally caught off guard when a hand whipped across his cheek with brutal force.

   "A-ah!" He cried, placing a hand to his cheek as he fell back onto the bed. He glanced up at the tomb robber, tears forming in his eyes. Bakura looked more threatening than he ever remembered seeing him before. His expression was one of remorse, but also one of satisfaction...like he had been waiting to do that for a while.

   "Don't you ever run away from me again! You hear?" Bakura loomed over the frightened boy and gripped his arms, shaking him harshly. "Ryou, do you understand?!"

   Ryou sobbed lightly as he closed his eyes.

   "Answer me Ryou!" Bakura ordered.

   "Yes! I promise! I promise..." Ryou turned his head to the side, and tried to wriggle free from Bakura's grip.

   "Good." Was all that Bakura said before he let go.

   "Bakura I-" Ryou started, but he quickly shut his mouth when Bakura glared at him.

   Ryou stayed silent, and he heard footsteps coming closer to the room. The familiar creamy voice filled his ears. Malik was coming back.

   "C'mon, let's get out of hear." Bakura ordered, pulling Ryou up from the bed by the arm and starting off towards the balcony.

   Ryou was hesitant...he didn't want to leave like this...he couldn't...not without saying good bye.

   "N-no." He stammered, not sure if that was a good thing to say.

   "Excuse me?" Bakura still had his hand wrapped tightly around the boy's arm. He tightened his grip, pulling Ryou into him as he dug his nails into the soft tender skin.

    "I said, let's go." He whispered venomously, with Ryou's face a mere inches from his own.

Ryou shook his head violently, pushing away from Bakura. He could hear the footsteps; they were right outside the door.

   "Ryou! Come on!"

   "No!" Ryou pulled his arm free and whipped around just in time. He saw Malik opening the door, and faintly, Ryou heard a soft clink behind him.

   Malik walked through his bedroom door and saw Ryou standing by the bed.

   "Hello." He smiled. "How was your day?" Malik walked closer to him and noticed that the boy had been crying. What's more, he noticed a red mark across the boy's pale cheek. "Ryou?" He questioned with un certainty.

   Ryou didn't say anything; he just flung himself into the tan boy and continued crying.

   Malik had no clue what happened to Ryou today. But he did his best to consol the boy.

   "Ryou, please tell me what happened." He demanded softly. He held Ryou in his arms as the two sat down on the bed.

Ryou looked up at Malik. He had to tell him. There was no doubt that Bakura would be back, and he would indeed be out for blood the next time.

   "Um...Malik" Ryou choked through his sobs. "I-it's about Bakura." Ryou could feel Malik tense up at the very name. This wasn't going to go too well... "Well..."

   "Well what?" Malik urged him on.

   "I...well, Bakura he was..." Ryou said, silencing the Pharaoh. Malik continued to look at him; his eyes narrowed, and became more menacing. "Bakura is going to come for me...I just know it."

   "He didn't last time." Malik smirked, almost wickedly. "If he truly loves you he would have been here by now."

   Ryou opened his mouth to reply, but there was nothing he could say to defend Bakura. If he did say something then Malik would find out that Bakura had in fact been here to rescue him. But there was still that little taunting question in the back of his mind...why had Bakura not come the last time? Oh hell...what did it matter? He wasn't some helpless little princess that needed rescuing from the evil villain. If he had wanted to leave bad enough, he could have managed on his own...and he most certainly wouldn't have come back. But still...that did not cover up the fact that he didn't even mean enough for Bakura to want to come back for him.

   "Ryou, why are you telling me this?" He asked curiously

   "Well...I guess...I'm worried about you." Ryou looked up, quickly regaining his focus, wholeheartedly trying to clear his mind of those plaguing thoughts.

Malik's eyes widened at that statement.

   "Look, Ryou, I appreciate you worrying about me and all...but you actually think Bakura could hurt me?" Malik almost had to laugh at his own words; but had enough self control not to when he saw how much this whole thing seemed to be hurting Ryou.

   "Well...n-no, I guess not. But...do you promise you won't hurt him?" Ryou asked with concern.

   "If it means that much to you...no, no I won't hurt Bakura. I'll just stay out of the way when, no IF he comes, and let you make the choice."

   "The, choice?" Ryou looked at Malik, slightly confused.

   "Yes. Because he's going to want to take you back right? Well, it's up to you to decide if you want to stay or leave." Malik didn't have a hint of worry in his voice. It was almost as if he knew that Ryou was going to stay with him.

   Ryou felt the last of his cool wet tears slowly trickle down his moistened cheek. When that time came, what would he do? At this point he hadn't the faintest idea.

   "I just don't want anybody hurt." He whispered

   "Well, don't you worry...no one's going to get hurt. Not me, not Bakura, and certainly not you." He held Ryou tight and kissed him lightly on the forehead, wiping the last of the small boy's tears away.

   Then he stood up from the bed and walked toward the door, only turning around when he heard Ryou call out to him.

   "Where are you going?" He asked.

   "Me...I uh....I've got more work to do...but I'll be back soon." With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

   "Oh..." He muttered, sounding slightly disappointed.

   Ryou did feel slightly relieved that Malik didn't seem to be taking this too harshly. This was good. Everything was going to go smoothly, Bakura was going to come back, and Malik was going to be out of the way so that there would be no confrontations; just the way he wanted it.

   There was only one stitch...Where was he going to go?

                                       * * *

  Malik sat alone late that night in his throne room, contemplating all that had taken place a little over an hour ago. As he sat there, slumped over in his gilded throne with his head flopped carelessly in his hand he only seemed to sink further and further down with each passing moment. Every time his thoughts would bring him back to that look that was in Ryou's eyes...

    Yes, maybe he told the boy that he still had work to do, but that was just a bear-faced lie, only a ploy to get him out of the room for the time being so that he could get his thoughts in order...if that were even possible. No...he just couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. He knew that Bakura had been there tonight, even in his own damn room. These things didn't pass him by. But, Malik was just waiting for Ryou to tell him; waiting for him to say something, anything about Bakura being there. And Malik found himself becoming highly pissed that Ryou thought he could keep secrets like that.

   No matter. This little bout of insolence would not go without reprimands. Ryou would pay for his petty dishonesty. After all, Malik had tried everything to get Ryou to talk. He had held his tongue and his temper; being patient and trying to comfort the boy, but none of it seemed to do any good. Malik couldn't help but let his emotions get in the way again. It hurt him to think that, as nice as he was being to Ryou, the boy still felt as if he had to keep secrets from him.

   But what did this warrant? Should Ryou be beaten? Whipped? Starved? Malik didn't take kindly to any of those punishments...seeing as how he had to deal with all of them as a child...but that did not dismiss the fact that Ryou had been dishonest and therefore deserved reprisal.

   Just as Malik was making up his mind that a good beating was in order for the young slave boy, a familiar, and so un welcomed face popped in through the double doors.

   'Oh great.' Malik whined mentally as he shoved his head in his hands. Just what he needed; a sprinkle of Yami atop his soup of utter turmoil. What other wrath could the Gods rain down upon him tonight?

   "How's it hanging, my little feather pillowed cousin?" Yami asked with a smirk while he pranced up the dais and stood right next to his fuming famous relative.

   Initially, Malik had made up his mind that he was going to ignore the nuisance, and whatever rubbish he might have brought along with him. But at that comment he snapped his head up and narrowed his violet orbs so much that he almost seemed to be squinting, but still looked highly threatening.

   "And what's that supposed to mean?" He hissed drawing his face in closer to Yami, who looked annoyingly pleasant.

   "Oh, nothing, you big fat pile of clay!" He joked; playfully punching the now seething Pharaoh in the arm. Malik however, was far from a joking mood.

   "My dear, dear cousin." Malik spoke, "I'm afraid that your metaphorical nonsense is about this far away from getting your head chopped off." He sneered as he made a minute distance between his thumb and forefinger. 

   "Gaah!" Yami whined as he irreverently wrapped his hands around his neck and made a chocking noise. "Please spare me." 

   "Oh, I wasn't referring to that one." Malik sneered.

Yami immediately put on a more serious face and groaned as he instinctively doubled over and made a protective barrier around his genitalia with his hands.

   "You wouldn't." He responded in all seriousness.

   Malik; now thoroughly pissed off, reached for the sheath that was tied to his sash and whipped out the dagger that was incased within it all in one swift motion.

   Yami instantly put a huge amount of space between himself and that dagger as he hopped as fast as he could down the steps, still glaring at Malik.

   "Don't tempt me." The blonde hissed before putting his weapon away.

   "Honestly Malik, one would think that you'd show me just an ounce of kindness since I'm related to you." Gradually Yami inched his way back up to his previous position, almost as if he were wading into the waters of the Nile, while on constant lookout for a hungry crock; namely Malik.

   Malik shot him what had to be one of the most apathetic looks as yet again he slouched down in a most un regal manner and blew a piece of his whitish blond bangs from his forehead.

   "I am determined to knock you off your high horse one of these days." Yami stated, casually crossing his arms while giving his cousin a nasty glair.

   Malik's only response was to sink lower in the gilded throne and grunt as he looked in the other direction. He didn't need to be knocked off his high horse, he liked it up there; nobody could reach him.

   "Yoo hoo!" Yami called, waving his hand in front of a seemingly empty stare. "Anybody ho--AH! Let go! Let go!" Before he had the chance to move away, Malik shot straight up and latched on to the older boy's arm, twisting it severely in a direction that it ought not to be.

    "Owowwoww...legolegolego!" He whined.

Malik could only growl as he dug his nails into his cousin's flesh and continued to twist his arm. All the while Yami was whining and trying to move in such a way that would alleviate the pain.

    "Are you going to go away if I let you go?" Malik asked with a smirk.

   Yami only nodded, being too preoccupied with trying to free himself.

   "Answer me!" Malik yelled with a sudden twist on Yami's arm.

   "Oww oww! OK! Yes! Whatever! Just lemme go!!!"

   "As you wish." Malik abruptly released the whining teen and pushed him down the steps. Yami landed on his rear with a thud, followed by a loud groan.

   After a moment, when he could feel his ass again, Yami ungracefully picked himself up and began to walk away, while massaging the red marks on his arm. Mumbling to himself, he was suddenly hit with a stroke of genius that he knew would get on Malik's last nerve without getting himself killed.  

      "You know Yami...word is starting to spread about your little birthday party." He narrowed his eyes playfully as he turned around to see what sort of look Malik had on his face.

   "I thought I told you to go away!" He snapped.

   "This is an important issue my dear cousin."

   Malik simply grunted as he threw his head in his hands and rolled his eyes. 'Somebody wants to die tonight.'

   "No, I'm serious!" He walked closer to Malik. "A few of the nobles that witnessed the..um, disrespect, I should say, from the one slave boy have seen him walking the streets!" Yami widened his eyes and waved his hand for emphases. "Such things are un heard of! Malik, you really should have killed him. Because now word is starting to spread that you...well that you just can't kill anymore! I mean, they see him walking the streets as a free man, when only weeks ago you'd kill for something as small as the palace cooks not having your favorite wine!" Yami crossed his arms, seeing that his words were having an effect on the young king. Malik...this sort of thing can make you lose everything that you've worked so hard for, the people could up rise if they found out that you were weak. You don't want them uprising do you? And the palace servants know that you've had the same bed slave for a while now. They know you've taken care of him. Malik, you can't do this." Yami turned his back and started to walk away from the throne. Reaching the mahogany doors, he put a hand on the frame and turned around, eyeing Malik as if he were at his funeral.

   "Stop looking at me like that!" Malik hissed sitting up straighter in the throne.

   "You've lost it haven't you?" He asked. "You can't kill anymore, can you?" And with that, he walked away slowly, leaving Malik in the lowest state possible.

   What had just happened here? Malik was feeling horrible when he had walked into the throne room earlier, but now, it went beyond horrible...

                                             * * *

Malik had tried desperately to ignore the taunting in his head that was only two seconds away from making him snap. He had been sitting in his throne for Ra knows how long, but he just couldn't shake this unnerving feeling.

   'You're becoming soft.' The voice teased. 'You couldn't even kill a fly!' He had heard about every single rumor that was flying around. Thanks to his cousin, now his fears were affirmed. "The people aren't scared of you anymore." Yami would tease. "If I were you I'd be more careful with my reputation…you don't want them uprising do you?" Yami's words replayed over and over in his mind. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. If all of the people of Egypt revolted against him, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. But he wasn't scared at the moment…no, he was too angry to be scared. He had spent a lifetime building up his monstrous façade. He wasn't going to let it be torn down by a couple of peasant boys. Suddenly Ryou had stopped being attractive to him, and became nothing more than an annoying pest that was ruining his already pathetic life. Over and over again he would ask himself why he couldn't kill the stupid brat, and over and over again, he failed to come up with a answer. 

   He couldn't stand it anymore. Maybe he couldn't kill Ryou, but that didn't make him soft. Or did it? There was also the haunting fact that he had kept Bakura alive as well, using the excuse that Bakura would be of use to him…but knowing damn well that Bakura would sooner rot in the cell then ever do anything for him. Bakura wouldn't do a single thing for him, even if he were forced to. And because he let the bastard live, now he was paying for it.

   Now, he didn't even want to go back into his room. He was afraid that if he did, he might kill the little runt. He was too frustrated to do much of anything, so he went to the one and only place where he could be alone, his private sanctuary. He needed to do some serious thinking, without being interrupted.

                                                 * * *

   It looked and felt the same as it did every time he went in there, the darkness of early morning felt eerily welcoming, although bitter cold. But ever since Bakura and Ryou were brought to him, he was not able to find peace in his garden anymore. Because now every time that he came to it, he wasn't there to relax, but to think. Ryou and Bakura had caused him enough problems, why was he still putting up with them? Damn it all…there was only one way he could fix this problem, and he needed his servant to help him… 

   "Litho, I need you to do something for me." Malik spoke softly to his loyal servant as they sat alone in the throne room later that day. He had not went back to his room at all, even though he promised Ryou that he would. Now it was midday and Malik hadn't even slept at all.

   "Yes, my Pharaoh?"

   "Remember that girl that you brought to the temple a while ago?"

   Litho slowly nodded his head.

   "Find her." Malik stated evilly before he descended his throne and walked out the doors.

                                                 * * * 

   Now, there is a reason why Litho is Malik's most trusted servant, and that is because he never fails at anything. In mere hours he had found the girl and sent her straight to Malik's room, where he was waiting for her.

   As she was thrust into the room, Malik noticed that she looked even more horrified then at their previous encounter. And for this, he was pleased. 

   Ryou, who was sitting on the bed next to Malik, briefly made eye contact with the girl, he could have sworn that he had seen her somewhere before. Trying to jog his memory; Ryou sat there as he stared at her. The girls amber eyes and light brown hair were familiar, but he just couldn't place it. 

   "Malik…" Ryou spoke softly to him, almost asking a question, but when he saw the look on Malik's face after he said his name, the only thing he could do was back away from him.

   Malik had that look in his eyes again, Ryou hadn't seen it in a long time, but it was that killer look that scared him so much.

   Malik turned his attention away from Ryou, and directed it back to the girl.

   "Well, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

   All she could do was tremble as she inclined her head slightly.

   "I'll have you know you were a lucky one. None have ever been in here and left alive…with the exception of little Ryou here." Malik smirked at her as he grabbed Ryou forcefully and hugged him close like a little toy. "That was a mistake."

   With that he pushed Ryou away from him and hopped off the bed. Gripping the terrified girl by the arm he opened his door and drug her out of the room, throwing her to the floor in the hallway. She didn't know what else to do, so she got up and started running. She ran down the hallway, but this, Malik had planned on. He raced back into his room and grabbed his bow and arrows from the corner. Coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway, he raised the bow and gracefully pulled back the string, arrow in hand, poised and ready for an attack. But his hand was trembling, and when he turned his head to the left, he saw a frightened looking Ryou standing in the doorway, on the verge of tears.

   "Malik…" He whispered, too scared to do anything.

   'Ignore him!' Malik's conscious shouted. 'Do what you love…kill!' That was all it took. Malik felt the sudden anger and hatred course through his veins as he thought about all the things that had been said about him. "You're nothing but a big weakling!" "You're growing soft!" That was it. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. All of that was going to stop…sooner or later. No matter how many arrows it took.

   Pulling back the arrow even tighter, a wicked smile pulled across his face before he released it, sending the arrow soaring through the air, as it whistled its   

song of death. The girl had almost made it to the throne room doors when Malik heard the unmistakable sound of bronze piercing flesh, followed by an anguishing moan. He watched amusedly as she fell to her knees, and he smiled as a few moments later she fell the rest of the way to the ground, her blood staining the white marble floors red.

   He glanced back over to the left and saw that Ryou had left. At the moment, this didn't bother him. He wanted to torment the girl one last time before she died. So he walked over to her, listening to the heart wrenching moans coming from her. When he arrived at the end of the hallway he knelt down and grabbed a fist full of her hair, jerked her head up so that her could look into her almond amber eyes one last time.

   Ryou silently stood by the door to Malik's room, making sure to remain unseen. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. Malik was killing her, and there was nothing Ryou could do about it...

   "I'm sure you've heard the rumors little girl. I'm not what they say I am, am I?" He laughed as he dropped her head back down to the floor.

   "N-no…you're not…you're a sad man…who's going to die…never knowing what being a human…feels like." 

   At that, Malik could feel his blood began to boil. He knelt back down to her, and looked her right in the eyes. All the while, Ryou was catching on to every word.

   "What is your name?" He asked harshly.

   She did not answer him.

   "What is your name?!" He repeated.

   "It's…Shizuka." She said quietly.

   "Shizuka, huh? Well, Shizuka…I'm going to hunt down your family and slaughter them…just as I did to you." He said wickedly.

   "Jou…nou..chi…" She said, but that was her last word because Malik; unable to stand her anymore, pulled out his dagger, and finished the job by slicing her throat.

   'Shizuka!' Ryou's mind screamed. "No!"

Malik looked over and saw Ryou, bounding down the hallway towards himself and the now dead girl.

   "Shizuka!" Ryou yelled aloud as he dropped to his knees, and picked up the girl's bloody body, placing it in his lap and cradling her back and forth. "No...no!"

   Her blood was staining his fine garments, but he didn't care.

   Malik at that moment could have shot himself with an arrow. Did he just kill somebody that Ryou knew? Although his insides were screaming, all he could do was snort and make a nasty comment while turning to walk away.

   "She's not worth soiling your clothes over Ryou." And he made his way back to the room.

   "You're wrong." Ryou said bravely as he looked in Malik's direction.

   "Oh really?" Malik smirked, not even bothering to look around. Mostly because he couldn't bear to see Ryou's grief stricken face.

   "It's you who isn't worth it Malik." He said nastily.

Malik felt his heart sink...it was the truth...but it hurt so much coming from Ryou.

   "One of these day's you'll get what's coming to you...and you'll see...there will be no one there to help you..." He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "I'll be damned if I ever do."

   Malik could take no more of this. He didn't say a word more to Ryou, he just continued walking until he reached his room and he slammed the door behind him, leaving the helpless boy out in the hallway alone, still holding the dead form of the girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please forgive me! I know it has been over two months and that is why I have given you an extra long chapter! I swear on the holy grave of Aser that it will never happen again!

And forgive me for one more thing as well… I didn't have much time to revise this chapter…in fact I wrote the whole damn thing in the library and updated it before my hour on the computer was up…a little hasty, yes…but I hope it's still good. And by the way, I'm glad you all enjoyed the lemon so much!


	20. The Man I've Become

                                    ~*The Man I've Become*~

     Ryou walked down the vacant hallway with his blood-soaked robes clinging to his flesh. He had begged and pleaded with the palace servants not to take Shizuka's body away, but they insisted that it had to be done. He was reluctant; he grasped her body tightly, refusing to let them take her. She belonged back with her family; with Jounouchi, and he wanted to take her with him, because he was leaving. There was no way that he could possibly live in this hell for a moment longer. He couldn't wait for Bakura to come for him, if Bakura would even come back at all. Most likely not; no, definitely not. Bakura would probably never forgive him after what happened the other night. Why had he been so stupid and naïve? He should have known nothing could change Malik, not even love...Yes, for a fleeting moment, Ryou was almost certain that he had loved Malik. But once again he was proven wrong. Once again his own sanguinity had sent him careening into a deep hole; one that would take more than himself to get out of. But there was no one to help him out this time. Bakura would turn away; forsake him, like he himself had done. Malik would stand at the top and laugh and ridicule him, and make him feel more helpless and abandoned. His stomach tied in knots when he thought about how alone he really was. Why had he been so stupid? He should have just left with Bakura and this would have never happened...He wouldn't have to be so alone...because Bakura loved him...and Malik didn't even have a heart to love with, even though Ryou had prayed desperately to the Gods to give him one. His prayers obviously fell on def ears. Then again, when did the Gods ever listen to the simple desperate prayers of a peasant boy? 

   At that moment Ryou noticed that he had stopped walking; glancing to his right there were the massive oak doors that Malik's room lie beyond. Why did he feel as if he were chained to the door? It was as if there was some sort of bond holding him there, like he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

   'It's all in your mind Ryou.' And with that, he thoroughly convinced himself that he was no longer bound to this Pharaoh. He was his own person and he didn't need to be afraid of some pushover.

   Ryou proceeded quickly past Malik's room, but to his utter horror, once he had walked down the hallway a bit further, he heard the huge doors swing open behind him.

   "What do you think you're doing?!?" He heard Malik shout from behind him.

Ryou didn't even bother to turn around. The only thing his mind was telling him to do was to run. So that's exactly what he did. As fast as his legs would carry him, Ryou ran down the hallway. He didn't need to turn around to know that the Pharaoh was gaining on him. But that didn't stop him. He had to get away. Malik was going to kill him if he didn't. Once Malik caught him, he would put an arrow through his heart just like he did to Shizuka. 'Please...answer my prayers...I don't want to die alone...'

   Just then, a force as strong as a lion crashed into him, propelling the exhausted boy to the floor.

   "A-ah!" He cried when the Pharaoh jumped on top of him. "No! Leave me alone!" Ryou kicked and thrashed against Malik, trying to free himself, while at the same time trying to hurt Malik as much as physically possible. But his actions seemed to have no effect on the stronger boy other than to irritate him.

   "Stop it!" Malik yelled as he flipped Ryou over on his back and sat on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Ryou continued to struggle, which only made Malik angrier. "Ryou I said stop it!" Malik reached down and wrapped his hands around Ryou's arms, rendering them useless as well.

   "Get off me! Let me go!" Ryou's movement was highly restricted; therefore the only thing left for him to do was scream. Not that anyone would come to his rescue...

   "Shut up!" Malik moved one of his hands and placed it over Ryou's mouth, freeing his one arm. So Ryou latched on to Malik's arm and tried to remove the Pharaoh's hand from his mouth. When that didn't work he went to his only other alternative. 

   Opening his mouth, he clamped down hard on a piece of Malik's flesh, causing the tan boy to quickly pull his hand away as he hissed. It was all over in a moment though, because Malik quickly turned his attention back to the boy underneath him and narrowed his eyes.

   "You little snake!" He growled before bringing the back of his hand down and whipping it across Ryou's pale, tear stricken face.

   Ryou only cried out slightly as he turned his face to the side and placed his free hand on his pounding cheek.

   "Where did you think you were heading off to Ryou?" Malik asked in a cynical tone as he gripped Ryou's chin in his hand and turned the boy's face around so that he was looking directly in his eyes.

   "I-I...I was...leaving..." Ryou whispered.

   "Oh, were you now?" Malik smirked slightly. "I thought we had discussed this Ryou." Malik moved off of him and stood up. Lowering is hand down; he offered it to Ryou who just lay there, dumbfounded.

   Malik, becoming frustrated, grabbed onto Ryou's wrists and yanked the boy up, causing a low moan to form in Ryou's throat. Still gripping Ryou's wrists tightly, Malik led him back to his room.

   Once they were safely inside and the doors were shut, Malik turned on Ryou faster than the blink of an eye.

   "I thought, my dear Ryou," Malik spoke as he advanced on the trembling boy like a predator would stalk its prey, "That we had an understanding." Malik had Ryou backed up to a wall now. There was nowhere else for Ryou to go.

   "Wha-I don't understand." He whined.

   It was obvious that Malik was becoming highly frustrated, but he remained calm...somewhat. 

   "It was said that you were to wait until Bakura came back...and then, if you wanted to leave, you could...BUT not until then. Do I make myself clear?"

   Ryou nodded without saying a word.

   "I want an answer Ryou." He ordered.

   "Yes." He sighed.

   "Good. I'm glad that we came to an understanding." Malik gazed down at Ryou with a look that spoke of nothing but hate. Truthfully, that's what Malik wanted. But he was confused. He didn't know at this point whether he wanted to hate Ryou, or to love him. Right now though, he was unable to feel anything but hate, and that emotion emanated off of his face.

   "Malik-" Ryou started, but Malik quickly corrected him.

   "Do not call me by my name! Who do you think you are?" He yelled as he slammed Ryou against the wall. "Ryou, I have let you get away with too much." Malik brought his face in closer to Ryou's own. "I have given you more than I should have. I have most certainly been nicer than what you deserve." Malik suddenly felt his stomach do a back flip. What in the hell did he just say that for? He saw Ryou's reaction to that, and it nearly made his small heart break. Ryou's eyes became wide for a moment, and then, a blank expression washed over his face.

    Malik had no choice but to let go of the boy and slowly step away. Why? Why did he have to go that far? 

   'Oh come now. You know he deserved it. Look at what he said to you!' Malik didn't need to be reminded twice of what Ryou had said to him earlier. " 'One of these day you'll get what's coming to you...and there'll be no one to help you...'"

   Those words stung him worse than any weapon ever could. Even though he had been telling himself that for years; it hurt more than he expected when it came from someone whose opinion mattered to him. But did that mean that he had to make Ryou feel the same way? 'Why...of course.' Without any further justification Malik turned and walked over to his bed. He turned back around just in time to see Ryou, slowly sliding down the wall until he rested on the ground.

   Ryou brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest as he steadily rocked back and forth.

   Malik's heart started pounding, and he felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat. He fell back onto his bed. As he sat there and stared at the boy, haunting memories crept their way into his thoughts. He watched the boy for the longest time. Ryou was frightened, and alone. Much like he himself had been not so long ago. The more he sat there and watched, the clearer the memories became until he could almost hear that wicked man's voice. The one he called father. The one he hated so much. The one he had only remembered as the evil one. Until this night he had never understood it, he never comprehended nor made the connection...Try to deny it though he might, he is everything that his father was.

   A heartless bastard, a thief and a murderer. A cruel man with no ones feelings in mind but his own. Malik had lived all these years accepting the fact that everyone had given him so deserving a nickname. In all honestly he could have cared less what the people called him. He never put two and two together...that is until now. Ryou always made him realize the obvious that was hidden from his blind eyes. 'I know the man I've become.'

   Malik quickly turned his gaze away from Ryou. He couldn't look at him for a moment longer lest he start to cry like the whimpering child that he was.

   Sighing, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow, hoping that in sleep he would be able to erase all this from his memory.

  Ah, sleep...something so precious, yet with Malik, so hard to come by. It was that priceless jewel that he just couldn't get his hands on. He had everything that the greediest man could ever hope to obtain, and yet, could not arrive at something as simple as rest. He never slept well, that is until he met Ryou. There was something about that boy that, for lack of better words, made him complete.

   He was going to do without that tonight, and the rest of his life for that matter. Because as sure as the sun will rise, he knew that Bakura would come back, even though he tried to convince himself otherwise. He knew Bakura's love for Ryou was strong. And Ryou deserved to be loved. But Malik couldn't bear to lose Ryou, not again. But there was no way that Ryou would choose to stay with him, not after he had seen the cold heartless beast that he really was. Ryou would probably never speak to him again. Malik wasn't going to let that happen, so a change of plans was in order.

   For hours Malik thought about these things, until finally his eyelids became so heavy that he just allowed himself to be overcome with sleep. 

                                              * * *

   "Litho! Litho!" Came the excited cry as Malik ran eagerly out a small side exit and down a dirt path to meet his friend. The young boy turned around at the sound of his friend's voice.

   "Malik? How did you manage to get out of the palace?" Litho asked; his face glowing with concern.

   "Isis is covering for me. She's distracting father at the moment. She said I needed some time away." Malik smiled at him. "And boy do I ever agree with her!"

   "I agree too, but...what if he finds out?" The tall tan boy asked in a hushed undertone. 

   "Oh don't worry about it Litho...geesh, you sound like an old man! C'mon, let's go to the temple of Ra." By this point Malik was nearly dragging his friend in a desperate attempt to reach the temple faster.

   Against Litho's better judgment, he followed the young creamy-blonde haired boy further along down the path as they made their way to Malik's favorite place in the world.

    "And what about your brother?"

   "Mariku? Ah, he's probably off somewhere with Yami, no doubt goofing off and getting into trouble." Malik had a harsh tone in his voice as he spoke about his younger sibling; waving is hand in an arrogant manner to show that he wanted to divulge in this subject no further. He was never quite as fond of Mariku as he was of Isis.

   "Why do I always sense hostility when you talk about him?" Litho asked, as the two continued to walk towards the temple, which was quite a ways away.

   "Because." Malik grunted, rolling his eyes.

But Litho wasn't satisfied with that answer.

   "You can tell me Malik."

   "Because I hate him!" He shouted; stopping in his tracks and glairing at Litho. Why was it that everyone insisted that just because he was older he should take the initiative and try to at least pretend he loved his little brother?  "He never has to stay inside all day and learn useless junk! He never gets whipped when he makes a mistake! He's allowed to go outside and do as he pleases! A-and...he doesn't have to undergo t-the ritual..." Malik let his voice trail off as a shudder went down his spine. He knew all that the ritual entailed, because he had to study it; memorize it until he knew it like the back of his hand. "Litho, my tenth birthday is less than two weeks away...I don't want to do this! I-I think I'd rather die." His expression softened as he glanced away from his friend. "I don't understand any of this!"

   Litho moved closer and placed a comforting hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Malik, I know that this must be hell for you. But I'm here, I'll always be here."

Malik couldn't help but produce a weak smile. However, the smile vanished as soon as he heard that voice.

    "Malik!" It screamed. Both boys could hear it loud and clear even though they were yards away from the palace. A look of panic swept over their faces, and as Malik turned around, he saw two palace guards bounding towards him.

   Just then, the image started to fade. The world around him swirled together in a mix of colors, and the next thing he knew, he found that he couldn't move.

   His arms were bound together by a rope, his eyes shut tightly. The sting of the whip caused him to tilt his head back and cry out.

   "Please father no!" He cried, only to have his back whipped again. It snapped against his back, tearing open his delicate tan flesh. Blood was oozing out of the fresh wounds. The ever familiar feeling of his warm, fresh blood, pouring down his bare back made him wonder how many more times he could handle this. Would there ever come a day when his body would just give up? When there would be no more blood to spill? Would the time come when; like his soul; his body just dried up, and ceased to be?

   "This will teach you to run away boy!" His father growled before unleashing a brutally harsh crack of the whip. 

   "Please...father...I'm sorry." He sobbed as tears poured down his cheeks.

   "You're only sorry because you were caught! If I didn't punish you, you'd do it again in a heartbeat Malik!" 

   He expected to feel the whip against his back, but the beating had ceased, and his father walked over to him, untied his hands and let his exhausted, viciously beaten body fall limply to the floor.

   Malik lay there, with his eyes shut, breathing heavily. But a harsh kick from his father, sent his form curling into a little ball, defensively trying to shield what little of him had yet to be broken.

   "Get up!" He screamed, kicking his son again in the stomach. "You're not nearly done yet with your studies, and the great ritual is only a week away!" His eyes scanned over the boy's back, which at this point, closely resembled minced meat. "I'll have Isis heal you before the ritual, because there's no use performing it on a mauled back." He hissed, before turning and walking away.

   Again, the familiar sinking feeling set in, as the room went black and another image appeared.

   Malik threw his head in his hands, having been up for two days straight studying and reading and memorizing. The constant aching of his back kept him from fully concentrating on his work. His father had purposely told Isis not to heal him until the night before the ritual so that he could suffer, and wallow in the pain that his rebellious actions had brought down upon him. The dreaded ritual was looming ever closer. Now it was only five days away.

   "It's hopeless..." He muttered, hitting his forehead with his hand.

   "No it's not." Came the most soothing voice in the entire world.

   There she stood, her form resting against the doorway. Her emerald eyes glanced down at her poor, forlorn brother and she struggled to hold back her tears. It pained her so much to see her brother suffering...but there wasn't much she could do. Not much...but some.

   "Malik, father said I couldn't heal you until the night before the ritual." She spoke as she walked over to where the young boy sat. "But I have something that might ease the pain." 

   He watched as her necklace lit up, and she said a little spell. The light transferred to the palm of her hand, and she placed her hand on his back.

   Instantly he felt a warming sensation, and almost immediately the sting was gone.

   "I don't care what he says." She gave him a defiant smile as she turned to walk away. "Oh, and I swiped something from the kitchens for you." She tossed him the red fruit and winked before she exited.

   Malik caught the small fruit eagerly and instantly gobbled it up. It was a strawberry, his absolute favorite.  

   That was one of the fondest memories of his childhood. His sister gave him hope, even when the situation looked hopeless. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that if he had ever met his mother; she would have been just like Isis. So calm and sincere; caring, yet stern. She had a mother's touch, and a mother's undying love. Malik didn't know where he'd be without her.

   But this brief ray of hope was quickly swallowed up by the cold darkness. He couldn't imagine where he would be led next. But when the details of the next scene immerged, he wished he could die on the spot.

   Malik was kneeling on the stone floor, with his head bowed and his hands bound together. His upper body was bare, revealing the young lithe form the boy had; with a freshly healed back. His entire body convulsed violently, he felt as if he would lose what little food remained in his stomach after a long night of vomiting. Today was his tenth birthday. Instead of receiving a treasured family heirloom, or praise from his parents for becoming a young man, he was given an ancient curse. 

   Nobody was in the shrine room at the time. It was part of the ritual. He had to be alone, praying to the Gods before his time came. Alone...he was used to that, and usually, he enjoyed it. But today, that was the last thing that he wanted. He wanted his sister, he wanted Litho. The boy needed some sort of comfort before he went into the room that lay beyond the double doors behind the shrine of the Gods.

   Glancing up, he stared at the statues. There was Anubis, sacred God of embalming and guider of the dead's soul across the underworld. Malik stared at the statue for a while, as if hoping that the great God himself would come and save him from this; more like put him out of his misery. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

   Then he moved his eyes from Anubis to Bast. Ah, Bast...sweet Goddess of the home, protector of children and family. Where was she when he needed her the most? Was he not worthy of such divine protection? He snorted quietly to himself...no, he was an Ishtar...not worth anything.

   Not wanting to linger on that for too much longer he quickly shifted his gaze to a more menacing God; Set. The one who owns chaos. The God of all things that bring pain and suffering. Malik let out a sarcastic, almost evil chuckle. Set was defiantly the God for him.

   He took in a deep breath as his eyes wandered to the last statue. The almighty sun God Ra. One that Malik felt a particular attachment to. He liked the sun, and he liked what few precious moments he had outside in it. Ra had always given him more strength. Ra was the sun to him, even when he was cooped up inside...

   Malik started a small prayer to his favorite God, but was cut off abruptly when his father and two guards burst through the doors behind him, interrupting what little peace he was trying to find in Ra.

   Quickly he turned his head around to see his father advancing on him with an evil look in his eyes and an extremely sharp looking dagger in his hands.

   "Please! Just give me one more minute!" He screamed when the two guards grabbed him by the arms and picked up his light body, carrying him behind the alter and through the double doors.

   "W-wait! Please!" He yelled, kicking against the ground, and struggling to free himself.

   Instead of complying, they threw him down on an alabaster alter that was bare except for a ridge that jutted out at the end. The table was slightly slanted, and Malik could only imagine why...

   The two men grabbed his hands, which were still tied together, and tied a rope around the rope that was already binding him. They then attached the rope to the head of the table, rendering Malik helpless and unable to move away from the torture that was about to be brought down upon him.

   Harshly they yanked at his hair, lifting his face up and holding it still while they gripped his chin unsympathetically.

   Out of the corner of his eye Malik saw his father walk by and sit a lit candle on the small wooden table by the alter that he was presently tied to.

   "W-what are you doing?!" He screeched, when he saw his father lower the blade of the dagger into the red hot flame. He tried his best to take a deep breath, but his breathing was limited due to the fact that his head was being pulled back by the guards.

   He vaguely saw his father come up to him; the dagger, glowing red. His father smirked before he placed the blade under Malik's eye, slowly carving out the ritual pattern, while Malik writhed and screamed under the immense pain.

   "Shut him up!" His father ordered one of the men.

While still holding Malik firmly, the man reached behind and grabbed a rag soaked in alcohol and roughly gagged the poor boy.

   Malik choked as the disgusting liquid poured down his parched throat when he tried to breathe. It muffled all attempts for him to cry out. However, tears still formed in his eyes, and fell down his face, stinging the freshly cut marks under his eyes. 

    "Uhhh!" He yelled, biting down on the rag when his father started working under his other eye. He could no longer see or think straight. His vision was blurred by his tears, and his mind could focus on nothing but the pain. It felt like an eternity before his father finally backed away. It was over; finally his suffering had come to an end. But...they weren't untying him. Instead the two guards let go of his hair, roughly throwing his head down on the hard alter surface. I-it was over...it had to be...but why weren't they letting him go?

   'Ra, please help me...' Had he been thinking clearly he would have known that it wasn't over, after all, he had studied it, he knew every detail of this ritual...but he wasn't thinking about that now...

   He shut his tender eyes and rested his head on the table. Oh, how is neck ached from being held back for so long. Before he even had enough time to catch his breath he felt his hair being pulled away from his shoulders. 'No!' They still had to do his entire back!

   He bit down on the wet rag again, feeling as if he could chew right through it when his father ran the searing blade along his upper back and across his shoulders.

   "Mmmm!" He cried out, only to have his screams muffled by the rag. As soon as he started to move his body the two men rushed over and held him down. He wasn't able to move; he could hardly breathe or see...his throat was burning from screaming at the top of his lungs, and his back was causing him to contort his body as much as it was allowed under the hindering grips of the two men. 

   He could feel the warm river of freshly discharged blood pouring down his back. Because the table was slanted, as his blood was spilled, it ran down the table and collected in the little niche at the other end of the alter.

   It was his innocent blood that had to be shed...he had to suffer for a lost cause, a tribe that was on the brink of extinction...yet, no one was willing to let it die. Rather...let the young suffer...let them carry the impossible burden of being an Ishtar.

   Malik's back was throbbing, the pain...unbearable...the images, all too vivid...

   "Aah!" Malik shot up in the bed and involuntarily reached his hand around, brushing his fingers across those infamous scars. His whole body was dripping with sweat and shaking slightly.

   'It was just a dream....dammit! A dream!' He yelled at himself. He looked to his right, and there was Ryou, staring right at him, with a horrified look on his face.

   "What?!" He snapped, causing Ryou to flinch. Malik put a trembling hand to his forehead...he felt a busting headache coming on.

   Ryou quickly tore his gaze away from the Pharaoh. "N-nothing...you were just..."

   "Just what?" Malik asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. He narrowed his eyes as he stared forward at the ground. He couldn't look at Ryou.

   "You were tossing and turning...and crying out in your sleep..."

   "Yea, well...you must have been hearing things." He hissed. Malik turned around and flopped back down in his bed, exposing his back to Ryou.

   Ryou gazed at the ancient cryptic carvings. They were so beautiful, yet at the same time hideous. The carvings, in and of themselves were enticing and captivating, drawing ones attention to Malik's perfect back. However, that still didn't push aside the fact that he had them etched into his flesh, in what Ryou was sure had to have been the most painful thing Malik had ever been through. He knew that the memory of that day must still haunt Malik. But he knew that it would be in his best interest not to say anything more about it.

    Malik couldn't believe he had that dream again...it was so vivid and horrifying...and he prayed to the Gods that Ryou didn't hear too much of what he was crying out...

   It had been at least a year since he had stopped dreaming that dream. What on earth would cause him to dream it again? Ah, but that was a rhetorical question if he had ever heard one. He knew what caused it...he knew who caused it...

   Oh well...it didn't matter. He would just have to suck it up and be the hardened tough Pharaoh that he had been all these years. Ryou didn't matter to him anymore, and he had gotten his reputation back finally as a heartless killer. Things were back to normal. But it was still hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that was another example of a random idea that pops into my weird mind in the middle of the night...However...I felt that it was necessary to put a little human character back into Malik so that you don't start hating him again. And sorry for all the bloody details. But I am an avid Malik fan and feel that whenever someone wants to talk about his history and the whole "back carving" incident, they should make the reader feel sympathy for him, even if the current circumstances in the story should make you feel anything BUT sympathy for him. I know he's made a turn for the worst, but hey, this is reality, things don't always end up happy and I hate it when they do (No not always). But let's put things into perspective here. Malik has just killed an innocent girl and now he has Ryou, who has done absolutely nothing to him, scared and alone. But, from Malik, could you really expect anything different? (In this story I mean) No. Even though he "cares" about Ryou, that's not enough to make him change his ways. Come on, it's just human nature to stick with the familiar. 

   Ok, I'm done with my little psychology spiel. Thanks for taking the time to read this "work-in-progress" of a story! BTW...I have no idea (well, I do have a little idea...) where I'm going to go with this story, for those of you bighting your nails to find out who Ryou's going to end up with...well, lets just say that I'm as clueless as you!  And remember, reviews are welcomed! Let me just take the time to thank you for all of these wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much they help me and motivate me to get my rear in gear and keep writing! I seriously never expected for anyone to like this story because it was an off the wall idea that came to me really late one night (or should I say, really really early one morning).

   And one more thing (sorry I'm blabbing a lot) I think from now on I'll update every two to three weeks or so, just because this story is getting really long and there are so many chapters, so I'm going to make them longer and take more time to think about them so I don't get anything messed up (I tend to do that a lot).

   Malik: *in a daze* Wow...that was waaaay too much talking...

I apologized!

Malik: *falls over on the floor and starts twitching*

Y. Malik: *pulls out sennen rod and pokes Malik* get up you fool, you look like a fishy flopping around on the ground *poke poke*

Just give him some sugar, he'll be alright.

Y. Malik: Nah, I think I like poking him better *poke poke*

Malik: *Twitch twitch*

Y. Malik: *poke poke*

Malik: *twitch twitch*

(Etcetera etcetera until Y. Malik finally gets bored of Malik and decides to hide under the bleachers in the school gym and poke people in the butt.) 

Oh, and by the way...I KNOW that Joey did not call Y. Malik an artichoke head on today's episode. Where is he getting these "creative" insults? I think Y. Malik should bite off his head.

Y. Malik: Sounds like a plan.    


	21. Darkness Manifest

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh

And sorry for the lack of update (again). However, this is the longest chapter thus far, so in my book, that makes up for it. Plus, I'm putting more thought into the later chapters because I want this story to get better as it goes along, not "oh, that wasn't nearly as good as the last chapter" –that is my worst nightmare. Anyway, who knows when I'll update next? But hey, schools out so I have a lot of time on my hands now. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try my best over the summer to perhaps...oh I dunno...finish this story? We'll see...

                                     _Darkness Manifest_

  Malik had managed to fall asleep again after a while. But for the longest time; since he was suffering from a sever bout of insomnia, he just sat up in his bed and stared at the ground with his arms resting lightly on his knees. As much as he tried to forget about it and not let it bother him, he couldn't help but wonder why after all this time he had that dream again. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had been through countless sessions with the palace mage and had taken many potions to rid himself of this very problem, and up until now, it had worked. What could be more powerful than all of the magick he had undergone?

    Trying to take his mind off the nightmare, he turned and watched as Ryou started to slowly sink lower against the wall as his eyes followed suit. At least he was getting some sleep...

   All that aside, morning had finally arrived, after what felt like the longest night Malik had ever been through. Sitting up in the bed he stretched his arms over his head, and tried to shake off his last ounce of sleepiness. Today was the day. Bakura was going to come back, and he knew it. But he had nothing to worry about, because Ryou was going to stay with him. Not that he really gave a hoot anymore. He could care less if Ryou wanted to stay with him or not. He just didn't want to be seen as a loser, he didn't want Ryou to pick Bakura over him and then he become the laughing; stock of the entire Egyptian court and soon after that the whole kingdom of Egypt...word spreads like a wild fire; especially when everyone is so eager to see you look like a fool.

   But was that really true? Was this his only excuse for wanting Ryou to stay? No. Hell no. And he knew it; he just wanted to convince himself otherwise. He didn't like to think that he would be hurt if Ryou left, because then that would mean that he had to admit that he had feelings for the boy. Why was it that he still felt so ripped apart when it came to Ryou? What was it about that damn boy that caused him to contradict himself? He loved him, yet he wanted to kill him. He needed him, yet he didn't really care if Ryou stayed or left.

   Glancing down, right where he had left him the night before, Malik gazed upon the boy that was giving him such a busting headache. Ryou was slouched over, sleeping against the wall; his small chest rising and falling in perfect sync with his breathing. So tranquil...so innocent...so trusting. Too trusting for his own good in fact. This would have been the perfect time to get rid of all his troubles. All he would have to do was wrap his hands around the boy's delicate, swan like neck and he could end it all in a few seconds. Then he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not Ryou would leave him...But if it were so easy...if it had always been this easy; why couldn't he just get it over with? This was another one of those times when Malik began to be at odds with himself. It was an easy task that was impossible for him to do.

   "Dammit." He growled as he flopped back down in the bed and buried his face in the pillow. It was getting to the point where he didn't even wan to look at the boy anymore. He didn't want to look at him because he hated the thought pattern that came along with it. It was too tempting to just ready his bow and use the boy for target practice. Or to do what he originally tried to do and just choke the life right out of him.

   Yes...if he were to ever kill Ryou, that's how he'd do it. For some reason he liked the satisfaction of staring into the boy's eyes as he slowly sucked the life right out of him. Just like the last time. It felt oddly, satisfying...Almost as if he were overcoming something more than just another's life. He was overcoming the good in himself, the good that kept Ryou alive until today. If it weren't for that speck of good in him, he wouldn't have felt that sting in his heart when Ryou looked at him the way he did.

   A gentle, stifled cough brought Malik's attention out of his pillow and over to the corner of the room where Ryou was now sitting upright; his eyes wide open with fear.

   "I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean to-" He started but Malik quickly interrupted him.

   "Just be quiet you little runt, I was already awake. Gods, I'm sick and tired of your constant blubbering." Malik snapped, shocked at his own discourtesy. He didn't really mean to be that rude, but he did not show any signs of remorse for his actions. Instead, he just glared in Ryou's direction, trying to make the boy look away. But evidently Ryou was in no mood to be talked down to this morning.

   For the first time in his life Ryou's eyes narrowed and he shot a dangerous look right back at Malik that stunned the hell out of him. Ryou, against his better judgment, stood up from where he was and slowly walked over to the Pharaoh's bed. His countenance showed no fear, and it showed no pain. For the first time ever, Malik saw the look of hatred in Ryou's eyes.

  Once Ryou had reached the bed, Malik sat up slightly, too taken aback to say anything. Casually Ryou leaned down so that his face was right next to Malik's.

   "Well, you know what Malik?" He started, in a mocking sort of way. "I'm sick and tired of you. I'm sick of the way you walk all over people, and the way you stick up your nose and act as if your shit don't stink." Ryou paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in. It was about time that someone told this son of a bitch what he needed to hear. "And another thing; I'm sick of this 'I'm such a bad ass' attitude that you try and pull. Let me tell you something Malik. You're not fooling anyone, especially me. I can see right through you. I saw right through you on the day you tried to kill me. You're not a bad ass, you're a coward who uses the title of Pharaoh to scare people, when in fact, the only one that's scared is you. Oh and Malik, you expect me to feel so sorry for you because you had such a horrible childhood, and you want to use that for an excuse as to why you're the way you are today. Well boo hoo, poor Malik. You aren't the only one that's had a rough past, but I don't see other people moping around and feeling sorry for themselves...and you know why? Because we don't have time, we have lives, and family, and loved ones, oh wait...you don't have any of that, no wonder you sit around and pout all day."

   Malik's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he listened to Ryou's words. He was beyond angry, he was infuriated. No one, absolutely no one would dare to even think of talking to him like this. What made Ryou think that he was any different? Rising up, he was about to kick Ryou's little ass, but Ryou pushed him back down.

   "I'm not done yet...I have only one more thing to say, and I've said this before. One of these day's you'll get what's coming to you...and you'll see...there will be no one there to help you...and I mean that with every fiber of my being Malik Ishtar, you worthless piece of shit."

   "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Malik roared as he shot up from the bed and tackled Ryou, slamming the boy to the ground with all of his might.

   "Go ahead and kill me! I don't care!" Ryou snapped before Malik's fist made harsh contact with his jaw.

   Ryou's head crashed into the cold stone floor causing him to cry out.

   "Ryou...I can't kill you just yet. What about poor Bakura? Don't you want to see him once more before you die?" Malik asked snidely, still breathing rather heavily. He couldn't let this little incident interfere with his perfect plan. Standing up, he brushed himself off, and stepped over the flustered Ryou, who was still lying flat on his back, with a little river of blood running down his lip.

   "I'm leaving now. Make sure you tell ol' Bakura hello for me when he comes." With that, Malik stepped out of the room. And just when Ryou thought he was rid of the bastard for the day, Malik popped his head back in the door and gave a wicked smile. "Incase you were thinking about leaving before your lover boy shows up, I strongly advise against it. I've got guards everywhere with orders to kill you if you as much as step out of this room. Have a nice day." Malik left again, slamming the door behind him.

   "Damn him!" Ryou yelled, as he sat up and hastily wiped the blood off his lip. Now all he could do was pray that Bakura would still come back, or else he had no hope.

   Ryou's nerves were killing him as the minutes of the day went by. Each moment that past brought more doubt into his mind until finally he walked over to the balcony and saw that the sun was already starting to set. Glancing down, he also noticed three guards stationed at the bottom of the balcony...Malik wasn't playing games.

   Now was the time for him to give up hope. Bakura wasn't coming back, and he didn't blame him one bit. If Bakura had treated him the way that he had treated Bakura, he wouldn't even want to speak to him again.

   All that aside, Ryou knew that eventually Malik would be back. When that time came, Ryou also knew that he was going to suffer tremendously for his earlier outburst. However irrational it was, he in no way, shape or form wished that he could take back even a single word of it. Hell, Malik was most likely going to kill him, but it was well worth seeing the look on his face when someone finally stood up to him and told him the words that pretty much every other Egyptian wanted to say. But then again, he wouldn't let it be known that killing him would be doing him a huge favor. Better to be dead than to live out a life in constant fear and sorrow, not to mention going through it all with Malik.

   There was nothing more for him to do. No use in worrying about whether or not Bakura was going to come for him. That time had past... Despondently, Ryou scuffed back over near the entrance of the room and fell back against the wall, letting his body slowly slide alongside it until he rested on the floor.

   He let out a small disappointed sigh and closed his eyes, praying to the Gods for a quick death... 'Like they'll listen to me.' He gave a depressing chuckle. That'll be number three on the unanswered prayers list. First he prayed for them to give Malik a heart, and what did they do? They turned him into more vicious an animal than he already was. Then, as Malik chased him down the corridor, Ryou prayed to the Gods...begging them to not let him die alone...but where did that leave him? All alone, in the Pharaoh's room, awaiting his cruel and harsh judgment. Why pray for a quick death? If he did, that'd probably land him a spot on the stakes.

   Ryou shuddered just thinking about it. It had to be the most horrible way to die. When one was sent to the stakes, one was tied to a large cedar pole on the outskirts of the city, where you were exposed to all of the elements...extreme heat, brutal winds and sandstorms, not to mention vultures, hyenas, and jackals, who, when you were on your last thread of life, would rip at your flesh and devour you...and your throat is so parched and dry that you can't even scream.

   No...He really didn't want to die that way.  

   "You have to get him!"

   "For the last time Jou, he doesn't want me to get him…He'd…" Bakura paused, telling Jounouchi that Ryou would rather be with a pompous Pharaoh didn't look too well on his part.

   "Bakura you've got to go!"

Becoming frustrated, Bakura took the goblet that he was drinking from and slammed it down onto the table, causing Malachi to glair nastily at him.

   "Bakura, I really don't care what the hell you do, but if you bang my shit up you're going to get your ass beat." He seethed.

   "Oh shut it you." Bakura snapped. He was in no mood to be taking threats at the moment. He had more important things to be thinking about; or, not be thinking about. Desperately over the past few days he had tried to forget about Ryou, and every time he had nearly convinced himself that he didn't love the little brat anymore, along came Jounouchi to hound at him about not going after the boy again.

   "You guys, what about our plan? Remember? We were all gonna go and kill that bastard!" Jou yelled at both of them. Turning his attention to Malachi, who was taking a huge gulp of wine from his goblet, Jou's expression softened somewhat. "What about your brother? You were going to kill Malik because he killed your brother. What ever happened to that?"

   "I was just overreacting. Sit your punk ass down, before I give you a permanent limp." He hissed. But for once, Jou wouldn't let Malachi's threats stop him from getting his point across.

   "You know what I think. I think it's you guys who're the punks." He spat as he glared intensely at each of them. "You don't even have enough courage to stick up for those you care about…Well, let me tell you something. I'll go alone if I have to, because I'm not letting that ass get away with what he did to my sister, because she means more to me than that!"

   Bakura abruptly shot up from the table, knocking over his chair. Swiftly he walked over to Jounouchi and grabbed hold of his shirt.

   "Don't you ever tell me that I don't love Ryou! He means more to me than you'll ever comprehend. And it's because I love him that I'm not going! You wouldn't understand…so just shut your mouth." He yelled while jerking Jou around by his shirt.

   Jou sneered as an exasperated chuckle escaped his lips.

   "Come now Bakura, you expect me to believe that? You're not leaving him there because you love him…you're just not going because you're scared of what you'll see." At that moment, Jou wished that he had never opened his mouth.

   "I told you to shut up!"

   Before he could even blink, Jou felt Bakura's fist slam into his mouth; and Bakura was ready to have another go at it, but there was a knock on the door that diverted all of their attention.

   Bloodied lip and all, after regaining his composure, Jounouchi walked over to the door, lifted the latch and slowly eased it open.

   In the doorway stood a young man, no older than fifteen with a grungy appearance and a sickly form. His brown hair was askew, but it matched his smudged and dirty face. Taking deep breaths, he finally spoke, paying no attention to Jou's bloody lip, or his roughed-up appearance.

   "Is there…a Jounouchi here? A…Jounouchi form the village of Der el Bahri?" He gasped.

   "Who wants to know?" Jou asked him, with a look of skepticism on his face.

   "Here." The young boy handed Jounouchi a piece of rolled up papyrus. "It's from your village."

  "But why would they…hey!" Jounouchi yelled after him, but the messenger boy ran off as quickly as he came.

   Tediously Jou unrolled the scroll and began to read it as he walked back over to the table. No sooner did his eyes rest on the papyrus then his stomach did a back flip.

   "Jou, what is it? Wha-" Bakura stopped as he watched the scroll fall from Jou's hands. Immediately Jou made a break for the door, but Bakura got there first and stopped him.

   "NO! Let me go! He's got her! Let me go!" Even though Bakura was at least a head shorter than Jou, he had enough strength to overpower him.

   While Bakura was restraining Jou, Malachi walked over and retrieved the papyrus roll from the ground and proceeded to read it out loud.

   " 'Jou,' " he read, " 'They've got her.' "

And that was it, four simple words that caused his world to come crashing down.

   "Bakura! Let me go!"

Bakura, becoming angry, gripped the struggling Jou harder and threw him back away from the door and then slammed it shut.

   "What the hell are you going to do Jounouchi? Storm into the palace, march right up to Malik and order him to give you your sister back?!" He shouted.

   Jou remained silent as he blinked a few times.

   "I didn't think so…you have no idea what you'd do, do you?" He questioned, while walking over to where Jou stood. "Let me tell you something about Malik Jou. He is evil…he'd kill you before you'd even get a chance to step foot in his palace. There is no way in hell that you can go there to try and get your sister back. Believe me; I know how he is…"

   "So what are you suggesting Bakura?! That I just sit back and do nothing like you?"

   "I didn't say that! But you can't go there or you'll get yourself killed."

   "You're not making any sense."

   "Just…Fuck…I-I'll go…" Bakura said in an undertone. There was no denying that he wanted Ryou back, and badly. So after all this time, he had finally reached a conclusion in his head. He was going up there to save Ryou and Shizuka, and if Ryou didn't want to come back, then at least he wasn't risking his neck for nothing. He could still bring Shizuka back to Jounouchi without revealing his true motives…What a foolproof plan.

   But unknown to him, he was not the only one with a plan...

   The last golden hews of Ra's chariot were all that was left of the daytime hours. Soon it would be night, and even sooner, Malik would be back. Ryou had caused himself to go into such a state of depression that he didn't even care what happened to him anymore. Malik could come back, he could beat him, rape him, kill him, whatever, and he didn't care.

   Slowly he lifted his head up and watched as the day was silently swallowed up by the foreboding night. Just like him…His light, his thirst for life was gradually being swallowed up by the darkness as well…but not just any darkness, it was the worst kind…it was Malik. Darkness manifested in it's purest, most evil form.

   Subconsciously he was trying to distract himself with his depressing similes, doing anything he could to keep his heart from exploding with guilt. Yes, guilt...There was always something, something he could have said differently, something he could have done, or maybe a few less words were needed, but in any case, what he did (or didn't do for that matter), over time, slowly sucked the life out of his bond with Bakura, much like Malik would soon be doing to him...on a much different level though. Damn, there it was again, his morbid creativity once more brought him slightly out of the essence of self defeat.

   Yet, was there really anything he could have said or done? Evidently the God's hated him anyway, so it didn't matter if he said all the right words, or did all the right things. They put him on this earth to suffer, and he could not die until he had served his purpose and lived out the pathetic life that they had meant for him to live.

   Was he done though? Had he suffered enough? Could he finally die and not have to suffer anymore? Even though he knew that his death was eminent, whether it be now, or down the road a ways, something deep down inside of him told him that he had yet to undergo enough pain before he breathed his last.

   Why he had that feeling, he did not know, but it probably had to do with his wonderful pessimism. But, when a life such as his has been lived, could one ever hope to have even an ounce of optimism?

   Sighing deeply, he glanced over to his right, in the corner where Malik kept his bow. But tonight it wasn't there. That was a little strange, Ryou never remembered Malik taking his bow out and leaving it somewhere. This could be a good thing, or this could be a very bad thing. Malik could be out on his chariot hunting, which meant that he wouldn't be back until the wee hours of the morning. Or...he could be out searching for more innocent blood to shed. Ryou simply shrugged it off. Either way it didn't matter. He had learned the hard way that such an evil one can never be changed. Malik being out hunting only gave Ryou a few more hours to sit in this empty room and suffer. In a way, he wanted Malik to come back so that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

   Becoming entangled in the web of morbid thoughts, Ryou's heart nearly stopped beating when a scream was heard outside the balcony window. Was Malik back already? Did he bring home another innocent life to toy with? Quickly Ryou stood up, but he dare not move from his spot. All this night he had so longed for death, but when the prospect lie, possibly, right outside his window, it became a lot harder for him to wish that Malik would hurry up. After all, the Pharaoh did have his bow with him, and Ryou was not really fond of being shot with it, especially after he saw the agony that Shizuka went through before she died. No...now he didn't really want to die, he wanted to live, he wanted...

   "BAKURA!" Ryou shouted when he saw the white haired tomb robber hop over the marble railing. Bakura stood there and looked up, gazing right at him. And oh what a welcomed sight it was. Ryou couldn't help himself; his body was still shaking, and his mind drew a blank, but still he ran forward.

   Reluctant though he was, Bakura couldn't help but open his arms to accept the boy, even after all the pain he put him through, he was always willing to take him back...that's the effect that love has on people.

   Ryou plowed into Bakura, nearly knocking the both of them down.

   Bakura was in a state of shock as well. He didn't expect this greeting from Ryou, and he didn't expect it to be this easy to get into the palace either. He only had to kill two guards. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it. But that didn't matter, looking down he saw his Ryou, clinging to him as if he were his life support. It felt good...It felt so good for Ryou to be holding him like this again. He thought this day, and this feeling would never come again.

   Slowly he brought his hand down and began to gently stroke Ryou's soft white hair. The feeling felt so familiar, like it hadn't even been an hour since he had last held Ryou, but that was probably because he dreamed of this boy constantly. He closed his eyes as he pulled Ryou in closer to himself with his other hand. Half of him wanted to beat the shit out of this boy for doing what he did the last time, but he just couldn't bring himself to it...because the other half loved Ryou way too much to want to do anything but hold him.

   He looked up and silently thanked the Gods for keeping his Ryou safe. He could have stood there forever just holding Ryou in his arms, but there was no doubt that Malik, wherever he was, knew that two of his guards had been killed and he was probably not too happy about that.

   Bakura slid his hands down to Ryou's shoulders and slowly pried the boy off of him.

   Ryou looked up, with tears in his deep chocolate eyes.

   "I can't believe you're here." He whispered with a hint of uncertainty.

   "Ryou, no matter what happens, don't ever think that I won't come for you. I have always been there," he placed his hand under Ryou's chin and lifted his beautiful face up so that he could look him right in the eyes, "and no matter how much you piss me off, I always will be." He said with a smile before planting a delicate kiss on the tip of Ryou's nose. "Now stop crying, I'm going to get you out of here. But there is someone else who I have to take along with us." Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes. "Ryou, do you remember Jou's sister Shizuka?"

   Almost immediately Ryou started sobbing uncontrollably as he started backing away. Ryou hung his head and continued crying.

   "What happened? Have you seen her here?" He questioned.

   "Bakura, I...I-m so sorry...there was nothing I could do. He...It all happened so fast...I couldn't, I was so scared..." Ryou stared mumbling incoherently as he shook his head while still making a conscious effort to avoid looking at Bakura.

   "Ryou, where is she?" Bakura asked again, a bit more urgently this time. He knew they couldn't linger here much longer without the threat of being caught.

   "Bakura...she-she's dead."

 Putting on a somber look, Bakura glanced at Ryou and nodded his head, touching Ryou's shoulder, gently reassuring him even though he knew it was going to be hard for him to tell Jou the news when they got back. 

    "I-it was Malik, he killed her with his bow and arrow..." Ryou paused and suddenly a horrified look came upon his face. "Oh no..." He put his had over his mouth as if he were about to vomit as he remembered; that very same bow was not in its place tonight, and suddenly behind them, the chamber doors burst open, and there in the doorway stood none other than the Pharaoh. At first he didn't say a word, he just stood there with his bow in hand and an arrow aimed straight for Ryou's head. In all his regal splendor, he looked like the war God Set himself. Darkness manifest. He stood erect with the bow pulled back tight, not moving a muscle, his stormy amethyst eyes narrowed ever so slightly as they stared at Ryou, piercing his soul. The very sight sent an electric chill all the way up Ryou's spine. He had never seen Malik look quite like this, but he didn't like it one bit. It made him want to take back everything that he had said early that morning, because if ever there was a time when Malik scared him, it was now.

   "Very perceptive little Ryou." He said with a wicked grin, still standing as still as the statue of Ra that was in the temple. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to put two and two together."

   Bakura glared back at Malik, but Malik seemed to be paying no attention to the tomb robber, that is until Bakura made to take a step closer to Ryou. Then, as quick as lightning Malik shifted his position and aimed the arrow right at Bakura's heart.

   "Don't move another inch." He warned. Bakura simply grunted in response as he took a step closer to Ryou and grabbed the boy by the arm. Just then Malik scowled as he released the arrow, sending it flying past Bakura, grazing his arm along the way.

   Bakura hissed as he put his hand over the deep wound and took a step back.

   "You mother fucker." Bakura growled when he lifted his hand and saw blood pouring freely down his arm. Quickly he reapplied pressure to the wound. He started to walk towards Malik, but the Pharaoh wouldn't have it.

   "Ah ah Bakura...Next time I won't miss." Malik smiled cruelly as he reached behind his back, pulled out another arrow and readied his bow in one fluid movement as if this action was second nature to him. Ryou looked from Bakura to Malik, and then back to Bakura. Gently, once he had made his way to where Bakura stood, all the while under the piercing gaze of the Pharaoh; he lifted Bakura's hand off of his wound and looked at it. It was pretty bad. But there was no time to do anything about it; Malik was still standing there with another arrow aimed at both of them. Ryou had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

   Bakura, beginning to feel lightheaded collapsed to his knees, still holding his arm. There was no describing the look that he had in his eyes at that moment as he sat there on his knees staring up at Malik.

   "B-Bakura!" Ryou knelt down beside him and ripped off a piece of his robes. Trying to tie up Bakura's arm with his hand shaking violently was no easy task, but he managed.

   Bakura slowly turned his attention away from the Pharaoh, and immediately his expression softened. He looked at Ryou, and he saw how much pain was etched on his face. He could feel the boy's tremors as Ryou tied the piece of cloth around his arm. Why, of all people, did Ryou have to be the one to suffer so?

   Malik looked on with the utmost jealousy surging through him. He felt this exact emotion when he watched the two lovers in the dungeon so many moons ago. When they looked at each other, it was as if they were the only two beings on earth. Right now, Malik felt smaller, and far less significant than even the tiniest ant. It was like he just ceased to be. But nothing was going to prevent him from keeping a stone cold façade. The last thing he wanted was for Bakura to find out that he was extremely jealous of him. Instead, he walked closer and scoffed at them.

   "How cute. Bakura comes here to rescue you like the hopeless romantic that he is. But he ends up on the ground, about to be killed by the one superior to him."

   Bakura lifted his head up and looked up at Malik from where he was kneeling.

   "Youwillneverkillme." He hissed, glaring up at the man whom he hated more than anything in the world.

   "Shut up!" Malik roared, and then he gave Bakura a harsh kick in the ribs, causing Ryou to scream as Bakura fell over on his side and coughed up some blood.

   "Leave him alone!" Ryou started to kneel down to him again, but Malik grabbed the boy by his white tresses and yanked him up.

   "Since when have you been giving the orders my disobedient slave?" Malik asked as he nipped at the flesh of Ryou's neck. "I have yet to punish you for your outburst this morning."

   Ryou's eyes went wide with fear as he felt Malik press the tip of the arrow against the back of his neck.

   "I could aim right here, and it'd all be over in a matter of moments." He felt Malik move the arrow down his back and press it sharply against the middle of his spine. "Or, I could miss, and hit you right here, causing you great amounts of pain."

   Ryou was caught off guard when suddenly Malik dropped the bow and arrow to the floor and spun him round.

   "Or, my personal favorite," He snaked his hands around Ryou's neck as he looked at him straight in the eyes. "I could slowly wrap my hands around your neck like so," He paused as he started squeezing tighter, "And slowly force the life right out of you."

   As if he suddenly changed his mind, Malik threw Ryou down on top of Bakura; causing the injured boy to groan slightly; and picked up his bow and arrow.

   "But I'm afraid I can't do any of that, because as I said, when Bakura came, it would be your choice as to where you'll go. So, make your decision." Malik put his arrow back in the quiver and slung the bow behind him. Then he crossed his arms and put a small, evil smirk on his face.

   Well, there was no question as to what he was going to do. Slowly Ryou helped the nearly unconscious Bakura to his feet and started walking towards the door.

   "That's your decision then?" Malik asked, as if Ryou should greatly reconsider. Ryou didn't even turn to acknowledge that he had heard Malik. Instead, he just kept on walking.

   "Suit yourself." Malik clapped his hands twice and no less than twenty of his guards filed into the room through the door and circled their way around Ryou, and the hurt Bakura, blocking their way.

   Ryou immediately looked petrified. His head turned left, then right. There was no way to escape.

   Two guards stepped aside to allow Malik to enter the circle.

   "You bastard! You said you'd let me go if that's what I wanted!" Ryou shouted, still holding on to Bakura, but the weight of the other boy was starting to pull him down.

   "Yea, well, I changed my mind." Malik spoke casually as he shrugged. "Get him." He added pointing to Bakura, and two of the guards stepped into the circle and pulled Bakura away from Ryou.

   "N-NO! You can't! He's hurt!" Ryou shouted as he started after them, but Malik grabbed onto his arm with one hand and pulled him back.

   Bakura lifted his head up as the two guards held him there awaiting Malik's orders. He looked at Ryou without saying a word, then his expression swiftly changed as he shot his attention up to Malik, who had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

   "I'd wipe that smile off my face if I were you." Bakura seethed. Malik raised his eyebrows slightly.

   "Oh no, I'm so scared that Bakura's going to hurt me." He chuckled as he stepped closer and backhanded Bakura with such a force that the sound resonated throughout the room. Bakura had his head turned to one side, but he spit out the blood and then slowly turned his head back around to face Malik. He did not say a word this time, he just stared at Malik, and Malik stared right back before looking up to the guards.

   "I think a visit to the stakes should straighten this one out."

At that, Ryou tugged at his arm, trying to free himself.

   "No! You can't do that!" He screamed. Bakura remained silent. He wasn't going to give Malik the satisfaction of knowing that he was scared...and for the first time, he really was. He, like every other Egyptian, had heard the horrid stories about the stakes, and that was certainly not the way that he had wanted to die.

   "Take him." Malik said. And with an elegant wave of his hand his orders were carried out. The two guards walked the injured tomb robber out of the room, down the hallway and out of sight.

   Once he was gone Ryou turned on Malik and started hitting him with all of his might, with it having little to no effect on the stronger boy.

   "You promised!" He shouted as he balled his fist and punched Malik repeatedly in the chest. Malik seemed to be untouched by Ryou's anger and distress.

   "Calm yourself boy before you get hurt." He warned casually.

   "No! I hate you! I hope your soul rots in the netherworld you snake!" Ryou continued to hit Malik, but in his fit of rage he began to tire quickly, and he was unable to think straight.

   He had to save Bakura. He couldn't let them put him on the stakes. He'd die...Ryou tried to run out of the room, but Malik stopped him.

   "You're not going anywhere. And if you try to run away, I'll throw you in the dungeon." He warned as he looked down at the pale, tear stricken boy. It seemed as if Ryou didn't care, because he continued to struggle against Malik, only causing the stronger boy to become annoyed.

   "Alright, you asked for it." With a great force Malik slammed his fist into Ryou's face, causing the boy's body to go limp in his arms. He picked him up and carried him to the bed, gently laying him down.

   Malik sat down on the edge of the bed and stared down at the motionless form lying beneath him. How had things turned so drastically in a matter of days? Why had he spent so much of his time and effort trying to warm up to the boy if he was only going to do this to him in the end? Somehow, it seemed as if his efforts weren't in vein, because, even if it only lasted for a fleeting moment, he was human. Sitting quietly, keeping his gaze focused on the angel below him he began to reminisce of more pleasant times, his thoughts lingered on that night in the garden, the night that he had poured out his soul to Ryou, expecting the boy to give him the cold shoulder like he had always done. Instead Malik felt for the first time acceptance; Ryou embraced him for what he was, with all of his scars and flaws, Ryou saw in him what even he himself could never find.

   Such a shame it was, to throw away two such beautiful creatures, well, one at least. Malik doubted that he'd ever be able to get rid of Ryou, no matter how much he wanted to...

   "Dear, sweet Ryou...I'm sorry it had to come to this. If only you knew how much I loved you." Malik said soothingly while he sat there gently pushing Ryou's bangs away from his forehead.

   He leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Ryou's soft, pale cheek and then swiftly left the room for parts unknown.

   Yea...For once, I don't have anything to say. This story is taking a turn for the worst when it comes to happy endings. I was a little depressed when I wrote this, then I came back later when I wasn't depressed and proof read it and was like "damn, that's sad" so yea...poor all of them...bye.


	22. Family Reunion

Ok, I refuse to apologize anymore for my lack of update or else I'll be doing it for every chapter, so let me just say sorry now, and let that apply to all of my future shortcomings. Gomen nasai! Ok, back to business here. This is a long chapter and it has a lot of juicy stuff in it, so enjoy. Oh yea.... I WENT TO THE EVANESCENCE CONCERT! It was on Saturday night at Meriwether Post Pavilion. Let me just say that they kick ass live. Amy's voice is so amazing. They opened with my favorite song Haunted, (which I believe is in a fanfic by Froz flame ) Anyway, enjoy this chapter because I won't be able to update for a while because I'll be in Austin Texas for the National Fin Arts Festival. Wish me luck! Crosses fingers  

                                                     _Family Reunion_

   She was alone tonight, like she was every night. But the sister of the Pharaoh had her reasons for being on the back of a camel, riding her way across the Sahara.

   Isis turned her head and glanced up at the moonless night as she slowed her camel down. By dawn she will have reached her destination, the city of Goshen on the Sinai Peninsula. Goshen; where the Hebrew slaves were held in bitter bondage until their God delivered them some hundred and fifty years ago under the reign of Ramses the Great; was nothing more than a desolate ghost town now days, home to criminals, tomb robbers, and fugitives, all who had one thing in common; they were hiding from the wrath of Pharaoh. It was certainly no place for a woman of Isis's stature to be heading to. However, she had a purpose for going to the barren, not to mention, dangerous city. It had come recently to her in a vision, a clue given to her by the Sennen necklace. The key to freeing Malik from his self imprisonment lie in the city of Goshen, and not just with anyone, but with someone that Isis knew quite well. In fact, it was someone whom Malik was familiar with also...

  Unsure at first, she set off from Thebes almost immediately. There was no time to waste. Even though she knew that this person would never be willing to save Malik, she also knew that her visions were never wrong, and therefore, she had no choice. It was either convincing this person to save Malik, or allow Malik to continue on his path of self destruction until he was ultimately the means of his own downfall ...and she preferred that it not be the latter. Although, she wouldn't be surprised if this person refused to help her, after all, Malik had done something to him that was simply unforgivable.

   "Come on, let's go." She urged the camel on before giving him a slight kick in the ribs; time was not a luxury for her at this moment.

   "Make sure you tie him tight. The Pharaoh was very precise on his orders for this one. It seems as though we have an escape artist on our hands." The burly guard spoke as he watched his companion drop the unconscious tomb robber to the ground. "And hurry up will you? This place reeks." He added placing his hand over his nose and mouth. The smell of effluvium lingered in the air; vapors from decaying bone.

   "I don't think he'll be going too far." The other replied, kicking Bakura in the ribs indicating that the boy was out like a light.

   "Yea, but he's bound to-" He stopped mid sentence and turned toward his comrade as suddenly a haunting sound reached their ears. It was faint like it was coming from the other side of the desert, yet it seemed to fill the entire space around them. A low mournful howl filled the vast emptiness that was shrouded in darkness; not even the moon was shining tonight. Their only light was the faint glow of the city, which was ever dimming since it was even time for the night owls to call it a day.

   "C'mon, hurry up. I don't want to be here when them jackals come around." He spoke hurriedly. The other guard nodded his head in agreement as they placed Bakura in a sitting position and propped him up against a ten foot cedar pole. While one held him up, the other pulled a long rope out of the bag they had brought along with them and began to wind it around the unconscious boy.

   "That should do it." He said as he knotted the rope firmly, making sure to pull on it so tight that when Bakura did wake up (if he was still alive) it would cause him the most amount of pain possible.

   Then, just to take extra precautions, with great effort they managed to get Bakura's arms into such a position that his hands could be tied together behind the stake so that there was no chance of his escape.

   "Alright, let's get out of here; this place always gives me the creeps."

   "Hold on, the Pharaoh told me to make sure he had fresh wounds so that the vultures would find him faster." The man spoke as he knelt down in front of Bakura and pulled out his sword, cutting a deep gash across the boy's bare chest, for his shirt had been previously removed on the orders of Malik.

   Bakura's face contorted vaguely and a slight moan escaped his lips as his head rolled to one side, but he still did not wake up.

  Once his task had been completed, the guard quickly picked up the bag and hurried as fast as he could out of this valley of the dead, followed closely by the other sentinel.

   There was a reason why this place was referred to as the valley of the dead; for there wasn't just one stake out here on the outside of town...there were dozens. And after years of Malik sending countless unfortunate souls out here to die the place began to reek with the rancid smell of rotting flesh. Death had won its victory and claimed this land for its own. None wished to even go near this place for fear of catching some sort of illness, because there were many lurking around, just waiting to add another human soul to their hellish kingdom.  Once in a great while, when the smell would be so unbearable that the people in the city started to complain, someone would be sent down here for the unpleasant job of taking some of the rotten, disease ridden bodies and dumping them in the Nile for the crocks to feast on. Other than those few and far between times, whenever a new stake was needed, the previous victim (or what was left of him after the animals had had their fill) was simply untied and thrown into a wide, but shallow pit, commonly known amongst the people as the pit of lost souls.

   If there was anything that scared the Egyptians more than being sent to the stakes, it's what they knew would happen to their bodies once they had died. For them to gain access to the Field of Reeds...for them to live forever, their bodies had to be somewhat recognizable in order for their Ka to return every night. If the Ka didn't recognize its own body it would wander around aimlessly until it just ceased to be. No one in a million years ever thought that a Pharaoh could be so cruel as to deny people their afterlife. Even former Pharaohs never dreamed of doing such a thing. They believed that punishing a criminal in this life was enough; there was no need to punish him for all eternity.

   Not this Pharaoh, not Malik. He took pleasure in knowing that the people that he made suffer in life were still suffering after their death. And he took even more pleasure in knowing that he was the cause of their eternal suffering.

    Such an evil one has never been known to man until now. 

   The Sun God's chariot was on its way out of the underworld by the time Isis began descending the last mountain on her long overnight journey. Goshen was just visible at the base, nestled in a valley between two other colossal mountains. Overall, the city was well hidden, and well fortified for that matter. The enormous stone wall that had been built around it a hundred and fifty years ago to keep the slaves in, now served as a defense to keep the Pharaoh's soldiers out.

    Isis took in a deep breath as she gazed down upon the city which looked completely empty. But she knew better. The outlaws that lived there were smart enough to know not to come out during the daylight hours.

    Her heart gave a jolt when she thought about the person that she was seeking out. She had not seen or heard from him since the day she had sent him to this city, and she doubted that he would even recognize her when she showed up at his door; which was a chilling thought because those who were not familiar in this city, were killed. None could risk having their whereabouts exposed because they let an invader leave their city alive.     

   Giving the camel and extra kick, she grabbed onto the reigns tighter as the beast sped down the dirt path that led right into the city.

   The sun was higher in the sky, and the day had become far hotter before she had fully descended the mountain and come to the gates of Goshen. Upon her arrival, where she expected to find at least one man guarding the entrance to the city, she found no one. Not a soul was in sight, and even stranger was the fact that the massive gates were open just wide enough for her to slip through.

   Grabbing the reigns in her left hand she hopped off the camel and led him to the side where she undid the tack and smacked him on the rear, sending him bounding back up the mountain path with a grunt.

   "Might as well let you go, you can't come in with me." She spoke softly as she watched him round the corner and disappear out of sight. Right now, her means of getting back to Thebes was the last thing on her mind, Right now; her only concern was finding this person; the only person that could save Malik before it was too late.

   Looking up towards the heavens she gave a huge sigh before she turned around and made her way to the open gate. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. It was so unlike her to be this tentative about something. Isis usually prided herself in being on top of a situation. Normally she was calm and collected, but not this time. This was her last chance; she didn't fear for her own life, she feared for the life of her brother. If she failed...if her necklace was wrong...if this plan didn't work, there would be no hope in Hades of saving Malik.

   The gates were open just wide enough for her to squeeze through, so she quietly slid in and had a long look around the empty, decrepit ghost town before slowly moving on. Now that she thought about it, her necklace didn't exactly show her where this person was staying, only that he could be found in the city of Goshen. And Goshen was no small place; she could wander around here all day and still not find him.

   "By the tits of Hathor, this is such a load of bullshit." She grumbled, still continuing to walk down the main road. She passed building after horribly dilapidated building finding it a miracle that any of them were still standing, let alone having men live in them. She peered through windows and gazed down alleyways only to find the same thing every time...nothing. Not an animal, not another human being, and not the man that she was looking for. Where could they all be?

   As if to answer her question, there was a sudden rustle behind her and before she knew it a strong, sweaty hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her back. The outlaw drug her into an empty alleyway and then spun her around and pinned her against the wall.

   Isis glared at him nastily, she wasn't scared, she was pissed off. This man was only slowing her down and keeping her from finding the man she was looking for.

   "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked maliciously, smacking his hand away from her face.

   He grinned a toothless grin and chuckled softly to her.

   "I was just about to ask you the same." He reached for her veil with the intentions of taking it off, and when Isis realized what he was trying to do, she quickly moved her head to the side.

   "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned. But the man seemed set on taking her veil off. Isis just wouldn't have that... "I warned you." And with that she lifted her knee up swiftly until it made harsh contact with his groin. The man doubled over as he whined in sheer agony. He seemed to have forgotten about Isis for that moment, because she stepped past him and started walking away, but before she reached the end of the alley he came after her, walking with great difficulty and still whining slightly.

   "You little wench!" He growled lifting his hand up to strike.

Isis didn't want to resort to magick, but she found that she had no other options left. Closing her eyes, she began a spell. But before it was even finished a cloaked man stepped into the threshold and held out his hand. Isis heard him mutter a few words...words that no one but her own family knew...Her aggressor suddenly went rigid and fell over to the ground with a loud thud.

   Ok, that was the last straw; Isis was beyond pissed; now she had to deal with someone who obviously knew a lot of magick, and not just any magick, no, it was the magick that was taught to the sacred ones... However, one question was on her mind. Why the hell did that guy attack the man from Goshen instead of her?

   Turning around, she glared at the cloaked figure that was standing at the entrance to the alley; he was dressed in nothing but black, with his hood up so that she couldn't see his face.

   "What the hell did you do that for?! I had it under control!" She snapped, expecting the man to answer, but he said nothing. "Look, you're really starting to piss me off." She walked towards him and the man stood steadfast, still not saying a word. "I don't want anymore trouble, so if you'll just let me go I'll be on my way and we won't have any problems." She made to walk past him, but in the blink of an eye, he had shifted his position and grabbed hold of her wrists, jerking her back.

   "_Yara ta ickh aiya?_ I'm afraid I can't do that, Isis." He spoke calmly, turning his head toward her.

Isis narrowed her eyes and tried to see the face that was under the hood, with no luck.

   "Excuse me?" She questioned awkwardly. He knew her name? And more than that, he knew the language of the ancients... But that was impossible, no one in here even knew who she was...well, no one except...

   "Mariku?"

   Midday had fallen upon the city of Thebes. This was a time when most would sit in the shade, or go indoors. The heat was unbearable at this time of  day, and none wanted to be caught out in it. But there was one man who didn't have a choice in the matter.

   Bakura hissed as a soft breeze blew sand into the open wound across his chest. Again he tried to wriggle his way free, but the ropes were tied too tight, so tight in fact, that it made it difficult for him to breathe. He wished that he was still unconscious; at least then he could die without feeling any pain. But pain was an understatement compared to how he felt. See, pain is something you go through when there is nothing but physical harm to your body. Bakura was going through much more than that. The one thing that hurt worse than his entire aching body was his heart. He knew he was going to die out here, and he accepted that fate...but he could not take the fact that, even after all these attempts, Ryou was still with that bastard. And who knew what Malik would do to Ryou now? Bakura's only prayer was that Ryou could find some way to escape on his own. Even though he hoped that could happen, he knew that it would never come to pass. There was no way that a little boy like Ryou would ever escape Malik.

   Bakura closed his eyes and grit his teeth in pain, he couldn't remember exactly what happened before he went unconscious, but he most certainly didn't remember being slashed across the chest, and last he knew, his shirt was on. No doubt that Malik had something to do with this...

   He could feel his sweat pouring down his face like water, only; it was nothing like water when it mingled with the deep gashes that were on his arm and chest. That stung like hell. Glancing down he noticed a small patch of dried blood on the sand next to him. He stared at it trying to figure out a way to cover it up, because he knew that the smell of his blood would attract some unwanted attention.

   But that was too much for him to think about at the moment, the scorching heat had already caused his lips to crack, and his mouth to run dry.

   "Gods, it is so fucking hot out here." He said to himself; his voice growing hoarse. He coughed a little, which only made the pressure on his ribs from the ropes become stronger. It was all he could do to keep his head up. Between the loss of blood, and the tremendous heat, he was becoming quite dizzy, and he felt as if he could be sick again.

   But it was no big deal, he was tough, and just because some pussy-assed Pharaoh was too much of a prick to kill him himself, Bakura was stuck out here tied to a big fucking pole, with rotting bodies in front, next to, and behind him. Still Bakura could handle it; after all, these people were the most friendly he had ever come across. He looked and smelled like shit, and yet, they didn't complain.

   "Yea, well, let me just tell you that you don't look all that great either." He snorted, glancing to his right at a woman who was so worn away with decay that her skull was just visible under some skin and muscle. Her tattered, sun rotted clothing rustled slightly in the breeze, giving off the impression of life.

   He managed to chuckle slightly, man; this heat really was getting to him. Now he was talking to dead people... oh well, he had nothing better to do with the time he had left, might as well make small talk with people who wouldn't interrupt him...

   "So uh...well, I can't really remember my name, oh fuck, who cares, you can call me Tutankhamun." He smiled lightly as he continued to hold a conversation with the dead woman. What a pitiful sight it was. The once proud and mighty Bakura was reduced to nothing more than a helpless boy tied to a pole and talking to someone who had long since departed form this world. He couldn't even remember who he was anymore.

   But this is exactly what Malik wanted. From day one this is how he wanted to see Bakura end up. He didn't want to kill him right away, he wanted to break him. He wanted to break that vivacious spirit that was in him, and that was precisely what was happening. As the day slowly crawled by Bakura's memory slowly seeped out. His sanity withered away with each passing moment.

   The longer he was out there, the more he began to forget. He forgot who he was, he forgot who Malik was, and his memory of Ryou was starting to fade away as well. But for some reason, he could not completely forget about him. As he lapsed into silence, he slowly closed his eyes and let his thoughts linger on that boy. He had long since forgotten what it felt like to hold the boy, and he couldn't remember how much he used to enjoy kissing him, but one thing he couldn't forget was how much he knew he loved him. Even his mental picture of the boy was diminishing, but he would not let himself forget that feeling; it was the one last human emotion that he had left, the one thing that was sustaining him.

   His eyes began to droop lower and lower, as his thoughts started to slip away. Everything was becoming blurred and he could feel his entire body go numb. Was this what dying felt like? If so, it wasn't all that bad...however, that boy, that boy that he loved, he wished that that boy was the last thing he saw before he died...

   And, as if the Gods were granting him his dying wish, Ryou suddenly appeared, right in front of him. Bakura's eyes opened wide and he blinked a few times just to make sure that he wasn't seeing a mirage, but the boy still stood there, clear as day. Immediately everything that he had forgotten about the boy rushed upon him like a wave. It was quite a calming sensation. He could almost feel Ryou's soft skin...

   Ryou stood a few feet in front of him, with a small, almost content smile on his face. Bakura looked at him in awe; the boy seemed to radiate with the light from the sun itself, much like the moon did. Ryou didn't appear to be of this world, but almost as if he was a manifestation of a God. He wore pure white robes and a single gold bracelet around his upper arm. Wait...Bakura recognized that bracelet...'I got him that.' He thought, with a slight smile.

   He continued to look at Ryou, felling almost unworthy of being in his presence. But to his utter shock the boy took a step towards him and knelt down.

   "Bakura, the Gods have blessed you, and they will not forget their servant." He said, his voice echoing throughout the valley of the dead, banishing all the principalities and powers that darkness had in that place. Bakura always knew that Ryou was a shining beacon of light...his light.

   "Ry-" Bakura began, but he could not get the full name out before his hacking cough took hold of his body, again causing the ropes to become tighter. He saw Ryou look at him with pity. That look almost made his heart break, he didn't want Ryou to look at him like that, he didn't want Ryou to be feeling any pain.

   The young boy reached out to Bakura's face, and Bakura closed his eyes when he felt the boy's soft hand on his cheek. Ryou lifted his face up and put his lips on Bakura's.

   Bakura's entire body suddenly felt cold, like water just shot through his veins. It was so satisfying after spending an entire day out in the blistering heat. He could feel Ryou's soft lips on his own dry and cracked ones, but to his amazement, moisture was coming back to his lips, and his mouth was no longer parched. Ryou was not just quenching his thirst, but his soul.

   He pushed into the kiss, never wanting this feeling to end, he didn't want to be alone again, Ryou couldn't possibly leave him, but just as he was about to deepen the kiss he felt a cool vapor wash over his entire body, and suddenly, he was leaning into nothing but the dry desert air. 'No...'

   The hooded man walked silently down the side streets of Goshen while Isis followed closely behind. She thought it best not to say anything because this was quite an awkward moment indeed. She didn't expect to run into her brother this soon, and she was sure that he had some pretty harsh feelings towards her seeing as how she still stood up for Malik, even after all he did.

   The rest of their short trek to his house was one that Isis wished could have been avoided because she could tell that he was wondering why she was following him, even though he didn't say anything.

   He opened the battered wooden door to his house with a huff and made to shut it in her face but Isis stepped in quickly behind him. Mariku only grunted his disapproval as he took off his cloak to reveal a tanned, muscular body, with much the same build as Malik, minus the scars. In almost every aspect he looked like Malik, except he had a more sinister aura, a darker appeal. It's hard to imagine someone looking or being more sinister than Malik, Isis thought, but her mind was made up that Mariku's life had in no way shape or form been as easy as Malik's, even though Malik did have to partake in that horrendous ritual. Mariku's eyes were the key to understanding his thought pattern, they always had been. And Isis was usually the only one who could interpret them. But not anymore, his eyes had turned into a stone cold grey, with only the slightest hint of his true color shining through. His clothes were worn and tattered but he still had a sort of regal air about him, like he had never forgotten his short life as the prince of Egypt. Yes, all the technicalities were still there, and so were the memories, ones that he had done well to forget, that is, until his good for nothing sister came along.

   "I see you've remembered the magick I taught you." She said as she glanced his way, but she quickly turned her attention to something else when she saw the look on his face.

   "I've become much better than I think you would have preferred." He replied nastily as he reached for a water pouch that was hanging on the wall. He took a long swig and didn't even as much as offer Isis a drop. But she knew that he would be like this, so it didn't faze her.

   "Why the hell have you come here?" He asked, finally sick of all the quietness. "By now you should have realized that I want nothing to do with my family anymore, and that includes you, sister." He glanced up at her before he flopped down onto the huge cushion that was on the floor. She looked down at him and gazed into the same pair of violet orbs that she was so used to seeing in her other brother. Save for the fact that the color had nearly vanished from his eyes.

   "You've been nothing but an ass ever since you stepped into that alleyway. Is that anyway to treat the one who saved your life?" She snapped as she glanced down to where he was sitting only to find a half shocked, half bitter expression on his face, almost as if he didn't know how he wanted to feel towards her. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten already. Shall I remind you then?"

   "There's no need." He said, raising his hand as if to stop her before the words came out. There was no need to remind him that she saved his life. She saved him from his brother Malik after he had ordered his death. It was that night so many moons ago, when he was wandering around the palace out of sheer boredom, so that meant that it was time for him to get into a little mischief. He was just aimlessly walking around the palace when he happened to come across a hallway that he had never seen before. Being the curious boy that he was, Mariku followed it to the end, where he found a door that stood slightly ajar. Again, curiosity getting the best of him, Mariku quietly opened the door and peered beyond it. He was certainly unprepared for the sight that greeted him. It was a lush, green environment, with every color under the sun. Rich, floral scents filled his nose as he took another step into the world that was as far from his own as dark was from light. This place; no, this sanctuary was such a welcomed change to the dank and depressing corridors of the hallway. Malik kept the place as an outward representation of his heart; cold and barren. Hell, if Malik ever found out about this place Mariku was certain that he would have it burned to the ground. But who built it? It couldn't have been their father, he was just as insipid as Malik when it came to interior decorating.

   He continued inching his way into the garden, while still taking in all the sights and smells around him. After a while, he became so caught up in this place that he did not notice a young tan boy sitting at the water's edge until he was nearly on top of him.

   "Holy shit." He muttered to himself when he realized who was sitting in front of him. His brother turned around with a horrified expression on his face, one that Mariku was not used to seeing. Malik never looked scared, he always looked mad, like he had a stick up his ass, but that didn't mean that he didn't love his brother. Hell, they were brothers, and Mariku would love him, regardless of how heartless the Gods had made him.

   "What the hell are you doing here?!" Malik yelled as he stood up. "How did you find this place? Who told you that you could come in here?!?!" Malik kept bombarding him with questions as he advanced on his younger brother with the look of murder in his eyes.

   "I...I'm s-sorry, I didn't-" Mariku stammered as he quickly backed away from his menacing older brother. He didn't see what was behind him and he tripped over a tree root. Mariku went flying to the ground, but Malik was still coming towards him. Mariku pushed away with his feet, but he didn't manage to get very far before Malik caught up with him, grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him up off the ground. He pulled his brother in close and glared at him. Malik's chest was heaving, and he was using every last ounce of self control he had to keep himself from exterminating his brother right there on the spot. It would have been an easy task...but, it was his brother for Ra's sake...he couldn't kill him...well, HE couldn't, but somebody could...this secret couldn't get out, no matter what it took, his brother would not open his mouth to a soul...

   Mariku was still staring at him in fear, but Malik put on a soft smile, and punched his brother in the arm.

   "Go on, get out of here you little squirt." He said playfully. Mariku took this opportunity to turn on his heels and walk as fast as he could without seeming scared.

   "Mariku!" Malik called after him.

Grimacing, Mariku turned around to face the Pharaoh, putting on a fake smile. "Yes, brother?"

   "I still love you." He said softly, reassuring his overly worried sibling.

   "I love you too Malik." Mariku called back before turning around and leaving Malik alone in his private sanctuary.

   As soon as his brother was out of sight, and evil grin crept across Malik's face. "Sleep well little brother."

   Next thing Mariku remembered was that he was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by his sister. It was very strange, because, once his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he noticed that she looked extremely worried, which was unusual for her, and that she had a jar of red liquid in her possession.

   "Mariku, you have to leave for a while." She spoke hastily as she pulled him up out of bed. Still rather confused, he just stood there as she put a cloak around him and handed him three days rations of bread and water.

   "There's a camel waiting in the stables for you, but you mustn't go out the front gate." She instructed with urgency in her voice.

   "Isis, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the jar of red liquid as he rubbed his eyes. Was this some sort of joke? If so, he wasn't laughing. But suddenly he heard the clank of swords, and the rustle of soldier's feet coming down the hallway. 'That's odd.' He thought. But his thoughts were put on hold when Isis suddenly grabbed him and threw him out the door.

   "Go that way." She whispered, pointing down the hallway that led to the door where the servants entered and exited the palace. Well, he wasn't just going to leave like that, he wanted to know what the hell was going on. So he lingered nearby, behind some purple drapery, where he could not be seen, but where he could see all. He saw Isis take that jar and dump its contents all over his bed. 'Oh gods what is she doing?!? I have to sleep in that!!'

   But that wasn't all she did. He saw her take out a dagger and tear up his sheets. 'Has she gone mad?'

   Then she knocked over his nightstand and threw a couple of his books around the room.

   'What the...' But he quickly retracted into his hiding place when the guards appeared at his room.

   "Where is he?" He heard them ask. "We have been sent here by the orders of the great Pharaoh to kill a tyrant."

   Isis stepped right up to them and looked at each of them in the eye with unwavering nerve.

   "He has already left, and I suggest that if you want to keep your jobs...as well as your heads; you'll tell the Pharaoh that you accomplished your mission. I have taken care of everything. My brother will never suspect a thing." She spoke, making her word the final word, no matter what they said.

   "Yes princess but-"

   She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "But?" She repeated, making sure that they had no rebuttals.

   "A-As you wish my Lady." With a low bow, the guards left and ran right past Mariku.

   'T-That's impossible...' Tears started pouring down his face as he sunk lower against the wall behind the curtain. 'He's my brother...he said he loved me!'

   The reality of what just happened hit him like a ton of limestone blocks. His brother didn't love him...his brother would never love him...his brother wanted him dead! But for what?

   "Malik..." He stammered, but he saw Isis come out of the room and look both ways. Coming out from his hiding place, he ran to her and buried his face in her neck.

Isis could feel her brother's cool tears hit her skin. 'Why did you stay to hear that?' She thought as a knife twisted in her heart. After her mother died, she promised that she would do all in her power to keep this family together, and now everything that she had worked so hard on was falling apart. It pained her heart to see two young boys that she practically raised end up like this. She knew that neither of their lives would be worth living after this point. Mariku would be forced into exile, and Malik would have to live with the haunting memory that he "killed" his brother.

   Yes, her heart ached for both of them. But even her sennen necklace was unable to tell her how much more her heart would ache in the coming years...

   She pulled his head from her and wiped away his tears.

   "Shh...Please don't cry, everything's going to be ok." She assured him with a gentle smile. "We have to get you to Goshen."

   His eyes went wide as he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to go there...she couldn't be serious.

   "N-no, I don't want to leave you!" He cried. But Isis pretended that she couldn't hear his pleas, because if she had listened to him, if she looked at his tears and seen the pain in his eyes, she wouldn't have been able to send him away, and it was for his own safety. If he stayed here, then he'd most likely be dead in the morning.

   She led him down the hallway and out the side entrance to where a man was waiting for them with a camel.

   Mariku had stopped crying, because he now had bitter tears. The sudden revelation had just set off an alarm in his head. Why on earth wouldn't he want to leave? His own brother just sent men out to kill him! Why would he want to stay in a place where he wasn't wanted?

   With a more determined face, he mounted the camel and gave his sister one last glance before the man tugged on the harness and the camel was led off into the desert...

   Ryou's mind was at ease. For the first time in days he felt as if he could breathe, although, he wasn't really sure where he was. His mind lingered on a precipice, with two options. Stand or fall. Bakura or Malik. Well, even in this state of mind there was an obvious answer. Turning to glance behind his shoulder, there he was. The mighty tomb robber stood there, with open arms and a gentle smile on his face. The sun was high in the sky and Ryou could see in the distance his home, their home. Karnak stood mighty and proud on the horizon, inviting him back in with open arms just like Bakura, granting him all the simplicity and safety it had to offer.

   He longed to return to that life. A life of lazy days when the most pressing matter on his mind was simply how he was going to stay cool during the midday heat. Tempting though it was, seeing Bakura standing there waiting for him, Ryou hesitated. His feet were ready to defy him and start running to the older boy at any moment, but, something held him back. He stood there, teetering on the edge. With his eyes still fixated on the glorious scene, a scream suddenly erupted from behind him, seeming to come from the bowels of the earth itself.

   Ryou's head snapped back and he peered down over the ledge. And there he was...Malik, the Pharaoh, the evil one, whatever you wish to call him. It seemed as though he was struggling against something, what it was Ryou could not see, but what he could see made his face contort into a look of utter disbelief. He saw Malik, at the bottom of the chasm, writhing in pain as deep slashes were crawling across his chest, like some invisible monster was raking its claws across the boy. Crimson blood oozed out of the wounds and flowed onto the earth.

   Again, the sound of Malik's screams echoed off the walls of the gorge. And suddenly, Ryou felt the earth begin to tremble under his feet. He crouched down low so that he would not topple over the edge, but still remained high enough to see what was going on below, and to his absolute horror, the earth began to crack. Slowly, as the earth moaned and groaned beneath him, it split in two, right down the center of the deep canyon, leaving Malik lying at the edge of the flaming abyss. Again he screamed, and Ryou listened to the horrified pleas.

   "Please! Don't take me!" He shouted. Ryou wondered who he was shouting to, but his question was quickly answered when he saw the most hideous creatures immerging from the crevice. Great scaly beasts with enormous wings shot out of what Ryou had assumed was the gateway to the underworld. 'These are demons.' He thought with a shudder as he suddenly wished that he was wearing an ankh.

   He watched on as the demons latched on to the injured Malik and began dragging him under, into the fiery pit. Malik clawed at the ground, and resisted with all of his might, but he was no match for these devilish fiends who had dug their claws into his tanned flesh.

   Now his emotions were torn. 'If I go with Bakura...then, Malik will die...' He thought with a sudden surge of anger. 'Well he deserves to die!' He argued with himself. It was then that Ryou remembered the vow that he had sworn he would stick to. '"One of these day's you'll get what's coming to you...and you'll see...there will be no one there to help you...and I mean that with every fiber of my being Malik Ishtar, you worthless piece of shit."'

   Those words rung in his head, taunting him with the reality of it. He didn't want to help Malik, he wanted to sit there and watch those demons pull him into hell. Ryou shut his eyes and shook his head. 'No...I could never be that heartless!'

   With one last glance at Bakura, whose smile had faded, Ryou stepped up to the ledge and outstretched his arms like a bird getting ready to take flight. 'I know I'm going to regret this.'

   "You have made your decision then." A voice echoed throughout the darkness.

    And with that, he felt his feat leaving the ground and sailing off into the emptiness.

   As had been customary for the last few days, the Pharaoh sat alone and piqued on his golden throne. Now that he had spilled innocent blood, he longed for another chance to use his bow, though this time, the blood that he wanted to spill wasn't so innocent, it was his own. Ah, yes, here it came... the oh so cliché ending to a drama king's life. How easy, and melodramatic it would be when one of his servants would walk in here only to find him dead, lying beneath the black granite statue of Neith that stood watch over his throne. She was the mother of Sobek, she was the goddess of war and hunting, two of Malik's favorite things. How fitting it would be for him to lie at the base of her great statue and shove an arrow through his chest. Ah, the obvious symbolism in it was simply stunning.

   Or better yet, also located in this mammoth throne room was a statue of Apophis, the great adversary to the sun god Ra. God of darkness and dissolution. If Malik could get his hands on an Egyptian asp, and find that statue, which he knew existed somewhere in this room; probably in an abandoned niche, he could lift that asp up to his chest and entice it to give him a fatal bite. That was certainly more creative, and it had some wonderful symbolism in it as well.

   But enough of all that horse shit. Although he fantasized about it, Malik had no intention on killing himself, not yet anyway. There were still things that he wanted to do before he died, and one of the most important was to make sure that Bakura had died...a most horrible death. He was not going anywhere until his guards brought back the dead and mangled body of that stupid peasant boy. Malik wanted to see it with his own eyes. He wanted to see that Bakura had been through a great deal of pain before he died. Maybe then Malik's soul would be at ease...although; something deep down inside of him told him that no amount of suffering inflicted of Bakura would ever bring his soul peace.

   There was still one other person that Malik wanted dead. The one person that throughout this whole ordeal seemed only to be worsening the situation; and that was his pitiful cousin...Yami.

   Engulfed in a sudden flame of rage when he thought about Yami, he stood from his throne and with a brooding expression crossed the length of the room and walked out through the Roman inspired archway, to where he knew Yami would be.

   This wasn't going to be like the last time; there would be no sudden intervention that would save Yami's life. No Litho, no Ryou, and no Bakura to hinder him on his way to satisfy the carnal desire that flowed through his veins. Something about killing gave him a wonderful feeling, that which he couldn't really describe even if he wanted to.

   Rounding the corner that lead down the long hallway to where Yami stayed, Malik let his imagination run riot with the ways that he could end his cousin's life. But in spite of all his creative ideas, there was one way that stuck out in his mind, and it was the way that he had always preferred to kill somebody. With his bare hands...well, that and his bow, but he was in such a rush to kill Yami, that he didn't even feel like making a pit stop at his room to retrieve his weapon of choice.

   Coming closer to Yami's chamber doors, Malik slowed his pace slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. What a delicious reward he was in for tonight. After all the shit that he had put up with, he was about to end it all. This was surely something that he wanted to take his time with, after he had suffered his entire life from all of Yami's stupid antics, it was time for Yami to pay. And by simply ending his life right there on the spot...well, Malik thought that did him some serious injustice.

   Taking in a calming breath and allowing his mind to clear, as was his pre killing ritual, Malik opened the door to find Yami sitting by his bed in a chair reading a papyrus scroll in the candlelight.

   When he heard the door open, Yami peered over his paper and put a small, amused grin on his face.

   "You look like shit." He said to Malik as the boy stepped closer to him.

Malik simply narrowed his eyes slightly, not intending to let that make him snap. Two can play at this game.

   "Since when did you start to read?" Malik asked as he motioned to the papyrus, which Yami had set down on his nightstand.

   "Oh that? It's just a bit of late night reading, you 't sleep." He eyed Malik cynically. "I see that you have the same problem." Yami slid lower in his chair and relaxed, closing his eyes.

   "Yea, I guess you're right."

Yami opened one eye and smiled at his cousin. "So tell me, how does it feel now that you've finally killed that handsome looking peasant boy?"

   Malik glared at him. This was not what he came here to talk about. He really didn't feel like having his cousin play the guilt trip on him. If that's what he was really trying to do. At this point, Malik couldn't figure out what the hell Yami's motives were....if he had any at all that is. But Malik still intended to be the winner at this game they were playing with each other. It was a game that had ensued for almost seventeen years. Snide comment after snide comment until one had finally run out of theatrical things to say. This time, it would be Malik who had the last word. He wanted one final victory before he sent Yami to the grave.

   "It feels great." He said with a sigh as he stretched out his neck, twisting it from one side to the other. Yami nodded his head slightly as he thought of something else that might irk the Pharaoh...it seemed as though nothing was making him mad, and this slightly disappointed Yami. There was nothing he enjoyed more than pissing off his bastard of a cousin.

   "That's good. I'm glad to see that there's something that makes you happy." Yami sat up slightly and crossed his arms, looking into the dancing flame of the candlelight. "I knew from the beginning that that boy...Ryou is his name I think? I knew that he would only serve as a temporary distraction, a mere drop of rain in your endless sea of sacrifices." Yami smiled inwardly, he could see that his words were finally getting to Malik. This little game that he liked to play served two purposes for Yami tonight. One was to annoy Malik beyond belief, but the other was to see if he truly did care about the boy like the rumors had said. And slowly but surely, Malik's true colors were showing.

   "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."  Malik sneered, trying his hardest not to lose his cool and explode.

   "Malik, Malik, Malik," Yami tisked as he shook his head disapprovingly, "You really aught to keep up with the gossip, you being Pharaoh...well, most of it's about you. Don't you want to know what everyone's saying about you?" Lazily Yami stood up and walked over to his cousin, circling him like a bird of prey about to make its final strike.

   "You should know by now that the people don't think the same of you as they did before those boys came into your life...that's obvious because I've already told you that. They know that you have lost your nerve, and if you think killing that little girl proves anything...well, then you're dumber than I thought my dear, confused cousin. Besides, it's not like any of them really know that you did it anyway, so that was really just a waist of an arrow."

   By now, Malik was fuming, and Yami could tell, but he wasn't done yet, he didn't just want to make Malik fume, he wanted him to blaze with ardent fire. Malik's breath was unsteady now, coming in at different points in time, whenever he remembered to breathe. He was so angry now that he could just kill Yami in a heartbeat. 'No...Stick to your plan, you don't want Yami to die remembering that he had you beat at your own game!' And that was all it took to calm him down enough to listen to Yami's cruel, however true words.

   "You really thought that you were in love with that boy didn't you?"

Yami's sudden question completely caught Malik off guard. 'How did he know that? He wasn't supposed to know that!!' Malik felt his breath catch in his throat, and it rendered him unable to speak. This was the last person on earth whom he expected to figure that out. Not to mention the last person that he wanted to know about that.

   "You are speaking nonsense Yami. Nothing you have said tonight carries any relevance with me. I could care less what the people think. For your information, I didn't waist my arrow; in fact, I found that to be a most exhilarating experience, and for the last time I most certainly do not love that boy." He said, though his voice faltered slightly as he thought about how much of a liar he was.

   "Is that so?" It was as if Yami was a kid in a candy store...the perfect moment had befallen him, and he knew just what to say. Narrowing his eyes, and lowering his voice to a sinister growl he made his point. "Then kill him."

   Malik felt his heart stop. How did he know that it would come to this? Yami always wanted him to prove something, and by killing Ryou, well that would sure as hell prove that he didn't love him...and then he could get his reputation back. Yes...if Yami witnessed him, murdering Ryou...then Yami would know that he didn't love the boy, and all his problems would be gone. Yami wouldn't taunt him, and the news would spread that he had killed his favorite bed slave after all this time. Things would finally go back to normal.

   "Ok fine Yami. You want me to kill him, then I will. On my own time, and where I choose. You can stand there and watch, even hand me my arrow if you so choose. But after that I want you gone, out of my sight, out of my kingdom. If I ever see you again, I'll be the last thing that you'll ever see. Do I make myself clear?"

   "Clear as day." Yami whispered with a smile before departing from Malik's presence.

Once Malik was sure that Yami was well out of earshot, he collapsed into the chair, because his knees gave way. "Dammit!" Malik growled as he slammed his fist on the table, causing the parchment to fall off and slowly sink to the floor. This was just great, not only had he just promised Yami the life of the one he secretly loved, but he had also let that bastard escape death yet again. This was most assuredly not the outcome he had hoped for.

Ok, there was an exceptionally long chapter for you. I hope you liked it. I threw a couple of curves at you just to spice things up. Wooo! Mariku is back! (For all you Y. Malik fans out there)

Malik: I'm his number one fan.

But a couple of weeks ago he tried to cut your face --u is confused

Malik: Yea, I know, but with somebody that good looking, it's hard not to forgive him

What about Ryou?

Malik: What about him?

Holy Hapi would you just make up your mind?!?!

Malik: What's there to make up?

Is it gunna be your yami, Ryou or Bakura?!

Malik: Thinks as a devilish grin appears on his face Well...I don't really have to make a decision seeing as it was all three of them last night...smirks and folds arms

Geesh...someone's been a little busy...

Malik: You betcha wink wink

Ok, well goodbye everyone...see you when I get back from Texas! Runs away from Malik who is looking a little to happy  


	23. Complacency

Woo! This didn't take me too long! I could have updated last week, but I was in Texas. Anyway, I've noticed that my little marks for my scene changes are not showing up, and I don't know why, so I hope no one got confused. I think I fixed the problem. Oh, and one more thing, there is something that I wrote in this chapter that I didn't ever think I was going to write, but it also needs a warning so...

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic...um...stuff. I don't want to give away too much to destroy the story line, just trust me, it's kinda unpleasant graphic. Please if you are squeamish or don't like, don't read the very last segment of this chapter. I can't tell you to skip the whole thing like I did before because this chapter is crucial to the plot. So if you're that peeved about it JUST DON'T READ THE LAST PART!!!!

Thank you.

And now, on with the story...

Chapter 23

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Complacency _**__

Isis stood, quietly gazing out the window, glancing every so often over to her younger brother who had lapsed into silence. Evidently there _was_ no need for her to remind him. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that he was thinking about that night. She didn't mean to cause him this much pain...Isis loved him with all of her heart, no matter what he said to her, she didn't blame him at all.

She took it upon herself to be the mother to him that she had promised she would be, and a mother would not turn away from her son just because he said he wanted nothing to do with her. A mother's love was undying, and because both Malik and Mariku had lacked a real mother, Isis had made a pact with the Goddess that she was named after that she would do all in her power to be as much of a mother to these two boys as humanly possible. It only seemed fitting for her to make that solemn vowel to the Goddess Isis, being that Isis was the nurturing Goddess, wife of Osiris and the mother of the living king Horus. She was everything that Isis herself aspired to be to Malik and Mariku.

Swallowing her pride she walked over to her aching brother and knelt down beside him.

"I didn't mean to remind you of that night Mariku." She spoke calmly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mariku grunted as he lowered his shoulder, allowing her hand to slip off.

"Don't just suddenly show up and think that you can erase all the pain." He said in a huff. He glared up at her as if daring her to respond to that.

Isis had to think carefully about her next words, because she knew that Mariku was in no mood to listen to any kind of explanation or apology.

"Mariku," She paused for a moment, to get her thoughts together. "Just because I'm named after a Goddess, doesn't mean that I am one. I make mistakes, I'm only human. And...maybe sending you here as a child was a mistake, but I acted upon the only thing that I thought would keep you safe. That was my number one priority. My heart ached for you, and I was never happy with myself for making that decision, but I would have never been able to forgive myself if I had stood idly by and let them kill you. Please try and understand. I love you." Her expression softened as she tried to lay a gentle hand on him, only to have him jerk away.

"Like I said, Isis..._don't_ just suddenly show up and think you can erase the pain." His voice was less harsh this time, but Isis could tell that he still didn't feel any kinder towards her. Glancing up to her, he asked again the question that had been bugging him ever since he ran across her in the alley. "But you still haven't answered me. Why have you come here?"

At this moment, Isis didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him. After all, he wasn't taking too kindly to her. She could only imagine his response when she mentioned his brother.

"Just passing through." She said, looking him right in the eyes. Unlike her brother, Isis was an unbelievable liar. If left to her own devices, she could probably make someone believe that the sky was purple.

"And you decided to pay me a little visit. Is that it?" He said with a smirk. "Not to spoil this party, but as you can see, I'm not much of a host. Therefore, I'd appreciate it if you left as soon as possible." He shifted his position and wrapped his arms around his legs like a little kid. Even with his burly, dark appearance, Isis still thought he had the same mannerism as a small boy.

With a chuckle, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave. You see...along the way, I was attacked by a bunch of briggans. They took my camel. But I was only about an hours walking distance from here, so I figured I'd stop by."

"Is that so?" He said, glairing at her. "You say you were attacked about an hour from here? Well, that would put you right at the peak of the Mt. Sinai pass. And I'm afraid there are no desert people in the mountains, Isis."

Isis glanced away as she took in a deep breath. He had her caught. Why? Why did she have to make up a lie so dumb! She knew that no Bedouins stayed in the mountains. She had been too careless with her words this time.

"Uh huh. I caught you Isis. I'm not as dumb as you think, now am I?" He chuckled as he stood and walked over to her. Leaning in to her he smiled lightly. "So are you going to tell me why you're here or do I have to force it out of you?"

Nervously she let her eyes fall to his left hand where she saw him reaching for the sheath that was tied to the belt of his black kilt, which was the only thing he had on prior to taking the black cloak off.

"I'm ashamed of you Mariku! Threatening your own sister with a weapon...honestly."

"Just shut up woman and tell me why you're here!" He bellowed, raising his hand.

On impulse Isis brought her hands up and shielded herself from what she thought was about to be a harsh whip across the face. When she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arms. What was she scared for anyway? She had magick, and she had been up against bigger men than Mariku. But there was something different about him. He was much tougher than any body else. His long years in this place had definitely hardened him up and made him rough around the edges.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

"Amuse me." He smiled, opening his arms and shrugging. "It's better than sitting here and listening to all this bullshit." He backed away from her and urged her on. "C'mon, I'm all ears. This is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me to listen to you. Well, I'm all yours."

Isis cleared her throat and nervously fiddled with the golden sash around her waist.

"I...well I'm..." She paused as she was hit with a sudden bout of confidence. She was going to make this work; she had to, because there was no margin for error. "If you must know, I'm here for you."

Mariku gave her an awkward look that she could tell came out of sheer bafflement. "I'm sorry sister, but when I asked for an explanation, I wasn't expecting you to be this vague. Please take a seat." He extended his hand and motioned for her to sit down on the soft, fluffy pillows. With a sideways glance, Isis took him up on his offer, she had been standing for quite some time, and she was becoming weary, but what was with the sudden hospitality? Did he suffer from some sort of bi polar mood swing disorder that she didn't know about? Then again, there was probably a cache of stuff that she didn't know about him anymore.

Mariku glanced at her before he too flopped down on the pillows. "Now, if you don't mind, could you elaborate for me?"

Isis steadily inclined her head, indicating that things would begin to make sense in due time.

"I came to Goshen after certain things were revealed to me, they-" She was interrupted by him mid sentence

"No, you're still being too hazy." He told her, shaking his head with disapproval. "What was it exactly that was _revealed_ to you? "

"If you would kindly let me finish..." She spoke sternly as she looked away from him, casually glancing around the room, trying to lessen the tension that she sensed was building. "I left Thebes last night aft-"

Again Mariku felt compelled to interrupt her.

"Wait a minute, what were you doing in Thebes? I thought you left Egypt after you married Yami."

"Could we please not discuss _that_." Isis's tone had a sense of finality in it, and Mariku had no desire to indulge himself in that issue, lest his sister stop talking all together.

"Fine, continue."

"As I was saying, I left Thebes last night, as to why I was there in the first place, well, that is none of your concern." She added, seeing that he was still curious. "I left because the sennen necklace showed me something in a dream. A-and about that, I'm not sure you really want to know. Seeing how much you hate your family...well, I think it's best that you didn't hear what I have to say, because truthfully, I really don't think you could handle it." Isis turned her attention back to her brother; this little tactic she liked to use always got his goat. It was her little twist on reverse psychology. Mariku never liked to think that he couldn't handle something, and even if he really couldn't, he always at least pretended that he could. She hoped this little ruse still worked. Holding her breath, she waited for a response.

"Try me." He said with a grin.

These were the words that she had been waiting for.

"If you insist." Isis stood up and walked over to the table, picking up a chalice and gazing at it as she casually began. "You know how much of an ass Malik has been over the years. And I doubt you even remember this far back, but to me, it all seemed like it started right after father died and Malik inherited the sennen rod."

Mariku remained quiet as he stared at the ground. He had to keep his cool, no matter how much he wanted to scream and yell because she had brought up that bastard...he had to show her that he had moved on.

"I vaguely remember. But to my knowledge, my brother has always been an ass." He said with a grunt.

"Ah, but that is where you are mistaken. You might have been too young, but I remember it all too well. Malik used to be innocent, he used to be a normal, compassionate person that-" She was abruptly cut off when Mariku stood up and glared at her.

"Stop feeding me this horse shit! Malik never cared about anyone but himself! How the fuck can you sit there and say that he was compassionate? He never loved me! He never even said that he loved m...wait, I take that back...he said he loved me right before he sent guards out to kill me!" But now Mariku was fuming, he might have told her that he could handle anything that she could have thrown at him, but he didn't expect her to come in here and feed her lies about Malik actually being a good person. Bullshit!

"Mariku calm down! You don't understand. The only reason that he never showed love to you was because he was jealous of you!"

"Jealous? Jealous?!? Ha! That's a lie if I've ever heard one."

"He was Mariku, he was. He was so heartbroken every time you got to go outside and play while he was stuck alone inside studying. He didn't want that life."

Mariku didn't care. Nothing she could say could make him feel any less harsh towards Malik. "Yea, well it all paid off didn't it? He's now the sole ruler of the most powerful empire on earth. What more could a man want?"

"But he didn't want this life! He never wanted to be Pharaoh! Don't you get it? He didn't have a choice!" Isis paused as she thought about how much of an advocate for Malik she was being. She didn't approve of anything that Malik had done, but she had to play devil's advocate now if she wanted to save her brother. "The only one in this family that's ever wanted to be Pharaoh was that bastard Yami." She added with a hint of repugnance.

"Just continue." He ushered waving his hand indifferently. "What is it that you want from me?"

"What I want? It's more like what I need."

"Ok, what do you _need_ then?" He asked, crossing his arms as he walked up to her.

This was it. All of her efforts came down to this. The best thing to do was to just get it out, so that's exactly what she did.

"I need you to go to Thebes, to Malik's palace and steal the sennen rod from him." Isis decided that she should elaborate after seeing the shell-shocked look on Mariku's face. "I bet you're wondering why, of all the people in Egypt, I came to you, right? Well, to tell you the truth, even I don't know why, but my vision was very specific on who I had to go to." She paused for a long time, biting her lip. She had to ask him. "Will you do it?" She almost knew the answer, and she was prepared to deal with it.

"Sure." Came his simple reply. Isis was almost knocked off her feet. 'That was way to easy...' Just moments ago Mariku could not even attempt to contain his rage when Malik was mentioned, and now he was willing to travel to Thebes just to save the man that tried to kill him? But she was not about to complain.

"Alright then. All you have to do is-"

"I know what I have to do alright! Gods...just go in there, steel the damn rod, and leave. I'll have you know that I'm not doing this for him or you." 'I'm doing it for me.' He smiled inwardly. This could not have possibly worked out any better.

"Shall we discuss our plans then?" Isis asked as she looked out the window. The day was slowing coming to an end, and the sun was disappearing below the horizon.

"Go right ahead."

o o o

Night was upon the city of Thebes. It was when the evil spirits of the netherworld came to haunt unsuspecting souls that dared to wander out past dusk. This was a time for Egyptians, who were very spirit conscientious, to stay indoors. Like the afternoon heat, this was something that all wished to avoid. No telling what kinds of fiends lurked in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The creature that was most feared however, played a huge part in the Book of Coming Forth by Day, more commonly known as The Book of the Dead. She was known as Ammut, or, The Eater of Souls. A combination of the head of a crocodile, the middle of a lioness and the hind quarters of a hippopotamus.Ammut was the beast who, if your heart proved heavier than the feather of Ma'at, would devour your soul in what the Egyptians liked to call, the final death. That, in and of itself was a terrifying prospect. It meant the end of existence...

Bakura sat there and pondered over these things. He sure as hell hoped that Ammut didn't want to come out here, because she would have a fine time devouring his soul. Somewhere, deep down inside he knew that his soul would cause that scale to tip so far that there would be no question as to where his soul belonged. That was quite a sickening thought. To know that, once he died out here, that would be the end. There would be no Field of Reeds for him. He would just wither away into nothing...

His cough had gone away earlier, only to return to him a few hours ago. He was weak and fatigued, but he dare not fall asleep. Even though he knew that death was inevitable, he still held on to a single ray of hope. It was what that boy had said...that boy who had visited him earlier. Bakura struggled to remember that boy's name, but he just couldn't do it, however, he remembered what that boy had said. 'Bakura, the Gods have blessed you, and they will not forget their servant.' Those words echoed in his mind, and he strained to make any sense out of them. Did it mean that they were going to save him? 'Please...let that be it.' He thought desperately. The throbbing pain that was shooting all over his body was almost unbearable. He could feel his sunburned lips cracking more and more every second until they finally started to bleed.

But pain wasn't the only thing on his mind at this time of night. This place was scary as shit. The dim light coming from the city cast eerie shadows on the dead bodies around him, and just ahead, Bakura could see the edge of the pit where all of the extra dead bodies were thrown. There was an almost supernatural, hazy green glow above it, and Bakura could have sworn that it was the kas of those people just hovering over the pit, trying to find their bodies. But he knew that none of them would succeed, if the bodies in that pit looked anything like the bodies that were on the stakes around him, then those kas had might as well give up hope. No one could ever recognize these heaps of rotted flesh and decaying bone.

Bakura shuttered as a strong gust of wind harshly blew the sand up, stinging his wounded flesh. His eyes were heavy, and laded with sleep. His limbs felt like led...but he just couldn't let himself fall asleep.

He had long since gotten used to the smell that came along with this place; it was just the sights and sounds that still gave him goose bumps. Whenever the wind would blow, it would go through the many hallow skulls, causing a haunting noise to rise up from this place. One that he didn't think he'd ever get used to. It was like a chorus of dead souls, singing the baneful tune of their misfortune. Sweet Sobek this place was hell incarnate.

Even though he fought against it, Bakura's body was overcome with sheer exhaustion. He hadn't slept in days, and his body yearned for even an hour of sleep. But he couldn't take that chance. 'No...I can't.'

Too late, his body took over and he could feel his eyes starting to droop, he was too weak to protest, and so, he let his head fall as the sound of the singing dead lulled him into a most unpleasant slumber.

o o o

It was midday, and the sun shone brightly on the kingdom of Egypt. One could look at this glorious place and feel a sense of awe stir inside of them. It is such a beautiful place to live. With its glistening palaces and massive white limestone temples, Egypt was the place to be. Every nation within a thousand mile radius wanted to be Egypt. They wanted Egypt's power and glory, but most of all, it was her people that foreigners envied above all. Even Egypt's dead were treated like royalty. They were given bigger tombs than some of the palaces in those far away kingdoms. From far off, it seemed as though Egyptians were living it up. They were so wealthy that they didn't have to work like other kingdoms did. Not a single Egyptian citizen had anything to worry about.

Well, if they only knew the truth...if they could only see things from the inside...if they could see the sufferings that the Pharaoh had brought down upon the one he loved, and even himself. Maybe then they would be content to live in their homeland.

Ryou shut his eyes tightly as the blinding light shone in through the balcony window and awoke him from his most pleasant sleep. He hadn't slept that good for quite some time. Keeping his eyes shut he prayed that this moment would not go away. That brief point in time when you wake up remembering nothing and not knowing where you are. He wished that could last forever.

But slowly, as his eyes flickered open, the memories flooded back, and so did the pain. Holy Heket did he have a busting headache. But how long had he been sleeping? Then flashes of last night's dream appeared before his eyes. Bakura, Malik, the demons, the choice...that voice. Surly that dream meant nothing; after all it was just a dream. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why he had chosen to help Malik. Now that he was awake and fully conscious he knew that he would choose no such thing. Dreams often do that, yea, that was it, dreams are always irrational. Just because he dreamt it, well that sure as hell didn't mean he'd do it in real life.

He sat up slightly and realized that he was in Malik's bed, alone. Where Malik had gone, Ryou didn't really care. All he cared about was saving Bakura from the horrible death that he was coming dangerously close to. In an instant though, Ryou fell back onto the bed, moaning slightly. His head was really throbbing, and then he remembered. 'That ass punched me!'

"Dammit!" Ryou screamed loudly as he flopped over and shoved a pillow on top of his head, continuing to scream. He kicked and thrashed, trying his best to let out all his frustration. But nothing seemed to work. He beat his fists on the bed and kicked his feet, but nothing appeared to be making him feel any better. The only thing that would solve his problems was to see Bakura alive, and see Malik die.

It was time that he took matters into his own hands. There would be no Bakura to save him, this time, it was he who had to do the saving. Throwing the pillow away from him, Ryou sat up and rested his feet on the cold floor. Ignoring the constant throbbing in his head, he stood up and walked to the door. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled it open and peered out.

The hallway seemed vacant, but he glanced both ways just to be sure before stepping out of the room. It had occurred to him that he had never been around the palace. Most, if not all of his time was spent locked up in Malik's room. So, Ryou had no idea where he was going, but he figured that if he wandered around long enough, he would soon come to an exit of some sort.

Slowly he snuck his way around the colossal palace, after time becoming lost in the labyrinth like hallways that seemed to go on forever. At this rate, it would take him days to find a way out. Why did the Pharaoh need a palace so big anyway? He highly doubted that Malik had even been through some of these hallways before. Ryou rolled his eyes and let out a soft, disdainful chuckle when he thought about Malik's ego compared to this place. 'Yea, I guess he needs somewhere to keep it all.'

Continuing to walk, Ryou finally reached the end of the hallway, only to come to another one. This one was lavishly decorated with a red carpet that spanned the length of the corridor. Also too, this hallway was noticeably brighter than the last. Ryou wondered if he had somehow stepped into another palace. There were two ways to go, right, or left...he could either be finding his way out of this blasted place, or find himself wandering around it forever. Ryou turned his head to the left and made to walk when suddenly a pair of voices was audible in the distance. Quickly he ran across to the other side of the hallway and hid behind a marble statue of Mut.

He waited there, trying his best to breathe quietly and stay still, but he wanted to see who was coming. The voices were growing louder, and who they belonged to also became clear. Ryou strained to listen to their conversation, not that it really mattered.

"I predict that you'll probably chicken out." Yami chuckled to his cousin.

Malik glared back at him as if daring him to say one more word about it.

"I won't chicken out asshole! I said I'd do it on my own time, and that's what I mean. I'm nobodies bitch, you got that?" Malik sneered. Yami didn't answer, he simply shrugged his shoulders and made to roll his eyes, but Malik quickly grabbed him and spun him around, stopping Yami dead in his tracks in front of the palace's shrine to the wife of Amun.

Ryou ducked down when he saw the Pharaoh and some other man stop right next to where he was hiding. 'Ohshitohshitohshit.' He cried inwardly. It didn't seem like Malik had lost any of his temper yet seeing how he was treating the young man he was walking with. If Malik caught him now, Ryou knew that he'd be in for a world of pain. Yet, something about the conversation made him want to listen on. What might Malik supposedly 'chicken out' of?

Malik's grip on his cousin was firm and harsh, but not quite as menacing as his gaze. Yami let out a small cry as he glanced away. But when he did, he could have sworn that he saw a flash of white hair ducking down behind the statue that they were in front of.

"Malik, c'mon, you know I like to kid...but if you won't chicken out, then why'd you let him go?" Yami asked, putting on his best serious face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't let him go. He's still-" But Malik was interrupted with Yami's quiet laughter.

"I don't think so...maybe you should go and check. And while you're at it. Feel free to let me go at any time." He added, with a hint of discomfort in his voice.

Malik pushed Yami away from himself, but he was still fuming.

"I really think you should check, Malik." Yami urged him.

Malik was reluctant, he knew that Ryou wouldn't dare try and run away from him, Ryou had already learned his lesson. Oh, imagine the reaction if he knew that his little slave was right under his nose...

"Ok, for the hell of it I'll check. But I know he's in there, because he knows better than to try and leave."

At those words Ryou tried to sink further down, wishing that he could just melt and seep into the cracks of the stone floor. Anything would be better than getting caught. 'Damn.' He scowled. 'That ass he's with is trying to rat me out!' Of all the places for Malik to be in this palace the size of a small city, he just had to be walking down this very hallway. Yup, now it was official; Ryou knew that the Gods hated him. His chest was heaving and his palms were sweaty. 'Go check the room, go check the room...please.' His mind begged. Anything to get Malik out of here. Ryou rested his head on the base of the statue and looked up. Mut was adorned in a brightly painted red dress and atop her head was the vulture headdress. Ryou gazed up at her longingly. Like Isis, Mut was also seen as the mother goddess...where was she when he needed her? Ah, but that was a rhetorical question. He already knew that the Gods hated him...

He held his breath as he waited to hear anything else from Malik, or the other man. But there was not a sound to be heard. Had they left already? Ryou dare not peek his head over the base of the statue, for fear of getting caught. So he waited for a moment, until he was sure that there was no one out there, and then he slowly stood up.

'Praise Mut!' He screamed inside. Ryou walked to the front of the statue and looked up at her. She was wearing a gentle smile with outstretched arms, like she was waiting for him to walk into the embrace.

"Thank you." He said to her before running off down the left corridor, to where he hoped to find a way out. That last encounter was just a little to close for comfort, and he hoped that there would be no more like that. He turned his head as he was running and glanced behind his shoulder just to be certain that no one was following him. But he should have been looking forward because he felt himself crash into something.

"Ouch!" He yelped when he landed on his ass. What the hell was in the middle of the hallway? Massaging his rump, he turned and suddenly felt all the life drain from his face.

"Going somewhere?" Malik towered over him with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Ryou sat there motionless with his mouth gaping wide. He felt his blood run cold as a shiver went down his spine. 'N-no...this can't be...he was...I saw him...oh sweet Nephthys!'

Malik reached down, grabbed his slave by the arm, and without a word started dragging him off down the hallway.

At first, Ryou was too stunned to struggle against him. But as Malik's grip grew tighter, so did the pain. 'Ow!' He tried not to scream out loud, for fear of the repercussions, but Malik was squeezing him so hard!

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" He shouted, trying to pry Malik's hand off of his arm. Malik just looked back at him and smiled, speeding up the pace.

Ryou's legs weren't as long as Malik's, so it was hard for him to keep up. "Malik! Let go!" Ryou pushed at Malik's hand hard, but his own hand slipped and he accidentally hit Malik in the face. 'Uh oh...'

"Fuck! You little worm!" Malik, now completely infuriated took Ryou with both hands and slammed his body against the nearest wall. He was so overcome with rage that he could just kill his slave right there in the hallway...but then what about his little deal with Yami? 'Be patient.'

Ryou let out a gasp of air as pain shot through his back.

"Stop squirming!" Malik yelled as he continued to thrust the defenseless boy against the hard stone wall while repeatedly ordering him to be still. Ryou stood as motionless as he could in hopes that Malik would stop hurting him, but his body still convulsed with pain. "I thought you would have learned by now." Malik said angrily. "But I guess not. So I have to resort to my only other alternative."

He latched onto the boy's arm again and continued leading him down the hallway.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Ryou asked shakily.

"To where I told you I'd take you if you ever tried to run away from me." He replied.

Ryou thought back, to their last encounter... 'You're not going anywhere. And if you try to run away, I'll throw you in the dungeon'. He remembered now...but no...He couldn't go there; he had to get out and save Bakura!

"NO!" Ryou screamed at him, allowing all of his weight to fall back. He slipped out of Malik's grasp and instantly began to run the other way. Not that it did any good. In no time flat Malik had caught up to his slave, latched his arms around the boy's small waist and picked him up, deciding that it would just be easier for him to carry Ryou the rest of the way.

'You're not getting away from me that easily my pet.'

o o o

Jounouchi stood by the window in Malachi's Theban home with his eyes fixated on the streets outside. He was on a constant lookout for Bakura, who didn't seem to be showing up any time soon.

"Would you sit down already?" Malachi sneered, shaking his head as he looked at Jou with a sour expression.

"Dammit! It's been over a day already! He should have been back by now!" He yelled, turning his attention away from the window for the first time in hours. He ran a hand through his golden locks as he started pacing back and forth, muttering incoherently.

"Give it a rest. If I know Bakura, he's up there causing a scene. You know how he is...he likes to go out with a bang." He replied, albeit with no intention on calming the now perturbed Jou.

"No. You give it a rest! My sister's up there, and if Bakura doesn't come back soon, I'm going up myself to get her!" And that was final. There was nothing Malachi could say or do that would stop the determined blonde, not that he wanted to anyway. Jounouchi crossed his arms and went back to staring out the window and watched the streets until the sun sank behind the buildings and out of sight.

o o o

Yami couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he walked into his room later that night. He smiled as he picked up the discarded papyrus and sat back down in the chair beside his bed to read it again. His eyes scanned over the letter, once, then twice, and finally a third time. Everything was falling into place. This letter, Malik's anger, and soon, Ryou's death, they would all serve a higher purpose in the end. Malik had become so predictable these days that Yami had little doubt, if any that things would not work out as planned. Yami knew however, that in order for things to go smoothly, outside help would be needed, but he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a scribe's pallet he began a letter of his own. It was short, and down to the point, but it was insightful to those who would be reading it.

When he was finished, he did the strangest thing. He held the letter over the candle and let it burn until there was nothing but ashes. Evidently, this letter was not meant to be read...

"In due time." He told himself, staring at the remnants of his letter on the nightstand with a smirk.

In due time Malik would receive what he deserved, and so would Yami...

o o o

Isis shot up from her makeshift bed with sweat dripping from her body. Mariku had been nice enough to give her his bed, insisting that he still had manners, and that no lady should have to sleep on the floor, even if that lady was his sister. She glanced around his sparse room and noticed a dim light seeping through under the crack of the door. It was most likely Mariku up handling business out there and she paid it no mind. For her mind was presently preoccupied. Her necklace had just given her another vision which seemed more like a nightmare. It showed her that boy again, Bakura, if she had remembered correctly. He was the one who she initially thought would be the one to save Malik, as unbelievable as it seemed. So that is why she had told him where he could find that boy that he was looking for. After that she highly doubted she'd ever hear about him again, but that was until tonight. Her necklace showed her, in horrid detail, that boy, strapped down to a pole in the desert. She saw his wounded chest, she saw his cracked and bloody lips, and in that dream, the necklace told her that this man would be needed in order to carry out her plans to save Malik after all.

What he had to do with anything, she had no idea, but she wasn't about to second guess the powers of her necklace. So she decided that she would tell Mariku this in the morning, before he set out for Thebes.

o o o

The unsteady drip of water, somewhere off in the distance, slowly sedated the young boy as he lie on his side, facing the wall of the cell. His whole body ached with such an intense pain. Ryou didn't really know how long he had been down here, but he had just opened his eyes, knowing all to well what had happened before he closed them. Glancing over, he noticed that this was the same cell that Bakura was once held in. Ryou could still see the dried blood on the floor. A lot of that was probably his own blood though... His cheeks were moistened by the onslaught of tears that came every time he thought about how horribly he had fucked up.

He couldn't believe that he had actually refused to go with Bakura the night that he had come for him. And for what? This? To be stuck in a cell, after having been torn apart, while his own idiotic hope that Malik could actually have a shred of good in him ate away at his already diminishing soul. But that wasn't the only thing that his naïveté had caused. He had given his love over to the hands of evil and condemned him to death. And not only that, but he allowed himself to become the fuck toy of the Pharaoh...how sickening. The thought alone made him want to vomit.

That was the reason Ryou was crying. Not because he was sitting alone, in a dark dungeon cell. Not because his own death was looming ever closer. But it was because of the life that he let slip through his fingers.

Oh, how many times through the course of his life would he find himself in such a state as this? Withering away into nothing but a pile of self destructive dust. It was like this all the time, he had always pretended that he was happy, because he knew that that's what Bakura wanted. Bakura needed someone to balance himself. He needed the total opposite of what he was, and Ryou knew that. And that's the life that Ryou had been living, one that would help stabilize the callous tomb robber before he lost himself in agony. Ryou was more than happy to pretend, if it meant that Bakura was happy...But it was times like these, when he was alone and miserable, that his true nature shown through. He had no need to pretend, there was no one to appease, just himself to beat down. And that's exactly what he was doing.

'How the fuck could you have been so stupid?' He screamed at himself, awaiting a reply. He found none. There was no excuse that he could come up with to justify the reason that he had scorned Bakura and chose to be with Malik. This was his well deserved punishment for making such a terrible choice. Everything that was happening to him he knew he deserved.

"Gods...why?" He whispered into the darkness while plunging his head into his hands and curling up into a little ball. Why did Bakura have to die because of him?

No...he couldn't let Bakura die, there had to be a way out of this cell. Bakura made it out somehow...

With effort Ryou stood to his feet and began feeling against the walls, mostly using them for support because he could hardly walk, but also searching for something, anything. A crack, a hallow space, anything...He slammed his fists against the wall, turning around he latched onto the rusted iron bars and yanked on them, pulling with every ounce of strength left in him. He growled as he looked up and heard the taunting words of Malik ringing in his ear.

"Don't think that just because your lover boy escaped this dungeon that you'll be able to do the same." Malik laughed as he threw Ryou into the cell. Ryou landed on the wet floor and cried out in pain. He looked up only to see Malik looking down upon him and chuckling.

Ryou let go of the bars and allowed himself to sink lower and lower, until his body hit the ground. There was too much taunting...too much laughing. Faces in the dark, shaking their heads in solemn disapproval with one word echoing out from the masses...why?

But most of all there was Malik. He controlled the whip that stung the most...

"While you're in here, maybe you should think about the life you could have had if you listened to Bakura." He had said, glaring in through the bars of the cell.

Ryou remembered trying to tune him out...all he was trying to do was make him feel guilty, but this wasn't his fault...

"If you want, I'll let you see Bakura's body when they bring it back." Malik teased. "If you're not dead by then, that is."

Ryou covered his ears and turned away from Malik. He sat down on the floor, and, rocking back and forth he stared at the wall. 'Shut up.'

But Malik did not want to stop, he was having too much fun tormenting the one that he loved but that would never love him back.

"I wonder what Bakura would say now. As he's sitting out there dying. I bet he's thinking that you're not worth all the hell that he's going through."

Ryou covered his ears tighter. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' He dare not scream out loud, because that's just what Malik was waiting for.

"You know what makes me laugh Ryou?" Malik paused before he unleashed the final lash of the whip. "The fact that you two have been together seemingly forever, and yet, you were a virgin. I fucked you, and you're mine, not his. But at least he gets to die, thinking otherwise..."

"SHUT UP!" Ryou bellowed as he stood up and ran over to the bars. He was right in front of Malik and he wanted to kill him...he wanted him dead more than anything in the world...but there was nothing he could do.

Malik was enjoying every minute of this, but there was something more he wanted. He reached through the bars and took hold of Ryou's shoulders.

"No! Get off me!" Ryou shouted at him, but his pleas were silenced as Malik forced his lips on Ryou. He needed to taste the boy one last time. His tongue shot out and slid across Ryou's tightly shut lips.

Ryou screamed against him and wrapped his hands around the bars, pushing back with all of his might. But the Pharaoh's grip was steadfast.

Wanting more, Malik forced Ryou to open his mouth by viciously bighting down on the boy's supple bottom lip. With Ryou crying out, Malik seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into Ryou's mouth. 'I will greatly miss this.' He thought to himself as he enjoyed one last kiss with the boy.

But Ryou had other ideas. He didn't want Malik's tongue in his mouth anymore; he never wanted Malik to touch him again. Ryou made up his mind that he was going to make the Pharaoh pay for kissing him.

He waited until Malik slid his tongue deeper into his mouth, and then he chomped down, hard. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as the Pharaoh quickly pulled away, with a little trickle of crimson blood seeping out of his mouth.

"You little..." Malik narrowed his eyes, wiping the blood off his chin. But Ryou backed away, deeper into the cell so that Malik could not reach him.

"You're forgetting something my pet." Malik lifted his hand and shook the keys in front of him. Ryou looked on in horror as Malik forced the key into the lock and stepped in, closing and locking the cell door behind him.

A devilish grin appeared on Malik's face as he backed his prey into a corner.

"Now my dear Ryou, there's no one to hear you scream."

Ryou shut his eyes and turned his head to one side when he felt the Pharaoh's hands at his waist, groping their way around him and finding the knot in his sash.

"No!" Ryou protested, but little good it did him. When he tried to reach down and pry Malik's hands off of him, Malik grabbed hold of both his slender wrists with one hand and lifted them up while he continued to undress the boy with the other.

Ryou shuddered as a wave of cold air swept across his naked body, after Malik let his linen kilt slip to the floor. The Pharaoh lowered himself and ran his tongue across Ryou's smooth abdomen, slowly moving upward. This slave was his, and this slave would forever be his. To do with as he pleased, like it was supposed to be, and he would not allow himself to listen to the protests of his slave like he did the last time.

'Yes.' His mind moaned. He felt incredibly aroused when he thought of the many ways that he could injure this delicate little thing, each one more tempting than the last. He wanted it to be so that Ryou was unable to breathe, that he was crying out, in pure anguish. He wanted to rip him apart, pound into him until every bone in his body was broken. This time, he was going to get his way. Ryou's feelings no longer mattered to him...

"I love it when you struggle." He whispered into Ryou's ear. Having finally made his way up to that one spot he began to suck on Ryou's tender skin, and he could feel the boy's arousal; however unwilling; grow.

Ryou struggled against the strong king, but Malik now had both of the boy's hands pinned at his sides. 'Someone please help me!' His mind begged as he shut his eyes again and tried to escape mentally. He felt Malik continue to suck on the side of his neck, and he couldn't help but moan slightly. 'No!'

Malik chuckled into the other's neck before pulling away. Quickly, so that the other could not elude him, Malik slipped out of his elaborately decorated kilt and let it fall to the floor.

What happened next was all a blur to Ryou. Before he could even blink, the Pharaoh had picked him up, slammed him to the ground and was on top of him, with his naked body pressed tightly against his own.

He looked up, and saw Malik's amethyst eyes glaring back at him. They were hazy, and milked over; clouded with nothing but lust, and a deadly fire that frightened him. Malik's hands were roaming over every inch of him, and he cringed when he felt Malik's hand rub harshly over his groin.

Tears filled his eyes and he could no longer pretend that he could take anything that Malik could throw at him. Openly the tears fell; sliding down his face as he turned his head to the side.

Malik brought his tongue out and slid it up the boy's face, licking up the salty tears. 'Yes! Cry! Scream!' Malik heard the voice in his head, crying out joyously. He could feel Ryou pushing against him in protest, but it did nothing, aside from turning him on even more. 'Boy do I love it when they squirm...' He couldn't take it anymore; he had tasted enough of the boy, now he wanted to finish what he had started, before he exploded.

With a harshness that Ryou had never felt before, Malik latched onto his legs and thrust them open.

"Leave me alone!" Ryou screamed, hardly able to believe that Malik was actually going to do this. He had seemed so gentle last time...now it was if he was a totally different person.

And that was exactly it. Malik was a different person; a bloodthirsty monster. Whatever good that was left in him had vanished, and the darkness in him took over. Malik pushed his hips forward, forcing himself into the boy beneath him. Ryou's toes curled as he screamed loudly, his voice echoing off the walls, causing Malik to grin. Again Ryou pushed against Malik's shoulders, only serving as an aggravation. Malik took Ryou's hands and slammed them down at the boy's sides as he brought his mouth down to Ryou's smooth chest, bighting the skin harshly until it bled.

"This is what you were meant for." Malik growled, continuing to move upward. He kissed Ryou cruelly, forcing his tongue in at his own leisure. This was how it was meant to be from day one. Ryou was his to conquer, and his to do with as he pleased. Why had he wasted so much time being nice? This was far more gratifying!

His hips grinded into Ryou's and he could feel the boy shudder beneath him, as if at any moment his body would shatter into a thousand pieces. Malik released Ryou's hands, thinking that the boy would now be too weak to struggle against him, and he was right. Ryou's arms remain at his sides as he continued to take Malik in, against his own will.

Malik started from the top of Ryou's shoulders and slowly moved his hands down; digging his nails into the boy's ashen skin, bringing to it a new color that Malik loved to see. A deep red that seeped out of the cuts on his slave's arms.

Ryou's sweat poured freely from his body, mingling with his freshly spilled blood. Malik was shredding his searing flesh with his bare hands. His nails raked across the pale boy's body, leaving every inch of him covered with scratches.

Malik's devilish eyes flashed red. Blood...Ryou's blood was everywhere; on the floor, on the walls...on him. He loved that Ryou was being pushed to his limits, with nothing but a thread of life to hold on to.

The smell...that all consuming scent of his slave's sweat and blood filled his nose. For Malik, it only served as an aphrodisiac, causing his carnal hunger to grow even more, and his desire to sate that hunger became overbearing. Malik gripped Ryou's slender waist and pulled on him hard, dragging the boy in closer to him and forcing himself in deeper.

Ryou's back arched painfully as a scorching fire soared up his spine, stopping at his neck, forcing him to throw his head back and scream loudly. Malik just wouldn't slow down! Ryou gasped for air, trying to suck in as much of the life giving substance as he possibly could.

Malik could not believe what he had been missing out on all this time. He should have forced Ryou to bend to his will the very first night that he had him in his bed! Ryou was nothing like his other sex slaves. When this boy screamed out in agony, it sent shivers down his spine. The smell of Ryou's blood, the taste of Ryou's flesh...the way Malik's body tingled each time he felt Ryou rubbing against him, with his body, convulsing in pain...It made it seem like a shame that he was going to kill him soon.

With that in mind, Malik wanted his fill. He wanted all of Ryou, and now. He wanted to hear more screaming, he wanted to feel more shivers of pain, he wanted to taste more blood.

Slowly he raised Ryou's body and then slammed it back down on the ground. 'Scream louder!' His mind ordered. Malik pushed harder, driving himself deeper into the boy, and he got what he wanted. Ryou cried out. It was a moan, hidden inside a loud shriek of pain.

It was like this for...well, Ryou had lost count of the hours that he allowed his body to succumb to the will of the Pharaoh. But as he lingered on the brink of death, no longer paying attention to the things that Malik was doing to him, he felt himself suddenly relax as everything went black. He had passed out, lying in a mixture of sweat and blood.

Ryou still had his hand wrapped around the bars of the cell, which helped him to sit upright. Tears streamed down his face again when he thought about it. Every detail of what Malik had done to him only hours ago still haunted him. Now he wanted to die, there was no way that he would ever be able to live with himself after that.

Yes, Malik had controlled the whip that inflicted the final blow...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I finally have an ending in sight. Thanks to all of you who read this, even if you don't review. This has been a very big thing for me, and I want to apologize for all the stupid little 'Egypt tidbits' as I like to call them that seem to find their way into this story. (Like the part about Ammut, and the part about Mut...and I could go on forever) But I've always had a love, and a (dare I say it) slight obsession over ancient Egypt. And ever since I can remember I've always wanted to be an Egyptologist, with people like Joann Fletcher, Bob Brier, and Zahii Hawass being my role models. So far I've taken every chance that I can get to put a little bit of history into my stories...sorry. Like a big example would be my story A New Light. For those of you who have read it, I named Yami's father after Tutankhamun's father, Akhenaten, and the whole thing about him being married to Nefrititi and changing Egypt's religion, that's all true, and that really happened, and then when Akhenaten died and Tutankhamun took over (at the whopping age of 9) he changed the religion back to polytheism. Sound familiar? I put Yami in Tutankhamun's place. Now, grant it, he didn't change the religion back by choice; it was his royal vizier Aye who ran Egypt because Tutankhamun was so young...sound familiar? Ok...moving on... I like to be accurate with my depiction of ancient Egypt, and I know I'm not, because lets face it. If I made this true to history there would be a lot in this story that wouldn't have been written. One small thing for example, the Egyptians never slept on pillows. They had wooden headrests (which are actually not so bad, they support your neck very well...and no, I don't sleep with one, I just happen to have one...and no, it's not a real one, it's a replica of the one found in king Tutankhamun's tomb). And one important thing is that Egyptians never called their king, "Pharaoh" see, Pharaoh comes from the hieroglyphic for "great house" pronounced in Egyptian as "Par-arow". If you think about it in today's terms, it would be like calling the president "Hello Mr. Whitehouse".

Ok, I'm done for now; and again...thanks for listening to me blab. I love you all!

Malik: Ok...I'm not even going to comment...

OMG and just to let you know, from here on out I am scared to death of thunderstorms! I almost died I tell you! Last Saturday night we had this huge t-storm and lightning struck our chimney! It was around two thirty or so, I don't really know, because the electric went out, but I was laying out in the living room with my dog (because she's scared of t-storms) and all of a sudden I hear this loud ass BAM! Like a gun shot, and then, the fireplace got all bright and the all the lights in the house went on for a second. The smoke detectors went off and everything! But nothing caught on fire; the lightning bolt just gave everything some juice I guess...

Man....I really used to love thunderstorms....

Malik: What the hell is it with you and sound effects?

I thought you weren't going to comment.

Malik: Yea, you're right, why waist my breath?

I just wanted to say that Texas was awesome. We stayed in Austin but we went to San Antonio to the SeaWorld there, San Antonio has to be the nicest city I've ever been to. We went to Barton Springs and saw the bats fly out from under the bridge, (that was cool), we went to The Alamo...ho hum...it was just a building....SeaWorld was much better. Oh, and there's this building in downtown Austin that looks so awesome. I think it was called Frost Bank, but it looked like an art deco building... it was so pretty. And I'm not even going to say anything about the heat...damn, they said that there was a cold front coming in on the day that we left...ok, their cold fronts are reeeeeally cold...I mean, we're talking a shivering 99 degrees...yup, that is a Texan cold front...it was hot as hell down there...wait...maybe hotter....ok bye bye.

Ok...I've had this chapter written for about three weeks now and haven't been able to update it! (Not my fault I swear!) Has anyone seen the Yu Gi Oh movie yet? I went when it opened and it wasn't all that great...if possible, the voice actors are even dumber, altho...Jounouchi and Honda do provide some comic relief...._some._

Man...this is the most I've ever talked...please forgive me. I'll shut up now. (And please, amidst all this senseless blabbing, don't forget the chapter! You know, it's the thing above all this mumbo jumbo shit down here.) Ok...SHUT UP!

Malik: Good...I'm glad you decided to tell yourself...now I can save my breath.


	24. The Gods' Grace

Sorry for any typos. I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could, so I didn't have a lot of time to proof it. This is a long chapter, lots of stuff going on. Like usual, I hope I don't disappoint you. Please, enjoy.

The Gods' Grace

Chapter 24

Malachi stood and watched as the determined blonde had finally made up his mind. Jounouchi had waited long enough for Bakura to return. He had, in fact, for the second night in a row stood by the window all night until the first golden hews of the sun could be seen over the roof tops of the Theban homes. Bakura had not returned, and therefore, it was his time to go. He was not going to let his sister be held captive by that evil Pharaoh any longer. There were many reasons that he could think of as to why he shouldn't go, but none of them were persuasive enough to make him change his mind.

"I'm leaving now." Jounouchi said as he looked over to where Malachi was standing, with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face

Malachi grunted in response, raising his shoulders slightly as if to wordlessly say 'and your point is?'. What was he telling him for? Like he gave a rats ass where Jounouchi was going. All he was worried about was that Jounouchi would somehow end up having Malik's guards follow him back here and then Malachi would be screwed.

"Have fun getting yourself killed." Malachi said to him as he watched the boy make his way to the door.

Jounouchi made a fist as he turned around to face Malachi.

"You really have a lot of confidence in me don't you?" He snapped.

"No, actually, I really don't." Malachi replied, chuckling slightly before he walked over to his couch and flopped down on it, resting his feat on the arm.

"You think he can kill me that easily?" Jounouchi asked, sounding a little more serious. But Malachi still could care less.

"He'd probably kill you quicker than I'd give him credit for, after all, he managed to kill Bakura, so he's-"

"Don't say that!" Jounouchi bellowed walking over to Malachi and raising his hand, however, having no intention to strike. "How can you say such things? Just because Bakura isn't back doesn't mean that he's dead!"

"Well, evidently you feel the same way or else you wouldn't be going now would you?" Malachi asked casually raising his eyebrows. "It's either that or you just don't trust Bakura to bring back your sister."

Jounouchi stood silent and blinked a few times. If he didn't think Bakura to be dead, then why _was_ he going?

"I just have to be sure that he got her, ok?!"

"Fine, I'm not stopping you, there's the door." He pointed as he laughed again.

In a huff, Jounouchi turned around and walked out of the door, not even stopping to look back as he rounded the corner and walked out into the empty streets of Thebes.

0 0 0

Dawn had arrived, and the dark black sky soon turned into a deep shade of purple as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Mariku had already packed the things that he needed and tied them to the back of his jet black Arabian, and he was now sitting in his living room, waiting for Isis to wake up before he took off.

It wasn't long before he heard the rustle of clothing behind his bedroom door, and finally, Isis opened the door and stepped out. She glanced up at him, not really expecting him to be up so soon.

He gave her a fake smile as he stood up and walked over to the table, pouring her some wine.

"I see someone likes to sleep late." He commented, handing her the chalice. She looked down at it before taking a sip. Isis didn't really like to drink wine, but there was obviously nothing else around.

"I didn't sleep much last night." She said back, trying not to put on too much of a sour face after having drank some of the strongest wine she ever remembered consuming.

"I'm sorry that my accommodations are not up to par, but I make due with what I've got." He said angrily.

Isis's cheeks immediately flushed red as she choked a little on the sip of wine that she just took.

"N-no I didn't mean...your bed was fine. It's just that...I had another vision last night. A-and it slightly alters our plans. But hopefully it will work out for our benefit."

"Is that so?" He asked as he leaned against the table, crossing his arms in a 'this better be good' sort of way. "Lemme guess, now you want me to kiss and make up with Malik, is that it?"

"Of course not. My necklace showed me a boy, tied to the stakes in the valley of the dead. You remember how to get there right?"

"Sure I do, but why would I want to go there?" He asked curiously.

"Because that boy, Bakura is his name, is the crux of this whole operation." She could see that Mariku was ready to ask her a boatload of questions but she immediately stopped him by raising her hand. "Please don't ask me why, because I have no idea why my sennen necklace chose to reveal this to me. I just choose not to second guess it."

Mariku hesitated for a moment before pushing himself away from the table and slowly pacing back and forth. "So lemme get this straight. You want me to go into the valley of the dead, get this boy, and then he's going to help me...steal the rod?"

Isis nodded and she began to explain to him what Bakura looked like so that Mariku could easily find him. "And you've got to hurry because he's dying even as we speak."

"Fine, I get your point." Mariku reached over to the wall and pulled down his black cloak. Raising his arms he flung the garment around until it rest on his shoulders. He stepped out of the house to where his horse was waiting. Isis followed him and watched as her brother mounted the horse and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head.

Without so much as a goodbye, Mariku kicked the horse and sped off down the main road of Goshen.

She stood and watched him until she could see nothing but the dust settling back onto the ground. With him went everything that she had been planning for. He just rode away with her last hope for ever being able to save Malik. If this didn't work, nothing would.

Sighing, she went back into Mariku's house and walked into his bedroom. Between the mixture of the wine she drank and her nerves, her body felt strangely distant, and she had to lie down, before she fell down, that is. Closing her eyes, she tried to let her mind wander, so that she would be less focused on the things that were causing her to be so unnerved. It was an old trick that she learned that helped to keep her so calm even in the most stressing of matters. Most people would try to clear their minds, but Isis knew that that never worked because it only caused you to think more intensely on the thing that you were trying to block out. What she liked to do was to try and think about so many other things that whatever was worrying her was simply pushed out of her mind. It usually worked, but for some reason, her mind was not wandering like it should have been. The image of Malik was imprinted on her brain, and no amount of introspection was going to change that.

0 0 0

Malik found himself wandering pointlessly around his palace. Somehow he knew that no matter where he hid, or how much he kept moving, it was only a matter of time before Yami would find him and start bugging him about when he was going to kill Ryou.

'If you don't do it today, then you'll never do it.' He told himself, and that was probably right. Hell, he didn't even know if Ryou was still alive after what he had done to him last night. Malik didn't know what came over him. He just couldn't help himself when he took in the sight of his precious angel, behind bars, in a place where he could never escape. It brought out something in him that didn't care how much he hurt Ryou. All this time he would have never touched Ryou like that, or forced him into something that he damn well knew the boy wasn't ready for. Even that first night, as he recalled, he did not continue on after Ryou begged him to stop, never did he go against Ryou's wishes, even though every time he was with the boy he longed to do what he had finally done last night, he had held back, not wanting to damage their delicate relationship.

'Why are you so worried about last night? He already hates you! And you're going to kill him anyway so just forget about it!' Yes, this was true he thought. But still...that did not dismiss the fact that he had purposely and ruthlessly forced himself upon the boy, when he had always told himself, and Ryou for that matter, that he would never hurt him. Man if only he could go back, he had really fucked up this time. He would never stop wanting Ryou, and...caring for him, but is it truly possible to love someone to death? The more Malik thought about it, the more he believed that the old adage was not just a mere saying. He did love Ryou, and he did not want anybody else to hurt him, or even so much as look at him. He wanted Ryou all for himself, forever. And if that meant killing him, then so be it. Demented, twisted reasoning like this is what enabled Malik to carry on. Without justifying his reason for killing Ryou, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it at all. He needed some sort of excuse, and what he came up with suited him just fine. He really did love Ryou, to the point of ending his life. He loved that boy to death... literally.

'Damn, you really have become good at convincing yourself that you're always right in what you do.' He told himself, but it was more of a put down than anything. Not really paying attention to where he was going, Malik suddenly found himself at the end of the hallway, and directly in front of him was the palace's shrine to Mut. Sighing, he looked down the left corridor as he recalled yesterday's events with vivid detail. Everything about it haunted him. Of all the emotions that he remembered about yesterday, one stuck out most in his mind. The fact that he was so pleased with himself for causing Ryou to become so terrified of him. He thought back to the look on Ryou's face when the boy ran into him. It was if he had seen a ghost.

"I see someone's deep in thought."

Malik snapped his head up. He knew this encounter was inevitable, but why did it have to come so soon? He had planned on having at least half the day to be lost in his misery. But no, he had the rest of the day to be lost in his misery while Yami laughed about it.

"Yes, maybe I was, so why don't you leave me alone so that I can continue." He said halfheartedly. He didn't feel like dealing with Yami, and he didn't even feel like snapping back at him just to make himself come out on top. For once, he was above the petty arguing.

"Well, don't think too hard, you might end up hurting yourself." Yami smiled and put his arm around Malik's shoulder. "I know you hate me, but I'm only trying to cheer you up. You've been moping around all day. It's so not like you."

Malik took a step to the side and slipped out of Yami's embrace as he started walking down the corridor. But that would not be enough to get rid of the determined boy.

"You know what I think would cheer you up?" Yami asked as he caught up with his cousin. Malik's only response was to grunt and turn his head in another direction as he continued walking.

"Another bed slave." Yami continued, completely un phased by Malik's lack of interest.

"I don't want another bed slave." Malik said so quietly that he almost couldn't hear himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

With his hands balled into tight fists Malik abruptly stopped and turned on Yami. "I said, I don't want another bed slave!" He bellowed, causing Yami to step back slightly and wave his hands defensively.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I just thought that it would take your mind off of that pathetic little-"

"Watch your tongue you stupid shit before I cut it off." Malik spat before continuing to walk. He didn't appreciate the fact that his cousin was trying to replace Ryou. That and the fact that he was about to insult the boy...

"Whoa...somebody's a little protective." Yami narrowed his eyes. "Wait, I thought you said you didn't care about him?"

"I don't. What's you point?" Malik asked not even bothering to look over at Yami.

"Well I don't know. I just assumed that, you know...If you stick up for the little twit that you most care some about him."

"Yea well your assumption is wrong."

"Oh, well in that case, could I pay him a little visit down in the dungeon before you have to kill him? I'd like to have some fun, if you know what I mean." Yami raised his eyebrows as he elbowed his cousin. He had no intention on doing any such thing; he just wanted to see Malik's reaction.

"You most certainly may not." Malik said, thus silencing the issue with simply the tone of his voice.

Yami kept his facial expressions to a minimum, but inside, he was smiling from ear to proverbial ear. Of course Malik cared about the boy, that was so obvious, which meant that seeing Malik kill him was going to be all the more fun.

"You're right. He's not mine to play with. Too bad you don't have more time to play with him though." Yami shook his head, trying to look sympathetic, but it turned out too gleeful. The two continued to walk down the seemingly endless hallway while Yami was quick to come up with different ways to stab Malik in his already severely wounded heart.

"Can you tell me how you're going to do it?" He asked curiously, thinking that this would make Malik feel particularly bad, seeing as he obviously cared for the boy so deeply.

"Do what?" Malik responded as if he didn't know what Yami was referring to. But he knew exactly what Yami was asking, he just didn't want to talk about it...although, he knew he couldn't avoid it, or else Yami would think that he was backing out.

"C'mon Malik, snap out of it. You know what I'm talking about. How are you going to kill him? I'm just curious. After all, you've killed so many, and you have killed in just about every manner there is. Surely you've got something special planned for your favorite bed slave?"

"Not really." Malik replied slowly, trying to close this conversation. But Yami had not gotten the effect that he was looking for yet, and so he pressed matters on.

"Now, I know you can do better than that Malik Ishtar, the fabled "Evil One". Don't you want to live up to your name? Or is that all it is is a name? Is there nothing to back it up anymore like there used to be?" Yami paused, waiting for a response. But when Malik pretended to ignore him, he knew that he hadn't gone far enough. Yami shook his head disapprovingly as he continued on. "What happened to you? I remember when your favorite past time was devising new and innovative ways to torture your victims...although, if I recall correctly, your favorite has always been the simplicity of the bow. It's quite beautiful really. You, the murderous mastermind who has all the resources that Egypt has to offer, yet you thrive off of doing it the old fashioned way. And you're quite good with a bow if I must say so myself."

Malik quickly caught on to Yami's drift, and a sudden revelation hit him. 'This just might work.'

"I'm not that good with a bow..." He started, but Yami quickly interjected.

"I beg to differ. I've never seen you miss anything that you've aimed for."

"Well then, that's how I'll do it." Malik paused and slowed down his pace, turning to Yami. "And if I'm really as good as you think I am, then I can kill Ryou with one shot right?"

Yami hesitated; this sudden change in Malik had caught him off guard. "Yes, I...suppose." He looked at Malik awkwardly.

"Ok, so I've made up my mind. I'll kill him today, right at sun down, and I'll use my favorite weapon." Malik put a smirk on his face as he realized that Yami looked oddly confused.

"Today? You'll kill him today?" 'What the hell is going on here?' Yami thought inwardly.

"Yes. And since I have such a good aim, only one arrow will be needed, and so that is all I will take." Malik paused for a moment. "The execution will take place in the public square in front of the palace incase you want to come and see the show."

Yami thought for a moment and then he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"You're only going to take one arrow with you? W-what if you miss?"

Malik shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if I'm as good as you say I am, then we won't have that problem will we?" At that, he began to walk off, only to have Yami yell after him.

"Wait a minute! How do I know that you wont miss on purpose?!"

Malik turned around and shot him a look that spoke of death as he talked in a mere growl.

"Whatever happens will happen, you got that?" He narrowed his eyes threateningly, daring Yami to add anything to that.

When Yami was about to say something, he quickly changed his mind when Malik walked up to him and was only inches from his face. "You got that?" He repeated again to drive his point home that he was not about to take any rebukes from Yami. But Yami didn't know when to quit.

"I know you'll miss on purpose because you don't want him dead." Yami said as he looked Malik right in the eyes.

Malik took a fist full of Yami's hair and pulled on it until the boy found himself down on his knees screaming slightly at how hard Malik was pulling on his hair. He twisted his body trying to get away from the Pharaoh. It was amazing how many times he allowed himself to push Malik this far.

"I will not miss on purpose." Malik said casually before throwing Yami out of his way and continuing to walk down the hallway.

Yami landed on the ground and stared at his cousin as Malik began to walk away. But he had no intention of going after him. His work was done. 'But I know you will, my pathetic cousin.'

0 0 0

Mariku did not even slow down his horse until Thebes was just visible in the distant horizon. He had been traveling the whole day, causing his steed, and himself to become terribly fatigued. More for the benefit of the horse than himself, he slowed down and gazed out in the distance to where he saw Thebes rising out of the desert, resembling an oasis, lost in a sea of sand. The only thing different about this oasis was that it lie right on the east bank of the fertile Nile. The river that breathed life into all of Egypt. Without it, there would be no Egypt.

He pushed the horse into a steady trot, the sooner he arrived, the sooner his horse could have water and adequate rest. Slowly the Theban necropolis grew in size until Mariku was almost at the edge of the city. His eyes took in the sight with bitterness and a hatred that which words alone could not express. From the looks of things, nothing had changed much since he had left, but he knew that once he managed to get inside the city, he would notice many differences. Malik wasn't fit to rule, and because of that, Mariku knew that there would be scores of bitter people inside that city.

Being in Goshen, Mariku met his share of foreigners, and he had noticed over the years that whenever one of them would talk about Thebes, they would always refer to it as the city of a hundred gates. To Mariku, that seemed quite strange, because, as he looked around, he didn't notice any gates, in fact, there weren't really any walls for that matter, save for the few that had been built to keep the wild animals out. And as for what he could remember there never were any gates there. The only thing that was of any significance was the great Pylons that rose up from the center of the city, announcing the presence of the temple of Amun. Maybe that's what they were referring to?

Oh well, no time to think about useless things like that, he could see that he was approaching the outskirts of the city, which meant that he would find himself in the valley of the dead in no time. And sure enough, he found it, it was about a hundred yards in front of him, but the stench was all around him. He paid it no mind though, a minor inconvenience. He spurred the horse on, for the beast was becoming spooked, and Mariku could tell. The horse's steps were cautious, like he knew something that Mariku didn't.

"Come on, move." He ordered with a tone that even the horse was not willing to disobey. His steps became more pronounced as he trotted up to pass the first stake. As Mariku forced the horse deeper into the hallow grounds, the stench became more intense, as did the density of the stakes.

"Man, there must be hundreds of them out here." He said casually as he pulled on the reins, making sure that his horse just missed a decaying body that was sprawled out in between two occupied stakes. 'Heh, you almost made it.' He said inwardly, noting the fact that the man was not tied down by anything. Steadily he maneuvered his way around the numerous stakes, some with bodies, some without, and kept his eyes pealed for a white haired boy. It shouldn't be hard for him to find that boy, after all, it wasn't every day that you found someone with white hair in Egypt. Even Mariku's own hair color was a bit strange.

He was becoming impatient with how long it was taking him to find a boy who should stick out like a sore thumb.

"Why does there have to be so many damn dead people here?" He thought out loud. Malik's playful pass time of killing people was making his job that much harder.

He shielded his eyes as he stopped the horse and looked behind him where the sun was setting, to look at the stakes that were closer to the city. 'It's about damn time.'

Squinting against the light, just to be sure that he hadn't mistaken what he had seen, he confirmed that the young man tied to the stake way in front of him was indeed Bakura.

"Lets go." He ordered, digging his heel into the horse's rib cage. The horse trotted off, and stopped in front of the tomb robber when Mariku had pulled on the reins.

"What have we here?" Mariku questioned curiously as he hopped off the horse and knelt down to the white haired boy, who was currently unconscious, or dead, Mariku couldn't really tell. "You look like you've been through hell." He said, noting the wounds on Bakura's body, and his dry, cracked and bloody lips. If it was true, as he had been told, that this boy was necessary for his plans to be carried out successfully, then Mariku had absolutely no problem with healing him so that he could perform at his peak ability. But bringing him back from the dead? Well...that was on a whole different level. But of course, there was nothing that Mariku couldn't do. No matter what it took, this man would be up and on his feet by tomorrow morning at the latest.

Without hesitation Mariku reached for the dagger that was tucked away under his robes and proceeded to cut Bakura loose from the stake. And once Mariku had removed the boy from the tangle of rope he placed him carefully on the horse and then hopped on himself. He put Bakura in an upright position and situated him between his legs. He could not risk having him fall off and thereby rendering him useless. Not to mention that Mariku didn't feel like stopping to pick him up if he did manage to fall off.

"Let's go!" He shouted, exciting the horse into a gallop, making his way straight into the heart of Thebes.

0 0 0

Locked in his room, Malik managed to find refuge from Yami. However, there was no place with enough locks to save him from himself. For the first time in his life, Malik was scared. He was scared, and incredibly nervous.

Glancing out to his balcony, he realized that the sun had begun to make it's descent into the underworld. It was time. So he slowly walked over to the corner where he kept his prize possession and picked it up, along with a single arrow. The execution was to take place in the public square where all could see. Usually the Pharaohs would use these public executions to let the masses know that they meant business, sort of like a warning... 'if you get in trouble, this is what will happen to you.' But for Malik, he liked to use it to strike fear into the hearts of his people. Either that, or to remind them that he didn't care how miniscule your crime was; if you messed up, you got shot. But this time he needed it to serve as a message. He wanted to let them know that he was still the same old evil one that he had always been. It had been a while since he had killed anyone publicly, and he didn't want the people to think that he was getting lenient. Ryou was the perfect candidate for his renewed campaign. He was pure, and perfectly innocent; never having committed a crime in his life. Merely a young peasant boy who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Malik wanted to make an example out of him. His message now was that he didn't care if you were guilty or not, if he was in the mood, he'd kill you.

Taking a few deep breaths he left his room to retrieve Ryou from the dungeon.

Malik hated himself more and more with every step that he took. The closer he came to the dungeon, the more he just wanted to drop his bow and run away. He couldn't believe that after all Ryou had done for him, he was about to kill the boy, simply to reclaim the title of 'evil one.'

The journey from his room to the dungeon felt like it took no time at all. Before he knew it he was rounding the corner at the bottom of the stone steps, making his way to the cell that Ryou was being held in. He had left two guards at the top of the stairs, just to be safe.

Coming to a halt right next to Ryou's cell, he closed his eyes and hung his head slightly, with the bow clutched tightly in his right hand. He didn't even know if he could look at the boy after what he had done to him last night. But...he had no choice. Slowly Malik opened his eyes and looked down to his left. Beyond the bars and against the prison wall lie his beautiful angel; scarred and bloody, with his eyes closed and the most sorrowful look etched on his face. Malik took careful notice of Ryou's chest, rising and falling ever so slightly. He could tell that Ryou was in great pain, most likely having suffered immensely all night. 'What the hell have I done to him?'

Malik could not believe that the gods had blessed him with such a perfect gift, and he had the audacity to go and break him as if he were nothing but a mere toy. Seeing Ryou in this state, Malik couldn't help but think that maybe death was the best thing for Ryou. At least then Malik wouldn't be allowed to hurt him anymore...

Clearing his throat, Malik shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts as he fumbled with the lock. 'Why is my damn hand shaking so much?!' Finally able to get the key in the hole, Malik pushed the gate open with a creak, and stepped in.

Ryou was not unconscious...he was not even asleep. He just kept his eyes shut tightly as he heard the Pharaoh entering his cell. He did not want to look at Malik, and he did not want Malik to speak to him. So it came as quite a shock when he felt Malik's hand on his shoulder, he couldn't help but peek one eye open to see what Malik was up to. Ryou felt his entire body go rigid when he saw what Malik was holding. 'No...please...' He felt Malik start to pick him up... 'Ra, no!'

Malik slung the bow around him so that he was free to carry the unconscious Ryou with both arms. Maybe it was better this way. Then Ryou wouldn't struggle. Somberly he began to carry Ryou out of the cell when...

"NO!" The younger boy cried, forcing his way out of the Pharaoh's hold. Ryou fell to the ground and landed hard on his back. But he didn't care; he needed to get away from Malik. Malik had that bow in his hands, and Ryou knew that that meant bad news for him. Malik was going to kill him!

"Ryou!" Malik yelled, as he dropped to his knees right where Ryou had fallen.

Ryou responded by sitting up and pushing Malik away, with all of his might.

"No! Stay away from me!" He screamed, franticly trying to move away from Malik.

"Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you." Malik paused as he mentally kicked himself for lying like that to Ryou.

Ryou paused as he gave a sideways glance to Malik's bow. Malik noticed this and quickly came up with another lie.

"Don't worry about that. I'm only going hunting. I...I came down here to..." Malik breathed in deeply before he told the ultimate lie. "To let you go." He finished, looking Ryou right in the eyes. 'You really are evil, you know that?'

Ryou glanced over Malik's expression. He doubted that Malik was telling the truth, but what other choice did he have?

Malik stood up and offered Ryou his hand. Ryou, however unwilling, reached out and allowed himself to be pulled up, because he was still too weak to do much on his own.

Malik heaved a guilty sigh before leading Ryou down the hallway and up the steps, all the while holding the boy up for support, knowing all too well why the boy was hardly able to walk in the first place. His heart was pounding faster and faster when he thought about what stood waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Two of Malik's guards were standing at the entrance waiting for the Pharaoh to return with the slave boy. When that time came, their orders were to grab the boy and lead him to the execution platform. They were to have him tied up and ready by the time Malik had reached the public square.

Slowly he and Ryou reached the end of the short incline, with Ryou reluctantly clinging to Malik for support. As they crossed the threshold, the bright light of the sun that streamed into the palace quickly caught Ryou off guard. It was quite a change from the dark and wet dungeon. But before he knew what hit him, he felt Malik quickly back away as two other pairs of hands immediately took hold of him. Looking up he saw who had grabbed him. It was two of Malik's guards.

"No! You lied to me! Malik!" Ryou yelled at Malik when he saw the boy turning to walk away, without even acknowledging his voice. He felt the guards pull on him, and he found it useless to struggle. After all, if he couldn't even manage to escape Malik, there was no way on earth that he'd ever be able to break free of these guys.

Malik slowly walked away as the guards led Ryou in the other direction. The boy's voice echoed in his ear.

"You lied to me!" He screamed. But Malik continued to walk. If he lingered a moment longer he would have ripped Ryou from their arms; and he most certainly could not let that happen. So instead, he let them take him, while he tried his hardest to ignore the cries coming from Ryou.

Soon they would meet again. Very soon. Dusk was upon Egypt, and the sun was also setting on Ryou's life. Malik felt nauseous just thinking about it. 'Walk it off.' He told himself. He most assuredly didn't want to break down in front of the hundreds of people that would show up for this execution. So he had to do something to calm his nerves. But the only thing he could think of was simply taking a long detour out to the execution platform, where Ryou would be waiting for him. So that was exactly what he did; heading in the opposite direction of the exit, with his bow slung behind him, and a single arrow held loosely in between his fingers.

He walked on and on, and with each passing minute his world became more real. He was going to kill Ryou. 'Just keep walking!' His mind screamed, as if walking would somehow make him feel better. Of course, it didn't so he knew that he couldn't waist anymore time trying to get a hold of himself. Yami was probably already out there wondering why he was late. Most likely Yami would assume that he had in fact chickened out like he predicted. Well, that just wasn't the case...

Malik spun himself around and strode confidently down the corridor, deciding that he had better show up soon, or he just might not show up at all.

It took him the whole length of the hallway before he had finally forced himself to breathe normally. There was no way that he was going to walk out in front of all those people looking like a scared little child. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as he approached the mahogany doors that led from his throne room to the outside world.

Nodding to his guards, they answered with a low bow before they opened the double doors in unison. Malik stepped outside and took notice of the rather large crowd that was starting to form down in the main square. Evidently people were curious to see who this evil Pharaoh's next victim would be.

Malik waited until his two guards had shut the door before he continued on. It was standard protocol to have a few guards accompany a Pharaoh anytime he decided to step out of the protection of the palace. As soon as they arrived at the platform, his escorts would disperse amongst the other guards to keep the crowd in check. No one was allowed on the execution platform except for Malik and his victim. That was one of the first rules that Malik had established as Pharaoh. There was to be nothing that came between him and the hunt.

It was a rather short walk from the palace to the public square, and upon arrival, everything went according to plan. The two guards went off to the side and Malik, who now had a hardened expression on his face that he was determined to keep, slowly walked up the wooden steps. The platform was raised, so that all could have a clear view.

Malik managed to glance at the crowd and noticed that they looked unusually displeased with this particular execution. He also happened to notice Yami, standing right in the front between two guards with his arms crossed and an almost cynical grin on his face.

'Stay calm.' He ordered himself. But all of his years of discipline seemed to disappear when he climbed the last step and took in the sight that was before him.

There was the most pitiful, yet at the same time, most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ryou stood straight up, his weight being supported by the pole that he was tied to. Malik could see clearly now the aftermath of what his actions had caused. Ryou's body was covered in bruises and deep scratches.

It took all of the strength he could muster to keep a stone cold expression, when all he really wanted to do was cry. But that was unthinkable.

Ryou said nothing, and he made no attempt to free himself from the rope that tied his hands behind the pole. He knew it would come to this. And this is what he deserved. After all, this was how Bakura had to die, tied to a stake, because of him. It only seemed fitting that he go down in the same manner. Yet, he was still terrified. He could feel his body shaking immensely, and he wasn't sure if that was caused entirely by fear, or if it was still because he was going though intense pain. It was most certainly not comfortable being forced into this position, especially when only a night ago, he had been severely raped.

When Malik could finally feel his hands he pulled his bow from around his body and positioned it in front of him. He could delay no longer without calling the whole thing off. If he looked at Ryou for even a second more....

There was nothing but the sound of his own heart beating like madly in his ear as he placed the back of the arrow onto the string. It felt like time was standing still when he pulled the string back as far as he possibly could. 'It'll all be over soon Ryou.'

He hesitated, standing as still as death as his eyes wandered over to where Yami was positioned in the crowd. This was all because of him...Malik could feel his eye start to twitch...that ass.

He breathed in, and then out. Turning his gaze back to Ryou, his hands immediately started to shake.

'No...I....'

The crowd watched on intensely, not even seeming to blink.

'Only one arrow...but...' His heart grew louder, the stares from the masses becoming more emanate.

'I can't!'

He released the arrow, sending it soaring through the air. Only one arrow. With no margin for error. In a split second the sound of the arrow smacking right into wood echoed throughout the square. Gasps were released from the crowd. Malik was breathing deeply. He turned his face up and looked at Ryou, who had his eyes shut tightly, with an arrow lodged in the pole right over his head.

Immediately there was an uproar that spread throughout the crowd, and before Malik even knew what hit him, he felt a sharp pain right under his heart.

"A-ah!" He cried out as he fell to his knees. The only thing he could hear were loud screams and vaguely he saw his soldiers rushing up onto the platform.

'What...happened...' He cringed again as he brought his hand up to where the pain was centered. He pressed on it tightly only to feel something warm and wet. Malik looked at his hand, which was now covered in blood. But that was the last thing he saw...

0 0 0

After having left Malachi's house early that morning, Jounouchi had become aware of the fact that there was to be an execution in the public square. Upon receiving this news, his plans to get into the palace had altered a bit. He lingered around the square all day, until finally there was a large crowd starting to form. His new plan—to catch the Pharaoh off guard while he was doing his dirty work.

He was going to wait until he saw the Pharaoh up on the platform, then he was going to sneak his way into the palace to save his sister, and, if Bakura had indeed failed, Ryou as well.

Finally it was time. The sun was setting and a line of guards formed around both sides of the platform. Jounouchi was too far back to see who they were bringing out, and so, curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to push through the crowd in order to get a better view.

By the time he was half way there, he could tell that the Pharaoh had made his appearance by the sudden hush that washed over the crowd. Jounouchi felt compelled to hurry. He briskly squeezed his way around people and continued to look up. He saw Malik standing on the platform with his bow raised. It was only a few moments later, with his eyes still fixated on the Pharaoh that he somehow managed to reach the front of the assembly.

And it was just in time too. He saw Malik pull the string back. Jounouchi was finally able to see the young boy on the other end of the platform. 'Oh my gods!'

But there was nothing he could do. Helplessly he watched as Malik fired the arrow at Ryou.

"No!" He screamed. Jounouchi couldn't help himself. Before any of the guards could get to him he raced onto the platform and quickly grabbed his dagger. Lifting it, he held it in the air for a brief moment before plunging it into Malik's chest. But no sooner had he stabbed the Pharaoh than the guards were upon him. That was the last thing Jounouchi ever did, for the guards were on a no tolerance policy. They had beaten Jounouchi to death within moments. Jounouchi was able to do nothing in protest, there were too many guards holding him down.

Ryou stood and watched on in horror as the guards relentlessly beat the blonde; not really paying attention to the fact that he was still alive and that the arrow was nestled snugly in the wood right above his head. He was too horrified by the scene that was taking place in front of him. Jounouchi fell to his knees as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"No!" He cried. But he was unable to do anything. Once the guards were sure that Jounouchi was dead, they simply threw his lifeless body off the platform and left it to be dealt with by city clean up.

Meanwhile hundreds watched on in sheer amazement as the Pharaoh fell to his knees and clutched his bleeding chest. Ryou saw Malik look up at him before the blonde boy fell all the way down, with his blood slowly oozing out from under him.

Ryou watched on as Malik's guards quickly came to his aid, picking up the Pharaoh, and rushing his limp body back up to the palace, leaving Ryou still tied to the stake.

0 0 0

It took only a few minutes for Mariku to ride his way into town after having picked up his unconscious cargo. His next step was to find a place to stay, and since it had been years since he had stepped foot in Thebes, he knew of only one place. That was, of course, the tavern. He knew no one that lived in the city, and he was not about to risk it all by doing something rash, so he decided upon the most inconspicuous option, and that was, to rent a room.

He had little trouble finding the place, even in the dark. However, he couldn't help but notice the curious stares from the town's people as he passed them on his jet black horse with an unconscious boy propped up between his legs. Mariku had been forced to slow down the horse for fear of Bakura slipping off, and that did not do anything to help the situation, it just gave the people more time to gawk. And he knew what they were staring at; after all, how many people did they see that looked almost exactly like the Pharaoh? He was sure none of them knew that Malik even had a brother, but his looks did nothing to help quell the curiosity.

Without too much searching, Mariku managed to find the inn. Tying his horse up outside he proceeded to drag Bakura down. Against his better judgment, he decided to take the tomb robber in with him, knowing that it would only heighten his conspicuousness, but then again, leaving an unconscious boy outside alone in a place like this wasn't a very good idea either; thus weighing his options, bringing Bakura in seemed a more plausible idea.

He took note of the place, glancing around the empty mead hall, thankful for the lack of people. With his arm wrapped around the white haired boy, Mariku walked up to the only man that was in the place, figuring that he must be the innkeeper. The plump man had his back to them and was busy doing something behind a wooden table.

"Do you own this place?" Mariku asked impatiently as he shifted Bakura in his arm. The man took no notice of him as he simply replied with an 'mm' and continued with whatever he was doing. Mariku did not take kindly to the discourtesy and he walked closer to the man and tapped him on the shoulder as he narrowed his eyes.

The innkeeper took a moment before he turned around. His eyes shot wide open when he saw who was behind him.

"What did you do to him?!" He shouted.

Mariku looked slightly confused, but then he noticed that the man was staring at the boy in his arms. He gave a slight chuckle as he watched the man's distressed appearance.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smirk.

The innkeeper never forgot a face, especially a face that belonged to a person that threatened him. And the boy in this man's arms was most certainly the boy that had crossed him a while ago. But another thing...The fat man looked closely at the darker boy, with his light hair, and his stormy violet eyes. This boy looked so familiar, he looked like the... 'Holy Ra...'

"Stop gawking old man. I want a room." Mariku snapped. The man jumped at his harsh tone and bowed his head slightly. "Y-yesser...p-please, come this way."

The innkeeper grabbed a candle and led Mariku through a door in the back that led into a dark hallway. Mariku followed him up some stairs and at the top the man walked a little bit and stopped at the third door on the left.

"This...i-it is my only vacant room sir." He trembled, causing the candle light to flicker, casting ghostly shadows across Mariku's face, only serving to scare the man even more. 'T-this can't be him...why would he be here?'

"This will do." Mariku stated, pushing the door open. He turned back to the man. "Get my stuff and take my horse to the stables, make sure he has food and water."

The innkeeper bowed his head and hurried off to do as he was told. Mariku walked to the other end of the small room and unceremoniously dropped Bakura down on the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he waited for the man to bring up his supplies, because he could do nothing for Bakura until he had them.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, and when Mariku opened it, sure enough, there was the man, laden with Mariku's black bags. Hastily he took them from him and slammed the door, eager to get to work. It was going to take a hell of a lot of herbal magick to get Bakura back in top shape; a feat which Mariku looked forward to. He loved to show himself that he could do anything with his powers, heal, hurt...kill. Each day met him with a new challenge that he swore he would overcome, and sure enough, the end of each day came with a new victory. Come morning, there would be another victory to add to his long list. Saving a man who was on the brink of death.

Carefully he placed his bags down beside the bed and pulled out all the necessary items, placing them on the table. He looked at Bakura for a while, intensely studying his wounds and analyzing his condition so that he would know exactly what he needed. That was one of the first things that Isis had taught him as a child, always know what you are dealing with so that you don't over do it...or under do it. Watching the boy lying on the bed, Mariku took note of his uneven, seeming to be difficult breaths. Mariku could tell that, had he been awake right now, Bakura would be going through immense pain. 'Lucky bastard.' Mariku chuckled, realizing that Bakura was better off unconscious...unfortunately, that was not an option. Mariku had to bring him to before he could perform the spells.

Mariku grabbed his small vile of smelling salts and pulled it open, being careful not to inhale any of it, he didn't want to knock himself out in the process. Slowly he waved it back and forth under Bakura's nose. This little trick required no incantation, in the vile was nothing more than a strong smelling salt mixture that he had created while in Goshen. He had...a lot of time on his hands. He could see the salt starting to take effect of Bakura. The boy's chest heaved painfully as if he were taking in deeps gulps of water instead of air. Immediately Mariku pulled the vile away from Bakura's nose and corked it, placing it back on the table.

While Bakura continued to suck in air, Mariku took his wooden bowl and poured some water in it. Dipping a rag in the water, he moved to Bakura's cracked and blistered lips, gently patting them with the moist rag. No matter how vicious a man Mariku could be, there were times when his touch could be as soothing as a mother's. In a moment's time, Bakura's breathing became more regular, and this, Mariku knew, was a sign that Bakura was no longer unconscious, even if the boy didn't open his eyes. Knowing that Bakura was awake, Mariku found it only appropriate that he should say something.

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that?" He sighed, not really expecting a reply. He then discarded the rag and looked at the rest of Bakura's body. 'Malik, you are more foolish than I thought.' He mused, noticing Bakura's perfectly sculpted body. How could Malik have ever thrown this boy away like that? A harsh cough from Bakura jolted Mariku back into focus. He shook his head and continued on with the task at hand. He looked at Bakura's face and saw that the boy was trying to open his eyes. Mariku reached over to the table and picked up a larger vile. He dipped his fingers into it and then ran them across Bakura's eyelids. This was to put moisture back into Bakura's eyes so that it wouldn't burn so much when he was finally able to open them.

Mariku spent the next few minutes carefully studying each bruise, scrape, cut and deep gash that was on Bakura's body...on Bakura's beautiful body...

The more time Mariku spent looking at him, the more disgusted he became. The fact that his brother could just ruin a perfect specimen like this simply blew his mind. Bakura must have done something that really pissed his brother off, because Mariku knew Malik well enough to know that he would have bedded this boy as soon as he could. Well...maybe he was speaking on personal opinion...

'Concentrate!' He scolded himself. This was not the way that he was supposed to go about this. Physical attraction or no, he was to heal Bakura and brief him of the plans, and that was all. Angrily he picked up the bowl of water and added a creamy whitish liquid to it. He sloshed it around three times clockwise and then dipped his fingers into it and swiped them across Bakura's lips. This would heal his cracked lips in minutes.

While that was taking place, Mariku proceeded to create other mixtures to treat everything from sunburn, to wounds from arrows, which Mariku noticed were slashed across Bakura's arm.

"Malik sure did do a number on you." He whispered quietly while unraveling some bandages that he would use once proper medication had been applied. Mariku tended to Bakura with such gentleness, as if the boy were a broken porcelain doll, sometimes too scared to do more than simply evaluate the wound. But Bakura was not going to heal simply by being looked at. But after cleansing the wounds and saying a few chants to Bast while applying the medicines, Mariku had forced himself to wrap the linen bandages tautly around the boy's arm and torso. He could vaguely hear Bakura moan as he sat him up so that he could reach around the boy's back.

Gently laying the boy back down he began to wonder what had caused the sudden change in him. From the time he had released Bakura from the stake, until he dropped him like baggage on the bed, Mariku had treated him with as much care as a hunter would a gazelle he had managed to snag during the hunt. Glancing at Bakura's lips, he saw that they were completely healed, restored to their full softness. 'My magick works wonders.' He smiled inwardly, wondering just how satisfactory his magick was...

'Maybe I should find out...' With a smirk, he found himself being pulled down by some invisible force, drawn to Bakura's newly restored lips. Mariku gently brushed his lips against Bakura's. 'Oh yes...I have done well...' He had most certainly done well, and now he was reaping the benefits. Bakura's lips were perfect...oh if only the boy weren't injured. 'Isis never told me he was so damn good looking...'

Realizing where his train of thought was taking him, Mariku quickly pulled away. 'Damn you...what the hell are you doing!' He glanced back down at Bakura and noticed and almost, placid smile on his face. Yes...the boy was awake, and fully receptive.

"Open your eyes you bastard." Mariku snapped, feeling highly embarrassed that he allowed himself to slip up like that.

Slowly, teasingly, Bakura slid his eyes open, the figure above him coming into hazy view. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, but he remembered where he had been, and how much pain he had been in. Now, it seemed as though the pain had stayed behind in the valley of the dead. He knew that this man had something to do with it...this man had saved him. His vision was slowly becoming clearer...wait, this man looked strangely familiar...

"Malik you fucking ass!" Bakura coughed as he struggled to rise. How dare Malik kiss him...again. 'I can't believe I let him!'

"Cool your jets, I'm not Malik."

Bakura sat stunned for a minute, but quickly regained his composure; something about the stranger's voice told him that he was speaking the truth. But...who was he?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make my presence known to someone." Mariku turned and reached to the floor. Rummaging through his bag he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Bakura watched the man with curiosity, his vision still slightly blurred. He couldn't believe that he was able to sit up, not to mention the fact that he was still alive. What did this guy do to him? He continued to watch as the dark boy began to write something on the parchment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

Mariku didn't even bother to look up, continuing to write he replied sarcastically, "Yea, I get that all the time."

Bakura looked at his bandaged arm as he lay back down on the bed. What in the name of Ra was going on here? Why was he lying in a bed, all bandaged up, after having been saved by a man that he had never met? Not to mention that the man had an uncanny resemblance to a certain Pharaoh who currently was on his hit list.

But enough of that...his heart suddenly did a back flip when he remembered...Ryou. Ryou was still at the palace. Ra knows what Malik has done to him by now. Bakura needed to get back up there. He didn't care how injured he was; he needed to get to Ryou. So he rose from the bed and stood up, his legs were shaking profoundly and he needed to lean on the wall for support, but that was not going to stop him. Nothing was. The Gods had spared him, and he was not going to let their grace go unappreciated.

After finishing with the letter Mariku looked over to find a vacant bed and an extremely weak looking Bakura inching his way over to him.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Mariku asked nastily.

"Nowhere that concerns you." Bakura snapped back.

"Is that anyway to talk to the guy that just saved your life?" Mariku crossed his arms and stood from the chair, blocking Bakura's way.

"I have to get to him!" Bakura shouted desperately trying to move away from the wall, but that was his only means of support.

"You're not going anywhere, look at you, you can't even stand!"

Bakura didn't pay attention to him; no one was going to stop him from getting to Ryou. As long as he still had air in his lungs his one and only goal was to make sure that Ryou was safe and away from that bastard Malik.

"I said, you're not going anywhere!" Mariku shouted, pulling Bakura away from the wall and pushing him back down on the bed. Bakura was too weak to fight back, and he did not like that feeling one bit. "You won't be better until morning, so until then, I suggest you lie down and shut up, or you won't be getting up at all."

As much as Bakura wanted to get back up and punch this guy right square in the jaw, he knew that he was right. Bakura had to be in the best condition possible if he even wanted to stand a chance against Malik this time.

"Fine." Bakura mumbled crossing his arms and flopping back down, hardly able to believe that he was taking orders from a goddamn smart ass stranger. He felt almost no pain, yet he was too weak to stand, he knew was in no position to be saving anyone at the moment.

"Can I ask who you are?" Bakura looked over at the tan boy.

"Mariku."

"You really do look like Malik, you know." Bakura scanned him up and down a few times. 'A bit more attractive though...'

"Yes, so you've told me." Mariku was beginning to wish that he never waved that smelling salt under Bakura's nose. This boy was more trouble than he was worth.

There was a long silence that fell over the room before Bakura spoke up again.

"So do you mind telling me what I'm doing here, and why you bothered to save me?"

Mariku rolled his eyes. 'Does this guy ever shut up?' Mariku was enjoying the lack of noise, but then Bakura had to go and ruin it.

"All of this will make sense in due time. I'll..." Mariku trailed off when he heard a sudden knock on the door. "Finally."

Bakura immediately shot up when he heard the knock and looked somewhat nervous.

"Shit, what if that's one of his guards?" He asked Mariku, after all, no one else knew that they were even here.

"Don't worry about it, this person didn't come without an invitation" Mariku reached the door and turned the knob, opening it slowly. Bakura watched, sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking that it was all going to be over for him.

Mariku put on a smile when he looked out into the hallway. "It's about damn time you got here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was long, like I said before, a lot happened in this chapter. I just want to warn you, this story will be ending sooner than you think and I promise you, you have no idea what's going to happen! I wish I could thank each and every one of you personally, but alas, that is not possible, so I would like to take this time to express my utmost gratitude to you all. Thank you so very very much for helping me realize that this story was not a total flop (or a waist of my time...really, I actually enjoyed writing it). Thank you!


	25. Decadence

Yes, I know. It's been a million years right? Do I need to keep apologizing? Because you all know damn well that it's going to happen again...but here's some good news—It can only happen one more time. Yes, the next chapter is going to be my last. I'm really upset that this story is coming to an end, for it was most certainly my favorite to write. Ah, I remember some weeks that this story was all I thought about. When I got bored in Trig. class, out came my "Evil One" notes. I have pages upon pages of notes for this story. I must say it has to be my most planned out story, yet at the same time, my most random story. Some of the chapters that are in here were thought up at 2 am, but hey, I love the romanticism that comes along with spontaneity. Yes, I am a hopeless romantic, though on occasion I tend to catch myself having some realist thoughts, seeing something splendid in something humble. But now I'm just rambling. Consider yourselves lucky. I was going to make this the last chapter but I decided to split it up so that it wouldn't be so damn long. You'll notice that this is already an ungodly long chapter as is...I decided to spare you for once...So, enjoy. Oh, and just to refresh your memory, the last time we left off, Malik had been stabbed by Jounouchi who in turn met with an untimely end and Mariku and Bakura were in the tavern and somebody just showed up at the door...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 25

Decadence

The crowd had long since dispersed and Ra's chariot had fully sunk below the earth before anyone took notice of the little white haired boy that stood on the platform, tied tightly to the pole. A few of the guards that remained behind had finally decided to take pity and untie him. Not knowing what to do with him, they had settled on taking him back from where he came from; the dungeon. Yet, as they led him back to the palace, they realized that he was in such a state, he probably wouldn't even make it through the night. It was so bad, that half way to the palace one of the guards had to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way. Ryou was burning to the touch, some of his wounds from the previous night looked to be infected. There was no way that any of them, in good conscious, would be able to take him back to the dungeon and leave him there to suffer.

The guards glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. If they took him back to the dungeon, then he would surely die. Did Malik want his slave dead? Did it really matter now that Malik was going to die? None of them were really sure. After all, if Malik had wanted him dead, then he wouldn't have missed earlier. Yes, the guards knew that Malik had missed intentionally. That was obvious; maybe not to everybody; but to the men who had been in the service of Malik ever since he had risen to power, it was easy to tell that Malik had aimed too high. Never in all of their years had they ever witnessed their Pharaoh miss...ever. Anything Malik had ever aimed for never even knew what hit them, animals and people alike. Yet, Malik had missed...this time he had purposely missed. At that moment the guard that was carrying Ryou knew that he was holding precious cargo in his arms. It was then that they realized, this boy could not die, Malik did not want this boy dead. Of that, they were certain.

But what could they do? All of the doctors in the palace were no doubt crowded around the Pharaoh's bed doing what they could to bring him out of the grasp of the underworld. There would be no one to save this boy. The guard had made up his mind. He was going to do what he could to keep this boy alive long enough to find a doctor, and then, his fate rested in the hands of the Gods.

Imsety knew little to nothing about healing. He was a warrior, and from the time he was old enough to wield a sword, that was all he knew. Yet that did not stop him from trying his best. Not knowing where else to go, Imsety had brought the pale skinned boy to his own room in the wing of the castle known as the soldiers' quarters. It was a part of the palace that was adjacent to the Pharaoh's chambers so as to provide easy access incase of an emergency. Again he dipped the rag into the water and brought it to Ryou's forehead, dabbing it gently against the boy's heated skin. From down the hall Imsety could hear all the commotion coming from the Pharaoh's room, but he could also hear the Pharaoh's horrid cries. He was screaming with such intensity that his voice resonated through the halls and carried all the way to Imsety's room. The Pharaoh's unsettling wails went on all through the night, and occasionally Imsety could hear him cry out someone's name, clear as day it came, all night. Ryou, he would cry, and Imsety would continue on, doing what he could to bring comfort to the boy he had taken under his wing, hardly able to help but wonder if it was this boy that the Pharaoh was so desperately calling out for.

0 0 0

The doctors had done everything in their power to try and get near the Pharaoh in order to administer the proper medications, but Malik just wouldn't have it. They ran about the room frantically trying to sedate Malik so that he could receive medical attention. In his state of delirium he didn't even realize that he was injured, let alone that his body was literally cooking itself with how high his fever had soared. What's worse was that he had risen from the bed and stumbled blindly over to the wall, hysterically waving his left arm at them while clutching his bleeding chest with his right hand. Every move that he made sent a searing pain throughout his body, but that didn't matter to him. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten this way. All he knew was that Ryou was in danger, and that was all that mattered to him.

'No!' His mind screamed. 'Find Ryou!' He didn't need help; it was Ryou who was injured, why couldn't they see that? He had been trying to tell them all night! Slowly the doctors inched their way in, closing in around him. 'No...' They needed to get to Ryou!

"No!" Malik cried. "Leave me be!" He fell back against the wall, his bare chest glistened with sweat as he still clung inadvertently to his wound; his chest heaved up and down violently, desperately trying to force air into his lungs. Each word that he spoke made him weaker. He could feel his legs give out from under him, and he slid against the wall until he rested on the floor. 'Ryou! Find Ryou! Don't worry about me!' He wanted to shout all of that, but he hadn't the strength. Malik was becoming so frustrated with himself. He was the Pharaoh damn it! Why did he not have the power? Why were they not listening to his orders? No matter how many times he screamed at them, they still did not obey. 'Treacherous ingrates! They will pay for this severely...' Again Malik lashed out with his hand, but he found that he was becoming too weak for it to make any difference.

Slowly the doctors backed away. Gravely, the leading physician walked over to Malik's right hand man, desperate to find another solution. "Litho, we need to do something!" He cursed under his breath. "If his Highness continues on with this he will surely kill himself! His fever has shot through the roof, and there's no absolute way to tell, but we believe that the knife may have pierced his heart." The doctor was caught off guard when yet again Malik cried out a name. The same name he had been screaming all night.

"Ryou!" Malik heaved, he had not the strength in him to yell it again, or he would have.

Slowly the doctor directed his attention back to Litho, who looked highly distraught by seeing his king like this.

"Take me to this Ryou." The doctor growled.

Litho nodded his head. Lucky for him he had lagged behind earlier that night and had seen the guard who had taken the boy down from the platform. He had a pretty good idea of where Ryou was...

0 0 0

After a few minutes of searching and asking a couple of soldiers, Litho, along with the doctor, had managed to find the room of a certain soldier named Imsety. Upon entering, Litho immediately recognized the man as one of the guards that had helped Ryou up to the palace, and when he glanced down at the bed where Imsety was sitting, he found what he was looking for. There was the boy that he had given the Pharaoh so many moons ago. There was something different about him now; aside from the bruises and scars. When Litho had brought the boy here there was an almost wild and untamed innocence about him, a bright light that shone even amidst the darkest of times. As Litho looked at the boy, he noticed that the light had almost completely vanished.

Walking up beside Ryou the doctor suddenly looked as if all hope were lost.

"That's Ryou?" He asked, sounding quite forlorn. He suddenly found himself trying to devise a new plan. With the state that this boy was in, he would be good for nothing.

Slowly Litho nodded his head. From the bed, Imsety stood up, looking rather confused.

"So this boy is Ryou?" He questioned, looking back down into Ryou's face. "I figured as much. So this is who the Pharaoh has been screaming for then?" Imsety could not help but feel slightly hopeful. If this boy truly was Ryou, then Imsety was certain that the doctor was here to save him on Malik's behalf. Surely that was it.

Both Litho and the doctor looked at the boy.

"Yes." The doctor replied quietly; but as he stared at Ryou, he knew that his plans had gone down the drain. "But I don't think my idea will work."

Imsety quirked an eyebrow. "What idea?"

Ignoring Imsety, the doctor turned to Litho and spoke quietly. "Go back into the Pharaoh's room and get my supplies."

With that, Litho bowed his head and turned on his heels, rushing out of the room to do as he was bid.

Imsety had overheard the doctor's words and couldn't help but feel slightly happy.

"You mean to treat this boy?" He asked hopefully. 'I knew it.'

The doctor looked sadly down at Ryou and then back up to Imsety.

"I'll do what I can, because I need him, but only for that reason."

He looked confused. "What could you possibly need from this boy? He's been through enough." Imsety was shocked with how defensive he had sounded. He didn't even know who this boy was, and yet, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Merely one glance at the boy and one would know that he didn't deserve any of what had happened to him. All of this just made Imsety hate the Pharaoh even more.

Reluctantly the doctor explained to Imsety why he needed the boy so badly.

"The Pharaoh won't let any of us go near him. And if we can't treat him, he will die. Not that he has much of a chance anyway, but it's better to say we tried then to just sit by and watch it happen. He has been crying out this boy's name all night, and it's a long shot, but I thought that maybe his highness would calm down if we brought Ryou in to help us."

At those words Imsety's face showed exactly how the doctor felt inside.

"You actually think this boy will be willing to help save the Pharaoh? Don't you realize that only hours ago he tried to kill him?" Imsety gave a compassionate glance down to Ryou. If he were the boy he wouldn't help Malik for all the gold in Egypt. Even now Imsety doubted that if he had a choice he'd be able to do it. Guarding Malik is not an option, that's his job. But choosing to save that bastard's life? Well...Imsety would have a few words for that. "He won't do it." He stated definably.

"Yes, well, I'm hoping otherwise." The doctor said moodily as Litho walked in behind him.

"Your supplies, doctor." Litho held them out for the man, and the doctor quickly grabbed them.

"Please, get out of my way." He ordered the guard, placing his bag on the floor by the bed and taking out a few key materials.

"The first thing I'm going to do is wake him up. Then I'll ask him if he is willing to help." The doctor paused as he lifted up a vile and opened it, preparing to give it to Ryou. "And if he refuses, then I am done here."

At that Imsety jumped forward. "You can't just leave! He'll die if you don't help him!"

Glancing behind his shoulder, the doctor could feel his face growing hot.

"Sir, I am the private physician of the Pharaoh. I can not go healing every sick slave that comes waltzing into this palace. I am here on behalf of his Highness, and so, if this boy agrees to help us, then I will see to it that he is physically able. If not, then I wash my hands of it." Ignoring Imsety's protests the doctor turned back around to the task at hand. He put the vile to Ryou's lips and lifted it, causing some of the liquid to go down the boy's throat.

Ryou coughed up some of the medicine that was going down his throat, but there was still enough in his system to wake him in a matter of moments. Ryou's eyes flickered open and suddenly a wave of pain rolled over him. He glanced over to his left, tears starting to form in his eyes, and he noticed three men standing next to him.

"W-who..." He started, finding that his throat was too parched to even speak. Again Ryou coughed, the action shaking his small form violently. He wished that he didn't have to wake up, he liked it better when he was asleep...then he couldn't feel any pain. Then he could dream about better times, which was what he was doing before he felt an ice cold liquid slide down his throat. It quickly snapped him out of his altered state, thrusting him back into reality, and causing him to feel all the pain that he was previously bereft of. Where exactly he was remained a mystery. Last time he was conscious he was still tied to the execution platform. 'Malik...he...' It was slowly coming back to him now. Malik lied to him...he said he was going to set him free and he took him out there to kill him... but he missed, and here he was, where here was, Ryou didn't know, but he felt a soft bed under him, and those three men were still there, staring him down.

"Ryou?" Came a man's voice from above him. Slowly Ryou looked up to see a man holding something in his hand. Ryou nodded slightly to indicate that he had heard the man.

"Ryou, can you sit up if I help you? I need to give you this medicine; it will help take some of the pain away."

Ryou nodded his head, anything to take this horrible pain away. With much effort, the man put his hand carefully behind Ryou's back and helped him up. Eagerly Ryou drank the disgusting liquid, praying that this man was right.

Unlike the other medicine that had so rudely awoken him, this one was hot. It nearly burned his throat as it slowly oozed its way downward. Ryou couldn't help but gag slightly at its repulsive taste.

"Just get it down." The doctor eased, lightly patting Ryou's back. He looked at the pale haired boy and couldn't help but be amazed that he was even still alive. From the looks of it, Ryou hadn't had anything to eat in days, and by the bruises and scratches on his arms and chest the physician could tell what kind of disgusting acts had been inflicted on the boy; and there was no doubt in his mind of who preformed them, but that was beside the point. No matter what Malik had done, it was the doctor's job to see to it that the Pharaoh was healthy and able to rule, despite his personal feelings about the matter at hand.

Once the doctor had seen that Ryou had swallowed all the medicine, he laid the boy back down on the bed and waited for it to take effect. While standing there he turned to Imsety and Litho with a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the sake of the boy. I can't have either of you getting in the way." He spoke sternly. Basically he didn't want anything influencing Ryou's decision; namely, Imsety.

Litho simply bowed and did as he was told, leaving the room without a word. After all, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Ryou would recognize him as the one who gave him to the Pharaoh, and that would most certainly not help the situation. Imsety glared at the doctor for a moment before finally deciding to leave; hoping for Ryou's sake that the boy agreed to help.

Once he had made sure that both men were gone, the doctor walked to the door and quietly shut it before turning back to the bed. He could tell just by looking at him that Ryou was in a lot less pain than when he first came in. The boy's breathing had regulated, and when the doctor sat down on the edge of the bed to feel Ryou's forehead, he could feel his body temperature slowly returning to normal. This was the best medicine that money could buy, used only for the Pharaoh. However, the doctor knew that he was not breaking protocol by using it on Ryou since it would ultimately be for Malik's good anyway.

With watery eyes Ryou looked up as he felt the doctor's hand rest on his forehead. It was as if someone had reached down and pulled him out of the burning pits of the underworld. His body no longer seared with pain, only a dull throb remained, which he was grateful for.

"T-thank you." He muttered, noticing that it was much easier for him to talk now.

"Don't thank me just yet." The doctor replied as he sat Ryou up again and gave him some water. Ryou eagerly drank it, gulping it in so fast that he choked.

"Calm down before you kill yourself!" Again he patted the boy's back and took the rest of the water away.

Ryou complied as his cough slowly began to taper off. He looked at the doctor, with it finally registering in his mind that the man was actually here to help him get better.

"But why?" He questioned quietly.

"Why what?" The doctor asked, looking down at Ryou while he took some ointment out of his bag.

Ryou kept his gaze down, not really feeling worthy enough to look upon his face. This doctor was being too kind to him, Ryou didn't deserve to be healed, he was only a peasant boy. What's the life of a peasant boy matter to a palace doctor? On top of that, why wasn't this physician in Malik's room? But then the thought hit him. 'Oh my gods...' Malik was already dead. Ryou couldn't believe it, yet, at the same time, he knew it had to be true. He had seen where Jounouchi had inserted the blade...That thought only caused Ryou to shudder. 'Jou...' Ryou's eyes began to sting with the appearance of salty tears. There was so much carnage, so many unnecessary deaths. Jou, Shizuka, Bakura...Malik.

With a painful shift, Ryou forced himself to look up at the doctor.

"He's dead." Ryou stated, ignoring the doctor's question. He felt a horrible pain in his chest, like his heart had snapped in two. He was the only one left, when in all reality; he should be the one that was dead.

"Who is?" The doctor questioned while getting some of the ointment onto his palm so that he could spread it over Ryou's chest.

"Ma-T-The Pharaoh." He stammered, realizing that he had almost made a critical mistake by saying Malik's name.

The doctor's expression became somber and at once Ryou knew it to be true. His heart sank, why, he did not know, but he felt pain when he thought about Malik's pitiful life, and that it had to end in such a miserable way.

"He's not dead Ryou. He's dying." The doctor paused, thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. "Ryou, I have something to ask of you. And I suggest you think carefully before you answer."

Ryou looked utterly shocked. Malik...wasn't dead, he was dying...but that was impossible, Ryou saw where the Pharaoh had been stabbed! There was no way a man could survive that! And here this doctor was, healing him, and now he needed to ask him something? What on earth could it possibly be? And if Malik wasn't dead, then why wasn't this doctor trying to save him?

The doctor continued. "Ryou, the Pharaoh...he has only a slight chance of surviving this, but, he's refusing treatment." The doctor paused as suddenly a scream echoed throughout the halls. Ryou jumped as his eyes went wide, but the doctor looked un phased.

Ryou couldn't believe his ears. That was Malik's voice, there was no denying that. But the thing that shocked him the most was what he had heard echoing off the walls. It was his own name...

"Ryou, I need to ask for your help. The Pharaoh will surely die if his is not attended to soon." The doctor could see the shell-shocked expression that came over Ryou's face.

"I...I don't..." Ryou stammered, not truly understanding what the doctor was asking of him. He was still trying to get over the initial shock of hearing his name being shouted by the Pharaoh.

"I need you to help me heal Malik." He stared intensely at Ryou.

Ryou furrowed his brow, looking as if the man had asked him to step into the mouth of a crocodile. It seemed almost absurd that the doctor would ask him to do such a thing. There was no way that Ryou was going to save the life of a man who had both raped him and tried to kill him on several occasions.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't." Ryou stated quietly, remembering that only moments ago, when he assumed Malik to be dead, he felt an ominous sense of pity wash over him. Yet, now that he knew Malik was alive and had the chance to save his life, he realized that he really didn't want Malik to live, let alone to be the one that made sure of it. Ryou could feel his mind spinning in circles. One minute he felt pity for the man, the next he hated him. Malik was becoming way too confusing. But beyond all that, beyond his personal feelings lie those few words that he had spoken so long ago

_ One of these days you'll get what's coming to you...and you'll see...there will be no one there to help you..._

Karma had definitely come back to haunt Malik, but at the time, Ryou had no idea how true his words would be. There was no one to help Malik. They wanted him to help Malik. Ryou could have no part in it.

_ One of these days you'll get what's coming to you...and you'll see...there will be no one there to help you... I'll be damned if I ever do._

That was that. There was no way that Ryou could ever live with himself if he saved the life of a man who had ruined so many others. His conscious could not bring himself to say yes.

"Ryou," The doctor whispered, "Please help us." He paused. "Look, I'm not saying you have to do it for Malik...but think about Egypt. What would happen if our king died? Malik has no heirs. Egypt would be cast into utter chaos. If you don't do it for Malik, at least do it for Egypt."

Ryou thought about that. The doctor did have a good point. Without Malik Egypt would have no king, then Ma'at would be unbalanced...but...he still couldn't do it. He couldn't possibly. Malik had caused him too much pain, and he had already forgiven him seventy times seven. Morosely, Ryou shook his head. Ma'at or no Ma'at, there was no way that Ryou could agree to this.

The doctor, becoming desperate spoke hastily. "Ryou, what is it that you want? If you help me, I can see to it that you are rewarded amply. What'll it be? Gold? Silk? Diamo-"

"My freedom." Ryou stated quietly. "As soon as the outcome of this is revealed, whether the Pharaoh dies or lives, I want to be set free." Ryou hung his head and spoke softly. "And I don't ever want to see his face again." Saying those words stung at his heart more than he thought they would. Evidently once you fell in love with someone, no matter how they did you wrong, or how hard you tried to forget it, part of that love will linger on forever; much to Ryou's dismay. He wanted to forget everything about Malik. But he knew that was not possible.

The doctor shifted his glance, knowing that that was not his place to give Ryou his freedom. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You have my word. As soon as we're done with him, I'll see to it that you are back where you came from."

Knowing that he was in over his head, Ryou nodded sadly and sat quietly as he allowed the doctor to continue on with whatever he needed to do in order to have him well enough to be able to help the Pharaoh. Plaguing thoughts were running through his mind. If Malik somehow managed to survive this, as soon as he became well he'd go back to his old ways. Ryou had learned the hard way that nothing can change a man who is so deeply immersed in evil. There would probably be hundreds upon hundreds of more innocent deaths...and Ryou was the one who was making it all possible. He was the only one who could save Malik and allow him to continue on with his pathetic existence.

_Malik Ishtar you worthless piece of shit..._

Oh if only...If only Ryou had enough backbone to stick to his words.

But he didn't. He was a worthless, spineless, pathetic excuse for a human who didn't amount to anything. He was nothing without Bakura. All that was left for him to do now was to wither away into the dust from whence he came. After all, with Bakura gone, Ryou couldn't go back to Karnak to live alone. He had no place to go. Malik's men had burned down their house.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?" Ryou snapped his head up and realized that the doctor was standing next to the bed cleaning up his medicines.

"I believe we're done. This medicine should sustain you for a while. But I'll need to check up on you every so often." The doctor closed his bag.

"Thank you." Ryou managed to say. Right now, he was in such a melancholy state that he really didn't care if the medicine wore off. Maybe then he could at last die and not have to worry about what he was going to do for the rest of his pathetic life. It was almost as if he had acquired an immunity to the pain.

"Ryou, I'm going to have to take you to Malik now. There's no time to waste."

"Right." Ryou nodded as he carefully stood from the bed, now realizing that the pain had not really gone away.

0 0 0

Mariku turned the knob and slowly pulled the door open. With a grin on his face he spoke.

"It's about damn time you got here."

"I was about to say the same." The cloaked man replied as he stepped into the room. Glancing beyond Mariku, the man noticed the white haired tomb robber sitting up on the bed and laughed. "You just refuse to die, don't you?" He eyed the boy with an uncivil distain. He was, of course, above the company which was present; a mere peasant boy and a fugitive of the law...how unbecoming for a man of his stature. Not to mention the state of the room that was to be his lodgings for a time; simply dreadful. He glanced over the accommodations with an airy sort of disgust. It was a far cry away from his lavish palace home.

Bakura merely growled in response to the man's insensitive question as he narrowed his chocolate eyes. Who the hell was this? Mariku looked back at Bakura and decided to fill him in...Somewhat...

"Bakura, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Yami. Yami, this is Bakura." He spoke, while motioning for Yami to come. Yami lowered his hood and then removed his cloak and handed it to Mariku as he stepped closer to Bakura. Mariku scowled as he shut the door, throwing the cloak to the ground.

"I'm not your bitch Yami. Let me make that very clear."

Yami could only chuckle in response as he ignored his cousin's comment and turned his attention back to Bakura.

"I've seen you around." Yami spoke to him, looking down upon him as if his appearance were that of an offensive insect. "You've let Malik walk all over you." Mariku shot a nervous glance at Yami as he walked closer to the two boys.

Bakura sneered. "You don't know anything." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, but I do." Yami insisted. "After all, I spend all day in that pala- OW!" Yami hissed when he felt Mariku's foot come crashing down on his own.

"Oops. I'm sorry. Me and my big feet." Mariku apologized, and when Bakura wasn't looking he shot an ominous glair towards Yami.

Bakura frowned at them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Yami winced slightly at the throbbing pain in his foot before he quickly understood Mariku's drift.

"Everybody knows, Bakura. The story of you and your little lover...Ryou." Yami said quietly, as Mariku nodded in agreement.

"It's true." He chimed in.

"Yea, well, they're soon gonna get a new chapter to that story. They're gonna find out that their Pharaoh is dead and that Ryou and I are nowhere to be found."

"Yes, and I wish you the best of luck with that." Mariku replied hurriedly. There were a few things that needed to be taken care of now that Yami had arrived. "Yami, can you come help me with a few more pieces of luggage that are still downstairs?" He asked.

Yami grunted. "I'm not your bitch either, my dear cousin. I refuse to stoop to the level of those whom I share company with."

Mariku made a fist and gave Yami the glair of death as he outstretched his arm and pointed to the door. "Out. Now." Was all he needed to say for Yami to comply.

"Right away master." Yami said callously, rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the room, but not before making a rude gesture with his finger.

Mariku turned back to Bakura and forced a smile. "This should only take a minute." And with that he too left the room and shut the door behind him while muttering insults about Yami's painfully inflated ego and his prideful ways.

Bakura had every reason to feel suspicious. He knew neither one of these boys, and yet, the blonde one, called Mariku, saved his life. Bakura had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he did not like the fact that he was not a part of it. Or so he thought.

After making sure that they were far enough away from the door Mariku turned on Yami faster than a Hittite would a Nubian.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He yelled, while trying to make sure that he didn't get too loud.

Yami could only shrug his shoulders. "I didn't realize that I was doing anything wrong."

Mariku sighed, placing his fingertips on his temples. "You never think you do anything wrong." He muttered while glancing down. Lifting his gaze he spoke, "Look, Bakura can not know that we're related to Malik."

"Well, isn't that kind of obvious? I mean, how many other Egyptians have purple eyes and blonde hair?" Yami asked, pointing to Mariku's oddly colored tresses.

"I've already conquered that obstacle. So I don't need you to come along and blow my cover." Mariku glared. "I am not Malik's brother, and you are not his cousin. We need Bakura's trust, and we most certainly will not get it if he knows that we're related to that bastard. Although I know how much it must pain you to disengage yourself from royalty." He added snidely.

"Whatever you say. You're the brains behind this whole thing. I'm just the good looking one."

"Keep talking and you won't look like anything when I'm done with you." Mariku snapped.

"You know, you're more like your brother than you think." Yami mused, referring to the fact that they both took great pleasure in making empty threats. Unfortunately for Yami, he had forgotten that Mariku's threats weren't quite empty.

"Shut your mouth!" Mariku bellowed, raising his hand and swiping it across Yami's cheek. He stumbled back as his gaze was met with an icy glare.

"You better treat me a little nicer if you want my help." Yami growled, placing a hand to his burning skin. Mariku stepped up to his cousin and wrapped his hands tightly around Yami's arms.

"Don't hand me that. It's not me that needs you. Yami, you're like a fucking leach and you know you wouldn't be able to do shit without me." With that, he released Yami and walked back down the hallway towards the room.

"Yea, well if it weren't for me we would have never gotten hold of Bakura." Yami growled.

Mariku clenched his jaw. He hated admitting that Yami was useful for something...

"You stay out here. I'll call you when I need you." He ordered, giving Yami no further explanation. Mariku opened the door to his room and slammed it behind him, leaving Yami out in the hallway, alone and deeply angered.

However, none of that bothered Mariku. He could treat Yami anyway he wanted and didn't even have to think about worrying. Yami would not leave him. Yami needed him.

"What was that all about?" Bakura asked curiously, noticing that Mariku did not have any bags in his hands. "I thought you needed his help to get the rest of your stuff?" He raised a curious eyebrow, but Mariku was on top of things.

"I have some pretty valuable items that I carry along with me, and I didn't feel the need to bring them into a room with a tomb robber." He replied, casting a playful smirk in Bakura's direction. "So I left them with Yami."

"Wait a minute; you've never even met me before. How'd you know that I was a tomb robber?" Bakura asked skeptically as he narrowed his eyes. This man seemed to know more about him than Bakura would have preferred. Mariku was almost stumped by that question, but his quick thinking brought him out of what could have become a nasty dead end.

"Well, I only assumed that because of where I found you." He shrugged. "It was either that or you killed someone. Lucky guess I suppose."

"Yea, speaking of that, why did you save me in the first place?"

"I dunno," he lied, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I'm beginning to think otherwise." Mariku paused for a moment. "You know, you ask too many questions. If I were you I'd just be grateful that I'm still alive, regardless of who saved me." Mariku wasn't really regretting the fact that he saved Bakura, after all, he enjoyed having the boy around as his little something-good-to-look-at play toy.

Bakura realizing that he had just been put in his place, decided to take this opportunity to lie back in the bed, placing his hands behind his head, giving Mariku a nice look at his sculpted chest.

"You're a fucking tease." Mariku snapped, feeling himself drawn unwillingly closer to the gorgeous boy.

"And you're a fucking horny bastard." Bakura retorted.

"Maybe so...but can you blame me?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to the white-haired boy. Yes, it was moments like these that made Mariku glad he rescued the boy. He like to have someone around that he could mess with.

Bakura shrugged and started his reply, but was quickly halted when Mariku abruptly leaned over him, resting one arm on either side of him and brought his lips down upon his own. The boy was not one for subtlety. Bakura didn't appreciate this too much. He didn't like how the tables had turned. He was supposed to be the forceful one; he was supposed to be the one with the raging hormones. Yet, without Ryou, Bakura was nothing. Another had taken control of his body. Someone whom he didn't even know. A dark, yet irresistible stranger. Although he did not like the fact that he was not on top, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of their bodies so close together. He closed his eyes and allowed Mariku to kiss him. He was at the mercy of this total stranger.

Mariku carefully ran his hands up Bakura's arms. Gods, what he wouldn't give for this boy to be totally healed. If he had let his hormones take control, there would be no spell that would be able to save Bakura once he was done with him. Mariku could not allow that to happen. Not that he had actual feelings for the boy, but he needed Bakura to serve another purpose. He let his body succumb to the guilty pleasures that every man became a victim of. Lust. Nothing more, nothing less. Simple, pure lust. It was the only thing that he felt towards Bakura. Kissing him at his own leisure, not really caring if Bakura wanted it or not. Caring for someone else's feelings was something that Mariku had long since forgotten how to do. After all, being out in the middle of a deserted ghost town with hardly any human contact didn't really help him to grow in the relations department. But that didn't matter to him. He was satisfied with his lustful feelings; they would be enough to sustain him throughout his life. He didn't need anyone to love or care about; that was simply too much work. Why not just screw them and leave in the morning?

As quickly as he had come on to Bakura, Mariku had forced himself to pull away. He couldn't let himself get too carried away, or he might risk everything that he had worked so hard for thus far.

Bakura sat up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows and gave an awkward glance at Mariku. Mariku glanced back at him for a moment with a confused look on his face before he shook it off and glared at him.

"What are you gawking at?" Mariku asked nastily. "You don't think that I actually enjoyed that, do you?"

"Excuse me?" Bakura yelled, a bit taken. That wasn't something that he was used to hearing; it did happen to be a little bit damaging to his pride. How the hell could Mariku just ask that? "I don't mean to point out the obvious, but, it was you that was on top of me...and I don't recall asking for it."

Mariku smirked. "Yea...I guess you're right."

Without another word Mariku reached for his black bag and went over to the couch. Bakura sat back in amazement, wondering just how this boy could completely dismiss the subject like it was nothing and go on about his business as if it had never occurred in the first place. Silently Mariku pulled the wooden table close to the couch and sat down. Then he began to remove some peculiar objects from the bag. Miniature statues, candles, a wooden bowl, and a few small pouches filled with something.

Bakura watched with an avid curiosity as Mariku began to fill the empty table with statues of the Gods and the other various items that he had pulled out of the sack that he brought along with him.

"You carry this stuff around with you everywhere?" Bakura asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Never know when you might need to do a little magick." He replied, giving Bakura a small smile.

Bakura tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes.

"You're one of them mage people aren't you?" He asked with a hint of skepticism. Most people with magickal abilities were not to be trusted.

"Naah...I just know as much as they do...and then some." He said proudly. "Let's just say that I had a really good teacher."

Bakura crossed his arms as he smiled. With this guy using his magick shit, he would definitely be able to sneak up on Malik and kill him, and the ass would never know what hit him.

Mariku placed four candles on the table and arranged them around the wooden bowl that was in the center. Then he took the four statues and sat them at the edge of the table so that they were facing him. Quickly Mariku snuck a glance over at Bakura and noticed that the boy was watching him fervently. He didn't really like to have company while he was performing a spell, but he saw no other options. He couldn't just kick Bakura out of the room. Heaven forbid that he and Yami start to talk. If that were to happen Mariku knew that he would be ruined. So he simply did his best to ignore the boy and continued on with his business. As long as Bakura stayed quiet and on the bed, there would be no problems.

As Mariku lit the four candles, one for each of the sacred elements, he began to say a small prayer to each of the Gods whose help he was going to need. Then he lit the incense and began his spell.

Bakura watched, mesmerized. He had never seen such a sacred act preformed. This man was invoking the spirits of the Divine Ones right in this very room. Was that even allowed? Whether it was or not, it seemed as though Mariku knew what he was doing, and Bakura was not about to question him.

Grabbing the pitcher of water that Mariku had previously set on the floor, he poured its contents into the wooden bowl and closing his eyes he began the sacred chant.

"_Patue, patue. Neter nefer_." Bakura listened to the words. He did not understand them, yet somehow he could feel their effects. It was as if a cool, refreshing gust of wind had just swept through the room. It was a familiar feeling...almost like...like when he was tied to the stake, and Ryou appeared in front of him...he was saved by the Gods. Ryou came to him, and breathed new life into him. That was this very feeling. Bakura shuddered as he listened to Mariku's words.

"_Yak sab sinuwe arnaat Anpu_." He whispered into the dark, calling out the ancient name of Anubis. The dim light from the candles caused eerie shadows to play across his face. Bakura could not tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight. This was most assuredly something that not every Egyptian got to see. Again Mariku called out the name of the jackal-headed God.

"_Anpu_."

Followed by Thoth.

"_Tehuti_."

"_Ma'at_." The spirit of justice and order.

Then finally...Isis

"_Aset_."

As he said each of their names he sprinkled a different spice into the bowl. Then he picked it up and sloshed it three times clockwise. Magick, to him, had a beautiful precision to it, and he got a rush every time he preformed a spell, even a simple one. This was what he had devoted his life to.

"Show me Malik." He whispered to the water. Slowly the water began to go from a deep ink blue to a crimson red before a clear spot started to form in the middle. It grew out from the center until it covered nearly all of the red liquid.

Bakura, becoming way too curious, began to slide off the bed, wanting to get a glimpse of what the bowl was showing Mariku. But Mariku noticed, and he didn't want Bakura to be seeing anything that he shouldn't.

"Stay where you are." Mariku ordered with a firmness that was not to be argued. Bakura was not about to mess with a man that had this much power and was able to call upon the Gods anytime he pleased; so he sat back down on the bed and waited for Mariku to get this over with. As much as it pained him to be subservient to another, he knew that in this situation, he didn't have a choice.

Mariku stared into the bowl as an image started to form from within.

"Yes." He muttered, smiling to himself. He could see him. He could see the boy who had ruined his life. There he was, his brother, the Pharaoh, who he had not seen for so many years. There he was, sleeping on his bed. So unknowing, so peaceful...but wait.

Upon closer inspection Mariku noticed the excruciating look of pain on Malik's face, and as the image expanded and Mariku could see more of Malik's room, he noticed a small, white haired boy sitting next to the bed with a rag in his hand. What's more, it appeared that Malik had been bleeding because, around his chest was wrapped a white linen bandaged that seemed to have been bled through.

"What on earth happened?" He thought aloud, not really caring if Bakura heard him. 'And who is this boy?' Mariku's eyes went wide as he looked up from the bowl and glanced over at Bakura, and then back down at the bowl.

"So it's true..." He sighed. Well, this did alter his plans a bit, but first, he needed to talk with Yami. Not wanting to risk Bakura seeing anything Mariku dipped his finger into the bowl.

"_Ipiniyo_." And instantly the image faded, leaving nothing in the bowl but clear, sparkling water.

"W-wait a minute! What's going on? What's true? H-Hey!" Bakura yelled to him. Without so much as a glance back, Mariku left and shut the door behind him, giving Bakura no explanation. As soon as he had immerged from the room he found Yami sitting on the floor in the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"What I have just seen disturbs me somewhat, cousin."

Yami slowly lifted his head and glared at Mariku.

"It seems as though our nearest and dearest has had a little accident." He smiled as Yami stood up.

"Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to mention...Malik was stabbed earlier; quite an interesting show really...damn bastard has some will. I thought he'd be dead by now." He mused, gleefully recalling the evening's dramatic events.

"Yes, well, that does alter our plans slightly now doesn't it?" Mariku paused. "But there was a boy with him. He looks like Bakura. He was...well, honestly, to me it looked like he was taking care of him."

Yami nodded. "Ah, yes, that's Ryou. He's Malik's little sl- HE'S WHAT!" Yami shouted when Marku's words finally registered. That was not possible...Ryou would never help Malik! Mariku must have been mistaken. "You did a spell right?" Yami asked.

"Of course."

"Well, it must be wrong. That boy would never help Malik! I swear on my life." Yami said.

"Then I get to kill you, because my magick is never wrong, and I saw that boy sitting next to Malik's bed." Mariku whispered.

"No! Something went wrong!" Yami yelled.

"Pipe down; I don't want to drag Bakura into this. Not yet anyway." Mariku scolded, holding his hand over Yami's mouth to silence him.

Yami grabbed Mariku's arm and pulled his hand away.

"Yes, yes you're right. Bakura mustn't know about Ryou." Yami said in a hushed voice while darting his eyes around as if searching for some invisible answer. This most certainly did alter things...

Mariku's expression changed as he thought about that boy. That was who Bakura was in love with. Which meant that he would only be the third wheel. That sure did put a damper on his fun. But he had to push those thoughts out of his mind. That kind of thinking was going to get him nowhere fast. He didn't have time to let his mind fantasize about a boy that he could never have. Not that he really wanted him anyway. It was just nice to feel the touch of a human after living life alone for so long. Not to worry though, there would be plenty more to come.

"Ok, I'm going to use this opportunity to go and steal the rod. I'm sure Malik won't be missing it anytime soon." Mariku started to walk off but Yami quickly stepped in front of him.

"No! I-I mean, why don't I go? That way, if anyone sees me, it won't arouse suspicion."

Mariku mulled it over. Yami did have a point; Mariku could not risk being seen at the palace. Everyone but Isis and Yami thought he was dead. After a moment Mariku nodded his head. Yami started off quickly down the hallway and Mariku yelled after him. "Yami, get the rod...that's all...do absolutely nothing else. Do I make myself clear?"

Yami nodded before disappearing down the steps.

"Malik has to be well or this will be no fun at all." He whispered quietly to himself before turning to go back into the room to give Bakura the edited version of their plans.

0 0 0

The doctors were relieved that they were finally able to get Malik the help he needed, even if it was a bit unorthodox. When they saw the leading physician walk in with a dirty little slave boy they all but fainted until they found out that this was the boy who the Pharaoh was screaming for.

Malik had fought until the very end, he had absolutely no strength left and that's when it happened. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor beside the bed, his body dripping with sweat. With his hand still clenched to the wound on his chest he slowly lifted his head up. Faintly he could make out the forms of the doctors, slowly backing away from him.

'Finally.' His mind sighed. He didn't want to be smothered by a bunch of no good physicians who wouldn't even listen to him. But then he saw them all turn their heads to the door of his chambers. What were they looking at? Malik too, turned his head and was now looking at the entrance of his room. A huge weight felt as if it had just been lifted off his shoulders as into his vision, came the blurry sight of a little white haired boy standing next to a doctor.

"Ry...o..." Malik could feel the faint traces of a smile form on his lips. 'He's alright...' Malik had stayed conscious only for a moment after that. Then his body relaxed and fell limply to the floor next to his bed, finally ending the struggle that had lasted the better part of the night. He had seen his Ryou alive and well, and that was all that mattered to him.

The night went on and no one in that room thought Malik would even make it to see the sun rise. Yet, the doctors still did everything in their power to ensure that he at least had a chance. Ryou watched from the corner of the room, secretly hoping that Malik would just die as soon as possible so that he could leave. Yet, he mentally kicked himself for thinking like that. No one deserved to die this way...well, maybe Malik did, but that was still no reason for Ryou to wish it upon him. Ryou was a boy of his word. He had promised the doctor that he was going to help him save Malik, and so that was what he was going to do. Whether Malik lived or not, Ryou didn't much care, but he was still going to do all that he could to try and save him, no matter how much he didn't want to. As the night slowly passed by, Malik's situation only worsned. They had stopped the bleeding almost completely now, but they could not undo the damage that came from how much blood he had already lost. The medicine would not lower his temperature; he was dangerously dehydrated and could not keep anything down. He drifted in and out of consciousness as the doctors continued to work on him. Yet, when he was awake it became a lot harder for them to do anything because he would not let them unless he saw Ryou.

Ryou couldn't help but feel some pity towards the man. This had to be an awful way to die. But then Ryou thought about Bakura. This was just the three fold rule coming back to haunt Malik for what he did to Bakura, and he deserved every once of pain that could possibly be inflicted upon a human body. The hours had rolled by and the doctors, realizing that they could do no more for Malik, left the room, leaving his fate at the mercy of the Gods.

Before he left, the doctor that had saved Ryou walked over to him with a damp rag and a bowl of water, asking for one final favor.

"He won't make it..." The doctor started, his voice beginning to falter. "But can you at least stay with him until he dies?" It was more of a humane request than an order, because both of them knew that technically Ryou was free to go since they knew the outcome. Malik was going to die. But, Malik was not dead yet. Ryou looked at the doctor and then glanced over to the bed where Malik was lying, currently unconscious.

The doctor could tell that Ryou was in serious thought. "If he wakes up, he'll be in a lot of pain...I, I just wanted somebody to be there for him to help ease the pain, and he won't let any of us touch him when he's awake." He handed Ryou the rag and the bowl as he saw the boy give a somber nod.

Ryou would want somebody to do the same for him. He...couldn't be totally heartless.

"Thank you, Ryou. You will surely be blessed by the gods." The doctor said quietly before gathering up the rest of his things and walking out of the room, leaving Ryou alone with the dying king. Ryou didn't really know what to do, he wasn't a doctor, and he didn't know how to ease someone's pain. He walked closer to the bed with the rag and bowl in his hands. Sitting the bowl on the nightstand, he dipped the rag into the water and then placed it on Malik's forehead, only to have Malik's body unleash a violent shiver. Startled, Ryou quickly pulled the rag off.

"Dammit!" He scolded himself. "I'll only end up killing him faster." Ryou threw the rag into the bowl of water and sat down on the side of the bed, gazing at Malik's face. The Pharaoh looked peaceful, but Ryou knew that that was only because he was not conscious and could feel no pain. Cautiously Ryou placed his hand on Malik's cheek to feel how bad his temperature really was. The boy was on fire, but Ryou noticed that Malik had stopped sweating, most likely due to his dehydration. Something had to be done to lower Malik's temperature, this much Ryou knew. Again he took the rag and placed it on Malik's forehead. Ryou heard him hiss, but this had to be done. Gently he took the rag and dabbed it all over Malik's face and down his neck, knowing that this was the only thing that the doctor had left him with, and he was going to use it to the best of his abilities. Ryou could feel Malik's body start to shake slightly from the shock of the cold water on his heated skin, but Ryou did his best to ignore it. His only job was to try and comfort Malik as he lay there, dying. How ironic it was. Only a short time ago Ryou had told Malik what he needed to hear, and Ryou had no idea how right he would be.

_ One of these days you'll get what's coming to you...and you'll see...there will be no one there to help you... I'll be damned if I ever do._

One thing was for sure, Malik most certainly got what was coming to him, and there was no one there to help him. No one except for Ryou that is. The one who swore he'd be damned before he ever helped Malik.

'Then I am damned.' He thought to himself as his own words tormented him. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Malik was supposed to get his just rewards and Ryou was not supposed to be the one comforting him. Ryou was supposed to be far away from here, with Bakura. Shizuka was supposed to be with her brother, and Jounouchi was not supposed to be killed by Malik's guards. As Ryou glanced down, a deep anger surged through him. All of this was caused by this man. This man who was currently dying, and Ryou, even after all that, was sitting here trying to keep him company as he died? No one else had that luxury. Shizuka died alone, Jounouchi died alone...Bakura died alone. Why was Malik so different?

By this point Ryou was so completely disgusted with himself for making that damn promise. It wasn't as though he really wanted to be set free anyway. He'd rather just be dead. After all, where was he going to go? Everyone he knew was dead, his home was destroyed...There was nothing left for him.

Ryou again looked at Malik's face.

"Malik Ishtar...you worthless piece of shit." Ryou growled. It was time for him to suck it up and accept the pitiless humor of the Gods. How many times had it been now that he had suffered for their pleasure? The cruel mockery they had made of him, time and time again. He did not have the ability to save the one he loved, yet, he was the Pharaoh's only hope. The only one that remained by Malik's side in his final hours, holding on to nothing more than an empty promise of freedom which in turn would only imprison him more. What was freedom if he could not be free to be with the one he loved?

Hell. There was no such thing as freedom anymore. Freedom had fled from Egypt as soon as Malik had become Pharaoh. Ryou was just now feeling its effects. But there were other families that had suffered long before. The mother who had her child ripped from her arms. The husband whose wife was murdered right in front of his eyes. Effect after effect all running from its source. All sacrifices for Malik's pleasure. It did seem fitting that Malik be the one to suffer the final effect, his death being the final sacrifice, ending this reign of carnage.

Ryou threw the rag back into the bowl and with his finger moved Malik's blonde bangs from his forehead.

"What on earth caused you to be this evil?" Ryou questioned quietly. He continued to watch Malik's life slip away, counting down the minutes in his head. He let his hand fall from Malik's face and rested it lightly on his heart, being careful not to touch the bandaged wound. There was nothing more than a faint remnant of a heartbeat. Although, Ryou wasn't quite sure if there was ever anything more than that, even when Malik wasn't dying. Surely one with a heart so stone cold and small could not have anything more than the faintest indications of a working heart? Malik's chest rose and fell unsteadily; Ryou could feel Malik's body start to sweat again. Suddenly he felt a hand land on his. Startled, Ryou jumped slightly, and with wide eyes he saw that Malik had managed to lift up his arm enough to rest his hand over Ryou's. Malik's eyes were open slightly; he parted his mouth and struggled to gulp in some air. Ryou didn't know what to do. Was Malik dying? Then Malik gripped Ryou's hand hard and held on as he winced in pain. The only thing that Ryou could do was wet the rag again and place it over Malik's forehead, and so that's what he did. With his free hand he squeezed the excess water out of the rag and folded it over Malik's forehead. It didn't seem to help though. Ryou felt Malik grip his hand tighter, and without thinking Ryou squeezed back.

"Hold on." He whispered quietly. 'Please don't do this to me...'

Malik shut his eyes tightly, and when he opened them he looked right up at Ryou as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Ryou promised the doctor that he would do everything in his power to comfort Malik, and he was going to stick to that promise. Although, as he gazed into Malik's watery eyes he found himself genuinely wanting to comfort the suffering boy. Ryou placed a gentle hand on Malik's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb, while still clutching onto Malik's other hand. Death, Ryou now realized, did not discriminate. It would take into its dark grasp whomever it so chose; and no medicine, no matter how expensive, would save you once death had you in the palm of its hand.

Ryou at that moment understood that he and Malik were more alike then he would have preferred to believe. Malik was human, though his humanity was hanging on by a thread, human he was none the less. He had hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections and passions just as any other human would. He was fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons. He was subject to the same diseases, and healed by the same means. He had a childhood, with parents and siblings, hopes and dreams. If he were pricked, would he not bleed? If tickled, would he not laugh? If he were wronged...would he not revenge?

Malik had once again closed his eyes, his grip on Ryou's hand had ceased. For a moment, Ryou was sure that Malik was dead, but he soon felt the light thumping against Malik's chest. Ryou sighed and let go of Malik's hand, resting it on the bed as he stood and walked to the door. He needed to get out of this room for a little while. He was becoming so frustrated with himself. Frustrated because he had no choice but to try and save Malik. Frustrated because nothing he did seemed to be easing the pain...It was a confusing mess. He couldn't stand the fact that he was trying to help, but what hurt him even more was the fact that what he was doing wasn't helping. Malik was still suffering; still dying. This room reeked with the smell of death, and Ryou could bear it no more without taking a break. It was all too much for him. He stepped out of the room and exhaled before leaning against the wall. In the midst of all that chaos he couldn't possibly think about his own pain, but now that he had a chance to breathe he felt the dull throb return to his body. Not that it mattered much to him. It seemed as though when he was in pain he was able to take his mind off the things that were torturing him even deeper.

"Looks like you could use a break." A deep voice sounded from his left.

Ryou snapped his head to the side, startled by the sudden noise of the intruder. His eyes rested on a young man no older than seventeen. He had a smirk on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ryou asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Oh, how rude of me." The boy laughed. "The name's Yami." He held out his hand for Ryou to shake. Reluctantly Ryou complied. It took a moment, but as Ryou continued to stare at Yami, he remembered. 'This was the guy that was with Malik! He sold me out!' Ryou narrowed his eyes at Yami and turned around to walk back into the room. He wanted nothing to do with this man. It was his fault that Ryou was still here, yet, he knew that he should not bring that up, there was no telling what this boy was up to.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked with a chuckle, grabbing onto Ryou's arm and pulling him back.

"I have to get back to Malik." Ryou said quietly, casually pulling his arm free.

"Why?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you want to try and save him? You know that he would never do the same for you."

"I'm not doing this because I think he would do the same for me." Ryou snapped.

"Whoa there kid, I didn't mean to press any buttons." Yami said, waving his hand. "I just meant, well, don't you think that Malik deserves to die?" Yami folded his arms waiting for a response. His manipulative ways stretched far past his playful pastime with Malik...

Ryou thought for a minute. Yes, Malik did deserve to die, but that didn't mean that Ryou could live with himself if he just sat by and allowed it to happen. He still had a shred of dignity within him.

"Look, sir, I really have to get back." Ryou said, inclining his head slightly before turning yet again to head back into the room.

"Its amazing that you don't let it bother you." Yami said quickly.

"Let what bother me?" Ryou asked, turning his head around.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, well, Malik killed Bakura. I admire your ability to move on." Yami smiled, knowing that it would be much easier to sway this boy than it was to sway Malik.

"You have no idea..."Ryou began quietly, "what I am going through, or the conditions under which I am currently bound." He finished through gritted teeth. Though he desperately wanted to give this boy a piece of his mind he decided that there would be no need for a reprise of his highly inappropriate lashing out towards Malik.

"Yes, but if I were you I'd love to see him suffer." Yami smiled, thinking that he was finally getting to Ryou. 'I want to see him suffer...immensely.' He thought with a twinge of excitement at the mental picture of it. Yes, the boy was finally breaking; Yami could see it in Ryou's eyes. The confusion, the panic, the pain. These were all the right ingredients for changing someone's mind.

Ryou stood silent for a minute. How many times had it been now? That he had dreamt of Malik's death; it was one too many to count. It would be nice to finally see his dreams come true. Well, all but one of them. It had suddenly hit him; all of his dreams were about Malik's death, except for one. In that very dream he had chosen, upon his own free will, to turn away from Bakura...and to save Malik. Ryou needed no other confirmation. Confidently he lifted up his head and gave Yami a smile.

"Well, good for you." Ryou replied walking away from him.

Yami looked completely shocked; he had thought that he was getting Ryou to do as he had wished. Evidently not. So he, becoming frustrated did something that he could have never done with Malik. He used force.

"Listen here you little brat." Yami yelled as he harshly grabbed Ryou by the arm and yanked him back. He forced the boy against the wall and held him there. "Malik is not fit to rule. He never was. Things would be so much better if he weren't Pharaoh!" Yami brought his face in closer to Ryou's and narrowed his eyes. "Why on earth would you want to save him?"

"Because I made a promise." Ryou stated calmly. By now he was used to being roughed up, and so this little show didn't really faze him.

"You'll change your mind as soon as I'm done with you!" Yami growled as he raised his hand to strike the boy. Ryou shielded his face and waited for the impact, but there was none. Instead a man's voice sounded behind them.

"Is there a problem here?"

Immediately Yami released his grip and turned around. Ryou saw the man standing behind Yami and recognized him as the doctor who had saved him.

The doctor glared at Yami and then looked at Ryou with slight concern.

"There's no problem here, doc, I was just checking up on Malik. I'm really worried about him." Yami said, although it was evident that he could care less because he quickly turned back to Ryou, his eyes flashing with anger. "I ran into little Ryou here just as I was about to go in. But I'll trouble you no more." Slowly Yami brushed past Ryou and walked down the hallway, rounding the corner out of sight. Ryou could have sworn he saw a glint of something gold sticking out of Yami's robes.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked, coming closer to Ryou. "That insufferable little twit." He sighed shaking his head. "And, you're sure you're alright?" He asked again.

Wearily Ryou nodded as he made his way into the room.

"I just came to check up on you and to see if you needed anymore medicine." He said, following Ryou into Malik's room. "Malik...is he..." The doctor began, afraid of what he'd hear.

"No." Ryou shook his head. "Not yet." He paused and looked over to the bed. Malik was still asleep, or unconscious, Ryou couldn't really tell. "There must be something more that you can do for him. Isn't there any other medicine? He's burning up and there's nothing I can do. I tried cooling him down with the rag but it only seems to hurt him more."

The doctor remained quiet for a long moment as he stared at Malik.

"Ryou," He began, "I'm sorry. I've exhausted all of our medical resources. There is absolutely nothing more that I can possibly do. We've beseeched the Gods, invoked Bastet and Heket, and preformed almost all of the sacred chants that are in my scrolls. I'm afraid we have no options left." He looked back at Ryou. "When I asked you to stay in here it was more for emotional support than anything. Right now there's nothing that anyone can do for him except you."

"I...don't understand. I thought you gave me the rag and the water so that maybe I could help break his fever." Ryou looked utterly confused.

The doctor shook his head. "Ryou...I don't really know how to tell you this, but...Malik, when he was screaming out your name earlier, he was delirious. As a doctor I've seen this sort of thing all the time. People, when they're in that state don't act rationally. They often do or say things that they wouldn't normally do or say. In his delirium, Malik was admitting what he would have never normally said...Ryou; I don't think you truly understand how desperately this boy needs you. Honestly I don't think that he truly understands either. Just trust me. He knows you're here right now, and I know that he's grateful." Without another word he walked out of the room leaving the speechless Ryou to sit alone and become even more tormented.

I have a contest for you. In this chapter I threw in a little allusion to a very famous piece of literature. When you review if you would like to take a stab at guessing where it was and to what I was alluding then I will love you forever. Just tell me the name of the work and who wrote it and you'll score some major brownie points. I don't really have a prize but if you get it right then we can negotiate. I could draw you a picture or send you a music video or something, I don't know...lets just see if one of you can get it first. I'll give you a clue; the allusion is towards the end of the chapter.

So, I hope that you've enjoyed this story and I hope that you'll find the ending somewhat suitable (I absolutely hate HATE writing endings, wrapping things up is so hard). Again, thank you all for the helpful reviews! Just to warn you, I don't know when I'll update next because I have that Fine Arts Festival thing again. Last year it was in Austin, Texas and this year it's in Denver, Colorado. No offence to anyone from Denver, but I don't really know if there's much to do up there. If you've ever been there or if you live there could you please please prove me wrong? I would like to enjoy my week! Thanks!


End file.
